


Rising Phoenix

by BoydTheReaver, Leliel12



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Amagi Yukiko Is A Phantom Thief, Art, Autistic Kitagawa Yusuke, Autistic Sakura Futaba, Digital Art, F/F, Fantasy, Fic Revival, Friends to Lovers, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, New Protagonist, Not Beta Read, Partners in Crime, Past Rape/Non-con, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Remake of Fall With The Petals, Sakamoto Ryuji Says Fuck, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends, tfw every ship in this accursed fic is lesbian-related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 121,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leliel12/pseuds/Leliel12
Summary: The legendary, eponymous firebird from Greek and Roman mythology - the phoenix - was said to have its tears grant immortality, and that killing it would merely see them rise from the ashes. Yukiko Amagi, for one reason or another, couldn't help but associate with the myth on that measure; here she was, accused of a crime everyone in Inaba knew she didn't commit, and yet was sent to Tokyo for one year under the threat of rehabilitation. Regardless, it was perhaps to be said that, if nothing else, she too would rise from the ashes of her bondage to take wing in a far more incendiary form......one that would see the underground of Tokyo set ablaze.~A revival of 'Fall With The Petals' that incorporates the canon from Persona 5 Royal alongside more quality writing and forethought put into it.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 87
Kudos: 73





	1. How We Got Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, was it a long, _long_ time since I've even considered touching a fic like this. And I'm truly sorry about that.
> 
> For those who don't know of the old project, I nonetheless bid you welcome! This is a fic that's been dating back to 2017 with **Fall With The Petals** a rewrite AU of Yukiko replacing Akira as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Due to a lot of similarities I felt were apparent between Yukiko and Akira, I felt it would be awesome to rewrite Persona 5 with Yukiko in mind. Unfortunately, due to my lack of experience with the project and a lot of "throw it in" ideas, _and_ on top of Persona 5 Royal coming out, I've decided to take measures to completely rewrite Fall With The Petals with a new-and-improved format in **Rising Phoenix**!
> 
> There will be no breaks taken for a fic this monstrous in size, nor will I intend to ever stop it until it's done. This'll be a fic covering from the entirety of Persona 5 Royals' beginning to the True Ending, and I intend on having all possible avenues in this rewrite explored! I really want to do justice to my 2017 self with this fic idea, and, well, I hope that everything will be worth it to you.
> 
> Of course, I have all of the old script tucked away, so I'll definitely be sure to update as regularly as possible with this fic until I reach the current chapter - which may in turn be unrecognizable from how it was beforehand, because honestly, my weakness was not planning everything in advance when I should have by all means. Not that the old project was _bad_ , but it certainly didn't have many good decisions behind it. But I know better now, and intend to show you the fic at it's most fruitful!
> 
> Please enjoy. ;)

( **Music Playing – Escape -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kg_cZbitAtY>)**

_??? – ??? – ???_

The first thing the masses of gamblers and dealers heard were alarm sirens.

Within the floor of a luxurious, high-end casino, one could almost _see_ the general lackadaisical approach to life and their money most of the guests had. They were carefree, eager to spend and take a spin of the wheel... but this would not last. Guards began swarming around the premises as the alarm sirens rung like a clarion of vigilance throughout the facility. And as if on cue, people stopped in their tracks, murmuring breaking out among the best of them.

_"What's going on?!"_

_"Something's wrong here..."_

_"Wait, why are there guards running about?"_

_"Can we just go back to gambling?!"_

As numerous adults, dealers and guards alike darted around the plethora of flashing video lights and siren alarms, all of increasing intensity, a shadow blurred from one grandiose, crystalline chandelier to another. A warm wind swept the land he walked on, as if igniting the air itself in a fiery combustion. But it certainly wasn’t until this shadowy figure was spotted up on one of the chandeliers she was swinging from before everything would take a turn for the worst.

_“Look! What’s she doing up there?!”_

_"Oh, my God!"_

_"S-Someone! Send back up!"_

_"E-Everyone, calm down! Security has this under control!"_

The murmuring surrounding the girl was all old news to here, the last crescendo of an otherwise flawless heist. As guards immediately began pointing their guns directly at her, she simply mockingly raised up the suitcase in her hands and waved it around.

Her codename was Phoenix. Starlet and leader of the Phantom Thieves. She wore a reddish-pink cuirass that gave little to the imagination thanks to the curvaceousness of the cleavage, her arms in pink silk gloves as a skirt and traditional Japanese _datemaki_ with pink and red linings each. Perhaps more deviously though was the pink and reddish thigh-high latex boots with high heels, with all the aforementioned accessories being adorned with white frills reminiscent of feathers... fitting, too, given the peacock-like pink mask that clearly had the adorning of scarlet feathers. Her name was named after the bright red, mythical firebird for a good reason, having the look and attire down almost to a t.

However, anyone else who was a part of her life would know her better as Yukiko Amagi. 

"Looking for this, gentlemen?" She spoke, an air of utter confidence to her. _"_ _Come and get it."_

Just with a single taunt, several guards dressed in all-black business suits glared at the flamboyant woman, and all of them pulled out pistols and quickly opened fire. A chorus of screams rung among all the individuals throughout the casino, and it certainly wasn't hard to dodge those bullets and be gone before any of them could react. But even so, "Phoenix" deftly leaped to another chandelier to avoid any further unwanted attention from the guards. And as she continued to dart along with grace and precision, the earpiece crackled alive as a boyish voice spoke.

( **Music Playing – Life Will Change -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwoKPU1K-88>)**

_“Alright, I have no doubt you’re in the clear from here, Phoenix! Get over to the rendezvous point and we’ll high-tail it outta here!”_

_"No need to tell me, twice!"_ Phoenix spoke with some degree of adrenaline, due to all the bullets whizzing by her now. But it wasn't long before, almost too soon after a deft leap to another chandelier, that the voice on the communications channel again sparked to life once more... complete with _banter_ this time, no less.

_“Jeez, you sound pretty sure in this plan, Mona…”_

_“Of_ course _I would be, Dragon! Queen planned everything, after all.”_

_“C-Come now, enough with the flattery…”_

As this mysterious Phoenix continued to dart along the chandeliers and signs, the radio continued to crackle with voices.

_“Be careful Phoenix! I’m sensing some powerful enemies to your right. You’re gonna have to go the long way.”_

_“Hm, you seem to be attentive today, Oracle. That’s more than I can say for Skull, for certain.”_

_“Oh, shaddup Inari! Like you’re any better!_

_“With all due respect Skull, he_ does _seem to have rather more_ _attention to detail than you often display."_

_“What the – Noir?! C’mon, Crow, help me out here!”_

_“To be frank, I'd consider it a surprise if you had_ any _attention to detail. It definitely isn't among your strong suits."_

_“C-C'mon…!”_

_"Alright, cut the banter you guys. Meet me and the rendezvous point."_ Phoenix said, speaking into the comm once more. _"See you on the other side! And... be safe on the way back, Dragon."_

_"Ehehehe... t-thank you..."_

Phoenix's cheeks colored upon hearing her girlfriend's legitimately heartfelt giggle, but this was no time for distractions - she had to focus on getting out of here first.

As the crimson-clad burglar finally reached the balcony after a series of expert, almost-impossible acrobatics, three guards finally appeared from the stairs… but upon closer inspection, one of them seemed to be a shadow-encroached being with a devilish mask.

Phoenix smirked. Before the guards behind the oddly-masked man could react, Phoenix lunged forth and deftly ripped off the mask of the middle person. After a series of repeated convulsions, the convulsing shadows of the "person" devolved into an eldritch blackness, and out sprung a bull-like demon with not just an auroch's head and horns, but an ethereal, incomprehensible blue body. As the demon _roared,_ anyone lesser would find this a fight of their life.

For Phoenix, though, it was just another pawn to knock out of the way on the way to checkmate.

_“Comparing power levels… no threat. Get ‘em, Phoenix!”_

All before the towering bovine demon could gore Phoenix, she stepped to the side, and the crimson-clad young girl proceeded rip off her mask -

“Come forth! _Konohana Sakuya!_ ”

...and in a spectacular blue light, a blazing red fire proceeded to incinerate the auroch behemoth to ashes, leaving _nothing_ in its wake but charred demon flesh and dissipated shadows. As the two other guards took a step back from the display of arcane might, the occult phantom thief proceeded to dart past the guards before they could have even noticed.

“What the actual… what is it we’re _dealing_ with here?!” The guard immediately turned on the comms device. “Send backup, _now_! We have an armed robbery on the scene... with... with... _magic!"_

 _"Magic?!_ For fucks' sake Aidara, what the hell are you talking abo - "

 _"Just do it!"_ The guard screamed in a panic, and with a pause of silence, the call beeped a tone that signaled that his request came through.

Backup, as it happened, was not far away. Six guards in the same demonic masks manifested midway through the escape route, falling from the top of the air conditioning unit to surround Phoenix. A few of them looked rather smug about it, their glowing yellow eyes narrowed in smug satisfaction, but it'd be a _whole nother thing_ before Phoenix would let any of these creeps capture her.

“Oracle, I think I might be a little late.” Phoenix growled, looking around frantically for a possible exit. “Apparently security realized this was an ideal escape route.”

 _“Of_ course _they did!”_ Oracle cried out back. _“First that weird reading keeping on showing up, now_ these guys! _They’re weak too, but they know that delaying you gives their buddies more time to lead off the exits! Time constraints, be careful!”_

Phoenix lifted her bladed fans, becoming a challenge to the guards and the seventh figure walking in from the doorway -

Who was very much not a guard.

Confused, Phoenix let her fighting stance slip a little to get a better look at the tall, feminine figure.

Then she saw the slight trace of feather designs on her mask, the reddish leotard, and the ponytail of red deeper than even Phoenix’s own outfit, and let out a breath of relief.

“I’ll end this right now.” The girl in the dancer’s costume leered as she emerged from the stairwell, drawing out a large rapier and challenging the guards.

 _“Phoenix, it’s her!”,_ Oracle said. “She’s _the weird reading I’ve been getting!_

The guards turned to face the new intruder, and with it, away from Phoenix.

Big mistake.

( **Music Playing – Take Over -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygEmeAtWYvA>)**

The girl tossed her rapier in a small juggle, building enough momentum to send it flying – right into the guard behind Phoenix, him having generously exposed his chest. He slumped over with a note of final surprise, black lifeblood pouring from the wound. Enraged, his compatriots rushed the girl, who simply cartwheeled out of the way before revealing her rifle, backflipping to dispatch two more of the guards with a well-placed moving shot, the white rose on her waist glinting through the dissolving guards. Shocked, the other guards drew back to melt into their monstrous forms, which the girl took as an opportunity to calmly pace over to Phoenix.

“My weak self relied on you and the others so much...” The mysterious girl said that with no hint of remorse, extracting her rapier from the dissolving guard with a quick, graceful twirl. “That ends today. Let’s do this, Senpai!”

She said that now with _resolve_ as she took her position next to a Phoenix who was in a much better mood than at the start of the ambush.

The guards, now revealed as two humanoid leopards dual-wielding sabers and a bird with a golden crown and a reptilian tail, bunched up before the stairwell, trembling only slightly.

 _“…the enemy readings have_ decreased?!” Oracle's surprise and confusion was all but palpable.

“They’re not the only ones with reinforcements then, it seems.” Phoenix said, nodding politely to the girl who looked… well, like someone who had stolen Phoenix’s costume look for a ballet outfit’s general aesthetic.

“It’s been a while since we last fought side-by-side.” The strange girl said as she casually pirouetted out of the way of miniature tornado thrown at her by the bird. “But this time, it’s _my_ turn to come to _your_ aid, Senpai. Now let’s win this!”

The guards didn’t have a chance. A single blow from Phoenix’s fans sent the bird off-balance and caused it to have a spill right onto the floor, allowing the other girl an opening to take off her mask. “Cendrillion! Vorpal Blade, now!”

There was a brief impression of a woman made of glass with a white cape manifesting behind her, before said impression suddenly took off at top speed, the only hint of her presence being the great slashes she left in all three guards, both the leopards joining their compatriot on the ground.

**_HOLD UP!_ **

Phoenix nodded. As both she and the girl pointed their general plethora of pistols at the shadows, all it took was one mutual glance and look of understanding for them to give the signal.

“Now!”

Both of the humans were quick to follow the glass woman’s example, darting in and out so fast that all anyone could see of them would be dark shadows against a red background.

Upon having finished he girl leapt back, revealing a blue ribbon a stick as she danced, twirling it about herself as she grabbed part of it in her mouth.

_**BEAUTY IS DEVOTION** _

_“Stuck the landing!”_

( **Music Playing – Life Will Change -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwoKPU1K-88>)**

The girl rolled her neck, turning to face her Senpai. “I think… that’s the last of them?”

“Unless there’s more up there…” Just to be certain, Phoenix summoned a fireball, and threw it like a rock at the vents. As the explosion that occurred proved _without_ bloodcurling demonic screams...

Phoenix grinned a bit too maniacally. “Nope! Hehehehe.”

Phoenix could _feel_ Oracle throwing up her hands. _“I genuinely have_ no clue _what just happened, but I take it you’re okay?”_

A half-second later, the celebration ended. _“Wait - bad news. Enemy backup’s headed your way! You need to book it,_ right now!”

The other girl heard that. “Please go. I’m going to make it harder to them to track you down.”

“Thank you for the assist.” Phoenix smiled to the extent she could in a tense situation. “I would love to stay and chat, but I still have something I need to do as a phantom thief.”

“I won’t stop you.” The girl said, turning away. “I’m not a member of the Phantom Thieves, anyway. I’m in no position to interfere.”

With a small shake of her head, the girl leapt up to the rafters. “However… please don’t forget the promise we made, okay?”

 _“… I’m going to ask about that promise later.”_ Dragon said through the comms, _“But right now, you need to get out of there, Phoenix! Keep moving!”_

* * *

( **Music Playing – Run Away ~ Arrest -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nl1209wa08>**)

_??? – ??? – ???_

Everything in that moment was going according to plan.

Okay, decidedly _not_ everything, given the young, masked girl was currently on the run from a plethora of angry, gun-toting guards who wanted to see her arrested, dead or worse. But what's the fun in everything going according to plan, anyways? With how _often_ things went sideways and them succeeding in spite of it, who's to say they really don't have the kami on their side after all?

Phoenix cracked a self-assured smile while thinking this to herself, even with the shouting guards hot on her trail. As she evaded a few other guards with the help of Oracle, she managed to find her way to the top floor, only to find a balcony under the glass window - and no doors out.

 _“Oracle...”_ Phoenix hissed, sounding a little irritated. _“I thought this was an escape route!”_

“ _It_ is _an escape route!"_ Oracle cried out defensively. _"Y_ _ou just gotta get over to the window_!”

Phoenix rolled her eyes as a bullet whizzed past her left ear, prompting her to jump from one chandelier over to the wall, trailing over the catwalk until she was right on top of the second chandelier. Just in time, too; right as the young girl made her first steps on the glass-caked decoration, several guards – fully armed and loaded – were pointing at her.

Phoenix cracked a devilish smile. _This_ was what she lived for.

“Seeya!”

Much to the shock of the civilians below, she jumped out the window, the glass pane shattering and she flew down and landed with perfect precision.

 _“Woah… is she_ for real?!”

_“Even by her standards, that’s just excessive…”_

_“Wow. She really_ is _a show-off…”_

 _"It's_ Phoenix. _Jeez, what else_ were _you expecting, huh?"_

Dusting off some of the shattered glass on her outfit, she pressed the comms device once again to give a status report, bearing a cocksure grin and all.

_“I got the briefcase. See you back at the rendezvous - "_

...and just like that, the shine of flashing lights interrupted her thoughts.

Instinctively raising her hand over her eyes to dim the light, closer inspection gave way to a fully-armed SAT team with guard dogs and riot shields ready to, for a better lack of a term, "arrest" Phoenix. And _that_ was the thing Phoenix _wasn't_ expecting, her eyes widening in genuine shock underneath the feathery mask of hers.

_“Wh-What the hell is going on?!”_

_“No way… is that the police?!”_

_“How… how did the police get here?! That shouldn’t be possible!”_

_"Phoenix,_ run!"

Indeed, the fully armed SAT team was here and _very_ much ready to take down the lone phantom thief. Her eyes widened even more as she saw a guard – likely the captain, if anything – step forward and give the order to his men.

“After her! _Don’t let her escape!”_

Suddenly, a mass of armored cops charged at her.

Everything else was sort of a blur after that.

After hearing the panicked cries from Dragon to get to safety, her attempt to escape via the fire escape was almost certainly one that would've gone without a hitch. She leapt onto the fire escape's ladder, all while the panicked cries from her intercoms led her to continue to climb upwards...

...only to be met with the disturbingly eager smile of a SAT member, slamming the butt of a shotgun directly into Phoenix's face.

 _"Uagh!"_ As the strike sent her careening back down to earth, the _first_ thing Phoenix felt was her head feeling split in two, and blood trickling down her forehead. The _second_ thing she felt was hordes upon hordes of SAT team members immediately restraining her. It certainly wasn't long before one of the cops, the aforementioned SAT team captain, leened in with a smug smile.

"So... we finally caught you." The captain said with a bit of sadistic glee. "...you're just a kid. Who'da thought a brat like you was so easy to rat out from the inside?"

Phoenix's eyes widened at what that meant.

She's been sold out.

 _"Cuff her!"_ That was the last order the police captain gave as he barked at his compatriots to restrain Phoenix As she felt cold metal cuff her arms and wrist, the sting of a syringe around her neck was the last sensation she felt before slipping away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_??? – ??? – ???_

By all technicalities, she was awake, in that she could perceive things she wasn't dreaming. Not, however, awake enough to even begin to open her eyes, or move. 

"Guess the drug was too strong." A mildly annoyed voice on the edge of her reviving awareness said. "Wake her up!"

Then came a blast of cold, which shocked her into full awareness.

"No dozing!" The cop holding the bucket said that with no small part of furor, as he swam fully into view along with the rest of the holding cell. And she realized there was the pressure of handcuffs keeping her hands together.

This all still felt so surreal to Yukiko Amagi.

It wasn’t even half a year ago when she was roped into this mess. After obtaining her power, she vowed to use it to bring the corrupt to justice, to change the hearts of people in power, so to speak. Granted, she was hardly surprised that she was now in this situation, handcuffed to a chair in a dinky interrogation room.

She was a bit too beautiful for that, at least she thought so; even when bruised and bloody, the young girl looked gorgeous, her black hair neatly flowing behind her head while her face – barring any obvious painful usages of fists and feet – was practically flawless. She was also dressed in her unique take on the female’s winter Shujin Academy outfit, only with a twist: instead of a black and red sailor fuku, the shirt was completely red with a yellow sailor tie tied to it. It didn’t exactly look all that different from her outfit back in Yasoinaba, truth be told.

Admittedly, “beauty” didn’t really stop you from being arrested, but the image of an otherwise pretty rich girl lolling in a chair, bruised and bloody, was a bit incongruous. Especially since she _was_ that girl.

“You comfortable yet, you little bitch?” The taller partner of Officer Bucket smirked. “You shouldn’t be. Because after all you’ve done, the _last_ thing you deserve is a free pass.”

Yukiko remained silent through it all as the two men circled around her. Finally, the other man spoke.

“Your silence annoys the _hell_ out of me.”

Suddenly, she felt a large fist punch her lights out. Yukiko gasped as blood trickled from her lips, but she barely had enough time to regain her breath as she was knocked to the floor, chair and all.

Emitting a cry of pain, Yukiko looked onwards as the two police smiled with each other.

“Aw, what’s the matter?” The first cop said mockingly, clearly approving the second cop’s brutality. “Think we’re going to go easy on you just because you’re a woman? Cooperate, unless you want another shot.”

Yukiko snarled even as a boot heel dug into her cheek.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" The officer paused, then noticed where she was glancing at. "What, the camera? You really think that's gonna be video evidence?"

Even from the tone, Yukiko guessed the answer. "...doubt the barely trained drunk knows how to turn it - _urk!"_

The cop growled as he gave her another kick. "Watch your mouth, sweetness. Or I'll drag you and a nightstick to the guy you just insulted." With that, he motioned to his partner, receiving a clipboard and a pen, which he read off. "Besides, it's not like anyone would care if he didn't delete the log."

The cop who kicked her growled, then went silent. Afterwards, he nodded to the other cop; he was quick to show a clipboard, to which he gave it to Officer Kicker on the side; as she glared while futilely fighting the strong drugs in her system, the officer ran off a series of charges that Yukiko would've called bogus had she not have been drugged the entire time.

"Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons... and manslaughter too, of course." A snort, then a condescending glare. "Gods, lady, no judge in the world's going to care if interrogation's a bit forceful for a real piece of work like you."

He walked over, idly fanning himself with the board. "Really, though, all of that from a punk like you... bet you enjoyed every second of it, didn't you?"

Yukiko opened her mouth for a retort -

And found nothing, upon the realization she couldn't quite remember.

 _What was even_ in _that syringe?_

Satisfied with this apparent victory, the cop motioned for his partner to unlock her from the chair. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Know your place, you little brat."

With that, he came out over to throw her out of her chair, mobile but not particularly free or coordinated, while he shoved the clipboard and pen in her face.

"Sign here. This confession's the only thing that could mean you ever see the outside of a jail cell again."

Yukiko debated ignoring the offered pen, but realized it was probably for the best to sign -

But not before the cop got in her face again. "Make no mistake; don't expect to make it out of here in _one_ piece. We're going to make you understand that one must take _full_ responsibility for their actions. Man or woman."

With that, Yukiko glumly lifted the clipboard before her.

_I hereby accept the terms of this contract,_

_Yukiko Amagi_

Rudely grabbing the clipboard from the girl, the two cops laughed with each other as the sudden motion caused her to retch, spitting out a bit of blood from her busted lip.

"See you round, sweetie." The cop said that in a sickeningly good mood as he and his compatriot strode out of the room, looking immensely proud of themselves for having beaten compliance out of a drugged teenage girl.

As the two rudely slammed the door to the room, Yukiko scoffed to herself.

“Assholes.”

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_??? – ??? – ???_

The two initial interrogators were gone, too busy flipping through their notes, though the guards outside had been given enough of a play-by-play to guess at it.

"Regular spitfire, isn't she?" The first guard suppressed a snicker. "Kinda fitting, if you go off some of the weirder reports."

"Me, I'm thinking more that she should be wearing blue, given how much of an _ice queen_ she is." The other guard said that with a roll of the eyes.

"Nah, I'm going with spitfire; we've got this tempest safely in a teacup." The first guard shrugged, before smirking lecherously. "Still, it's amazing how _vulnerable_ she is now that she's finally stuck."

The other guard knew exactly what he meant, and grinned smarmily in response. "Heheh. Yeah, it's just like my dad said. Sometimes, the wild mare needs to be - "

“Gentlemen?”

The two cops turned to see a tall, silver-haired young woman dressed in a black cardigan and high heels standing in front of them. Both officers immediately saluted the young woman.

“Ma’am.” The first cop saluted before bowing in respect. “I’m afraid this is a restricted area. Please, we request that you - “

“That won’t be necessary.” The silver-haired woman nodded curtly, before flashing a badge. “Sae Niijima, Public Prosecutor’s Office. I request an interview with the young woman inside. I will only take a moment of your time.”

The first cop frowned. “What business does the Prosecutor’s Office have here?”

Niijima’s expression, if anything, grew a bit more intense. “Just let me through. There’s something I need to confirm with the suspect, and it’s urgent.”

The second cop shook his head. “With all due respect Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides - ”

Suddenly, the phone rang.

“Ugh, who could it be now…?” Immediately flipping the phone open, she heard a familiar voice, sighing.

_“Niijima, I thought I ordered you to stand by.”_

_“Sir...”_ Niijima began, aggravation creeping into her professional tone. _“With all due respect, I’m responsible for this case, but I’m not even allowed an interrogation?”_

 _“I’m calling because I_ knew _you’d bring it up.”_

 _“And I need to_ build a case. _I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself, and that’s not going to result in a_ good _case if I’m not believing what_ I’m _saying.”_

The weary SIU director sighed over the phone. He should've known better than to assign Niijima with this case; when there was something she needed to do, there was no immovable object that could feasibly stop her.

 _“Frankly, Niijima-san, you’re becoming an inconvenience_.” The old man said that with a grumble, and pause. Then he spoke curtly, and with no lack of disapproval of what he was to say next.

_"Thirty minutes. That’s all the time you get. Over and out.”_

And almost like that, the old man hung up.

“And he said…?” The second cop inquired.

“I have an audience for thirty minutes.” Sae said with a satisfied smirk, walking pass the two cops. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe you have a report to give to the chief officer."

“Tch…” The first cop cursed under his breath. “Fine. Don’t say we didn’t warn you if you get hurt.”

As soon as both cops left the scene, Sae Niijima shook her head and hissed a few expletives when she thought nobody was listening.

 _Those bastards..._ Niijima thought with no amount of venom as she scanned an ID card for the interrogation room. _We’re they actually considering molesting a_ 16-year old? _Disgusting..._

The door opened, and Sae thought it couldn’t get worse.

She was quite wrong about that.

Yukiko Amagi sat on the slightly damaged chair, bleeding and bruised heavily, all while breathing raggedly as her chest rose. She wasn’t just exhausted, the three syringes scattered on the floor indicated she was drugged.

 _Dear God... what the hell am I even looking at...?!_ Sae looked on in mild horror and untold amounts of disgust. _What was she even_ drugged _with, thiopentone?! That’s a_ euthanasia _drug in the right dosage, for God's sake! This is definitely personal for someone…_

Sighing softly, she brought a wheeled chair over from the corner to meet Yukiko Amagi in the eye. Finally, she had an exclusive opportunity to talk with the Phantom Thieves’ leader herself.

“Are you lucid?” That was the first question to come from the Prosecutor.

“Y-Yeah...” Yukiko nodded. “I’m just a little roughed up is all. What is it that you need…?”

 _She’s coherent, but she’s clearly hazy._ Sae sighed to herself. With the time limit she was given, she might as well get to the point.

“I’ll be honest, Amagi-san...” Sae began. “Almost _anything_ can happen here… and I can’t stop them. The only way out is through telling me what I want to know so you can be released. Whether into prison or house arrest, I don’t know, but you’ll be out of this room.” _And away from those sadistic bastards guarding the door._

Yukiko nodded. “I understand. Then… what is it you want, then?”

“Tell me about that ‘other world’.”

Yukiko’s eyes widened briefly, shocked a little bit by the blatant question.

“What…” Yukiko stuttered for a moment. “What do you need to know?”

“Everything.” Sae sighed, placing the briefcase on the desk. “The whole story; how we’re you able to change hearts? Why are you in possession of such strange powers? And most importantly… what’s your motive for doing so? If you want any chance of leaving, I expect you to give me nothing but the truth. I already suspected it was more than just some bizarre prank, but the supernatural is the only simple explanation. The only way I can build this case.” She paused. “Start from the very beginning.”

( **Music Playing – Aria of the Soul -**[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE))

Suddenly, a glowing blue butterfly flew across the room, shining ethereally as a voice whispered to the teenage girl.

_This is truly an unjust game… your chances of winning are almost none…_

The voice, familiar to a denizen of ‘that room’ herself, slowly grew into a more hopeful tone.

_Even though you’re of the Priestess Arcana, you still possess the power to save the world… for the sake of all you care about, please… remember._

Yukiko smirked softly at the prosecutor, feeling her will renewed.

“You wish to know the whole story? Fine.” Yukiko said with a nod. “It’s a long one, though.”

 _A_ very _long one_ , thought Yukiko.

* * *

**(Music Playing – City Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws>)**

_April 9 th, 2016 – Shibuya Line – 2:32 PM_

Yukiko Amagi was a complex mess of emotions right now.

In short, there were three emotions in her mind vying for control right now: joy, anger and sadness. Yukiko was so conflicted as she sat on the train seats, her mind thinking about a thousand things at once as all other Tokyo natives discussed freely.

For starters, she was happy she could leave Yasoinaba. Born on December 8th, 1999, Yukiko was the heiress of the famous Amagi Inn, but she never felt happiness with everyone making the decisions for her. Not that her parents didn’t love her: they adored Yukiko and completely valued her happiness, but it’s just… she had no friends. She was always an outcast for her aloof nature, and being able to visit the bustling city of Tokyo was a very welcome and exciting change.

Two, she was incredibly angry at the same time. One late night in March, she was walking home from errands at Junes, only to be drawn by the sound of scuffling and screams. The image had burned its way permanently into her memory over the past few weeks of constantly replaying it.

_"Please, help!" The woman stumbled back from the swaying man, trying to get her hand out of his grip, the tug on her shirt causing it to lose a button._

_If anything, that seemed to make the man even angrier, his free hand clenching into a fist._

_Yukiko's hand came up, just trying to grab him and surprise him long enough to drop her-_

_Except she didn't realize_ how _drunk he was, his sudden whipping around to face her proving too difficult for his compromised balance to keep himself standing up._

_A small trickle of blood came down a suddenly sober face, eyes from behind clear orange sunglasses burning with humiliated anger and wounded pride. "You bitch! I'll sue!"_

_The cops grabbing_ her _as the red and blue lights flashed, the man grinning with savage vindication._

As it turns out, that man was a rather popular politician of some kind. She was too shocked to know what for, but his word - and for whatever reason, _his victim's_ \- word against Yukiko's? The Amagi heiress did not have a chance.

Finally, she just felt sad. Less for herself, and more at looking her shocked, horrified parents in the eye who, despite tensions, she still loved, and them saying “how could you?” That hurt far more than any probation sentence could, and she almost wanted to _cry_ for disappointing her parents like that.

It really sucked overall.

Adjusting her custom-made, red Shujin Academy outfit – the school she’d be transferring to in less than a week – she sighed and flipped her raven black hair, until the announcer called out the destination.

_Shibuya Square. This is Shibuya Square. All passengers watch your step before leaving the train._

Stepping outside, she was greeted with and overwhelming set of sensations: hundreds upon thousands of people squeezing each other crossing the street, the gargantuan cityscapes up yonder, and the famous Hachiko statue by the park.

It was almost overwhelming enough that she didn’t notice her smartphone go off.

_New app downloaded: Metaverse Navigator_

“Huh?” Yukiko blinked a bit. She was confident she never downloaded any sort of app like this… though she had to hold in one of her infamous giggling fits: the logo was adorable!

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she pressed the button.

And things got _weird._

**(Music Playing – Awakening (Persona 4 Edition) –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9GikHvhukk> (Note: music in this scene is on complete loop from 0:00 to 0:48))**

Suddenly, time completely halted. Completely. Everyone stopped moving, people were walking and kids were still mid-air, and even the leaves were stationary. Yukiko stared at the scene in awe, until a burning bright, blue fire from afar caught her attention.

It was a blue figure, and it looked as though it had wings. Either way, it was completely engulfed in the blue flame… and it was staring directly at Yukiko.

_My other self…_

**(Music Playing – City Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws>)**

Suddenly, people were walking around like nothing happened.

“H-Huh?” Yukiko blinked, rubbing her eyes a bit. “Was that a bad daydream?”

Regardless, she looked down at the phone app with the devilish logo on it, and immediately dragged the app into the trash bin. Rubbing her eyes somewhat, she shook her head and brought up the directions to Yongen-Jaya, the location of where she’s supposed to stay.

“I’ve seen enough horror movies to know that app’s bad mojo…”

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>)**

_April 9 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 2:58 PM_

A small café with a flickering TV was in scene, with a skinny, bearded man with an apron wiping a coffee mug behind the counter as he overlooked a crossword. As he continued his activity, two elderly people were eyeing the TV news.

 _“A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it!”_ The news reporter spoke as though he was more excited about the news than upset about it. _“The citizens can’t live in peace if this keeps up..."_

The old man shook his head. “How frightening…”

The old lady next to her elderly husband sniffed a bit. “What could be going on? Didn’t something similar happen just the other day?”

The manager… was not listening. “And down is… the name of a shellfish used in pearl farming…”

“Does it have four letters? I’d say ‘clam’, but I think they’re a mollusk…”

The manager froze in place, looking up to hear the bell ring and door open. And his expression further widened upon seeing this woman right in front of him, especially after Yukiko offered him a solution to the crossword puzzle from the front door. 

A long pause, before he sighed grimly. “…oh, right. Well, they _did_ say that was today...”

It was good timing, too: as the old couple said their thanks, payment on the table, the man glanced at Yukiko Amagi, clearly aware that this was the girl he was going to take in for a year.

The old man chuckled. “At least this place is in the back alley, so there’s no worries of a car crash in here.”

The manager blinked. “A what now?”

“There’s been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here.”

The manager shrugged. “It’s none of my concern.”

The old man chuckled. “We’ll see you next time.”

As they left, even the trace of professionalism the manager had dissipated. “Four hours for just a single cup of joe…”

“Well, they probably are retired, and they like you.” Yukiko said, brightly. “They’re probably paying more for the ambience. It’s a nice place.”

The manager took a second to answer, apparently trying to square his mental image of her to… well, what she just said. “…so, you’re Yukiko Amagi?”

She nodded, bowing politely. “The same. And might I ask – is Sakura-san here, or am I currently speaking to him?”

“…the latter.” The manager said this with a bit of skepticism, brow furrowing in uncertainty. “Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody for the next year.”

He paused in that moment, clearly sizing up her appearance once more. “…I’ll be honest with you, I was kind of expecting bleached hair. And a ponytail.”

Yukiko giggled. “Sorry, I’m new to this whole 'delinquent' thing. I’m still getting the hang of being against 'The Man'.”

“I see…” Sojiro nodded. “Actually, funny story - I went to college with your father, Shigeru, and since Shujin Academy was the only school willing to accept you after you got expelled from Yasogami, I…”

He trailed off when he noticed the wince. “Right. Sore spot. Sorry. Doesn’t really matter to me anyways… ahem, follow me.”

Respectfully bowing, she followed up the middle-aged man up the stairs to be greeted with...

...a dusty, decrepit attic. Seriously? She was going to stay _here?_

“Um, sorry for the mess…” The middle-aged man rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I know it’s not the best room, but… there’s a few reasons I don’t want relative strangers at my house. Call me paranoid, but I’ll help clean up.”

“Thank you for your concern.” Yukiko bowed courteously. “I’m just happy I don’t have to pay rent.”

“Is that an offer?” Sojiro said with a humorous smirk, before his face fell again. Nervously rubbing the back of his head some more, he cleared his throat. “Well, this is awkward. I had this speech about how you needed to start pulling your own weight, and how you were lucky that when your parents didn’t pull you out of the fire, you just ended up here, but uh… you don’t exactly come off as, y’know…”

“Spoiled?” Yukiko supplied.

“Yeah, that. I mean, they just told me you assaulted a man but…" An awkward cough. "...you just don’t seem like the kind of girl who'd resort to fists instantly. Just… what happened?”

Yukiko fell silent. Despite only barely meeting, he could tell Sojiro was a good man. But she felt the less said, the better: nobody would believe her story anyway.

He got the message. “Hey, if you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine by me. But… do you think you were justified? Or even guilty?

She wasn’t expecting that. Regardless, she swallowed her fears and spoke an answer. “Y-Yes. I believe I was wrongly convicted.”

Sojiro sighed. Normally, someone would come off as trying too hard to be sincere, or angry you even asked, but Yukiko just sounded… resigned. Like it was something she had just realized was never going to change. The kind of resignation that comes from sincerely believing that she was going to have a false charge hanging over someone for the rest of their life.

Being in the restaurant business long enough lets you see the same eyes in different people, after all.

Smiling softly, he motioned over to the broom.

“There’s a broom downstairs.” Sojiro nodded. “How about I help you clean up? We’ll be able to get things done before I have to close shop anyway.”

Yukiko, blinking, was nonetheless flattered by Sojiro’s trust. Blushing a little, she puts her reservations aside and nods.

“Alright.” Yukiko smiled for the first time today, bowing courteously. “Thank you, Sakura-san. I truly appreciate your hospitality.”

“Hell, don’t mention it; I just couldn’t believe a kid like _you_ would commit a crime like that. It’s just… beyond me.” Sojiro’s smile turned into a shrug. “Anyway, go get the broom, please.”

And Yukiko did just that. Thanks to the power of two, the room was cleaned up in a jiffy.

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 9 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 7:52 PM_

It was five hours since virtually every speck of dust was cleaned up by Sojiro and Yukiko, and the raven-haired girl smiled happily as the room was nice and tidy. She had time to get into more comfortable wear, too; her standard red-and-black spring outfit was on clear display.

Really, apart from the lack of any kind of view, and the lack of decoration, it was... nice. Mostly because of the size, but as far as delinquent cribs went, this was the highest of low lives. All the space she could ever want.

Suddenly, Sojiro came up the stairs. “Hey, I’m gonna close the place for the night. You’ll be alright by yourself, yeah?”

Yukiko smiled. “Yes, I’ll be fine Sojiro-san. Thanks again for helping me.”

Sojiro scratched his cheek nervously. “Uh, you’re welcome. I couldn’t just let you do the work by yourself. Even if you were stuck here for justifiable reasons, it wouldn't do just to leave someone who clearly's more than that out to dry.”

Yukiko bowed, grateful for the fact she currently had a guardian who at least bothered to be nice. "I appreciate the thought."

Sojiro smiled before nodding. “Well, I’m gonna head out for the night. But I figured I’d let you know something before I go.”

Yukiko looked up at her new guardian, who looked rather somber.

“Let's be honest; I was expecting you to be a real punk, and while I got around that quick, it doesn’t mean others will.” Sojiro sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets. “You’re still on probation, and well… most people don’t exactly take kindly to criminals. Being able to disarm first impressions won't work on a lot of them. I want you to be on guard; remember, it's just for a year though. Then you'll be able to go back home.”

Where Yukiko was bound for a much nicer prison, if you asked her, but he didn't know that - nor did he need to. "Cynical advice, but good advice. Thank you."

Sojiro’s sighed, then relaxed as he waved with a smile. “Well, I’ll be out. Be sure to lock up the place before I leave, okay? G’night.”

“Goodnight.” Yukiko nodded as Sojiro descended down the stairs, and a familiar ringing of a bell signified that Sojiro left the building.

* * *

**(Music Plays - City Night Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg1mpD1BICI>)**

_April 9 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 11:23 PM_

After locking the place up, Yukiko found herself unable to sleep. So many thoughts were going through her head as she lied down on the bed, dressed in her night clothes. _What kind of life could I live here, what’s life like beyond the inn?_ These thoughts plagued Yukiko long before she fell asleep, but she figured any life would be better beyond the Inn and Yasoinaba. 

She should have really checked to see if there were any monkey's paws in the possession of a guest. Now, she had a lot of regrets about how and why she left, though there was a silver lining in that she left at all. 

The one big thing she did regret wasn't something she left, either. She just wished she saw that girl again.

When Yukiko was six, she was found crying as she was unable to bring in a dog into the Amagi household. It was when an auburn-haired girl her age comforted her. It was unclear to Yukiko who the girl was, but she definitely recalled the two being the best of friends – and more importantly, her crying even more when she had to move away.

She never saw her again. But who knows? For all she knew, she’d be in Tokyo, or even the same school.

Yeah, monkey's paws probably didn't have that kind of mercy. All of that was left with the rest of the monkey.

_*bzzt*_

“Hm?” Yukiko’s eyes fluttered to see the same app that had downloaded itself to her phone before that strange experience at the train station.

 _Metaverse Navigator,_ again?!

“And _you_ are getting irritating..." Yukiko scowled. "Either you're a spambot, or a really persistent ghost. Or the persistent ghost of a telemarketer. In any case, back to the bin you go."

She dragged the app down to the garbage bin below and deleted it, and with it, the young girl finally felt her eyes drift away as she fell asleep.

* * *

**(Music Playing - Night Town Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSbYpFMNxLI>)**

_F_ _ebruary 18 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 8:11 PM_

_She recalls having this dream._

_Granted, she’s unable to do anything about it but watch it repeat, but it still bothers her what happened that day._

_A lone Yukiko Amagi walked down the shopping district, with a plethora of shops closed either from it being night-time or from Junes’ outdoing them. But from a distance, she hears voices._

**(Music Playing – Desire -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

_"Just get in the fucking car!"_

_The man's voice is slurred, drunken. He sounds like he needs help, or at least someone to take him home, even if it is a bit.. forceful._

_"How dare you cross me..."_

_Or if he doesn't, whoever he's arguing with does. She follows the voices, only to find..._

_Well, Yukiko did not need to see drunken abuse of a woman today. Or ever._

_"No...!" The brown-haired woman tries to get away from the bald man, but he's boxed her in. Even a bodybuilder might have trouble getting out, and this woman looks like a secretary, if at that._

_"Don't give me that shit..." The drunk doesn't seem to talk so much as hiss, invading her space as much as possible._

_"Ow! P-Please, stop..!"_

_It's more than an argument. Yukiko realizes, at best, someone is going to get hurt._

_She steps up towards the two, clearing her throat._

_The drunk doesn't notice at first. "Tch, what a waste of time. You think_ you're _worth causing me trouble? Huh!?"_

_"I'll... I'll call the police!"_

_The drunk laughs. "Call them if you want! They're my_ bitches. _They aren't going to take you seriously."_

_He does hear the sirens, though. For all his confidence, he became bit subdued, looking up. He snarled._

_"Get in the car!" He starts fumbling for her arm "Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!"_

_Yukiko clears her throat louder, revealing the number she dialed on her smartphone. The drunk finally looks up, at the phone, and glares at her through his clear orange sunglasses._

_"What're you thinking, you little whore? Unless you want to get in the car with her, scram. This doesn't concern you, and I'm sure the cops will be a little peeved to come out to a fake call."_

_He turns back to the woman. "See? This is all because you're so damn slow! Get. In. The car!"_

_"Please help!" The woman stumbled back from the swaying man, trying to get her hand out of his grip, the tug on her shirt causing it to lose a button._

_She knew how the rest of the dream went. Fall, lawsuit threat, bells, sirens -_

**(Music Plays - Trick -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTFt_dSHC4c>)**

_Wait._

_Bells?_

_In that moment, the dream froze in place. An endless sweeping plain of nothing overcame the sleepy townscape of Yasoinaba, and thus a blue fog as well._

_"W-What the...?" Yukiko outcried. "What's going on - "_

_...wait._

_Wait._

_Were those chains -_

* * *

**(Music Plays - Prison Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVmWdIwjgKA>)**

_??? - ??? - ???_

She woke up, or at least she dreamed she did.

From the blue-colored padded walls surrounding her, the stiff prisoner's cot she was on, the chains hanging from the ceiling and (she realized with a start) the striped jumpsuit she was wearing, arm shackles, and the ball and chain around her ankle, none of what she seemed to be in seemed real. At least, she didn't think she fell asleep in this room.

But even as she collected her thoughts, she started noticing things, like the lack of a telltale sense of constriction from her blanket, a tendency for the pattern on the walls to remain constant, the sudden realization she was noticing these things as she observed them rather than in hindsight. If this was a dream, it was an immensely lucid one, and apart from her memory of that night, there wasn't many dreams Yukiko ended up lucid in.

She sat up, looking at her shackles with more confusion and bemusement than fear. Also no small amount of anger at her subconscious, which was apparently intent on making her feel trapped even in dreams.

The sudden silence being broken by a young girl's laugh was almost a relief, because that meant she could have something happen to her that wasn't just... staring at the shackles. She looked behind her.

By all rights, the figures before her should have been somewhat cute. Two little girls, about 11-13 years old if she had to guess, stood in front of her cell in nearly identical prison guard uniforms. The two were obviously sisters; the only real visual differences between them was which one of their golden eyes was covered up by an eyepatch with a stylized golden V logo on it, the English letters on their hats, their hairstyles, and the fact the ponytailed sister had a clipboard and a serious, emotionless expression, and the one with buns had an extendable baton and a smug, slightly taunting one.

Of course, the _cell_ part made it all a bit eerie, especially as the two sidestepped together in eerie synchronization, never breaking eye contact with her.

After a second, Yukiko inhaled, awkwardly. "Um... hi?"

No response, though she could have sworn the smugger one's lip twitched open slightly.

"...say. On the off-chance you're not symbolism of how trapped I feel... could you let me out? Please?"

No response again, at least not in the form of talking. Instead, both drew together, and moved out like they were the two halves of a single double door, keeping their uncovered eyes on her until the very last possible second.

When their heads did finally turn, that was when Yukiko noticed the desk with a gasp. And the person sitting on it.

"Trickster." The long-nosed, goblin-like, bald man began in a low, sonorous tone, his broad, teeth-showing grin never faltering. "Welcome to my Velvet Room."

( **Music Playing – Aria of the Soul -**[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE))

It took a long while for her to process it. But the room, now that she thought about it, looked laden with the color blue... Yukiko stood up in that moment, processing all that she was witnessing... all before panicking just a _little_ bit.

"...okay, uh, thanks, but, uh, _can I get out now, please!?"_ Yukiko spoke as her voice cracked from growing anxiety.

"So you've come to, Inmate." It took Yukiko to realize that the playful, sly voice had come from the sister with hair buns.

"The you in reality is currently, fast asleep..." The ponytailed sister began, in a much softer and gentler tone - but not a warm one, more of a polite and respectful professionalism. "You are only experiencing this as a dream."

The smug sister tapped on the bars with her baton, causing it to spark with electricity. "You're in the presence of our Master. Stand up straight!" 

It was kind of hard not to do that by reflex. Still, best not to upset the... head guard, she guessed?

"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance... I am Igor." The sisters' Master said. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well."

All very informative, but it didn't stop the fact that Yukiko was also in the middle of a neon cell that may have been about 1.5 times the width of her bed in the real world, and Igor and his apprentices were in a nice, big central chamber. She only felt more and more uncomfortable.

"I summoned you to speak of important matters." The strange, goblin-like man continued before she had a chance to speak. "It involves your life as well."

Realizing she wasn't going to get out until Igor finished his speech, she drew herself up, nodding. "If they are that important, please continue."

"Still, this is a surprise..." Igor said, looking around. "The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such."

Thankfully for Yukiko, she had the willpower to not ask if Igor had been living under a rock for the past decade.

"You truly are a 'prisoner' of fate..." Igor said, eyes back upon her. "In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Yukiko said, her composure breaking under all the indignities left she had left to suffer.

Igor chuckled. "Worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated'... rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin... do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of this world?"

Yukiko blinked, and gave a long-suffering groan. "I suppose I'll find out. I'd rather not have 'ruin' in my life."

Igor nodded as the two guard sisters strode back to face her. "Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." He paused. "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others."

"To your right is Caroline. To your left, Justine." He said this with the appropriate gestures for both, motioning to the smug sister and giving a nod towards the more professional one. "They serve as wardens here."

"Try and struggle as hard as you like!" Caroline said with a scoff, apparently daring Yukiko to do so.

Justine did not seem to notice. "The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators." Her voice turned harder. "That is, _if_ you remain obedient."

And no doubt Caroline was eagerly anticipating disobedience, Yukiko thought with a wary glance at her electric baton.

"I will explain the roles of these two at another occasion..." Igor said. "Now then, it seems the night is waning... it is almost time." He tapped his fingers, rhythmically. "Take your time to slowly understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..." 

And seemingly right on his cue, the sound of an alarm clock ripped through the Velvet Room.

"Time's up!" Caroline said, imperiously. "Now hurry up and go back to sleep!"

As the Velvet Room faded, Yukiko's last conscious thought was a strange premonition of that phrase being uttered a lot.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_??? – ??? – ???_

Yukiko sat hazily in the Interrogation Room as she continued to tell Sae the whole story.

“A… _Velvet Room?”_ Sae repeated, staring in disbelief. “And they gave you a vague warning about the end of the world? Is this some kind of joke?”

Yukiko looked down at her own feet, scoffing. “Believe what you will...”

A long pause. Sae took a while to stare in disbelief. Was this some kind of joke? Still, given all the levels of supernatural activity that led up to this point, Sae simply couldn't dismiss the likelihood of this occurring, as seemingly far-fetched as it was. Sae, in that moment, shook her head, and sighed.

“...alright. I’ll listen to your story some more." Sae began, continuing once more. "Now, tell me what happened the next day, and please confirm to me… was that the last day you were a ‘normal’ student?”

* * *

( **Music Playing – Morning Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxnIOtDmO74>**)

_April 10 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 6:48 AM_

“Hey, c’mon Yukiko… time to wake up.”

“Nnnh…” Yukiko tossed around a little in her sleep before her eyes finally fluttered open. Sojiro was standing right over her, wearing a distinct white hat.

“Get your things ready.” The coffee-shop owner nodded. “It’s time to show you Shujin.”

Yukiko nodded, getting up with a yawn. "That's... in Aoyama, right? I know where my train cards are, don't worry."

"I appreciate the thought, but not today," he said with a shrug. "I figured you might need some help with the more procedural aspects of transfer, so just this once, you're going to be driven to school." 

"Oh." Yukiko blinked. "Um, thank you!"

"Don't think this is a habit." Sojiro said, making his way over to the stairs. "Believe me, a girl less than half my age in the passenger seat for one day is already awkward enough."

Yukiko blushed slightly as she processed that statement and its implications. 

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>)**

_April 10 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Front Entrance – 7:04 AM_

Thanks to a distinct lack of traffic, Yukiko and Sojiro managed to arrive to Shujin Academy without much trouble. After parking the car in the back, both the teenage girl and the coffee-shop owner stood out in front.

“So, this is Shujin Academy, huh?” Sojiro scratched his cheek. “Sorry, I’m usually a bit too busy with my job to visit the school. That, and my next of kin doesn’t really…” Yukiko cocked an eyebrow at this. “Ah, it’s nothing. Not really any of your business, anyways… no offense.”

“None taken." Yukiko said with a smile. “Let’s go inside, please.”

Sojiro nodded, before looking serious. "Before we go in, do us both a favor and be on your best behavior. No offense, but beyond what happens to you, it's going to reflect pretty bad on _me_ too, and we don't need you going into class already marked as a delinquent."

"I understand." Yukiko said as she followed him in. _I just hope that it matters how well-behaved I am to the staff._

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 10 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Principal Office – 7:08 AM_

As Sojiro finished signing in as a guest and adult observer, it became clear her prayers weren't answered for at least one case. Even more unfortunately, it was the guy in charge.

Principal Kobayakawa, a bald, chubby man in a nice suit that reminded Yukiko as an extremely finely dressed and grouchy egg, peered up at her with a cold expression, somehow managing to make her feel like she was the shortest person in the room despite him being the only person sitting down.

"To reiterate, Ms. Amagi...” The Principal began his tirade with a notably accusatory tone. "You _will_ be immediately expelled if you cause any problems. In my opinion, you're a liability, but we had our own circumstances to consider. Do not squander this luck. Whatever you may have gotten away with Yasoninaba, those days are _over_. If you are thrown from our school, there will be no place for you to go. _Keep that in mind."_

“I understand, sir.” Yukiko bowed courteously. “I’ll make sure I don’t cause any disruptions.” _Ugh, what a jerk..._

“Good. Glad to see you understand the gravity of the circumstances you're in.” Kobayakawa nodded before turning to the black-haired woman woman in a yellow cardigan next to him, who by her dull, slightly unfocused expression, may or may not have fallen asleep standing up with her eyes open. “This is the teacher in charge of your class.”

Life came back to woman's eyes as as she stepped forward. “I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Here's your student ID.”

As Yukiko bowed once again, Kawakami slid her hand into her pocked to bring out a card inside a small case.

_Yukiko Amagi_

_Second-Year_

_1650025_

_Pink._

_...pink?_

Under the card and its holder seemed to be a small poster or a flyer of some kind; for what, exactly, was hidden by the ID card and its leather case, but it was definitely hot pink.

Noticing Yukiko's confusion, Kawakami looked down shortly before her eyes widened and she snatched the pink item away before the Principal noticed.

And just like that, the moment was passed, the teacher's professional coolness returning. “Be sure you read the school rules. Any violations of them will have you sent to the principal’s office. And if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all.”

“Thank you for your courtesy, Ms. Kawakami." Yukiko said, bowing once more. “I understand I am responsible for all my actions.”

A slight look of relief broke Kawakami's determinedly neutral expression for a half-second. “I expect you to.” She turned to the Principal. "Though, I must admit, I am wondering why I, specifically, have her..."

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening." Mr. Kobayakawa said with a shrug. 

_She also happens to be standing right here..._ Yukiko thought, keeping her expression free of any sourness.

“If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going?” Sojiro cut in with a cough. “I _do_ have a store to get back to.”

Both nodded. "Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on her," the Principal began. "Don't let her cause any trouble outside."

 _How would I?,_ Yukiko thought. _There's nobody else there. What, am I a graffiti artist now, too? Where would I even put my stencils and cans? In my uniform? ... Note to self, buy stencils and spray paint, now I'm curious._

“I understand,” Sojiro nodded, scratching his cheek a little. “I’ll be sure to have a serious talk with her about the situation she’s in."

Kawakami nodded. "Amagi, come to the faculty office when you come in tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom."

"I'll be sure to do so," Yukiko said with all the cheer and eagerness she could fake.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

_April 10 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Outside Commons_ _– 7:11 AM_

 _As if this week didn't already look long enough..._ Kawakami sighed as she strolled(/dragged her borderline quiescent body through sheer refusal to fall unconscious on the nearest bench) through the commons. She never once considered herself suited for a job like that _,_ so why was she picked to watch over a delinquent? Yukiko might have had a polite demeanor, but for all she knew, that was merely masking a real troublemaker. How was Sojiro able to be so calm around someone with an assault charge on her record? 

And the fact she was reaching the point where she caught her sleep-deprived mind calculating how the insidious influence of Buchimaru the Panda was manipulating all levels of the Japanese government wasn't helping.

She almost didn't notice the muscular, bushy-haired figure of Suguru Kamoshida, the PE teacher, approaching her.

"What a troublesome situation." he said, shocking her out of her zombie-like shuffle.

She regained her composure quickly, though. “Yeah, tell me about it… I’m can't believe they’d push somebody with a record on me. Though then again, she _is_ a female likewise... I can see a male teacher being a better fit, but...”

"You know, sometimes connecting genders isn't always a surefire solution. Sometimes you just need a strong hand, y'know?" Kamoshida said with a shrug. “Still, why in the world was somebody like _that_ admitted here…?”

“Who knows? It was the principal’s decision.” Kawakami said, tapping her foot on the floor. “I was told it's for the school's reputation...”

“Really? I would've thought my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that....” The man said that with no shortage of skepticism, crossing his arms.

 _Oh no, here he goes..._ Kawakami's mind said. “That's certainly true..." her mouth said.

“If it makes you feel better, I have no idea how to deal with female students.” Kamoshida said with a laugh. “I’ll admit she _is_ kinda cute though…”

She blinked. “Pardon?”

“Oh, nothing. You just be careful, okay?" Kamoshida said with a frown. "If anything were to happen, I _do_ know I'd kick out a student like that right away.”

"Whereas I'm wishing she'd just... not end up coming to school." Kawakami said. "That isn't something I should be saying as a teacher, but it'd make my workload a little lighter."

Kamoshida shrugged once more. "Speaking of workloads, I should be returning to practice - especially with the tournament up and all that issue with the track team. Having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in and of itself..." He said that with a grin that showed he wasn't especially unhappy to have this problem. Regardless, Kamoshida gave a final wave as he departed from the commons, leaving a thinking Kawakami in his wake.

Kawakami sighed. “Why'd it have to be _my_ class…?”

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>)**

_April 10 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Front Entrance – 7:10 AM_

"I'll admit, I was expecting the cold shoulder, but I was kinda surprised by them just... _forgetting_ you could overhear them talk about you." Sojiro shook his head. "That's what having a criminal record does to you."

"The past will always follow you, whether good or bad..." Yukiko agreed, glumly.

"True enough." Sojiro paused. "I'll be honest though, I'm trying to act in good faith, but on the off chance you get expelled now, I _will_ be charging you rent, and you'll find I can be a _really_ bad landlord when I feel my faith was displaced."

"I think I can scrape by..." Yukiko said before she could stop herself. The pressure was getting to her.

Sojiro rose an eyebrow. "You know, if that's the attitude you're going to show here, I might as well start drafting up a residence agreement now." He sighed. "Not that I blame your temper right now, though. School never changes, huh? Come on, we're going home."

It wasn't long before they've navigated the stairway downwards. Sojiro soon craned his neck as he unlocked the car, raising an eyebrow.

“So, want to do something together?” Sojiro asked Yukiko from the driver's side of the car. “Rent threats aside, I kinda feel bad that you had to deal with all that, so how about I whip you up some curry?”

“Oh, that’d be great!” Yukiko replied. “I love curry.”

“Heh, good to hear. If you love curry that much, I think I could have a job for you as part of the curry team.” Sojiro spoke with a genuine smile, but was surprised to see Yukiko blush and turned away. “Eh? Wait, have you never cooked before?”

“U-Um, yes I have! Multiple times, too!" Yukiko quickly conjured a lie to get it off her trail. "I’ll have you know that the Amagi Secret Recipe of curry has been - “

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

**(Music Playing – City Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws>)**

_“WoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH...!”_

Suddenly, a bicycle and her rider ran past the two at lightning speeds, followed by a thunderous _crash_ as someone landed in a nearby garbage can, its contents thankfully empty for the young girl’s hygiene and green coat.

“O-Ohhh…” the person whined, the pitch of their voice indicating that it was a girl. “S-Somebody… heeeeeeeeeeelp…”

Sojiro's brow furrowed sighed as he noticed Yukiko's look of sympathy. ““Leave her be. She got herself into this mess. There's just not enough energy to have sympathy for people who make careless mistakes in the world…”

“B-But she…” Yukiko trailed off as Sojiro walked over to the car. Once out of sight, Yukiko looked back at the crash scene with sympathy and headed over to Sojiro.

“Yowch… that looked like it hurt…”

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>)**

_April 10 th, 2016 – Highway – 7:39 AM_

Twenty minutes after leaving the school, and Sojiro was still caught in a traffic jam. The music from the radio barely managed to drown out his groaning.

“It's not moving at _all..._ I think it'd be a better idea to take the train, starting tomorrow.” Sojiro rubbed his forehead. "This kind of jam should only be suffered once a month at my age..."

“Yes, it _is_ quite a pain, I agree.” Yukiko said with a chuckle. “We never had traffic like this back in Yasoinaba.”

“Yasoinaba, huh? How are Shigeru and Chiyoko doing? Your parents, I mean. It’s been ages since I visited Yasoinaba. Do you miss it, yet?”

Yukiko paused, before sighing glumly. “Truth be told… no. I don’t miss it. Not even a little bit.” She ended that sentence with a bit of a frown.

“Really?" Sojiro blinked, surprised to hear that. "From what I got, I thought you enjoyed life at the inn. What, life there a bit too strict for you?”

“Actually, that’s _exactly_ it." Yukiko's expression darkened as she finally felt a rant building up. "I _hated_ being told what to do all the time. Everything was claustrophobic and decided for me, from how I lived to even where I'd die. I’m just so _sick_ of having these things chain me down. I just want to be free from it all…”

There was a bit of a pause. "Yeah, I can imagine that feeling hasn't really gotten better, now."

“It's fine; even though I say that, I'm still just being selfish." Yukiko said, shaking her head. "My parents love me to death, they spoil me and give me tons of attention… but it all feels like a _gilded cage,_ like they’re guiding me on this strict path and all the love I receive is just to get me ready to inherit the inn…"

A dark sigh. "I dunno, Sojiro, I just… feel conflicted. Ironic, isn't it? I finally get the opportunity to live in Tokyo, but thanks to the circumstances, I’m even more restricted and chained down than I was as an inn maiden…” A wave of emotion hit Yukiko as she spilled her guts out. Sensing this, Sojiro wished he could've patted her on the head.

“You know, I kinda felt the same way as a kid myself. Granted, it wasn’t anything comparable, but I always felt my parents wanted to guide me down a strict path, like I had no choice in the matter." Sojiro began, speaking softly. "They were one of the first Western-themed coffee shops in post-war Japan, and I just felt like I’d be unhappy following suit. But as it turned out, I would’ve been happy doing just that. And because I chose to stay in that sense, I got to meet some very special people in my life..."

Sojiro's smile turned into a wince upon seeing that his story _didn't_ make Yukiko feel better. If anything, her depressed-looking scowl looked _worse,_ causing Sojiro to wince more and awkwardly backpedal.

“Uhm, anyway..." Sojiro concluded. "I'm not saying that you have to work at your inn, but just try not to think of it as the worst thing in the world, and - ”

“Sojiro… thank you. I'll try to keep that in mind.”

"Hm?" Sojiro blinked, surprised to see Yukiko smiling weakly, clearly something forced from the woman herself. But a smile was still a smile; Sojiro knew what it was like for someone to suffer depression, and he simply nodded gently, taking what he could've gotten from his story.

“Hey, anytime." Sojiro nodded. "Again, I just find it really hard to believe that you committed a crime like that - least, not without being really pushed. You seem so polite, and… well, I seriously doubt you’ll be able to overpower a fully-grown man unless something funny was happening. Reason you were convicted was because you pissed off someone who knew the judge, if you ask me.”

 _“That was Rise 'Risette' Kujikawa’s new song, 'Love! Like Me', straight from her latest album and comeback tour,”_ The newscaster on the radio cut through their conversation. _“And now for the news. A subway train has derailed, severely affecting the timetable across all of the Aoyama-Shibuya metropolitan area. Nobody was rumored to be hurt in the crash, but the reports say that the engineer has no memory of the incident, nor what caused him to accelerate to maximum speeds, leading sources to believe it to be another 'mental shutdown' incident. All traffic around Shibuya Station is being redirected due to the accident, so drivers should expect jam-packed streets More coming at 7:45.”_

“Jeez, _another_ mental shutdown accident?” Sojiro asked with a groan. “They’ve been happening left and right lately. And of course, it had to be _today",_ he said with a groan. "At least nobody died this time."

Yukiko turned to him. "...do I want to know?"

"Might as well, if these things happen weekly." Sojiro said with a bit of a wince. "About a month ago, before you came here, a fifteen-year-old girl got into a bad car accident crossing the street, and well..." He shrugged. "Her parents have gotta be just..."

"Yeah. Look both ways..." a slightly paled Yukiko said. "And pay attention to people who look... shutdown, however that looks."

A long pause occurred in that moment, but it wasn't long - even amid this traffic - that Sojiro turned back and smiled. “Hey, when we get back, you up for some coffee? It’s not like you have anything else to do for today.”

Yukiko merely smiled, in response.

* * *

**(Music Plays - Office Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuwGT88P-RU>)**

_April 10 th, 2016 –SIU Office – 6:39 PM_

_“More reports to come on the sudden Shibuya crash. Please, stay tuned.”_

The SIU Director, a bald, bespectacled man sighed bitterly at the latest incident of these mental shutdowns. With him stood a silver-haired woman who looked just as disappointed as he was.

“It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government…” the SIU Director said, shifting his glasses, somewhat. “Site inspectors reported all of this six months ago; the deterioration of the tracks _and_ the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport _both_ turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way they can hide... this will go all the way to the top." He said that with a bit of grim vindication.

As the story continued, explaining the overall pattern of the mental shutdown incidents the man sighed and turned his attention back to the woman next to him.

"Everything's linked. That's what you're thinking, correct?", he asked her.

After she gave no obvious reply, simply choosing to stare intently at the screen, he chuckled. "Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven’t gone for a drink in a while.” The Director smiled softly.

“Oh, thank you for the offer, sir. But I do have another meeting to attend to…” The woman said with a smile and a polite bow. "I must be going."

With that, she finally opened the door to the hallway and exited the office - all the way into what appeared to be a courtroom hallway.

**(Music Plays - Courtroom Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoizNffi7Is>)**

As she descended the stairs of the police station, she was greeted with a brown-haired teenager in a grey suit about midway down the stairs.

The young boy smiled gently as she made her final steps down the flight of stairs. “Did you ask for me?” He inquired. “Is it a case?”

“Not quite." Sae spoke, curtly. "I want your opinion on something."

“Sure! Your judgement is quite often correct, though.” The young man smiled happily. “Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You _are_ making a student work late, after all.”

“Conveyor belt, only.”

The student pouted audibly at this revelation.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>)**

_April 10 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 3:42 PM_

"Well, sadly, the traffic had different ideas on what we were going to do today..." Sojiro said, uncrimping his legs. "Wasn't even able to open the cafe today..."

"It wasn't a _complete_ loss. I _did_ pick up car-spotting." Yukiko looked over her phone and its notes program, whistling. "Amazing how many Hondas there are in the world."

"...I had no idea that could be a hobby." Sojiro blinked. "But okay."

"I should thank you again for driving me, though." Yukiko said as she pulled up her news alerts. "Looks like about eighty people were involved in that crash. It's a miracle everyone's fine."

Sojiro blanched. "...and the joke I was going to make about maybe an accident being less of a time sink than a parking lot just died a premature death. Ah well."

With that, he took a plain black notebook out of his pocket. "Before I leave, here's a diary. It's not a gift, mind you - it's a court requirement. Your probation doesn't have many restrictions on your behavior beyond the harshness of the law if you poke it, but it does obligate me to report on you. It's going to result in a _lot_ of problems if there's nothing I can say, which means I'm asking you to take a daily log of your own activities and save us both some major hassles."

Yukiko took the notebook and bowed. "You have my most sincere promise - "

The formal thanks was interrupted by Sojiro's own phone ringing. His eyes gave a slight wince as he checked the caller ID, as he quickly put it to his ear.

"Hey, what's up?" Sojiro began with a softer tone of voice than Yukiko had ever heard him use. Suddenly, he frowned. "...I'm about to leave right now. Don't worry. I'll be there in no time. Uh-huh. I'll see you soon."

 _Funny..._ Yukiko thought as he hung up. _That seemed outright careful._

Who needed such a relatively delicate tone went unanswered as Sojiro went all business again. "Well, I'm off. Do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Just, don't mess up my store, and I'd go to bed early. First day of school tomorrow, and I doubt that Principal is going to be any less of a hardass tomorrow."

"Well, that's not impossible." Yukiko said with a bleak smile. "He could suddenly get sick the first day." 

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask (Rain) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY7ngS9QxMg>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Aoyama-Itchome – 7:32 AM_

Even two days on, the Velvet Room was a dream that remained clear to her.

It was less that she had it and more that it felt so _real._ Hardly any dreams Yukiko had in the past were so vivid and detailed, as if she was fully awake in that room. Still, she couldn’t shake off all the gibberish the man said to her. How the world was in danger and it was up to her to save it, or something like that. As fun as it would be to act out an episode of _Featherman_ , it was all too much to think that it was supposed to actually mean anything in real life. It was better than yet another flashback to That Night Everything Went Wrong, in any case. 

Better to just think about school, Yukiko told herself. After eating a plate of Sojiro’s curry for breakfast, Yukiko left Leblanc and headed off to school. She took the first train from Yongen-Jaya to Aoyama-Itchome and prepared to enter the last stretch to Shujin. It would have been a cinch, too, had it not started raining immediately after she left the station.

**(Music Plays - City Ambience (Raining) -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8slvvcfKb20)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8slvvcfKb20)**

“The _one_ day I forget my umbrella, too…” Yukiko scowled as she took cover under a building. With any luck, this was just a cloudburst, and the rain would let up, soon. “Might as well check my mail.” Having nothing better to do, Yukiko took out her phone to mess around until the weather cleared. When doing this, though, her eyes widened at the sight of the app she had deleted earlier, the red eye staring at her as if it was meant to be there.

“Ugh, _seriously?!_ Go. Away!” Yukiko removed it again and prayed that it wasn’t some kind of virus. As she stood there, a new figure, a woman wearing a white hoodie with the hood up underneath a Shujin blazer, appeared next to her. Removing the wet hood, the woman revealed to Yukiko ash blonde pigtails shaping a face of foreign beauty.

**(Music Playing – Encounter -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6xYlky1SWw>)**

How appropriate it would’ve been, Yukiko thought, if it stopped raining, right this second, especially with the small, polite smile the blue-eyed girl gave her.

“Good morning! You two girls need a lift? You're going to be late.” Someone’s shouting snapped Yukiko out of reverie. At some point, a man in a blue tracksuit with bushy hair had driven up to the curb.

“N-No, thank you sir. I’ll be fine on my way to school.” Yukiko humbly declined with a bow.

"Um, sure. Thank you." The other girl, in direct contrast, agreed to the ride and stepped into the vehicle.

It wouldn’t have bothered Yukiko nearly as much if the girl didn't look absolutely miserable the entire time, but before she could say anything, the car had driven off.

**(Music Plays - City Ambience (Raining) -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8slvvcfKb20)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8slvvcfKb20)**

“I hope I’m just being paranoid about all of this…” Yukiko said to herself. “...It doesn’t look like this rain will let up. I should probably get back to walking…”

_"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN...!"_

Yukiko had _barely_ stepped on the sidewalk when a bicycle and its rider slammed into a nearby post. It took a few seconds to register, but Yukiko recognized the voice as belonging to the same girl from yesterday.

 _"Unnnnnnngh..."_ The girl, who was a short-haired brunette, whined loudly. _"Second crash in two days...!"_

Yukiko internally winced, seeing the poor girl writhing in pain like _that._ With little hesitation, Yukiko ran over to the girl to offer her a hand.

“Hey… do you need help getting up?” Yukiko whispered. “Will you be okay?”

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

“Y-Yeah, thanks…” The brunette girl said with a point, grabbing Yukiko’s hand as she helped pull her off the ground. "Seriously, this bike is _really_ unraveling at the seams... I better just opt to walk from now on." After an awkward wince, the girl looked to the side and sighed heavily.

Looking at her, Yukiko saw that she had brown hair put into a bowl cut, a green jacket, and what appeared to be bike shorts underneath a Shujin skirt. Almost instinctively, the girl blushed, looking to the side. “U-Um, you won’t tell anyone I crashed into that post, right…? Alright have enough of a bunch of headaches to deal with...”

Yukiko smiled awkwardly. “It’ll be our secret. I can definitely keep them.”

“Awesome!" The brunette beamed, pumping her fists skyward... before pausing for a second to look directly at her rescuer, tilting her head. "...uhhh, do I know you? That’s a second-year Shujin uniform, but I’ve never seen you in class.”

"Oh!" Yukiko blushed, before smiling. “Oh, I’m actually a transfer student. I'm straight outta Yasoinaba, you can say."

Immediately, the brunette beamed more. _"Heeeeey,_ I'm _from Inaba too!_ Well, mostly. I moved out when I was eight, so..." An awkward cough emerged from the girl's throat, but it wasn't long before she smiled genuinely - and as if in total disregard of her usual heritage, extended her hand to shake.

"I'm Chie Satonaka!" Chie said, extending her hand. "What's your name?"

“O-Oh, yes. My name is Yukiko Amagi.” Not used to shaking hands as per the Japanese custom of bowing, she awkwardly held out her right hand to shake Chie's own. "It's really nice to meet you, Satonaka-chan."

“Ehehehe...” Chie snickered, before nodding. But almost too suddenly, Chie leaned in, clearly trying to scrutinize Yukiko's face.

Yukiko, for one, turned read. "U-Um, what're you trying to size up...?"

"...you... I dunno." Chie blinked. "You just _look_ familiar, I don't know what..." A pause, before Chie shrugged. "...it's probably nothing, really. Sorry I asked."

“Y-Yes, it's fine.” Now Yukiko was the one with sudden contemplations about a girl standing in front of her, and something tickling her memory. Just like Chie, though, Yukiko quickly cast them aside.

“So, um, wanna head over to school together?" Chie said grinning, before nodding. "We’ll be late it we don’t hightail it, yannow!”

“Heehee. That’s fine by me.” Yukiko nodded in agreement. And with that, Chie picked up her bike and moved next to her.

"God, this hunk of junk... can't believe I have to bring it with me when this ride doesn't even _work..."_ Chie said with a scowl, which only darkened as she instinctively turned back to Yukiko. “Speaking of rides, by the way, you made a good call not getting in that car of his."

"H-Huh?" Yukiko blinked, not picking up. "Who's 'his'?"

"Why, none other than our lovely 'King' Kamoshida.” Chie said with a dark turn to her expression.

Unbeknownst to Yukiko at that moment, she felt her phone ring, but didn't bother to check it - despite showing the Metaverse App reappearing on her phone.

“‘Kamoshida’?" Yukiko said, speaking softly. "You mean that muscular man from a moment ago?”

“That’s the one. He’s the PE teacher at our school, but he’s a total asshole.” Chie said with a dark hiss. "He regularly abuses his own students, disbanded the track team, and regularly harasses the female students! It's pretty much an open secret that he's a complete and utter douchebag, but that doesn't change the fact he's a _teacher!_ He's _supposed_ to help you, but nobody calls him out despite everything!"

“Really?" Yukiko blinked, surprised at the tirade Chie began going on. "Could be me just being a poor judge of character, but... he seemed nice to me.”

“That’s what he _wants_ you to think!" Chie spoke out loudly, feeling passion surge through her and she _cried out._ "He _acts_ nice in public, but when no one’s watching, he treats everyone in the school like garbage, preying on the weak and those who are unable to fight against him! This is _not_ getting into how much of a pervert he is..." Chie groaned, slapping her forehead in exasperation. "...ugh, that asshole acts like the entire school's his _castle!”_

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

**(Music Plays - City Ambience (Raining) -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8slvvcfKb20)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8slvvcfKb20)**

**_Match found. Welcome to: Kamoshida's Palace._ **

_"Agh...!"_ Before Yukiko could respond to Chie's rant, she found herself hit with a splitting headache. Judging by the sight of Chie clutching the side of her head, the same thing was happening to her, as well.

"Ungh... well, that was something." Chie mumbled, shaking her head. "You alright, Amagi?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Yukiko nodded. "I'll be fine, yeah. That was probably just a sudden migraine."

"Yeah, but... why at the same time...?" Chie outright wondered this, before shaking her head. "Nevermind. Follow me, I know a shortcut to get to class."

**(Music Playing – To Another World -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1r5VYyHw8L0>)**

At Chie’s insistence, the two of them turned into an alleyway as they continued onwards toward the school, only Yukiko noticing that, as they stepped in puddles, the water became slightly red in hue.

“Wh-What in the…” After about a minute of walking, Yukiko and Chie were decidedly not at the school.

Rather, in its place stood what appeared to be an ornate castle with an eerie pink moon shining from above encircled by thunderstorms.

For one, it was _very_ ornate, and downright exotic to look at - pearlescent blocks marked the entire walls, transcending high in the sky as both girls felt heat rise over them just _approaching_ the castle... and in the distance, perhaps more disconcertingly, one could've heard the sound of near-orgasmic moans if one listened faintly.

**(Music Playing - Dark World Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Nc5LeZbAHk>)**

Yukiko, for one, had her mouth agape - and judging by Chie's utter _shock_ being written all over her face, she was having more-or-less the same experience in reactions as well.

“Um, Chie…" Yukiko began, slowly. "...where’s the school?”

“I-I-I don’t know!" Chie fumbled words, trying to figure out what to say. "I _know_ we went the right way, so... w-we probably oughta go back.”

"Hm? Go back? Why?" Yukiko blinked, apparently not realizing how obvious the answer to that question was.

"W-Well, it looks _spooky_ for starters!" Chie spoke, wincing defensively. "In fact, why is there even a _castle?!_ What the hell _is_ this even, some kind of a movie set?!"

Yukiko hummed, looking at the open gate. “Hey, maybe someone inside can give us directions...”

Chie gawked at her new acquaintance. “You seriously want to go _in there_? Are you crazy?!”

“There’s nothing to lose by trying, I think. We seem to be lost anyways, so looking for someone to ask directions to would hurt nobody." Yukiko said with a smile. "Besides, it might be fun to go inside of a castle!”

Chie had no response to add, other than looking helpless. “You really _are_ crazy, aren’t you?”

Sadly, Chie - as she was quick to realize - was being left behind in the dirt as Yukiko walked off. Immediately, Chie felt the hairs on her neck stand up, and she gawked awkwardly.

"H-Hey! _Hey!"_ Chie cried out to no response, on account of Yukiko already having walked out of earshot. _“Hey! Wait for me! Don't leave me heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"_

It certainly didn't take much longer for Chie to run off after Yukiko. All that could be said was really one thing, though: she had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_??? – ??? – ???_

"And that's the first Palace I ever saw, though I didn't know it, or the proper name, at the time..." Yukiko recounted, pausing for breath.

Sae nodded. "That terrible subway accident... What the public calls 'psychotic breakdown incidents.' Not really the proper term, as all the perpetrators had no long-term symptoms from the breakdown themselves, but not completely inaccurate, either."

"Yeah. I remember it pretty well..." Yukiko frowned, before clutching her head; she was still drugged after all. "Though weirdly, I can't remember _how_ I got familiar with them..."

"It was all over the news, and one of the victims was a teacher at your school." Sae reminded her, matter of factly. "Try to focus. On that day, were you still an 'ordinary' student?"

"...uhn?" Yukiko rose an eyebrow. "Define 'ordinary', I was a transfer with a criminal record. 'Normal circumstance' left the building and moved across the prefecture a year ago."

"...let me rephrase that," Sae said with a sigh. "You transferred to Shujin Academy, an ordinary prep school that could be found in any city. Except, when you arrived, it had become this... 'Palace,' and you had no inkling as to how it occured."

"That's correct."

"So, tell me how you came up with the term, and what happened when you entered - truthfully."

* * *

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – ??? – ???_

The interior of the castle couldn't be exactly shut down for how _extravagant_ it looked. A red carpet rolled itself over pearlescent tile blocks up the stairway and brancing onto two paths, all while a chandelier dangled on the above floor. Amid all this were all kinds of busts of the female physique, showcasing rather... _disturbingly_ exaggerated proportions, and said busts being without heads, arms, or legs. If one looked closely, one could likewise peer into there being genitals visible as day.

 _“Helloooooo?! Anyone here?!”_ Chie called out immediately after entering the castle. There was no answer. “Man, where the hell _are_ we?” Chie asked to nobody in particular as they entered the castle. “What happened to our school?! _Is_ this our school!?”

"...I mean, we could have taken a wrong turn." Yukiko said, looking around with a frown. "This interior isn't like Shujin... at least, I don't think so. Wasn't there for long yesterday."

"No, it's definitely _not_ like this." Chie said with a deeper frown. "Hey, mind if you can't see what your phone's GPS says? May give us a bit of a clue on what's going on."

Yukiko nodded softly, looking at her phone to check the GPS. Her frown near-immediately deeped.

“...there’s no reception, either." Yukiko sighed, pushing her phone into her purse. "Hold on, the sign outside said this _was_ for the school, right?”

“I, uh... _think?_ I'm still trying to comprehend _there's a castle in Tokyo!"_ Chie said, obviously not calm about this. "This is too weird… let’s leave and just go the long way - ”

"Halt!"

**(Music Playing - Dark World Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Nc5LeZbAHk>)**

Her thought was derailed by the clanking of metal, which both girls turned to in confusion.

A _knight_ of all things, covered head to toe in gray plate armor, wielding a sword and shield, marched towards the two, his face hidden behind a blue mask of an emotionless face.

Relief coursed through Yukiko, however, as the knight came up to them. "Oh, good!"

 _"Good?!"_ Chie shrieked, jumping back from the figure. "What about this is - "

"Ahem..." Yukiko interrupted, not wanting to make this any more awkward. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse us; we got lost and we're not sure how we got here. We're sorry we interrupted your, er, shoot, but could we ask you directions for - "

**(Music Playing – Desire -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

Another knight joined the first, sword raised.

Yukiko winced again. "...uhm, I know, we probably wasted a day, but please, could we just ask the way to Shujin Academy, please?" Yukiko said that as she was starting to get a little nervous at the agitated knights.

"You stand within it, wench." A third knight spoke with a strange, echoing voice. "The _true_ Shujin, in its ideal form."

"Wait, _what?!"_ Chie started to back towards the door. "Um... y-yeah, and we're also kind of late for school, so we have to kind of _run!"_

Having gotten the message, Yukiko left the mystery of what the knight meant for pondering in a safe environment -

And ran smack-dab into the shield of another, one of four more that were blocking the way out.

 _"Amagi-ch - !"_ Chie cried out, but in that moment, she felt the butt of a sword slam into her head, immediately causing the girl to go limp.

Before Yukiko could even react, a rag - or perhaps, a towel - that stank of something chemical was pulled over Yukiko's face, and she immediately felt drowsy.

"Take the heretic and new princess to the dungeon!" A guard called, it being the last thing Yukiko heard before falling asleep. "Harm the new princess as little as possible, or His Majesty will not be pleased!" 

* * *

**(Music Plays - Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>**

_April 11th, 2016 – ??? – ???_

_"...ko?!"_

_"Yukiko?!"_

_"Yukiko, GET UP!"_

An indeterminable amount of time later, Yukiko awoke with a daze in a prison cell; Chie seemed to have come to moments earlier, shaking her awake.

"Nnnnh..." Yukiko mumbled. "Do you know what time it is...?"

 _"H-Hell if I know!_ I just woke up and - _agh! Ow!"_ Chie winced, clutching her head. _"Jeez,_ that butt of the sword _really_ hurt. I'm lucky I'm not bleeding or anything..."

 _That_ caught Yukiko's attention, as she shot wide awake. “H-Huh?! Are you alright, Chie?” 

“Yeah, that sounds rather subjective...” Chie groaned, shaking her head.

"Yeah... I think I might've gotten hit with chloroform, but I read it shouldn't work that fast..." She looked around at the bare brick cell. 

Chie noticed it too. “Where the hell even _are_ we?!” She tried to get up, only to shrink back from a splash of purple-pink liquid that quickly evaporated. "Speaking of, what is _that!?"_

Cautiously, Yukiko touched the ground, and felt nothing but brick - though visually, it seemed to ripple somewhat. Curious, she gave the ground a hard tap, and _that_ caused the splash.

"It doesn't _seem_ harmful..." Yukiko said, carefully. “And I think we're in a prison, but as for where the dungeon itself is... I don’t know. It’s certainly different from that other cell…”

Chie cocked her head. “What?”

“N-Nothing!” Yukiko blushed. 

"...okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, so I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Chie said, a little unconvinced but realizing there were other priorities. “A-Anyway, we _really_ need to get out of here before - ”

“Before _what_ , prisoners?”

**(Music Playing – Desire -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

Almost as if waiting on cue to dash out any hopes of escape, the familiar, armor-clad guards appeared. One of them happened to be in a golden - or at the very most practical, gilded - armor, but one can tell even with the strange mask on that he felt nothing but smug condemnation.

“Be grateful your punishments have been decided while you were sleeping." The golden knight said with a haughty tone. "Peasants like you wouldn't comprehend what'd we do to those who sleep..."

 _"P-P-Punishments?!"_ Chie said, blanching immediately.

"Huh? 'Peasants'?" Yukiko said likewise, only with more of a thought given into some more blatantly trivial stuff.

"Nevermind the new princess, you are both charged with trespassing and evading justice for previous crimes in one." A normal, iron-clad guard noted. "It is only by the king's mercy you did not have to endure pre-punishment."

"Pre - " Chie got cut off by a loud scream, as she paled. _"... what the hell was that?"_

"Lesser criminals than _you,_ heretic." The guard spat. "The girl with the black hair is hereby sentenced to eternal servitude for the king, and Satonoka is hereby sentenced to death.”

 _"WHAT?!_ Wh-What did I do?!” Chie whimpered in a panicked tone. “I-Isn't heresy unlawful religion?! I'm not even that religious!”

“There's more than one kind of heresy, Satonaka.”

Chie gasped as she recognized a familiar voice echoing across the hallway, but was distorted in an almost demonic fashion. "A king rules by divine right, and by spreading sedition against the king, you've insulted the divine."

"...hang on," Yukiko said as the guard bowed and got out of the way. "Isn't that..."

When he finally appeared, Yukiko and Chie saw that it was, indeed, Kamoshida. However, unlike the Kamoshida they knew, he had golden eyes and was dressed in nothing but a pink speedo, red cape covered in a quilt of pink hearts, and a shining crown.

Chie jumped back from the king immediately, looking reviled and frightened. _"Ack!_ W-What’re _you_ doing here?! And what the hell's with that outfit?!”

The... teacher(?) chuckled darkly, before adopting a completely smug smirk. “What do _you_ think? I own this castle, and this is the wardrobe fit for a king! The cape really suits me, doesn't it?"

"H-Huh?" Yukiko said, still confused. "But... you're nak - "

Kamoshida, in that moment, showed how little respect he had for the raven-haired girl as he spoke over her. "Since I make the rules, I get to show off as much of my body as I like.” He said this just as he struck a pose. "Though I have to admit, I'm a little impressed. I thought it's be some petty thief, but to think _it's_ be you, Satonaka..."

Yukiko reeled. “I... wha... how... _‘ King’?!”_

“That’s right!” Kamoshida turned away from Chie and focused on Yukiko with a smarmy grin. “You would do well to remember that, considering all the ‘personal’ time we’ll be spending together, wild princess.”

“Huh? I... what the... what does that even... ?” Yukiko asked, beginning.

“Oh, you little - isn’t it obvious?!" Chie's gaze hardened. "This bastard’s talking about - _agh!"_

A blow from the flat of a guard's sword stuck through the bars to the face cut Chie off and sent her to the ground.

“As for _you,_ Satonaka…” Kamoshida spat, a darker expression overcoming him. “Being my slave’s a far too good punishment for someone like you. Thankfully though, nothing of value was lost by making things simpler, so..."

He opened the gate, and the guards charged in, cornering Chie and forcing Yukiko to the wall.

"For insulting and spreading seditious rumors against the king at an earlier date, I hereby sentence you... to death." He said this with a particularly evil grin plastered on his face. "Guards! Kill her!”

 _"N-No! No! W-Wait!"_ Chie cried out, instinctively adopting a karate pose. _"Get the hell away from me!"_

Chie managed to knock over a guard with an aimed kick, but another one of the knights picked Chie up and threw her against the wall, his sword pointed at her with one hand as soon as she was thoroughly pinned with the other.

“I await your command, my king.” the guard said.

"Hey! Get off!" Yukiko ineffectually yanked at the knight's leg, he not moving at all.

"...w-w-what are you waiting for, Yukiko! G-Go!" Chie cried out, tears building up as she felt fear swell over her. "I-I know _exactly_ what he wants from you, and believe me, I _don't_ want you to throw you life away for me!"

Yukiko stumbled back. "I... I..."

"Yeah, that's right. Run away." Kamoshida smirked. "Leave her to rot here - though, maybe I can issue a stay of execution, if we come to an agreement...?"

"Goddamn it, _not her too!"_ Chie shouted, sobbing.

"Oh, looks like the coward found something resembling a spine." Kamoshida said, turning to her. "You know what, screw it. I might not need to execute you, but there's nothing that prevents me from flogging you a bit."

The guard threw her to the ground, and right into a flurry of punches from Kamoshida. 

"Take this!" He said with a crazed grin. "Lowly scum! Frigid pest! Hell, for someone so boyish you can't even fight back, huh?! I'm glad you didn't sign up for the team, if you're _this_ much of a _weakling!"_

By the end of it, Chie was left sobbing on the ground, and literally spat on.

**(Music Playing – Blood of Villain -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhEYbzToK4>)**

“Where'd that passion for justice go?" Kamoshida asked, mockingly. "Peasants like you aren't worth beating."

Chie, bruised and beaten, coughed and sobbed. _"S-Stop..."_

He turned to Yukiko, his smirk looking... weirdly seductive now. "So, princess. How about it? You be my slave even outside this castle, and Satonaka is just a prisoner instead of dead."

"I... I..." Yukiko shivered, terrified and unsure what to do. "I'll... I'll tell the other teachers - "

Kamoshida cackled. "Oh, _there's_ that delinquent fire! Seriously though, don't tell me you don't know who I am? The teachers in this school, even the Principal, are my _bitches._ Call them if you want, nobody's going to believe you."

Some very unpleasant memories came to Yukiko's mind.

“Stop it!” Yukiko shouted, no longer able to watch. “I won’t let you - ”

It didn’t matter, though, as another knight quickly threw Yukiko against an opposing wall to silence her.

“Oh? And what do _you_ plan to do?” Kamoshida asked, looking at Yukiko with mockery. “Against a king, you’re not even an insect, so if you're so insistent on being hard to get, just shut up and watch her die.” Kamoshida turned away from Yukiko once more to finish his attempted murder of the sobbing Chie.

"S-Stop! Please! D-Don't!" Chie cried out, tears streaming from her face. _"D-Don't do it!"_

In that moment, a guard grabbed Chie by the neck, and slammed her into a wall... and perhaps forebodingly, rose his massive sword a bit too close to Chie's neck.

"On my order, gallant knight." Kamoshida said with a psychotic smirk. "You will then be free to gut this heretic like _the pig she is!"_

 _"Stop it!"_ Chie sobbed. _"D-Don't kill me, please!"_

As Yukiko continued to thrash about the knights holding her in place, she felt her will weakened as she slumped back on the wall, bad memories finally rushing in.

 _This… this can’t be happening…_ Yukiko said, tearing up. _An innocent person is being hurt_ right in front of me, _and I can’t do anything about it… again…_

It was perhaps prophetic in that moment, then, that she heard the sound of bells ringing once more. And with that, a blue, glowing butterfly fluttering about.

 _This is truly an unjust game._ A new voice, coupled with the blue butterfly, suddenly caught Yukiko’s attention. _Your chances of winning are almost none... but if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…_ The butterfly disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

_Pray tell, are you not going to do something about this?_

_"H-Huh?"_ A new voice, one that sounded like her own, yet far more like a contralto, sounded through her head. _"Who's that...?!"_

 _You’re one of the last people who will abide by suffering._ _And this young woman... her life is now at risk of being extinguished._ _If you truly care so much for the welfare of others, tell me… hast the world so eagerly put you here by accident?!_

An accident… flashbacks coursed through her head as memories of what got her reassigned here came back. What else could this voice mean than the incident that brought her here, in the first place? The incident where she saw someone in trouble, did what she could to help, and was labeled a criminal for it? If she had just minded her own business, she’d still be in Yasoinaba, her life completely unchanged, and all that would be different was that some woman would stay in a tough -

...no. No. Yukiko knew, in that moment, that a fire was rekindled inside her. If she truly did _nothing,_ that woman would've been worse off. And if she does nothing _now,_ she'll be a slave to that _creep_ and Chie will _die..._ she can't allow that! She _won't! She refuses to let anyone else get hurt by people like Kamoshida!_

“No…" Yukiko spoke in a dark, deadly hiss, anger quietly coming over her. "It wasn’t an accident. It never was.”

Almost as if on cue, the voice in her head laughed.

 _Very well… I have heeded thy resolve._ The voice spoke, sounding proud. _Let us see how thouest handles my power…_

And at that moment, a splitting, ungodly headache _struck_ Yukiko as if it were a chainsaw ripping her cranium to shreds. Immediately, Yukiko released a shrill scream and struggled about as she felt her head being ripped apart by the psychic shock, thrashing about and screeching like she's been murdered in cold blood.

 _Pray to me..._ swear _to me..._ _I am thou… thou art I…_ As Yukiko began sobbing in pain, she continued to thrash about in agony. _T_ _hou whomst inner fire burns brightly with fury at the world’s hypocrisy and lies! Release thyself, and hold nothing back!_

Yukiko _screeched_ to the heavens, bawling all the while. _Show that thou hast the will to protect all thy hold dearest, even if thou wouldst be incinerated by the flames of the **abyss!”**_

The pain finally dissipated, and she found herself glaring resolutely at her captors. Drooling and tears rolling down her cheeks, but resolute all the same.

 _“Execute her!”_ Kamoshida commanded his guard, signaling the intended end of Chie’s life.

_"STOP IT!"_

**(Music Slowly Fades Out)**

**(Music Plays - Prison Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVmWdIwjgKA>)**

Yukiko interjected with a _loud_ voice, before _roaring_.

 _"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"_ Yukiko screamed. _"You have no right to end somebody's life like this, you bastard!"_

Kamoshida paused, simply giving the guard signal to halt. And in that moment, the guard dropped the sobbing Chie onto the floor, gasping for air now that she wasn't being strangled halfway to death.

“...what was that?” Kamoshida asked, voice cold with fury - he turned to Yukiko, a truly _terrifying_ glare written all over his face. “Do you truly wish to defy _me,_ wench? Fine! I have enough trophies like yourself, as it is."

Chie's eyes widened, knowing immediately what the mimicry of Kamoshida intended to do. _"Yukiko, run - "_

As if on cue Kamoshida motioned the gold guard over. "Guards, kill her! _NOW!”_ The knight pinning Yukiko to the wall slammed its shield against her face as the one holding Chie dropped her to the ground.

“N-No, Yukiko!” Chie cried out as the second knight motioned its blade to stab her.

Yukiko immediately felt her life flashing before her eyes. Was she truly to go and die here...? Yukiko felt a dark shiver travel down her spine, fear awakening within her at that moment... and then...

...a gust of warm wind exploded over the room.

 _"Agh!"_ The golden shadow was thrown back, the wind warm enough to almost be _hot,_ and Yukiko pausing in that moment to felt a jolt of energy rush among her body. And then, before any stabbing could take place...

...a pink, bird's mask with a red, feathery motif appeared on Yukiko’s face.

_What in the…_

As Yukiko touched the mask, she had no idea how it had gotten there. But almost in an instinctive instant, one thing suddenly became clear: she had to remove the mask from her face.

And then, she began _tearing the mask off her face._

**(Music Playing – Awakening -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9APGl1dSaw8>)**

As it was apparently attached to her face, though, this was easier said than done. Pulling on the mask even a little ripped apart skin cell after skin cell, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. With a final _shriek,_ the mask finally was removed from her face, drenched in blood as it was... and, for some reason, her eyes were the same gold coloring as Kamoshida’s.

A demonic cackle surrounded the room as blue flames surrounded her, though she wasn’t burnt, in the slightest. Soon, they flew off of Yukiko and revealed that her custom-made school outfit was replaced with a latex red-and-pink suit that showed off a Japanese kimono aesthetic, all while white rivets around the outfit made it look like feathered. Gold trimmings were present likewise, and her gloves were in possession of pink latex. In addition to all the above, a fan with spikes sticking out of it had suddenly found its way into her hand.

“Wh-What the hell...?!” Chie cried out, blinking in shock.

It was far from over. The flames that had flown off of Yukiko’s body had stood in the air behind her, and now they had morphed into a giant, pink bird-like figure with feathers and a strange, heart-like complexion on its face and chest, the whole creature surrounded by ghostly chains. Before Yukiko could say anything else, the creature flexed its wing-like arms and released a blast of fiery wind, knocking Kamoshida and his guards, aside.

_I am the eternal flame of the mountains, Konohana Sakuya!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we certainly had an interesting cold open, for certain, haha. I hope you guys enjoy overall! And let it be known, there will be some more... _interesting_ things later on, especially with what I plan to revise. So far, there isn't a whole lot that's been changed, but you'll soon see. :P
> 
> Anyways, see you guys next time!


	2. Starting With A Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko awakens to her Persona, and by extension, the Wild Card ability. All that can be said from then on is a roller coaster of rebelling against the system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally back in the flesh and blood! Lord knows I'm excited to get this update down pat.
> 
> For one, I want to thank you all for being so dedicated - as well as the highly positive response you all gave and all. But I digress! Regardless, I sincerely do hope you enjoy the new fic and everything!
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 1
> 
>  **Persona Database: Konohana Sakuya**  
>  Arcana: Fool  
> Level: 1  
> Resistances: Resist Fire and Curse, Weak to Ice  
> Skills: Agi (Innate), Dia (Lv. 2), Eiha (Lv. 3), Re Patra (Lv. 4), Mage’s Gift (Lv. 5)  
> Persona Compendium Description: _"The daughter of the mountain god Ouyamatsumi. When she became Ninigi's wife and grew pregnant on the first night of their marriage, he accused her of infidelity. She stood in a burning hut, claiming that the fire would not touch her if she had been faithful, and emerged unscathed. Her emblem is the cherry blossom."_

**(Music Playing – Will Power -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqqhuZd8IXU>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – ???_ _– ???_

It was almost like an angel of scarlet fire descended on her.

Those were the kinds of thoughts an awed Yukiko couldn’t help but feel as she gawked at Konohana Sakuya. As the pink, feathered creature hovered above her, incendiary winds bellowing loudly, Yukiko couldn’t help but continue to look flabbergast. _Her,_ of all people, had this power from within? _Her?_ She couldn’t even object to her inheritance of the Amagi Inn, much less save that woman back in Yasoinaba... and yet she had this power all along? Yukiko found it startling enough that she wasn’t aware that the creature was talking directly to her.

Chie just sat back in shock, even less comprehending than Yukiko. "Wh... h-how?"

 _I am the rebel's soul that dwells within thine. If thouest desires it, I shall grant thee the power to break through this crisis._ The feathered creature's tone was measured and calm, yet nonetheless vigilant, eyeing directly at the recovering Kamoshida.

“I…” Yukiko snapped herself out of her awe to glance at Kamoshida, and she immediately felt her blood run cold. That… _sicko_ nearly murdered her and Chie, and if she didn’t do anything soon, they were going to die regardless. She couldn’t allow that, now that she had this power in her own hands. She'll _never_ turn the other way again, not as long as she had the power to protect others.

“Yes, please.” Yukiko nodded, expression darkening. “Please give me your power, Konohana Sakuya.”

 _Hmph, very well._ Dissipating into the air, Kamoshida and the guards finally stood up. _This power of mine... is yours!_

"Who... whothe hell are you!?" A much, much less confident Kamoshida spoke as he backed off, before he all but shrieked at the guards. “...what the hell you idiots waiting for? _Kill her!”_

Kamoshida pointed at the girl, giving his orders to his men. Just as he gave the order, the three guards suddenly melted into a dark pool of ichor before springing free with three creatures: all three of them being small, fairy-like creatures with red hair and blue outfits.

"You'll learn the true strength of my men, you little brat!" Kamoshida spat, a bit of his bully's swagger restored.

“You _dare_ defy our King Kamoshida?!” The fairy in the middle spoke. “You’ll pay the price for your insolence!”

Taking initiative, the fairy uttered some unintelligible words before lighting shot from her hands, blasting Yukiko to the wall.

 _“Agh!_ What?!” Yukiko gasped, recoiling a little. Did that thing just shoot electricity?! How was that possible?! As she stumbled back from the converging creatures, she thought of all the possibilities of how to proceed.

Most of them involved going through the fairies. Oh well, she needed a bit of catharsis after being in some strange dungeon and watching a friend be beaten senseless.

Leaping forth, she cleft the left fairy in two with her fan, and with an odd sizzling sound it dissipated into black smoke and ichor. The fairies accompanying her were just as surprised as Yukiko was: the inn maiden _never_ thought she had the strength to take on even someone like that. Either the fairies in front of her were easy pickings, or...

_You are enjoying the power I bestowed upon thee?_

Yukiko heard Konohana Sakuya in her head, and flinched. _Even if I’ve lent you my strength, brute force isn’t always the answer. Rip off thy mask once more, and unleash what beckons from within!_

As the fight continued, Chie looked on in shock as she processed the mad light show before her. _Yukiko_ had this power all along? It felt so surreal that she could fight and conjure some kind of demon, much less had the ability to take on these… _things._ It almost made Chie feel a little envious.

“Okay, here goes…” Yukiko made a motion for her pink, avian-themed mask. “Come forth! _Konohana Sakuya!_ ”

The raging pain that was accompanied from first ripping off her mask was all but gone, and instead a bright blue light encompassed her face. And just as she commanded, Konohana Sakuya appeared right behind her, bellowing loudly and flexing its wing-like arms.

Kamoshida’s eyes were wide with shock. _“That thing again? Who the hell are we - “_

...but just as he was going to finish, Konohana Sakuya screeched and a blast of fire incinerated the right fairy, leaving only the terrified leader of the group left.

As soon as Konohana Sakuya dissipated, she looked at her hand in shock. “Did I… did I actually _do_ that?” Even with all that was going on, she had no idea she had the ability to summon _flames_ of all things. _When did my life become an episode of Featherman?!_ she wondered to herself. _Agh, ponder later, be glad it isn't a horror manga now!_

“Y-You…” The middle fairy looked on in horror. “Who… what kind of demon are you…?”

Indeed, Yukiko gave no answer. Instead, she made sure to repeat what just happened.

“Konohana Sakuya!” Yukiko cried out, ripping off her mask. “Again!”

With a bird-like cry, fire sprung out from beneath the fairy, the ensuing explosion leaving nothing behind but charred demon flesh and dissipated black smoke. Looking on from the carnage, Yukiko had clearly won the battle, with a shocked Kamoshida and Chie baring witness to it all.

**(Music Stops)**

Just as the battle ended, her revealing outfit finally dissipated into nothingness; she was back to wearing her custom Shujin Academy outfit with only the bladed fan to keep it company.

“W-What…” Kamoshida gawked, before his expression turned to rage as he strode up to her in a fighting stance. "You... you little..."

“Huh?” Yukiko turned to Kamoshida, then to Chie. It was then she noticed the key where the fairy leader once stood. _“Chie, I'll get the key!”_

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gVF3IYGkcc>)**

Chie took a moment to snap herself out of her shock before looking downwards. “Huh?! The… the key! Oh, right!”

Yukiko grabbed the key as Chie knocked Kamoshida over with her own kick. Before he could recover, both girls rushed outside and locked the jail door, leaving the demonic king inside.

“What the…?!” Kamoshida finally snapped out of his shock. “What the hell?! _You harlots! How dare you trap the king like this?! I’ll kill you all!”_

Chie, still a little in shock, immediately threw the key into the underlying river. As Kamoshida continued to threaten the two girls from within the cell, Chie took a deep breath inwards.

“This is friggin' insane…” Chie whispered, still in shock. “C-Come on, Yukiko, lead the way!”

“Okay, got it!” Yukiko nodded in response, both girls leaving Kamoshida behind.

“Grr...! You think you can do this to me?!” Kamoshida banged at the cell door in frustration. "Guards! _GUAAAAAAAAARDS! AFTER THEM!"_

* * *

**(Music Stops)**

_April 11th, 2016 – ???_ _– ???_

After what felt like half an hour of running (but was probably closer to five minutes), and hopping over some hanging cells that had fallen in the river, both Yukiko and Chie felt far enough away to collapse into an open cell, Yukiko on the bed and Chie on the wall.

“H-Holy…” Yukiko gasped for air, clearly exhausted by it all. “Chie, I think we’re safe for now. How’re you holding up?”

Chie took a good long look at her, inhaling.

And then proceeded to cry.

Actually, crying wouldn’t be the right word. _Bawling_ was more appropriate.

**(Music Playing – Alright (Elp Version) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>)**

Collapsing on her knees, Chie continued to sob uncontrollably into her hands, all being left of the girl was terrified sobs and hiccups. As Yukiko internally reeled back by the sudden collapse of Chie's composed image, the brunette tomboy continued to messily sob into her hand.

“U-Um... Chie?” Yukiko said, starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable watching this. “Is something wrong?”

“I-I-I…” Chie tried to speak through her sobs, her eyes already bloodshot from the tears, as apparent when she removed her hands from her face for a split second. “I was s-so _terrified_ … I-I thought I was gonna _die,_ a-and then you summoned that monster thing a-and…”

Even talking about it seemed to make the fear and tears worse, her sobs becoming outright _wails._

“I was… _s-scared stiff, goddamnit!"_ Chie screamed. “I-I didn’t know what I was gonna do, _a-and I thought I was gonna be killed by K-Kamoshida…”_

“C-Chie…” Yukiko looked down. “Um…”

“I-I’m so sorry, Y-Yukiko…” Chie looked up at her new friend, her face wet with tears and her hiccuping wildly. “I-I was _useless,_ a-and you w-were able to do something, and I w-was just - "

“Chie, I was terrified too.”

“H-Huh?” Chie looked up at Yukiko, clearly taken aback by her answer. Sure, the situation would’ve unnerved _anybody_ , but the girl who just blasted those... _things_ being scared as the person in the corner?

“I mean, I'm completely aware I summoned that creature and all. But even so…” Yukiko huffed to herself. “I was still scared witless. I was mostly operating on adrenaline and survival instinct - I just chose fight over flight. I could plan, but I think it's more going into shock than actually being calm. Pretty much everything is focused on how to get out of here alive.”

It was then when she pressed her hand on Chie’s shoulder, Chie's shuddering stilling somewhat.

“But don’t worry, we’re going to get out of here.” Yukiko said with a smile. “I just need you to be brave until we escape, alright Chie? I’m counting on you.”

“Y-Yukiko…” Chie gave a teary-eyed whimper. She didn't remember the last time someone was nice to her like this, let alone a relative stranger.

It was enough. Putting all her fears aside, she stood up on her own and smiled back, wiping the last of her tears.

“O-Okay...” Chie nodded. “W-We’ll get out of here! Just you watch!”

Yukiko smiled warmly. “Excellent! Now dry your tears, we're not out of the woods - “

**(Music Stops)**

“K-King Kamoshida?! _W-What are you doing in this cell?!”_

Yukiko winced. "...yet."

“Did you hear _anything_ I've been screaming for the past eight minutes!? _Those two thieves locked me in here! KILL THEM!”_

_“Y-Yes, your highness!”_

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>)**

Warning bells echoed through the prison, almost as if somebody was ringing a medieval bell from a church. And not too far off in the distant lied the garbling chorus of a dozen angry, armed shadows.

 _“Break over, back to running!”_ Chie cried, a little anxious. _“Let's GTFO, Yuki!”_

“Mmh, right! _Though please, just call me Yukiko!"_ Yukiko hollered to the girl who was already way ahead of her, and with it, both girls continued their escape.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Faculty Office – 11:04 AM_

Sadayo Kawakami sighed, using a convenient pile of books to hold up her arm so she could properly cradle her head over the sign-in sheets. It was a minor hassle to collect them for the other teachers, but it was an annoying cherry to today's particular stress sundae.

"...it's fourth period already." Kawakami said to herself with a groan. "Sakura-san said Amagi-chan left _this morning._ Should I contact the police?"

A pause, before Kawakami finished weighing her options. "...no, that'll be more of a hassle. I am wondering why Satonaka-chan's missing though. Not like her to play hooky..."

Delinquents were as delinquents do, she guessed, no matter how polite they were. The teacher already had the aching feeling that something was _off_ with the girl, something more delinquent-worthy under the surface. Even though she didn’t want to jump to conclusions, she was quite confident being _this_ late on the first day of school was an ill omen of things to come. She just hoped it didn’t snowball, for her sake.

The door opened.

“…yo.” A taller second-year boy with bleached blonde hair shifted nervously.

Speaking of delinquents...

"...Sakamoto-kun.” Kawakami sighed, spinning to face him. “You’re late again. Third time this semester.”

Ryuji Sakamoto, the general, if-nonviolent punk of Shujin Academy, quickly got defensive. “L-Look, I had to help my mom out with a few things, alright?! Eff man, no need to get on my case…”

Kawakami opened her mouth to repay the boy for his rudeness.

Then she noticed he was extremely pale and sweaty. That was new.

“Sakamoto, you look pale.” Kawakami said. “Did something happen?”

“Ah, n-nothin’.” Sakamoto obviously lied, finishing signing in. “I didn't sleep well last night is all. Got a bit sick in the morning from bad food, too.”

Kawakami's eyes narrowed slightly. “Well, whatever. Just don’t arrive late again, okay? You’re already on thin ice with the school.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever." Giving a final wave, Sakamoto muttered to himself as he left the door.

“How the hell can somebody disappear into _thin air?!_ I need to talk to those two sometime soon…”

* * *

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – ???_ _– ???_

“Ugh, no luck?”

“Nope, none. Shit!” Chie kicked a nearby statuette, cursing to herself for not finding the lever to the small drawbridge over one of the internal rivers. It was just beyond frustrating to Chie at this point that she couldn’t prove herself useful in _some_ way to escape the literal dungeon of a psychopath. 

“Rrrgh... of all the luck, _what even possesses people to put drawbridges underground?!"_ Yukiko, too, glared at the nearby statue of Kamoshida in kingly regalia with a similar intent of murder to her classmate. “C’mon Chie, let’s see what else there’s - “

“...hey! _Heyyyy!_ You there, do you hear me?!”

Both girls jumped a little bit upon hearing a boyish voice from a cell in front of them. “Huh? Who was that?”

“Red girl! Short hair!” The voice cried out. _“Look over here!”_

“Huh?” Yukiko blinked for a moment. “Thank heavens, at least _one_ of the prisoners here still seems able to talk. We'll help you out!"

“Um… alright...?” Chie nodded hesitantly before running over to the far-end cell with Yukiko.

And then promptly discovered that yes, the day _could_ get weirder.

The owner of the voice turned out to be, to all intents and purposes, a bipedal cat with a tuxedo fur pattern who seemed like it walked straight out of a western cartoon. Big blue eyes on an enormous head, yellow bandanna for a scarf, and a utility belt made him look like nothing so much as a mascot for a burglary-themed comedy animation.

It was also utterly adorable, at least to Yukiko.

“Snrk…!” Yukiko felt ready to burst into laughter. “I-It’s so cute! _Pfffft! Ahahahahahaha!”_

“Gyaaaaah!” Chie cried out. _“W-What the hell are you?_ Are you some kind of m-monster cat?!”

Ignoring Yukiko’s laughing fit, the feline gave a sharp glare at Chie.

“Okay, first of all; don’t call me a cat! _I’m a human!"_ He bristled to show he was serious, hackles up from his shoulders. "A human named _Morgana,_ thank you very much!”

“Ahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha!” The revelation of the living cartoon's opinion on his existence did not make him less adorable. Yukiko was already long gone, creating an audible groan from Chie.

“Damnit, today is just garbage…” Chie groaned, before shaking her head and resuming her glare at Morgana. “Anyway, why the hell are you locked in this cell?! This isn’t some kind of trap, is it?!”

“What?! N-No!” Morgana retorted, genuinely confused at the suggestion. “I was taken in, just like you guys were!”

“W-Well, um…” Chie flustered a bit, before glaring at the cat. “Well, w-we’re trying to escape, too! Yukiko you got any idea, any ideas?”

“Hahahahaha…” Yukiko giggled, her laughing fit almost over. “S-Sorry, heehee… w-wait, uh, what were we talking about?”

“Ugh, she wasn’t even listening…” Chie wanted to facepalm. “This cat is named Morgana. It...”

She paused. "Um, just so we're clear, um, can I ask if you're a - "

"Ugh... male!" Morgana replied, looking more than a little annoyed to explain what he seemed to think was obvious.

"Right, thanks, sorry about the 'it' thing - _he_ says he was captured." Chie continued, finishing her summation to Yukiko. "He wants out. Should we listen to him?"

“Oh, um…” Yukiko pondered for a moment. “…huh. Can you help _us_ escape, if that’s the case? If you do, we’ll be able to help you. Sounds like a deal?”

“Well, of _course_ I can help you escape!” Morgana spoke, looking enthused. “Wanna know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you out!" 

“Hey, uh, not that I doubt your sense of judgement, but Yukiko…” Chie frowned, whispering towards the inn maiden. “You _sure_ this isn’t a trap? He could be one of those guards in monster form - ”

_"Hey!"_

"I don't think she meant any offense, Morgana-kun." Yukiko said with her practiced inn maiden politeness before checking her phone. "Still, no signal. We don't have much other choice anyway..."

Chie didn’t have any time to object before Yukiko unlocked the cell.

“Ahhhhhh…!” Morgana leaped forth, stretching his oddly shaped body side-to-side as his ears twitched. “Freedom tastes so great!”

“Alright, you’re free.” Chie glared. “Now you _better_ fill in on your promise! Help us escape, or so help me - “

_“Halt!”_

**(Music Stops)**

Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed from behind them. All three ex-prisoners turned around to see two of the shapeshifting masked guards. Needless to say, Chie falls back on her feet in panic.

 _“Aaagh! S-Shit, it’s them!”_ Chie cried out as Yukiko suddenly morphed into her red-and-pink outfit wth a flash of blue fire.

“...hey, you can fight too?” Morgana eyed Yukiko, whistling. _“All right!_ Two Personas on these amateurs is going to be easy!”

“Huh? Fighting them…?” Yukiko blinked. “You don’t mean - “

“I do.” Morgana smirked as he jumped back.

“Come forth, _Zorro!_ ”

**(Music Playing – Keeper of Lust -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nciaaDQTPZc>)**

As Chie screamed out in the distance, a bright blue flame shot from the feline and materialized into a similar creature to Konohana Sakuya - except this one was a tall, muscular man in a leather coat suit and gloves, the only thing visible of his face through his helmet being his yellow eyes and giant mustache. He swung a rapier in a "Z" pattern before holding it out in a confident stance.

“Wh-What the…?!” Chie’s eyes were wide with shock. _“You have one of those things too?!”_

“You insolent fools!” The left guard barked. “You shall heed and obey the word of our King!”

"And we will promptly shut you up." Morgana replied with nary a lack of a confident smirk.

Dissolving into shadows, out came creatures just like with the fairies, only this time two different creatures: one a red demon with an extra-long... _appendage,_ and the other being a floating ghost with a pumpkin head.

"Well, that's just dandy Freudian imagery." Yukiko grimaced as she looked at the red demon. "I summon thee, Konoha - "

“Come at me with all you have, _hee-ho!”_ The pumpkin-head cackled as fire blasted Yukiko.

_"Aa... gh?"_

Yukiko's immediate response was flinching, but the near-complete absence of almost all pain promptly drowned her fear in sheer confusion. _...where's the pain?_ _Actually, where's the bur - oh, there it is._ She thought as she looked down at herself and held up what appeared to be the world's smallest char pattern on her sleeve. _Kinda feel bad for it, actually._

“W-What?!” The pumpkin-head cried. “H-Hee-How are you even standing ho?! That would’ve been fatal to a human, hee-ho!”

Morgana's grin went even wider. “Her other self's power is supporting her too! Now, as for _mine…”_

With a quick spin, he cried out for the black swordsman. “Zorro, _blow them away!”_

A mighty, razor-sharp wind came from the swordsman’s rapier swipes, instantly disintegrating the shadows.

“W-Wow…” Yukiko blinked in awe, clearly taken aback by the sheer display of power. “That’s your power, Morgana? The power of wind?”

“Yep, just as your power is fire!” Morgana looked rather proud of herself.

**(Music Stops)**

Chie sat there, having watched Morgana effortlessly wipe out the two demons. “W-Wait, I heard you say something… Persona? Her 'other self'? _That’s_ the power you have?”

“Yeah, and it’s the power your friend possesses. The creatures we just fought there are Shadows, our enemy.” Morgana confirmed, nodding a little. “Don't know when they obtained it, but given how her image of rebellion was not apparent, I think it had to have been a bit recent...”

 _Personas? Shadows?!_ _Image of rebellion?!_ Yukiko’s mind was racing with thoughts. _This is way too much to take in. Though, isn't this linked to that... 'Velvet Room' too? I'm beginning to suspect that wasn't quite a dream..._

Morgana, undoubtedly confirming he _is_ a red-blooded male, gave a cheeky grin. "...although _that_ problem seems to have fixed itself!"

She was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice Chie looking away red-faced.

“Huh? Chie?” Yukiko blinked. “Is there something wrong?”

Chie, unable to speak without sounding embarrassed, merely looked away. “P-Please, look down…”

She looked down at her outfit, and promptly noticed something interesting about her top.

Namely, the fact that it did not actually cover her top.

**(Music Playing – My Homie –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>)**

_“A-Aaaaaaaaah!”_ Turning beet red, she immediately covered her exposed chest and looked the other way. “P-Please, don’t look!”

“Huh? Come on, it’s just a little skin. Not like it’s anything to be worried about.” Morgana scratched his ear, looking awkward. “And… huh. I'd expect it to have gone back to your mundane outfit by now. Looks like you mastered your Persona, at least!”

“Wh-What?! You mean this outfit came from… _ah!”_ Yukiko squeaked embarrassedly, and from the look of things, Chie was just as flustered as her. “C-Come on, can we _please_ leave?! There’s people watching!”

“Technically, the Persona is in the mask but... going by how red you're getting, I think this explanation can wait.” Morgana snorted. “You do you.”

Running behind the flustered Yukiko, he pulled the jaw of the statue right next to the drawbridge, suddenly revealing the jaw stretched like rubber.

“Huh? That’s how we leave? _Seriously?!”_ Chie groaned as the bridge lowered, trying her best to avoid looking at Yukiko’s exposed – and not at all undersized – chest. “Ugh, I _knew_ I was missing something!”

"If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't want to be around Kamoshida's mouth either." Yukiko said with a shiver. 

“Well, come on!” Morgana motioned to both girls. “If we don’t get out of here, it looks like she may die of embarrassment.”

With that, he started to run off -

Shortly before he skidded to a stop before tapping himself on the forehead with a wince.

“Some gentleman I am. I didn’t ask for your names yet." Morgana awkwardly smiled. "You are…?”

“Um, Chie.”

“Y-Yukiko.” Poor Yukiko was still trying her best to cover her skin.

“Alright, nice to meet you both!” Morgana smiled. “C’mon, the exit shouldn’t be that far away. We’re almost out of here!”

“O-Okay…” Yukiko blushed. She and Chie proceeded to catch up with their newfound companion.

Thankfully he did not turn around, and discover Yukiko's new buoyancy.

_God, the sooner out of this outfit, the better._

* * *

**(Music Stops)**

_April 11th, 2016 – ???_ _– ???_

Morgana was as good as his word - without much difficulty, he was quickly able to lead his two liberators to the main stairwell, and from there to a hallway with the same floor pattern of the main hall. 

“Oh, thank _God,_ we’re almost out!” Chie cried out in relief when she realized the door out of the dungeon was unlocked. “C’mon Yukiko, we’re almost free! Just a few more steps into and we can finally get _out_ of this crazy place!”

“You and me both.” Morgana said with a shiver. “You think just being down there is bad, try being surrounded by that guys' slaves for a few days. Just follow me, and...“

He paused, when he noticed where Chie was actually going. "Wait, that door shouldn't be unlocked - _agh!"_

There was the distinct _smack_ of a volleyball hitting human flesh.

As Chie yelped, she landed butt first onto the floor. 

**(Music Playing – Desire -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

Yukiko and Morgana rushed into the main hall - and into the ambush a very free Kamoshida had made with dozens of guards, smirking at a dazed Chie.

"Sorry, this isn't the exit." Kamoshida said with a smirk, playing with a volleyball identical to the one that was lying next to Chie. "This is a way to _payback._ Seriously, who in their right minds doesn't watch the front door when looking for escapees?"

"Ugh, this what I was afraid of..." Morgana grumbled. "You ready?"

As he said as Zorro's flames started to manifest. Yukiko simply nodded.

“Y-Yeah, I am.” Yukiko nodded, revealing her fan. “Come forth! _Konoha – ”_

A guard promptly grabbed Chie and brought his sword to her neck.

"Whoa, whoa, _kittens."_ Kamoshida said with a pointed smirk at Morgana. "Let's talk this out first. That is, if you want Satonaka to still have a head to talk with."

A long pause went on for that moment, all as Yukiko continued to stare in shock. A mutual glance between herself and Morgana said all that needed to be said about this predicament.

"...goddamnit." Morgana couldn't have said it better as his and Yukiko's flames died down as the coach-slash-king fully turned to face them.

"There. Was that so hard?" Kamoshida began, cranking up the patronizing tone to maximum. "So, about my earlier offer..."

“G-Goddammit...” Chie whimpered, tears again forming in her eyes. “J-Just run, Yukiko! _Save yourself! It isn't worth it!"_

"Well, good to see you're _so_ brave when there's _no other options."_ Kamoshida said with a glance at Chie, spitting indirectly at her. "Or is it because you have a new skank of yours that's got two reasons for being far more useful than you?"

"I'm not leaving her." Yukiko said, trying to stare down Kamoshida and clearly not wanting to ask what those two reasons _were._

"Wow, you two really hit it off fast." Kamoshida said with mild amusement. "The delinquent and the rumor-mongering skank. There's a comedy movie in _that_ somewhere."

"I'm not leaving a potential apprentice." Morgana said, fingering his own toy sword.

"Yeah, no, take it from me. She's a _real_ slow learner." Kamoshida said as he came over to hold Chie's head up. "What can I say? Chickens don't have big brains, no matter how much they cluck and shit eggs everywhere."

The grip intensified, seemingly starting to crush Chie's face. "Not to mention - they're _really, **really** _irritating."

"Mmph!" Chie tried to speak.

"Stop it!" Yukiko screamed.

"Oh please, you don't know her at all. Believe me, if you had the slightest idea what kind of person she is, you'd be right here with me." He stood back. "In fact, let's prove it. Guards, let her go."

Chie was unceremoniously dropped on the ground.

"The king is giving you permission to retreat." He said with as much affected pomp as he could muster. "Go on, and I'll forget this ever happened when playing with my new toy."

Chie just looked up, silently. "L-Like hell I am..."

"Wow. I'm already impressed." Kamoshida applauded sarcastically. "You didn't bolt instantly. Wow. I wonder why that is..."

He tapped his foot before exaggeratedly snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah, that's right - _you didn't speak to anyone on the team."_

"Huh?" Yukiko looked up. This was new.

Immediately, any signs of defiance evaporated from her as she looked pleadingly at Kamoshida. "Wait, _d-don't - "_

"So, flashback time to the new girl; back when Satonaka was a first-year, I tried to scout her for the volleyball team. She's got talent, even if most of her strength's in her legs." He made a lecherous face at her. "She's damn cute for an ironing board too."

Chie flinched away. "Stop..."

"Problem is, I didn't realize what kind of _gossip_ she is." he continued, not caring about her discomfort. "So, the bitch starts spreading rumors about me. All because _what,_ that I'm some kind of bully who treats the female team members like his personal harem or something? _Or_ the fact I disbanded the track team and was in the right for it?" Kamoshida said darkly, lowering his eye level to her. "The thing is, that's kind of where it _stopped,_ didn't it?"

Chie balled her hands some more. _"Stop it...!"_

"Yeah, that's right. Those rumors? _Completely_ anonymous. Written in notes. Online posts. Hell, even the other teachers didn't know, until I brought it up, because she didn't want to put her skin in the game. You know what her nickname is now? _Chie the Liar,_ because all she did was make it seem like she was bitter for being excluded from the team." He grinned darkly. "Me, I'd prefer 'Satonaka the Spineless', but the point is, your green heroine has a bit of _yellow_ on her."

"S-Stop it..." Chie whimpered, holding her hands to hear ears. _"I SAID STOP IT!"_

"Aww, it's cute when you act so submissive, y'know that?" Kamoshida said, drawing himself up. "Point is, all she did was _annoy_ me, because she has _no_ ability to stand up for herself. Why would she? From what I hear, Chie the Liar wants to be a police officer one of these days, and she _knows_ her odds are shot if she happens to be expelled for her shit. After all, a culture of silence is still a culture of peace, and she knows _exactly_ what that'd mean for her if she broke that peace. She'd be no better than the criminals she wants to fight, wouldn't she?"

"I..." Chie gulped, tears budding in her eyes. "I-I..."

"All in all, she knows _exactly_ where she is on the totem pole..." Kamoshida said, with a smarmy grin. "Right at the bottom. Below even dogshit and Mishima. Hell, the only reason she hasn't gotten run out of school yet is probably because she's too afraid to disappoint you. Bit late to the finish there!"

**(Music Slowly Fades Away)**

"N-Not listening..." Chie plugged her ears some more. _"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not - "_

"Chie, _listen!"_

Chie raised her head to see Yukiko eyeing her directly, her hand interrupting her droning.

“Y-Yukiko…?” The tomboy felt tears ride out in her eyes.

“Chie... whatever happened, it wasn't your fault. It never was!” Yukiko spoke softly, before crying out. “He _says_ you're a coward and a liar, but the fact you're even _trying_ shows the _exact opposite!_ You warned me about him the _first_ minute we met, even through it's caused you nothing but grief! _You're better than what he says!"_

“Tch, you think she’s actually _better_ than this level?” Kamoshida scoffed. “She wouldn’t even have the courage to - “

_"...shut up."_

Chie's words spoken were silent, in quiet defiance. But soon enough, she was standing on her own two feet, glaring resolutely at Kamoshida.

"Yukiko's right; I'm _am_ better than this." She spoke, her tone measured but _furious._ "I braved all of this horrid castle far enough as is, and I _survived._ I was scared, yes... but true courage is doing the right thing even when you're afraid. I knew that, but never felt why... and it's because people like _you_ exist."

“Oh? Isn't that right?” Kamoshida hissed. “Who gave _you_ the right to spea - ”

“Shut up, and know your place, you fucking _afterthought."_ Chie seethed angrily. “The only person who's too spineless to be honest is you! _It’s all your fault!”_

Kamoshida's glare doubled to the intensity of a raging sun as Chie slowly walked over to him. "How _dare_ you question the authority of I, the King of this world?! Whatever I say is the truth, and anyone who doubts me is therefore a craven li - "

 _"I SAID SHUT YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH!"_ Chie screamed at the top of her lungs. _"The only reason I have that name is because **you're** the liar! **You're** the one who's caused so much misery to the track team, **you're** the one whose done the same to the volleyball team, and **you're** the one who's harassed all those girls and smeared _my _name! If there’s anyone here who’s a ‘dirty coward’, it’s **you,** Kamo **shithead**!”_

She drew up from the ground into a fighting stance, and gave a _hateful_ stare at Kamoshida.

_“I’LL NEVER STOP COMING AFTER YOU, **YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!”**_

And then... it happened.

**(Music Playing – Awakening -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9APGl1dSaw8>)**

_So you have finally realized it, haven’t you?_

“G-Gah…!” Suddenly, Chie eyes turned gold as felt a splitting headache, and almost instinctively, she clutched her head and began screaming in pain, thrashing around the floor all the while.

 _Blaming_ _yourself for the actions of this man was never the solution. That the world refused to face the truth is the sin of the world, not you. It is time to show the corrupt and willfully ignorant of this world the_ true _meaning of justice, don't you agree?_ _I am thou… thou art I… the time for greater action is here and now! Unleash the fury of the DRAGON WITHIN!_

Suddenly, the pain dissipated, and a metal iron mask appeared on her face.

As the headache cleared, she suddenly remembered how Yukiko called her Persona with a similar mask, and started to yank at it.

“What the… she's one too…?!” Kamoshida said, his grin evaporating as he stumbled back. “Guards, kill her! _NOW!”_

Too little, too late. With all her strength and willpower, she ripped off the mask, letting loose a pained scream as blood caked her face, and a bright blue blast of white ice blasting them into black chunks.

When the light dissipated, the scene was very different.

**(Music Playing – Will Power -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqqhuZd8IXU>)**

Amid the ashes of the knights, Chie’s school outfit was now replaced with a green leather jacket that sported her midriff, alongside gloves and boots of a bright cyan. And behind her, in the bright blue energy, stood a yellow-clad, armored creature with a double-headed naginata.

“H-Huh…? Is this...?!” Chie stared in awe at her new power, just as Yukiko and Morgana did as they used the confusion to get into the main hall.

“No way…” Morgana said, eyes wide. “Chie had the potential too?!”

“Holy crap… this is _awesome!_ ” Chie cried out, still examining her power. _“Like hell if I have to hold back now!”_

“Oh, God…” Kamoshida fell back in fear. “W-Why'd _she_ have to get this power too!? Someone, kill her!”

“A-At once, my liege!” A wounded golden knight, despite being in the brunt of the blast, was still well and alive. “You shall know true fear, wench!”

Dissolving into a mound of black ichor, the creature that sprung from it was ironic: a red angel clad to the brim in armor, and wielding a razor-sharp sword with it.

“Bit late for that. I can see that look on Kamoshida's face!” Chie cracked her knuckles and pointed at the armored angel. “Come forth! _Protect me, Tomoe!_ ”

Immediately, the yellow Persona dashed at the angel at lightning speeds, the force of her blow knocking the angel on its feet.

“Grrr… you _dare_ defy the kindness of our lord, King Kamoshida?!” The angel bellowed loudly. “You shall pay for your insolence, you pitiful wench!”

“You call that fucking bullshit _kindness?!”_ Chie spat. “All Kamoshida does is make you thank him for being a bully who preys on the weak! And I'm done pretending to be grateful he didn't do something even worse!”

With one motion of her finger, she gave the order to Tomoe. “Alright, Tomoe! Freeze ‘em solid!”

Tomoe spun her naginata, and a cube of ice manifested before the angel, before busting in a hyper-cold blast that froze creature solid.

A second latter, the new statue shattered into nothing more but black shadows.

“Hmph!” Chie nodded, her arms crossed. “Let _that_ be a lesson to going up against me!”

**(Music Stops)**

As the battle finally cooled down - pun notwithstanding - all that was left was the black, liquid remains of the Shadows, and a terrified Kamoshida.

Looking at the carnage, Yukiko and Morgana couldn’t help but stare in awe.

“Wow…" Morgana whistled at the carnage, before turning to Yukiko. "She's certainly got a talent for mass destruction...”

“A-Ah… g-guards! _Somebody!"_ Kamoshida cried, scrambling back. "Kill them, now!”

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>)**

Suddenly, more guards rushed onto the scene, and they far outnumbered the three Persona-users - not to mention a significant minority had gold armor and were surrounded by a dark, unfriendly-seeming red aura.

“Ugh, can't fault him going for maximum employment…” Chie muttered. “We should get outta here, like, _now!"_

“You do that, ladies.” Morgana nodded, smirking. “I’ll keep them busy!”

“H-Huh? Wait, _what_?!” Yukiko was clearly taken aback by the suggestion. “Morgana, you shouldn’t! You’re going to get yourself killed if you do!”

“Who said a Phantom Thief such as myself doesn’t have a few means of escape?” Morgana said with a smarmy smile. “I'll be fine, I still have my original escape route. Just remember to check back in, I still have those requests you promised!"

_Requests? Phantom Thief? What?!_

“Now, go! Hurry!” Morgana yelled. “You guys gotta hightail it!”

Chie didn’t need to be told twice. “Right! C’mon Yukiko, let’s go!”

As Chie ran off without her, Yukiko looked back at Morgana with a smile.

“Thank you, Morgana.” Yukiko said with genuine gratitude. “I’ll definitely be sure to repay you for this.”

“Heh, thanks.” Morgana smiled with a beaming grin. “See you in a bit!”

Kamoshida growled. “What are you idiots standing around for!? _Kill them ALL!”_

The last thing Yukiko and Chie saw while running out of the castle and into a red-and-black ripple in space was Morgana jumping away.

* * *

**(Music Playing – City Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Aoyama-Itchome – 11:28 AM_

Yukiko and Chie stood right outside of the shortcut both girls took, gasping for breath.

They were almost too tired to notice the sound of Yukiko’s phone going off.

 _"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."_ The mechanized voice quip triggered a loud shudder of _rage_ in Yukiko.

"Youuuuuuuu..." Yukiko raised her head glaring, and if one could see the look in her eyes, the intent of _murder_ was all but certain.

Chie slowly inhaled. _"Hooooly_ shit we're alive." She gasped for breath... and then frowned. "Hang on, why does the phone know we're - "

_"YOOOOOOU!"_

**(Music Playing – My Homie –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>)**

Chie jumped back as Yukiko suddenly gave her phone a look that, if glares could kill, would have probably turned it into raw ore.

 _"I don't care what you're selling, you stupid app, I just barely survived -_ wait." Her rage paused. "How'd it know we were back in the real world?"

Yukiko opened the task manager on her phone, and her eyes widened.

"Hey, um... Chie-chan?" She showed off the very open Metaverse Navigator on her full screen. "It says we were in a 'castle' belonging to 'Suguru Kamoshida.'"

Right there on what appeared to be a list of frequently used destinations, it also listed the location as 'Shujin Academy' and 'Castle' as the 'distortion.'

Chie blinked, before her eyes widened. "Hang on, Metaverse Navigator?! Does the icon happen to look like this?"

She pulled out her own phone, to reveal a very familiar black eye on a red background.

Yukiko whistled. "Uh-huh."

"Yeah, I was going to take my phone to a repair shop after it showed up yesterday and it undeleted itself..." Chie said, wistfully remembering her tide of profanity regarding _that_ incident. "Hey, you don't think it's - "

"What's the commotion? Are you students of Shujin?"

The discussion was interrupted by two police officers walking up. Yukiko instinctively winced, before hastily turning around to think of a suitable excuse.

"U-Um..." Yukiko fumbled, not knowing what to say.

"I _said_ are you students of Shujin Academy?!" The left officer bellowed. "You better not be skipping class right now..."

Yukiko blinked once, laughed awkwardly, and then cleared her throat. "Why, um, yes we are! We um, took a wrong turn and went into a movie set castle that we think was a fetish dungeon of our.... PE... teacher..."

She trailed off, realizing exactly what she was saying. Chie turned just as red in the face as her new friend as the police officers turned to gawk at the apparently insane girl.

"...hand over your bag." The right officer deadpanned with nary a lick of humor in his voice. "Whatever you're on, we'll find it."

"...oh, silly me, I'm thinking of a light novel I was reading on this phone!" Yukiko laughed nervously in a way that did not confirm her soundness of mind or sobriety. "Here in reality, we're just lost, right Chie!?"

"Um, yeah! That was my bad!" Chie twisted her face into a rictus grin she desperately hoped was 'innocently dumb.' "See, I told her there was a shortcut, except there was really more of a longcut because we got lost and... why isn't it raining?"

The officers did not seem especially convinced. "It stopped raining after eight. You've been lost for _three hours!?"_

The exact phrasing of the thoughts running through both girls' heads was not quite 'oh shit', but given how a more detailed summation would have contained enough profanity to melt most religions' holy symbols, it sufficed.

Yukiko inhaled. "You know what, we can find the rest of the way, thank you, bye, _OH GOD WE'RE LATE!"_

Said statement was all one breath as the two girls took off at several kilometers per hour in the direction of Shujin.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Front Entrance – 11:31 AM_

The school, it seemed, had ceased to be a castle. In fact, it looked completely normal.

"Are you... freaking... _kidding me?!"_ Chie exclaimed, panting from her recent dash. "I swear to _Christ,_ we went the same way I always take..."

Yukiko shook her head, trying to clear up the confusion in it. "...what on earth going on here?"

"That's exactly what I want to ask you."

Astern voice came from the top of the stairwell. The speaker, a bespectacled man in a fine tan suit Yukiko recognized from his portrait by the counselor's office, walked into view. "We received a call from the police that you to have been loafing around. Explain."

"...eep." That was the only syllable uttered by Yukiko, knowing full well the implications of her being so late. _Goodbye, free rent. I knew we should have asked that cop not to tell on us..._

Chie, however, while not actually being a Liar, knew how to take one from the team. "Counselor, please don't blame her. It was my fault; she had some trouble with finding her way to the school, and I got us _both_ lost. I'm sorry."

The counselor gave her a raised eyebrow. "Graduating to full delinquency now, Satonaka? Birds of a feather and all that?"

Yukiko blinked. _Um, wow. Excellent job being an unbiased mediator of the student body, counselor, I almost can't feel the emergence of new stress disorders._ Nonetheless, Yukiko took a deep breath and stepped up; her eyes pierced the older man's orbs, and she knew that if she was getting out of this in one piece, she needed to improvise, and fast.

"It's true." Yukiko said, stepping in. "I'm not mad at her, I think I screwed up her internal sense of directions."

"Hmph. Where even _were_ you?" The councilor didn't even look unimpressed so much as completely unconvinced.

Chie opened her mouth to explain herself, but she was stunned by Yukiko opening her mouth and explaining.

"It was my first day, and the thing about me getting lost around the city was... everywhere." Courtesy of her acting skills, Yukiko managed to get up enough shame to blush. "I'm a country mouse who was in a city for the first time, so I'm sorry that I got lost. I assure you it won't happen again."

Chie bit her lip. "Yukiko..."

The counselor frowned, but by all the graceful heavens that exist, he seemed to have believed her. Somewhat. The counselor's scowl slightly lessened, and he just shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't know if you're either airheaded, playing dumb, or both." The delinquent spoke with a grimace. "You're free to go inside, 'country mouse'. Don't let it happen again."

"Sorry, what's this about a 'country mouse'?"

Yukiko, who was by no means looking forward to hearing even the _non-_ flanging voice of his again, winced upon seeing Kamoshida stroll into the scene. His face almost had a quizzical curiosity marking his expression, but Yukiko had been in the Castle for enough to know it was all calculated; regardless, the good news was that her ploy worked, and even if it didn't, the attempt by her to spin the lie into something sensible wasn't needed.

That was also the bad news; the interruption was still Yukiko and Chie's current least favorite person in the world walking up next to the counselor.

"K-K-Ka- _Kamoshida!?"_ Chie all but shrieked.

"You need a hobby, Satonaka." Kamoshida said with a light teasing voice, or it _would_ be light teasing to anyone without the patronizing context. "I know you aren't interested in the volleyball team, but you need better things to do with your time than lead transfers around in circles."

Chie, by design of Kamoshida, did. "I should know, given how you hang it over my head every damn day - "

"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!" The counselor said that in a tone of genuine offense, in one of the first times he ever showed anything resembling an emotion other than irritation. "Obviously, the delinquent you're traveling with has brought out an even worse side to your personality."

Chie blinked, then turned to Yukiko, uncomprehending.

"...I'd rather not talk about it." Yukiko said, the shame in her parents' eyes becoming very prominent in her mind. "Not right now."

"Trying to evade responsibility, are we Amagi?" The counselor glared at her. "Satonaka, the girl next to you is a convicted felon for assault."

If he had stabbed her in the gut, it probably wouldn't have hurt as much. Yukiko's muted _wince_ was in the exact same amount of pain as the flinch of shock Chie did was.

"W-Whaaaaa...?" Chie blinked. "Her? _Yukiko?_ H-How...?"

"That's between her and the administration. Frankly, it's hardly any of your business, and you should keep out of it." The counselor said that despite not apparently exploding from the hypocrisy in that statement. "Come with me."

With a final, confused glance at Yukiko, Chie trudged off after him.

Slowly, trying to ignore the shame and fear of losing her first actual friend in this hell wrapping its hands around her windpipe, Yukiko started to drag herself up to class herself.

As she passed the coach, he cleared his throat. "That... was out of line."

 _Gee. He only deliberately exposed my criminal record despite knowing full well I was uncomfortable with it to someone in the worst possible phrasing. I think it's perfectly in line for the school that hires you, King Speedo._ "It's okay." She spoke without showing her true feelings, looking down. "It had to come out some way."

There was a pause. "You know, speaking of the volleyball team, we've got some pretty open-minded students on it. Just keep that in mind after you meet with Ms. Kawakami."

The coach gave her a pat on the head in an affectionate manner with a seemingly kind smile. Watching him retreat into the distance, the seeming disconnect between King Kamoshida and Coach Kamoshida hit her.

Namely, a certain phrase King Kamoshida had said in reference to Chie.

_"Hell, even the other teachers didn't know, until I brought it up."_

"...you told him." She whispered in quiet horror at the scheme. "You told him to bring it up. So that I'd be isolated from your accuser..."

Coach Kamoshida may not have recognized anything King Kamoshida did, but it was clear they shared the same personality.

And that personality was a _predator_ _._

* * *

**(Music Playing – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_??? – ??? – ???_

“The school turned into an old castle and in it...” Sae spoke slowly, rubbing her forehead. “...there was a talking cat. And the demonic form of your PE teacher, who was a more blatant form of a predator in the exact same way as the real man.”

She couldn’t help but stare incredulously at the drugged teenager. “...are you _sure_ you're not hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply joking around."

“Believe it or not, that’s what happened.” Yukiko spoke in a slightly slurred tone. “You can drop this interrogation if you want… but it doesn’t change the truth.”

Sae scoffed inwardly at the idea of any of this happening. Seriously, Personas?! Shadows?! Even if the idea lines up nicely with Amagi’s pyrokinesis and other supernatural abilities, it was still so far-fetched that she could hardly believe it.

...except Amagi had pyrokinesis and other supernatural abilities. The logical side of Sae, the one that pointed out that reality did not need to obey the constraints of fiction, quietly suggested it might be that she didn't know the rules.

What she _needed_ to know the truth, no matter what.

Sae merely sighed in resignation. “…fine. For now, we’ll account your story as plausible given the circumstance. But on the subject of Kamoshida...”

Opening up the briefcase, Sae pulled out a manila folder with a red-print **[CLASSIFIED]** on the folder in Japanese kanji, before opening it up to reveal pictures of Kamoshida and the logo of the Phantom Thieves on a printout. 

“Suguru Kamoshida, age 32, was a Olympic medalist turned PE teacher at your school, Shujin Academy, of which is he also an alumnus." She spoke with no hidden undercurrent of resentment in her voice. "While the subject of his… _desires_ … were abhorrent, his confession hardly lined up with his motives. It was as if there was some sort of external influence that made him confess his crimes. In particular, this only happened, and only had signs of happening, after he received a 'calling card' from the Phantom Thieves."

Suddenly, Sae leaned over the table, eyes boring into the disorientated Yukiko.

“While Satonaka's motive is obvious, you had no prior connection before you wound up at Shujin Academy. Why did you, specifically, target him?”

Yukiko scoffed to herself before looking away. “What, him siccing his flying monkeys on me so he could bully his way under my skirt wasn't enough?" 

“ _Take this seriously_ _!_ ” Sae slammed her palms onto the shaky desk, making Yukiko jump. “ _Try_ to remember. There must have been something else that drove you to act in such an extreme manner, even beyond your suspicions. You yourself said you weren't entirely sure if his 'Palace' was real yet.”

"I'm getting to that. First, though, I discovered the hard way that Kamoshida had more than just Mr. Mochida - er, the former counselor - as his goon..."

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask (Rain) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY7ngS9QxMg>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Faculty Office – 11:50 AM_

_"So that's her? The girl with the criminal record?"_

_"I hear she keeps a lot of weapons in her bag."_

_"What's with her keeping her eyes in shadow like that? Is she some kind of yandere?"_

Yukiko grimaced upon hearing the torrential downpour of gossiping surrounding everywhere she went. There wasn't _anything_ like this back in Yasoinaba or Yasogami High; it almost was assured that those that had something to say would undoubtedly say it up-front, none of this pesky backstabbing gossiping. As she determinedly ignored the muttering of the school gossips on the way to the faculty office, Yukiko bit her lip and did her best to ignore it.

 _Well, I guess I'm beginning to feel a bit murderous._ Yukiko paused as she went over how _that_ sounded in her head, and grumbled. _That, or the urge to go into a corner and cry. Maybe cry while stabbing someone. That'd be nice._

With no small amount of force, she slammed the thankfully sound-muffling door behind her as she presented herself to the yellow-shirted teacher.

Who did not seem any happier than she did in Kobayakawa's office.

"Unbelievable..." Kawakami began, sounding at the exact mid-point between resigned and angry. "Being over half a day late on your _first day?"_

"...I was lost. Sorry, country-mouse and all..." Yukiko mumbled, the lie that depended on a now-burned bridge tasting bitter in her mouth.

"So I heard." Kawakami said, turning to her. "Satonaka managed to break free long enough from Mr. Mochida to tell me."

"Huh...?" That was _not_ what Yukiko expected to hear.

Kawakami rose an eyebrow, but not much else. "Still, that doesn't excuse you being lost until it was nearly lunchtime! I know you're not used to the area yet, but will you _please_ pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday."

Yukiko snapped out of her confusion long enough to register that. "Um, yes! I am truly sorry, it won't happen again."

"It'd _better_ not." Kawakami said with a frown.

Which softened a bit. "Still, better Satonaka than that Sakamoto..."

Yukiko rose an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The one who makes a habit of being late." Kawakami said, without much further elaboration. "Truth is, you're going to hear a lot of rumors about Satonaka, and I'm going to say this up front - don't believe them. I don't even know how they started, but I think you and she being peers might do the both of you some good. Even if, apparently, she can't find her way out of a cardboard box."

 _Way ahead of you, sensei._ Yukiko thought with a small smile, more genuine than any she had had in Shujin thus far. 

"Anyway, break's almost over. Classes will end today after the fifth period due to the subway accident," she continued. "I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes."

 _Oh yeah,_ Yukiko thought to herself as her smile fell. _That._

* * *

**(Music Playing - School Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeAvHUGsvIY>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Class 2-D – 12:01 PM_

Eyes thoroughly affixed to her feet, Yukiko shuffled behind Kawakami, at least seemed like she had slept in the previous day.

“Now, _please_ don’t say anything unnecessary.” Kawakami said with a depressed sternness, which Yukiko did not realize could be a thing. “Even if you're lying, be serious about it.”

“Yes, Ms. Kawakami,” Yukiko bowed politely. “I’ll be sure to behave.”

“We all hope.” Kawakami nodded before opening the door.

The formerly bustling classroom fell silent once Yukiko came into the scene, in which she noticed a familiar face: the same pig-tailed blonde girl she saw by the street earlier today. On the other end of the classroom sat a blue-haired boy with several bruises and a white t-shirt.

Also found were several of the rumormongers.

"This _is our delinquent transfer? Seriously?”_

_"Well, she did decide to show up after noon. She's probably decided to make herself look normal."_

_“She’s actually kinda cute…_ _”_

_“Yeah, in the same way a coral snake is..."_

_"Settle down!"_ Kawakami began, annoyed. “I would like to introduce our new student: Yukiko Amagi. You'll have to forgive her being late; she wasn't feeling well.”

Yukiko kept her poker face, but was caught off guard by _that._ _Huh?!_ _I mean, "she got lost" sounds like I'm really stupid but - actually, is that the reason? Trying to protect my reputation? Or Chie's?_

Not giving any signs of the motive behind her lie, Kawakami turned to her. "Alright, please say something to the class."

“Y-Yes, of course.” Yukiko nodded, bowing politely in front of the class. “Good to meet you all. My name is Yukiko Amagi.”

_“She looks demure, but I bet when she loses it…”_

_"Yeah, she has yandere radiation coming off of her..."_

_“Okay, she’s DEFINITELY cute…”_

_“Hey, she was arrested for assault… stay away from her!”_

_“No way, really?! Jeez, that’s some rumor if I heard one…”_

Kawakami blinked, looking almost as uncomfortable as Yukiko. "Uhh... so..." She shook her head, obviously troubled by something. "Your seat will be over... there, by the window." she said, pointing at the empty desk behind the blonde girl. "Sorry, but can the people nearby share your textbooks with her for today?

_"This sucks..."_

The blue-haired boy grimaced.

“Um, yes ma’am.” Motioning over to the one empty seat next to hear – which was conveniently close to the blonde girl – she could’ve swore she heard the girl mutter something to herself.

 _“Lies."_ The blonde girl muttered with a dark grimace.

_"Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?"_

_"How fitting, that the delinquent and Bicycle Takamaki knew each other before she got here."_

_"Yep. Kamoshida's probably thrilled though."_

Yukiko thought as the newly introduced Takamaki tried to shrink into herself, and winced. _And suddenly, I can't begrudge her attitude at all. The hell's wrong with this school?!_

"Oh, right, the volleyball rally is in two days." Kawakami said, attempting to sound enthused about it. "Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. So, who's on duty for starting classes today?"

The blue-haired student rose, trying very hard to look away from Yukiko and Takamaki's side of the room. "Everyone, please rise..."

* * *

**(Music Playing – Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Hallway – 2:30 PM_

Yukiko sighed to herself, still overwhelmed by the events of today. Compared to an escape from a demonic castle, lectures about Japanese composition seemed _really_ boring in comparison, despite the addition of the Shujin Peanut Gallery. That wasn’t even factoring in her exhaustion from the day; never before had Yukiko been so glad at the thought that she’d get to just fall asleep when she gets home.

Of course, her brain did not seem eager to let her forget what had actually happened that day, as she saw a flash of gaudy red carpet in the place of the wooden floorboard for a second.

Kawakami came out just as Yukiko was rubbing her eyes. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"This is going to be a strange question, but... is this still a school?" Yukiko said. "It hasn't turned into a castle?"

"...are you sure you're okay?" Kawakami gave her a strange look, then looked away. "Not that I blame you after today. I never told anyone about your record, but... everyone's already talking about it."

She leaned into the door, seemingly forgetting Yukiko was there. "I can't even catch a break... why do I have to deal with this?"

 _I wonder if it's just me, or does she not have the ability to keep internal voices internal._ Yukiko thought. _Maybe I could make that a club, given what I say inside my brain..._

She turned back around. "You should head straight home, not be distracted by much. Sakura-san sounded pretty worried and more than a little angry."

"He has every reason to be. At this point, I wouldn't let me leave without a map." Yukiko said with a small smile.

"Glad you see the humor of it." Kawakami said, flatly. "Though, I forgot to tell you earlier; I heard Sakamoto-kun is wondering where you and Satonaka-chan were, so I'm advising you if a boy with bleached hair comes up to you, don't get involved - "

"A- _hem."_ Chie came from down the corridor, giving Kawakami an annoyed glare.

Kawakami sighed. "Hello, Satonaka-chan..."

"Yeah, hi." Chie said, very clearly avoiding being polite. "I was here because I wasn't sure about whether I should _talk behind others' backs_ or not."

Kawakami sighed. "Look, I know you and Sakamoto-kun share a lot of opinions, but even you have to admit he cuts classes. I'm just worried he'd be a bad influence, especially when Amagi-chan is trying to improve."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Chie said, not sounding especially mollified. "I'm just here to walk with her home, so I don't screw up again. I'll leave you to the talk." 

She passed by Yukiko, only to tap her on the shoulder. "I want you to meet someone on the rooftop." That was all she whispered before walking off.

Kawakami sighed as Chie went out of sight. "She's a good girl, but even I admit she has some... strong opinions. Just, keep what I said in mind, okay?"

With that, she herself walked off.

As Yukiko started to make her way to the rooftop, she nearly bumped into two of the reasons she currently hated her life, barely hiding in a classroom before they noticed.

"I'm beginning to have my doubts about letting Amagi transfer here." Kamoshida said to Principal Kobayakawa. "She's already causing a bunch of issues in the student body, and I hear Sakamoto might be trying to form a gang with her."

He frowned, looking every bit the troubled teacher. "A student with a criminal record, a notorious gossip, and the culprit of an assault case? At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school."

 _You - ! You're the one trying to get me to sign up for your stupid team, you two-faced pervert!_ Yukiko's grip on the door tightened a bit. _And now you're trying to blackmail me with expellation or something!?_

"Now don't be like that." The Principal said with the apparent intent of trying to mollify him. "This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star."

Suddenly, a lot of Kamoshida's opinions of himself made a lot more sense.

"Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well." Kobayakawa said with a sigh.

"Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa?" Kamoshida shrugged. "All right, I understand, I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me."

Somehow, the forced humility of that statement made it seem even more smug. 

Thankfully, the two left without glancing in Yukiko's direction, allowing her to break for the roof.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Rooftop – 2:31 PM_

The door was already open, revealing Chie and a bleached-blonde boy with spiky hair and a graphic t-shirt, the kind of person who'd take "punk" as a compliment.

"Hey Yukiko!" Chie said, apparently completely genuinely happy to see her, to which Yukiko gave a hesitant smile and wave back.

"...uh, yo." the boy said, looking a bit awkward.

"Hey to you as well!" Yukiko said, bowing. "I'm Yukiko Amagi. I believe Chie-chan wanted to introduce me to you?"

"Um, you can drop the honorific thing." The boy said with no lack of disquiet to his voice. "I'm Ryuji Sakamoto."

Immediately, Yukiko recognized the name as a bad influence and someone who may have been a fellow convict of assault.

According to a teacher who seemed to regard having her as a burden and the worst person Yukiko had ever met, so she wasn't feeling especially uncharitable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said, with a pleasant smile.

The delinquent relaxed. "Well, that's a relief. Bet Kawakami's already told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him', right?"

Yukiko frowned. "More or less..."

"Yeah, he's got a reputation he doesn't deserve." Chie said. "We aren't really 'friends' per say, but it sometimes seems like we're the only students who haven't bought into the whole 'ra-ra Kamoshida' crap."

"...like the staff?" Yukiko said with no lacking undertone of bitterness.

"You saw how the Principal kisses his ass too, huh?" Ryuji fumed. "'Eff all, man. Seriously!"

"Yeah, and anyone who speaks against him is automatically a troublemaker! Doesn't matter who you are or what you do, you're a delinquent!" Chie grumbled. "So, yeah. Meet the, ahem, 'delinquent' contingent."

"Woo, go Team Graffiti!" Yukiko said, thrusting out her hand in a cheer. "All we need is a tag and..."

She trailed off at the weird glance from both of the other students on the roof.

"Aaanywayyy..." Chie said, awkwardly. "I think Ryuji wanted to ask you something?"

Ryuji sighed, looking away nervously. “…oh, goddamnit. This is gonna be hella awkward.”

He honestly had no idea how to put it without looking like a complete doofus, but he put his reservations to the side and spoke blatantly. “So, I'll just put this bluntly: I was walking to school and ended up, uh... seeing you guys conversing in an alley way. And, uh..."

Ryuji took a deep breath. "So, how did both of you disappear into thin air?”

Yukiko and Chie looked at the punk incredulously.

“Excuse me?” Both girls said in perfect unison.

 _Disappearing into thin air? What could they even mean about that regarding us?_ Yukiko racked her brain. _Let's see, I don't think Sakura-san was putting anything funny in the curry..._

“Well, um…” Ryuji trailed off. “Again, when I was finishing up some errands for my ma, I saw you two girls near the shortcut and then you, suddenly, uh… vanished. Like, into thin air.”

_I don't see how that would be, unless..._

_Wait._

_...ooooh._

_He saw what happened._

_..._

_HE SAW WHAT HAPPENED!?_

**(Music Playing – My Homie –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>)**

Yukiko and Chie quickly glanced at each other in panic.

“So, I was wondering if you could tell me, uh… what’s up with that?” Ryuji said. “Is-is there like some sort of magic trick had planned?”

Chie quickly flushed a deep shade of red, the full irony of being nicknamed Liar taking full control. “U-Uh, hahahaha… wh-what _could_ you _possibly_ be talking about? Why, I heard that vanishing and demonic castles belonging to Kamoshida is a known side effect of inhaling Venus gas off a weather balloon - MMMPF!”

Yukiko instinctively pressed her hand on Chie’s lips. “Chie, _don’t say it!_ ”

“Huh?” The boy stared at both girls incredulously, his eyes wide. “What… did you say “demonic castle,” and “Kamoshida” in the same effin’ sentence?!”

_Crap crap crap crap craaaaap!_

Yukiko quickly tried to salvage the situation. “W-We most certainly did _n_ ot! It, um… must’ve been the wind that made it sound like that! Y-Yeah, the wind… and the weather balloon app."

Then she realized what she was saying. "Um, the app, on the weather balloon! Really, _really_ high tech... weather balloon!" 

Awkward silence quickly followed. Meanwhile, Ryuji’s mind was racing with whatever the hell was happening. _Seriously?_ _Apps?_ When did apps come into this -

Then he realized something.

Something involving his troubles with a mysteriously immortal app.

“Um…” Ryuji broke the terse silence with a slightly shocked expression. “May, I, uh… see your phone real quick…?”

A long silence quickly followed. It was pretty obvious Chie and Yukiko were caught red-handed at this point, both girls looking incredulously at each other.

Before Ryuji could obtain their phones, both girls quickly made a high-tail for it.

“A-Aaagh!” Chie cried. “S-Sorry, Yukiko!”

“Huh?! W-Wait!” Ryuji cried as the girls ran off in panic. “G-Get back here! _I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU, DAMNIT!”_

Ryuji groaned tiredly, slumping down on the generator where he sat. “Damnit! I better ask them some more about this shit later…”

_*bzzt*_

Ryuji brought out his phone, staring at the returned Metaverse Navigator, fresh from its second deletion at the end of the last class he had that day. “Fuckin' hell, what the hell are you...?”

* * *

 **(Music Playing – City Ambience -** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws) **)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Front Entrance – 2:33 PM_

_"Weather balloon?"_ Yukiko asked Chie between pants. "Seriously?! Why a _weather balloon?"_

"I dunno, I was talking about B-movies with my dad last night!" Chie cried, breathing heavily. "It just came to mind!"

"I'm not criticizing you, I just... I think we've used up our lie budget on 'getting lost,' if _that's_ what we're coming up with." Yukiko held her head. "What would Venus gas even _smell_ like?"

"Yeah. At least we're out of there." Chie inhaled, drawing up. "Anyway, we can think about that balloon - ugh, _castle_ tomorrow."

A look of trepidation came over Chie's face. "Um... there _was_ something I wanted to ask you about, though."

Yukiko looked up, trying to not let her sudden dread of the inevitable show. 

"...shoot." Yukiko said, quietly.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer, but..." Chie inhaled. "Did anyone... hurt you?"

**(Music Playing - Break it Down (Elp Version) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>)**

Yukiko blinked. "Huh?"

"Look, I'm not even going to sugarcoat it; Mochida's an asshole." She spoke gently, starting to show slightly more confidence. "He's a crap counselor, nobody goes to see him - basically, I knew he'd have just said that to hurt you. And the thing is... the way you helped me in that castle... I don't think that girl I saw there would have hurt someone."

She paused, realizing how that sounded. "Not unless, well... Someone really hurt her first."

There was a bit of a pause as Yukiko processed the statement.

"...pbbt."

Then she cracked up, both in the sense of laughter and tears. _"Hahahahahahahaha...!_ _AHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA...!"_

Chie flinched. _"SHIT!_ Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "

"AHA - haa... oh god, I... pfft. I just - I should be apologizing to _you!"_ Yukiko wiped away her tears. "I'm just... I'm so embarrassed... I thought you'd think I was... but I'm happy too..."

Chie blinked. "Uh... okay. Is that a... no?"

Yukiko regained her composure. "Well... no, but not in the way you think. See, I was walking home one night, and..."

Yukiko then explained in succinct detail what happened to her that led to her expulsion.

The story went on for a while as she recounted every detail about getting sent here to Tokyo. And as she got to the conviction in the story of the Worst Days of Her Life, Chie's own composure broke like _glass._

 _"YOU WERE CHARGED FOR THROWING A DRUNK OFF A WOMAN?!"_ Chie screamed as Yukiko finally finished her story.

"More or less." Yukiko said with a wince, Chie's shout still ringing in her ears. "It's... kind of cynicism-inducing."

"I just... that's like, I dunno, a hundred-yen fine at the absolute _worst!_ _He_ should be in jail, not _you!"_ She held her head as she bellowed outwards in frustration. _"Ugggh!_ Why the hell did the police go along with that?! They're _supposed_ to know what's right in these instances! _DAMNIT!"_

Yukiko winced. "To be honest, I'm wondering why you feel that way to begin with. You saw how those two officers harassed us both, right?"

Chie paused for a moment, processing it internally. After finally calming down, she took a deep breath in and out to calm herself further.

She shook her head. "I just... I plan on being a police officer one of these days... still, I'm really sorry for all that. People shouldn't be punished for being weak or not having connections, but it did, and now you've got a stain on you for the rest of existence..."

"It's fine. It has a silver lining." Yukiko said with a bleak smile. "No more inn inheritance!"

Chie took a step back in confusion.

"...y'know, I'd ask you more about that, but I think your probation officer might freak out." The tomboy said this with a bit of a shrug. "Unless you need me to corroborate why you were late?"

"It's fine. Sakura-san is a nice man, if a bit gruff." Yukiko seemed very happy Chie even bothered to ask, though.

"Okay. But, uh, first." She texted Yukiko her phone number. "Just in case we need to get into contact."

Yukiko promptly responded in kind. "Good plan. But for right now... see you tomorrow?"

"Assuming we don't wind up in any _Japanese_ demon palaces, sure!" Chie waved, and walked off.

Yukiko went the rest of the way home in a better mood than she had felt in months. 

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask (Instrumental) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=330nrS4eoxE>)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 6:53 PM_

Of course, all the optimism in the world couldn't change the inevitable Talk, capital letter needed, with Sojiro.

As Yukiko finally opened up the door of Café Leblanc, she was not surprised to find her guardian with his arms crossed together.

“You were late _on your first day of school? On probation?!”_ Sojiro began, archly. _"_ _Seriously?!”_

Yukiko looked away to the side, embarrassed. “Um… I had bad directions. Don't forget this is my first time in the city.”

Sojiro did not look convinced. "The school told me that. But there's lost, and then there's 'vanished for three hours.' Do you need a compass? A map? A global positioning system wired into your skull?" 

He held his head. "This isn't starting well... you got off _really_ lucky, because the one person with a worse sense of direction than you was willing to own up to it. One wrong step, and your life is over."

Yukiko bowed respectfully. “Y-Yes, sir. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

"Good. Don't let it happen again." Somehow, Yukiko got the sense he didn't fully buy that.

What discussion about being punctual, and possibly walking through the map of Tokyo, was interrupted by Sojiro receiving a call.

"Hey, what's up?" He said, going straight back to that gentle tone of voice he used. "...yeah, I just closed up shop, I'll head over in half an hour, as promised."

He briefly looked up, his hard expression returning. "Don't let it happen again. We're going to have a talk about this in the morning, get upstairs and go to bed."

Yukiko squeaked from the whiplash. "U-Understood, sir!"

"...no, it _is_ a girl, but she's a new part-timer who did something dumb, nothing else." he said, back into the phone, soft tone back up.

 _...okay, that kind of shift is impressive. Definitely the same person as last time though..._ Yukiko thought this as she awkwardly marched to the stairwell.

"Don't forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, okay? ...yup, I'm leaving now. I told you, she's a part-timer..." Sojiro's talking gradually became inaudible.

* * *

**(Music Continues Playing)**

_April 11th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 7:22 PM_

While it was a grounding, Yukiko couldn't disagree with the sentiment of "bed now." Her eyes were baggy, and she swore her body was starting to have a half-second delay in reaction to her commands. Not willing to stay up a minute longer, she proceeded up the stairs to the attic when her phone suddenly went off.

_*dzzt-dzzt-dzzt*_

"Hm?" Yukiko turned to see her newest contact - before giggling a bit at the sheer absurdity of the name.

 **steak trash:** yo, yukiko, u holding up?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Yeah, I’ll be fine, thanks. I’m just extremely exhausted.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Also, pfffffffffft. 'steak trash'?

 **steak trash** : HEY EXCUSE ME STEAJK JIS FUCXKING AWESOME

 **steak trash** : FILET MIGNON SQUAD

 **Yukiko Amagi** : Pfffffffffffft. ((●≧艸≦)

 **steak trash:** i got grilled by my parents… ugh, it was a long-ass lecture, i think i hve to take on online geography course now

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Same… well, except the lecture I received was _much_ shorter. Guardian was interrupted.

 **steak trash:** rly?!?! lucky

 **steak trash:** also, good thing we got out of there in 1 piece, right? ryuji looked rly scary… （｀〇Д〇）

 **Yukiko Amagi:** It’s also a good thing we got each other’s contacts before we left.

 **steak trash:** ill say

 **steak trash:** hey, at least this mean ill be able to kit with u!

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Heh. Yeah, I’m happy about that too.

 **steak trash:** lifes a piece of cake as long as its with friends

 **steak trash:** …shit, now im hungry for cake

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Umm… how’s that relevant with anything…?

 **steak trash:** oh, im just hungry 4 somethin sweet

 **steak trash:** which is pretty rare as I loooooooooove dem meat

 **steak trash:** mmmm, yakisobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Heh.

 **steak trash:** um… btw

 **Yukiko Amagi:** ?

 **steak trash:** i want 2 apologize for freaking out like that

 **steak trash:** yknow, back when ryuji grilled us 4 why we poofed

 **steak trash:** i guess i kinda panicked when he was onto something about that world, yknow?

 **steak trash:** hes an okay guy, but he has a real bad temper, and he can be stupid when he's on a warpath

 **Yukiko Amagi:** After the things we’ve seen, I think that panic’s a little justified.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Don’t worry about it too much.

 **steak trash:** if you say so

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I mean, still… that power you had was amazing.

 **steak trash:** hey, IM not the one who saved my ass from being cut 2 death

 **steak trash:** u kinda deserve the credit 2, yukiko

 **Yukiko Amagi:** You… think so? Honestly, I never thought I was worthy of praise like that.

 **steak trash:** srsly?!?!?!

 **Yukiko Amagi:**???

 **steak trash:** youre, like, the coolest, smartest and most beautiful girl I know!!! srsly, the way u fought through that shithole with such a brave face is so admirable!!! i rly made the right choice regarding the first friend of my second year

 **Yukiko Amagi:** You… actually think so?

 **steak trash:** yep, mean every word 2

 **steak trash:** including the beauty part

 **steak trash:** ~~seriously, I wish I had a fraction of your form~~ SHIT FORGET I SAID THAT – (edited on 7:31 PM)

 **Yukiko Amagi:** What?!

 **steak trash:** sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY

 **steak trash:** G2G BYE

**_steak trash is offline_ **

Yukiko stared at the screen in red-faced horror as Chie signed off.

Today had been a _very_ long day for Yukiko.

* * *

( **Music Playing – Aria of the Soul -**[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE))

_April 12th, 2016 – Velvet Room – ???_

A familiar rattling of chains woke Yukiko up from her slumber.

Upon coming too, she saw the same room that haunted her dreams earlier in the week; the familiar, blue prison that she was held captive in. With it, she was also once again dressed in her prisoner outfit, shackles and ball-and-chain included.

 _Hello again, Velvet Room._ Yukiko said with a bit of internal snark in her voice.

Caroline and Justine, if she recalled their names correctly, were once again at opposite ends of her cell and Igor's desk was facing directly across, its owner with the same eerie, Cheshire-cat smile he always possessed.

“About time you've come to, Inmate.” Caroline spat with all the patience and compassion she had shown previously, before banging the baton on the cell. “On your feet!”

Justine adjusted her clipboard before speaking. “Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart.”

Igor's smile grew, clasping his hands together. “First off, let us celebrate our reunion."

Yukiko smiled awkwardly and lifted a fist. "I'm back in a cell for the second time today. Hip hip, hooray, I guess?"

"H-Hey!" Caroline's taunting composure flickered. "It's a great honor to even be in the Room!"

"Your frustration is understandable. But, that brings me to my next point." Igor said, without missing a beat. "You've awakened to your powers... and special ones at that. Ones you were not born with, but granted to you by a higher power."

 _Powers…? So, you_ do _have something to do with Personas._ Yukiko, thanks to her intelligence, instantly deduced what Igor meant. _But, what's this about them being 'special'? They can already conjure a guardian spirit and a magical girl costume... am I notable for my color scheme?_

Igor's grin slightly shrunk into a more serious smile. “Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”

“Huh?” Yukiko stared in mild disbelief. “Powers, I get, but rehabilitation? What do you mean?”

Igor gave a small chuckle. “There’s no need to understand _all_ of it for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to.”

Igor continued his speech. “Personas are, in other words, a “mask” of sorts… an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you.”

Yukiko blanched, a part of her wanting to bluntly ask if Igor would like to pile more on her plate, but the other parts of her promptly slapped that part for being suicidally dumb. "Um, what _are_ these expectations...?"

"You will have no chance but to hone your strength." Justine said, somehow sounding both soft-spoken and ruthlessly blunt. "It's not because we're forcing you, but because this is your fate... neglect it, and you will die."

Yukiko grimaced _hard,_ before only barely reigning in a bit of a hysterical giggle. _...oh. Spiffing! Absolutely spiffing. Please, fate, hit me more! I think you missed a spot!_

"By the by, have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?" Igor asked with nary a tell on his face, barring his inhumanly-wide grin.

And just like that, the implication hit Yukiko like a truck, her immediately bolting upwards. "Wait, you _made_ that thing!? Can you tell me how to uninstall it, because I'm worried it might be malware - "

 _"M-Malware?!"_ Caroline began, turning to her with flushed cheeks. "We worked _really_ hard on that thing, it does _not_ need to be put in the same category as _BonsaiBuddy - "_

"Caroline!" Justine cut in, causing the other warden to slink back to her post, muttering about how she coded much cooler things than gacha games.

Igor simply gave a hearty laugh in response. “At ease. It will not harm your phone; it is simply a method of egress between reality and Palaces."

 _Palaces, huh... how fitting,_ Yukiko thought, before immediately perking up. _.wait, t_ _hat was a plural. Don't tell me there's more than -_

Igor continued before she could ask. “I granted it to you as a means to train you as a thief."

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You _will_ take care in using it, Inmate!" A still pouting Caroline said. "And stop deleting it! _It! Is not! Malware!"_

"Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief." Justine replied. "And please forgive my sister. She labored long and hard on the code, and she is relieved it even works."

 _"N-No I'm not!"_ Caroline perked up blushing, a bit offended by Justine's own accusation. _"I-I'm just relieved she hasn't been stupid enough to break the phone to get rid of it, that's all!"_

It was at that point that Yukiko concluded that no matter how eldritch they were, the sister wardens were still young children. And weren't very good at hiding it, in Caroline's case.

"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone." Igor said, ignoring the wardens' bickering. "But as you are aware by now, should there be others who prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well."

 _So that's how Chie got it..._ Yukiko thought to herself. _Though I'm not putting it past Caroline to have put it in an infected attachment..._

“Now, I do believe I have taken far too much time than is necessary. It is already quite late in the real world.” Igor said with a smile. “I will explain the nuances of the unique nature of your Persona in the near future. But know that it is ultimately a power of connections and the heart. Know your teammates and Confidants well, and the Social Links between you will nuture it, and speed your rehabilitation.”

“Hmph, it's time!” Caroline barked. “Go back and enjoy whatever _virus-free_ rest you might have..."

“Wait!” Yukiko cried out. “I still have some questions - “

Before she could notice what happened next, she was awake in her bed.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask (Rain) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY7ngS9QxMg>)**

_April 12 th, 2016 – Aoyama-Itchtome Subway - 6:48 AM_

Last time Yukiko checked, she didn't _think_ her life turned into a magical girl show.

Amid the lighter downpour of rain as opposed to yesterday, Yukiko's head was still spinning with thoughts from the dream she had. Seriously? Special power? _Confidants? Social Links?_ What was all of this about? _Why didn't he just_ explain _things?_

Still, there was a silver lining to her confusion; being able to ignore the depressing chatter on the trains, for the most part. Something about the rainy days seemed to focus people on all the mental shutdowns and possible causes thereof. Which meant some rather despairing speculation on how the economic issues resulted in stress-born crackups, which Yukiko perfectly understood. And was all the more upsetting for it.

Thankfully, while changing trains, she managed to somehow get away from the conversation and behind some less melancholic students.

“Look, isn’t that her?”

Including one who was apparently famous.

“You mean that one with the red ribbon? Uh, I guess so.”

Said girl, an athletic-looking redhead whose hair was tied back in a long ponytail, seemingly didn’t notice. Then again, she was at the front, so Yukiko, remaining carefully in the back, couldn’t exactly read her expressions.

“She’s so thin… it’s not fair! I’ve got my hair in a ponytail, too…”

Thankfully, Yukiko didn’t react fast enough to stop the boy from actually saying what she was opening her mouth to say herself: “…okay, and what’s that got to do with being thin?”

The other student apparently realized how dumb and biologically impossible an assumption that was, and clammed up until the other, yellow train arrived.

Still, by this point Yukiko had become a little curious herself, following the redheaded girl - who, going by the uniform she now saw from the front, was a Shujin student - as she parked herself in a seat.

About a minute after leaving, an older lady obviously not a fan of standing up for long period of time hobbled by Yukiko.

The girl noticed, standing up. “Please, take my seat. My station’s coming up.”

The old woman smiled, starting to hobble over…

And was nearly bowled over, along with the girl, by a salaryman who promptly parked himself right in it.

“…oh wow, what speed!” The younger student said as soon as she realized what happened - and promptly confirming to Yukiko she had the patience of a saint, if nothing else – any less patient, and she'd tell the salaryman to stick those legs where the sun didn't shine.

The salaryman stared at her for a second... and then closed his eyes, determinedly making snoring noises.

The redhead blinked. “Oh…”

Yukiko cleared her throat. “Well, I’d say you’ve found the world’s most tired man. You want me to test how asleep he is?” She grinned darkly, taking out a sharp pencil.

The redhead noticed her. “It’s alright. I can understand his position as well.”

 _His position seems to be okay with possibly knocking over someone’s grandmother so he can have an uncomfortable seat for five minutes.._ Yukiko snarked internally, but she didn’t press the issue.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be any help.” The younger student said this to the old woman. “Please allow me to carry your luggage, at least!”

“Why thank you dearie. Isn’t it heavy, though?” The old woman tilted her head in curiosity.

“That’s alright, I train plenty!” The student replied with no lacking amount of cheer.

_Well, at least someone was cheerful and helpful today. Unlike certain salarymen._

**(Music Playing – Alright (Elp Version) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>)**

It wasn’t the last Yukiko would see of the girl, though. In fact, she was just about to exit the station when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Pardon me, but thank you _so much_ for earlier.” The redhead said with a polite bow.

“…isn’t that a bit excessive for just threatening a random jerk with mild pain to get him to move?” Yukiko asked with some bemusement.

“Not at all! You tried, at least, and that’s what counts!” The redhead beamed. “A bit excessive, but thank you for the thought at any rate. Though… you’re a second-year at Shujin Academy, correct?”

“Yes." Yukiko nodded, carefully. "And you’re a first-year, I think?”

“Which is why I went after you." The red-head said this with a small frown - one that quickly went back to a perky smile. "Thanking you _totally_ slipped my mind back on the train, and I didn’t want to be rude to my senpai.”

She bowed again. “Please excuse me.”

As Yukiko, still taking a bit of this in, watched, the ponytail retreated into the crowd.

“…uhhh, you’re forgiven?” Yukiko said to the air, not quite sure what she was supposed to be forgiving her junior _for_. With a shrug, she went on her way to head to Shujin Academy.

“What a strange girl...” She muttered to herself. “Strange, but nice. Hopefully we’ll meet again.”

* * *

**(Music Playing - City Ambience (Raining) -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8slvvcfKb20)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8slvvcfKb20)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Aoyama-Itchome – 7:18 AM_

Any more thought on either the Velvet Room or the redheaded student was silenced by reaching school on time, what with the micron-thin ice she was on with being late at the moment. 

This time, at least, she was prepared for the rain downpour, and brought her own red umbrella.

Sighing to herself, she continued to walk down the sidewalk in her own reverie, almost not noticing Chie walking her bike up next to her.

“Yo, Yukiko!” Chie said with a gregarious smile. “How’re you, doing? You’re okay, right?”

“Huh?” Yukiko paused for a moment before smiling at Chie. “Yeah. I’m, uh, okay. Admittedly, I had to wake up thirty minutes early to show I could use a map, but nothing much else. Thanks for asking, Chie.”

Chie grinned. “No problem! I was called twice to make sure I knew which intersection I was in, but thankfully, no other problems.”

She stopped for a moment, before blushing somewhat. “Uh… s-sorry about that text. Y-Y’know, the one about your, uh… form.” Chie turned red upon mentioning it. "Y-Yeah. Wasn't really proper of me to bring that up, huh...?"

“Oh, u-um…” Yukiko turned just as red, shifting around somewhat uncomfortably. “It’s fine. I’m guess I’m okay with it if it’s you who’s talking about it…”

“Well, if I were being honest... part of it's a bit of jealousy.” Chie said with a wry wince; when Yukiko opened her mouth to speak, Chie panicked and raised her hands defensively. “N-Not like _jealous_ jealous! Hahaha... I mean, um, I'm not exactly gifted in the departments you are, like looks, confidence, so, I, uh...” She trailed off, not certain.

Yukiko and Chie both sat in awkward silence, still shuffling around in anxiety. It took a whole minute before Chie spoke again.

“Hey, Yukiko...” Chie said somewhat sternly. “I think we should go visit that castle again. After school, I mean.”

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

_That_ caught Yukiko’s attention. Immediately perking herself upwards, she glanced at Chie with a raised eyebrow as she began to explain. Mysteries were good and all, but most mysteries didn't involve _being imprisoned and possibly_ _murdered!_

“Just hear me out, okay Yukiko?” Chie raised her hands defensively. “I was thinking of visiting that castle to find some clues about what Kamoshida is like and all. I mean, the things we’ve seen? There’s got to be _some_ meaning behind it. That’s why I was thinking of visiting the cat again – you know, that deformed cartoon cat! I think he was called, uhh…”

Yukiko, thankfully, was more on the ball in general than Chie was. “Morgana?”

“Yeah, that’s his name!” Chie chirped. “Listen, I just feel as though we need to look into this, together. It’s easy to run away from it all since we we’re nearly killed, but now that we have the means to protect ourselves, with our Personas… I don’t think we can just ignore it now, especially when we can learn more about it. I even managed to get us some equipment and medicine from a bunch of stores too!"

A pause, before Chie looked desperately at Yukiko. "...you understand what I mean, right?”

As much as Yukiko would prefer otherwise, it was true. Even discounting their Personas, Yukiko now had the pink, sakura-like bladed fan in her pocket. It was just something neither girl could look over now that they had the means to investigation. _That, and I know Kamoshida is just as much a creep as his king version..._

Speaking of fans, though...

“Um, I don't mean I think your Persona is weak or anything..." Yukiko began, trying to carefully phrase what she was about to say. "But... what do you have to defend yourself? I think there's a reason mine gave me a weapon..."

“Well, simple!” Chie suddenly gave a cheeky grin. “I don't need one when I got two of 'em down here! _HWAA-TAH!”_

Chie quickly got into a kung-fu pose and kiai that Yukiko couldn’t help but find _extremely_ funny.

“Snrk…” Yukiko began laughing uncontrollably. “Chie, that was – _that was – pffft, ahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha!”_

“Huh!?” Chie slumped down in defeat. “Ugh, you’re such a hyena…”

“Heeheeheeheehee… s-sorry Chie…” Yukiko’s laughing fit finally subsided. “Um… w-well… snrk… I-I’m happy you’ll be okay, Chie. I want to protect you, you know that?”

Chie suddenly turned red at the suggestion and looked away. “U-Um, that-that’s what _I’m_ supposed to do, silly!”

Yukiko gave a goofy grin. “Alright, fair enough. We’ll protect _each other_. Sounds like a fair trade, right Chie?”

“Yeah, it totally does! Who needs bladed fans when you have these legs?” Chie cracked a goofy grin before her blush came back. “And, um… I hope it’ll bring me closer to you, Yukiko… you’re special to me, after all.”

“Chie…” Yukiko paused for a moment before blushing alongside Chie. "You actually mean it?"

"...of course I do." Chie nodded. "Ryuji's cool and all... but I think you're the first person I can really call a friend. Right... Yuki?"

Yukiko blinked, before giggling. "Just call me Yukiko for now. I'll be happy with the nickname as I get to know you better."

Chie winced, before laughing awkwardly. "R-Right, sorry. Umm..."

The brunette tomboy then stuck out her hand and grinned. "Let's do our best, then! Together!"

Was it even possible to become such close friends after meeting a day before? Come to think of it, running mutually for their lives was probably quite the bonding activity… though there was something else at play, as well.

Regardless, as Chie stuck out her hand and Yukiko felt obliged to shake it, both girls grinning at each other joyously.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_??? – ??? – ???_

Sae's arms were crossed as she leered at the drugged Yukiko.

“You were a highly competent leader, but one woman couldn't manage a team alone. We know you had a deputy to assist in the running of your gang, and she the first member of it." Sae said, glaring at the girl. “She was there the whole way through your journey, being your closest confidant, your best friend… and your girlfriend.”

Slamming her hands on the desk, she looked directly into Yukiko’s drugged eyes.

“I’m not wrong… _am I?”_

* * *

**(Music Playing – The Spirit –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVA8xVf5-xY>)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Aoyama-Itchome – 7:24 AM_

And just like that, time stopped, and a voice all too familiar echoed in her ear.

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow…_

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion_

_that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity,_

_With the **birth** of the Victory Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to **freedom** and new power…_

**_VICTORY (VII) RANK UP! RANK 1_ **

As time continued to remain stopped, Yukiko thought to herself. _...wait a minute, is this what Igor meant by 'Confidants'...? Huh...?_

Before she could have an answer to her question, time promptly unfroze itself.

**(Music Playing - Break it Down (Elp Version) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>)**

Chie gave a small smile to her friend (not noticing her baffled and now exasperated expression at all this supernatural stuff) before checking her phone. Her eyes almost widened to the size of saucers upon seeing the time.

“ _Oh, frick!_ ” Chie cussed to nobody in particular. “C’mon, Yukiko, _we’re gonna be late! Let’s go!”_

Pondering that voice could wait until a period she wouldn't be expelled for thinking on it, Yukiko decided.

With that, both friends rushed down to class.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Is It Boring –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID7z4mE_XDM>)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Class 2-D – 8:39 AM_

“Alright, listen up!” The teacher, an unfriendly-looking man in suspenders, began. “I’m your social studies teacher, Mr. Ushimaru. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year - and from the look of the class, I can tell a lot of you were spoiled growing up. For the first lesson of the year, I'm going to ask if any of you are familiar with Plato's idea of the soul...”

As Yukiko continued to listen to the lecture, her phone suddenly went off.

_*bzzt-bzzt-bzzt*_

**steak trash:** oh my goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood

 **Yukiko Amagi:** ?

 **steak trash:** i looked at my curriculum, AND I HAVE CLASSES WITH USHIMARU NEXT

 **steak trash:** anyone but the chalk-toss champ of the grump league

 **steak trash:** somebody please end my suffering

 **steak trash:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 **Yukiko Amagi:** That’s great and all, but you should really focus on your end of class, Chie.

 **steak trash:** but i dont wanna

 **steak trash:** i mean, how tf can u focus when were going to go into some hp lovecraftian hellhole with a psychotic king inside?!?!

 **Yukiko Amagi:** School still comes first, though…

 **steak trash:** ugh, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

 **steak trash:** blech

 **steak trash:** BLECH

 **steak trash:** ◝(๑⁺᷄д⁺᷅๑)◞՞

 **steak trash:** ur no fun at all, u know that?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** ‘Killjoy’ is my mother’s maiden name.

 **steak trash:** wait, rly?!

 **Yukiko Amagi:** …that was sarcasm, Chie.

 **steak trash:** （；¬＿¬)

 **steak trash:** I TOTALLY KNEW THAT, OKAY

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Uh-huh. Sure you did, Chie. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure.

 **steak trash:** yeah yeah, keep bein a smartass

 **steak trash:** just r3member to meet me outside for our investigation, ok? i’d be really scared to do this alone, tbh

 **Yukiko Amagi:** You’re cute when you act insecure, y’know that?

 **steak trash:** aGFUIESUIGjksn

 **steak trash:** goddamnit yukiko, pls stop roasting me

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Heehee! Okay, sorry, sorry… heh.

 **steak trash:** ugh, ur such a pita sometimes

 **steak trash:** well, fine. ill return to the boring-ass lecture t he waodji

 **steak trash:** OH S H it

 **steak trash:** TEACHER SAW ME, G2G

**_steak trash is now offline_ **

“Hey, Amagi!” Mr. Ushimaru barked. “We’re you listening to my question?! What did Plato say were the three parts of the human soul?!”

“H-Huh?!” Yukiko quickly put away her phone; thankfully, the teacher didn’t notice her texting - thankfully, Yukiko knew about this beforehand, and replied automatically. “Oh, um… appetite, spirit and, um… logic?”

The class was abuzz as Mr. Ushimaru clapped with a small smile on his face. “Yes, correct! I’m surprised you knew before I even began!”

 _“Wow, are you_ sure _she’s a delinquent?!”_

_“She’s both cute AND smart?! I think I’m in love…”_

_“Hmph! Well, she probably looked up the answer while on her phone…”_

_“C’mon, senpai. You can admit that you’re jealous.”_

_“Me, jealous?! I-It’s not like I’m envious of her, or anything! I-Idiot!”_

Yukiko felt some pride swell up within her upon guessing right. She _was_ the starlet of Yasogami High before being expelled, after all.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Hallway - 3:10 PM_

As classes finished, Yukiko began to plan out what the plan of observation for what Igor called the Palace was as she exited the classroom.

"Hey there, Takamaki."

Yukiko scowled, immediately recognizing the voice. _...apparently, speak of the Devil_ or _think of his domain, and he shall appear._

Good news was, Kamoshida wasn't interested in, or even noticed, Yukiko. 

The bad news was, this was because the blonde student in question's eyes were widening as he approached her.

"Things have been pretty dangerous lately, with all those accidents..." Kamoshida said with a barely-honest kindness. "Want me to drive you home today?"

"Sorry... I have a photoshoot today." The blonde student replied with a tone one might describe as pretending you were sad to discover you had no risk of lung cancer while genuinely being immersed in raw sewage. "It's for the special summer issue, so I can't really afford to miss it..."

"Hey now... being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone." Kamoshida paused. "...actually, didn't you say you weren't feeling well? Something about appendicitis?"

Takamaki tensed. "Yes. I keep planning on going to the hospital, but life keeps on getting in the way... sorry to worry you."

"Hm. Has to be lonely too, especially with Suzui having to stay at practice so often..." Kamoshida replied, getting _rather close_ to Takamaki. "Oh, and uh, be careful around that transfer student. She has a record, and I'm worried she might involve you in something dangerous. I'll tell you if it's safe to talk with her."

"...thank you." Takamaki replied in the same sincerity as someone stoically enduring bamboo stuck under her nails. "Please excuse me." 

And with that, Takamaki finished, moving off as quickly as one could and still be considered walking.

Kamoshida's mask fell, he releasing a frustrated groan as he walked off.

Slowly, Yukiko became aware her mouth had twisted into the platonic ideal of a grimace of disgust, regaining control of her face with a long-delayed retch. _That_ was supposed to be a relationship with a teacher?! Takamaki looked scared out of her mind. Probably desperately needed a friend - who knows, maybe the delinquent contingent had room for another blonde to stick pins into voodoo dolls of coaches.

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Front Entrance – 3:15 PM_

The creep-induced nausea having cleared up, just like the rain in the afternoon. It wouldn't be long then before Yukiko reunited with Chie in the front entrance.

The first thing the inn maiden noticed was the lump on her friend’s head.

“Hey, Chie!” Yukiko’s smile turned into a frown upon seeing the lump. “Um… where did you get that lump?”

Chie looked away, blushing. “N-None of your business! W-Well, I mean, uh...”

She paused for a moment, before sighing in defeat. “Umm… Ushimaru-sensei demonstrated his chalk-toss skills. ”

“Ow…” Yukiko frowned. “That’s gotta hurt. Sorry to hear that.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m tougher than I look.” Chie gave a small grin. "And thankfully, he's not half as bad as Kamoshida; he just hates everyone equally, so he's pretty fair on grading work."

"Yeah, I got that when he insulted his class in his opening speech." Yukiko said with a shrug. 

“Basically, getting chalked by him is a right of passage. Don't sweat it." Chie said with a grin. "Anyway, let’s go by the shortcut, alright? Then we can fiddle with that app to see if we can get into the castle.”

As Yukiko merely nodded in response, both girls remained oblivious to someone sneaking in the shadows – the fact they remained oblivious was kind of surprising to him, too.

Upon finally leaving sight, the boy stepped outside to look at his phone, carefully stalking down the alley.

“Alright...” Ryuji nodded. “Time to figure out what the eff all of this is about…”

* * *

**(Music Playing – City Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws>)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Aoyama-Itchome, Alleyway Shortcut – 3:37 PM_

“Okay, so, um… how does this app work again?”

Chie grumbled to herself as she fiddled with the Metaverse Navigator, as was Yukiko. And not having fun.

“Ugh, I hate computers…” Chie moaned weakly. “Yukiko, how’s things going on your end?”

“Huh?” Yukiko put down her phone to look at Chie. “Oh, things are fine. It’s not that hard to navigate through, honestly.”

“Huh? Seriously?!” Chie immediately turned a tint of red as her lack of experience with tech was made apparent.

“Um, yes…?” Yukiko looked down nervously. “Then again, I _do_ work with a lot of computer stuff in my freetime…” _Also, I think I know the head coder - not that she'd be helpful. In general, really..._

If nothing else, this expedition was worth it for the mental image of Caroline in a headset, miming whacking a particularly dumb customer with her baton.

Chie pouted somewhat. “Oh, I see. I was never good with technology, to be honest…”

The alleyway had not changed, remaining the same shortcut as before - which, if nothing else, confirmed it was the Meta-Nav App that did it, not the alley.

But before they started trying it out, Yukiko had time to ask about something.

“Hey, umm… Chie.” Yukiko began. “You never really told me about why you became known as a gossip.”

Chie put down her phone to look at Yukiko. “Huh? What do you need to know?”

“Well, I don’t mean to reopen some wounds, or anything...” Yukiko began, looking somewhat sympathetic. “But do you mind explaining to me what’s wrong?”

**(Music Playing – Alleycat -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIm5T2HpwLk>)**

Chie’s frown deepened, and she felt some tinges of sadness swell up within her.

“Well... I suppose I asked you about your scars, might as well show you mine..”

Chie looked down at the ground as she began. “I had to move out from my hometown when I was a kid… for dad’s job, anyway. When I first moved to Tokyo, I, uh… never really had friends. I was always a bit of an outcast for being 'too boyish' for a girl, and, well… I guess I was bullied a lot.”

She shook her head. "Then I got to Shujin, and Kamoshida... well, he presented himself as a mentor, I guess. Wanted me to try out for his team, get some real friends."

Yukiko paled as she started to think where this is going. "You know, if you want to stop there, I - "

"Don't worry, it didn't go anywhere like _that._ See, while I was considering it, I met this team member, Yuuki Mishima, and Ryuji had... well, he had a big fight with Kamoshida, it's not my place to say what it was." She shook her head. "Point is, from them, I saw Kamoshida's real face, and I realized he was just like the nastier bullies you'd have in school. You know the kind; pretend nice people. Then I heard other rumors, and realized he was _worse."_

Her brow furrowed, as she looked away. "But... I was still scared of him. More than that, I thought that if I called him out directly, he'd single me out, and I was... I was too much of a _coward_ to do it directly. So, I tried to spread some rumors, paste some notes, that kind of thing..." She sighed. "Didn't even keep me anonymous. He recognized my work and caught me pasting a note to the bulletin board, humiliated me in front of the school. And because I was so shady about it, _nobody_ believed me..." She sighed. "Hence, Chie the Liar, as you'd have doubtlessly heard of."

She shook her head. “Hell, even my attempt to insult him was half-hearted. Called him a bully than what I should’ve called him; a piece of shit, a son of a bitch… I was just scared of losing my future, but my inability to stand for myself ended up ruining it for nothing. That’s when I felt worthless… like I couldn’t do anything.”

“You’re not worthless, though.”

“Huh?” Chie raised her head to Yukiko, who looked rather determined.

“You we’re scared, Chie. That's natural, for one.” Yukiko nodded. “No person has to be perfect. Hell, I didn’t even have the courage to tell my parents I didn’t want to inherit the inn, but that _one_ time I did intervene got me on probation while an attempted rapist was set free… fear happens to everyone.”

Yukiko’s frown turned around. “But that’s why we got to fight it, y’know? We need to help everyone we care about, protect our friends, family and loved ones… and even then, it’s okay to fail, here and there. You’re a strong person Chie, and to be frank, I think what you had was a good idea. It's not your fault that Kamoshida has the Principal on his side; it's not that you were bad at telling the truth, it's that Kamoshida and the Principal are good liars, and it's their fault you weren't believed, not you. You did your best, and you did it for the right reasons - that's what counts.”

“Yukiko…” Chie bit her lip. She knew she was right; while she still felt ashamed for the half-hearted attempt at exposing him, that didn’t mean she was a bad person. She just needed to accept it went badly the first time and try again with lessons learned from the first try. Maybe the second time wouldn't work, or the third... but she wouldn't be Chie if she gave up when injustice was happening.

“Th-Thank you… Yukiko…” Chie was ready to cry. “You’re a very good person to be around, you know that?”

Yukiko smiled wryly. “Anytime. That’s what friends are for, and, well… you’re my first real friend, you know that? I never really had anybody to call a friend earlier.”

**(Music Fades Out Slowly)**

**(Music Playing – City Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws>)**

After the tender moment passed, Yukiko flipped open her phone, and her expression turned serious.

"So, ready to go into the breach again?"

Chie nodded, her resolve returned. "Right with you, Yukiko."

She paused. "But, uh... first, how does it work?"

"See the search history?" Yukiko said, showing her phone's screen. And the words on it.

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

“Hey, isn’t that some of the words we said earlier… when we first met?” Chie blinked innocently. “Huh… let’s say that into the phone.”

"Actually, it has a 'navigate back to', button." Yukiko said, hitting it.

 _"Kamoshida... Shujin Academy... Pervert... Castle..."_ The Meta-Nav's mechanical voice began droning on. _"Beginning navigation."_ The screen became overtaken by dark red version of the eye logo of the Meta-Nav, flickering and warping ominously. 

“Holy crap, we did it! We’re in!” Chie chirped joyously, grinning goofily all the while. “Yukiko, you’re a genius!”

“Aww, c'mon, it wasn't _that_ much of a puzzle.” Yukiko chuckled. “But still… some coincidence we got into the castle by saying the right things, huh? That sounds like some pretty dumb chance, if you ask me…”

“Tell me about it.” Chie clicked her tongue. “Well, let’s get a move on.”

Nodding in response, the two girls proceeded down the alleyway that was starting to ripple from their point of view, oblivious to the presence bottle-blond boy who had quietly been following them, and watched them slowly phase out of being.

“Holy shit... _they're doing it again!”_ Ryuji exclaimed to himself, before looking at his version of the app. "But now... I _know_ it's you. And I know how the hell you work."

He cleared his throat. "Here we go. Kamoshida. Shujin Academy..."

* * *

**(Music – Dark World Ambience –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZMZhszd4N0>)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Mysterious Castle – ???_

Once again, the eerily ornate castle that the two girls escaped from was in plain sight. Chie felt herself shudder a little upon seeing the castle.

“Ugh, this place brings back bad memories…"

Chie shook her head, a bit oblivious to her surroundings... but not so much that she didn't glance over to Yukiko's outfit and blink in surprse.

“Holy crap, you're in your outfit again!” Chie exclaimed. “Yukiko, are you…?”

She immediately turned red upon seeing the same, curvaceous red-and-pink outfit Yukiko wore.

“U-Um…” Yukiko looked away nervously, clearly catching the clue. “J-Just don’t look too much, okay…?”

“R-Right...” Chie shook the thought of Yukiko’s revealing outfit out of her head. “Let’s just see where we can find that cat. The sooner we find him, the - “

The entryway to the alley suddenly rippled with red and black, disgorging a familiar face.

“Whoa… _WHAT THE HELL_ IS _THIS?!”_

Ryuji stared in complete and total awe upon seeing the giant ornate castle dominating the pink sky. He was even _more_ flabbergasted upon seeing Chie and Yukiko in their outfit.

“W-Wait a minute…” Ryuji stuttered. “Where the eff am I?! _What happened to our school?!”_

Chie’s eyes widened upon seeing Ryuji. “Oh, crap! How did he get here?!”

Ryuji quickly turned to Chie, still completely struck. “W-What are you doing in that outfit!? And..." He suddenly blushed, looking away. _"NOT LOOKING! NOT LOOKING! YOU CAN JUST KEEP GETTING DRESSED!"_

Chie blinked. "Um..."

It was at that point that Yukiko finally realized something about Chie's own Persona clothing. And hid her own eyes.

"...Chie." Yukiko began. "You might want to look down."

Suddenly frozen in place, Chie's eyes were dragged down. 

Right to the bandages that were giving her some amount of modesty.

**(Music Playing – My Homie –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>)**

_"AAAAAAAAGH!"_ She tried to pull the jacket over her bare midriff and shoulders. "NO, NO, _NO WAY IN HELL!_ I am _not_ wearing this, not in a million years, not now, nope! Did my _Persona_ make this? Is my soul monster some kind of _exhibitionist!?_ Put me in something I won't die of embarrassment in! _Right now, damnit!"_

Yukiko flushed more. "Can we make that a two-for-one deal please?!"

“Will you two _please_ calm down!?”

A familiar, boyish voice sounded from the rooftop. Morgana had returned – still just as armed with his toy sword and slingshot.

“Morgana!” Yukiko smiled, completely ignoring the color drain from Ryuji's face. “You’re okay!”

Jumping down from the rooftop, Morgana gave a smug grin. “Well, of _course_ I’m okay! I’m a bona fide Phantom Thief!” The grin promptly turned into a frown. "Who, as a rule, doesn't _scream at the main entrance-"_

 _“GYAAAAH!”_ Ryuji immediately broke Morgana's rule. _“WHAT THE FUCK?! Wh-What are you, some kind of mutant cat?!”_

Morgana gave a _very_ sharp glare at Ryuji. “Okay, blondie, we just met, so, I'm going to explain this _once:_ don’t. Call. Me. A. _CAT!_ Ugh, seriously, how long do I have to keep explaining this?!”

Morgana’s glared faltered as the not-a-cat gave a confused glance at Yukiko. “And more importantly… how _did_ he get here? I don’t think it’s possible that he could’ve left with you guys…”

“Y-Yeah, what the freaky cat said!” Ryuji cried out, still in shock. “I-I said the exact same words into _my_ copy of the app, and BOOM! The sky's red and the school's a castle! _NOW CAN SOMEBODY_ PLEASE _EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE_ FUCK _IS GOING ON?!”_

“Calm down! _And not so loud!”_ Morgana hissed before sighing. The feline turned to Yukiko with a puzzled stare. “Well, he got in on his own. What do you say, should we kick him out?”

“Huh?! But…” Yukiko paused for a moment. It was true that this was a dangerous place, but it’d be even more dangerous if Ryuji left on his lonesome…

That, and Igor said he was going to give copies of the app to people who could help, so she was going to trust the more experienced judge on this one.

“Um... why not let him accompany us?”

Chie and Morgana both did a double-take.

“Huh?! Seriously, Yukiko?!” Chie cried out. “C’mon, Ryuji's strong, but you've seen what those guards can do!”

“And he’ll only be in _more_ danger if he decides to go by himself! Remember, he has the app now too!” Yukiko retorted. “Besides… as long as he’ll keep this a secret, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

The black-haired girl gave a smile that conveyed absolutely no warmth. "You _can_ keep a secret, Ryuji?”

“H-Huh…?” The delinquent shivered at the surprisingly terrified grin. “Uh! Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am! Zipped mouth!”

Scratching the back of his head, Ryuji gave a puffy sigh. “But _man…_ what’s up with this place? And why did the school turn into a castle?! Can someone _please_ explain to me what’s going on?"

Chie turned to Morgana, his arms crossed. “Yeah… you do owe us an explanation, Morgana. All three of us.”

Morgana paused for a moment, before sighing. “Alright, alright. I might as well explain everything. Strap in; this’ll be a doozy of an explanation.”

**(Music Playing – Wicked Plan –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U>)**

“Alright, starting with the basics...” Morgana began, taking a deep breath in. “The castle you’re seeing is called a ‘Palace,’ and the world you’re in is called the “Metaverse.” The Metaverse is a world where everyone’s desires coalesce into one place – everything, from the will to live, to hobbies, to eating, to sleeping… you name it. Those guards we encountered are actually creatures called 'Shadows', embodiments of impulsive desires.”

Suddenly, Morgana’s face darkened. “But for some people, if desires become distorted enough - not just strong, but such overpowering obsessions to the point where it warps the person who has them, those desires fuse with their 'cognition', their mental image, of a real-world place that they regard as their territory and home, and becomes a pocket world inside the Metaverse inhabited by Shadows; a Palace. While there are some Palace owners that are good, the kind of warped obsession that forms Palaces means they're never entirely _sane,_ and the kind of obsessions that form Palaces are usually the kind that come with a complete disregard for other people.”

“And this palace...” Morgana said, gesturing at the castle. “...is Kamoshida’s Palace. His view of the school as it relates to him, given physical form.”

“Huh?!” Ryuji chimed in, before his brow furrowed in thought. “Wait… so this place is literally _made_ of that pervert's opinions of what the school is really like?”

"More or less." Morgana replied, obviously happy Ryuji was catching on. "There's some nuances, but - "

"Son of a _bitch!"_ Ryuji turned to the castle, snarling. "I _knew_ he thought Shujin was his personal kingdom! _Hey Kamoshida! You in there, you scheming little - "_

 _“Stop interrupting! You're going to get the Shadows' attention!”_ Morgana barked in response. “What I’m _trying_ to say, is that this world is a sort of a representation of all of Kamoshida’s twisted desires. His lust, his greed, his malice… it's become this place, his own warped cognition of the school where he feels he rules.”

"And so he does, his Majesty the Creep..." Chie said, before frowning more. "...though wait, if this is his personal, I dunno, ego zone, why didn't he seem to remember how Yukiko kicked his ass?"

"Well, simple." Morgana said, more lecturing this time. "That was his personal Shadow, not his real-world self."

" _Shadow?!"_ Yukiko's eyes widened. "Wait, that was a _body double!?_ Then all the things he's been doing - "

"Are reflected in his Shadow." Morgana cut in. "You forgot the 'personal' part, King Kamoshida is a representation of all the impulses and desires the real one has, in a world where he can indulge them without consequence. Even be praised for them. Think of him like, well, a wild Persona, or his true self _without_ the self-restraint of his "mask" in life."

"A wild what-now?" Ryuji turned to Morgana. "Talk sense you smuuuAAAAAH!"

Grinning, Morgana called Zorro back into himself. "A wild _that_ thing."

Yukiko suppressed a snort at the look on Ryuji's face.

"Before you ask, Yukiko and me have one too." Chie replied with a shrug. "...apparently, so does Kamoshida, doesn't he?"

Morgana looked at her strangely, then face-pawed. "Aw, crap. Sorry, I forgot how new you are... no, it's more like you have Shadows that became Personas."

Yukiko looked up. "Huh?"

"A Persona is the opposite of a Shadow, in the same way the opposite sides of a coin are," Morgana explained. "Everyone has a Shadow, which are the parts of their desire and personality they hide from the world, often even themselves. If you accept those parts - sometimes through self-honesty, sometimes for figuring out a way to use those urges for good ends - those Shadows become Personas, the masks people use to help protect themselves from the world, and in the process define who they are as individuals. By admitting the Shadow is a part of you and mastering it, it becomes another aspect of you."

"...y'know, I think I'm getting it." Chie said, slowly. "When I realized I wasn't wrong to keep standing up to Kamoshida and that my, er, nervousness meant I was alive to oppose him in the future, Shadow Chie became Tomoe, didn't she?"

"You've got a natural talent for this!" Morgana beamed, proudly, before growing a bit more serious. "On the other hand, if you keep on indulging in your hidden wants without admitting there might be a reason you're hiding them, even convincing yourself that it's good to have them for whatever reason, the Shadow just gets stronger, and more than that, gets more bold. If Kamoshida's anything like his Shadow - and he probably is - he probably doesn't even view his desires as strange, only that he has to hide them from jealous rivals."

"So the bastard knows what he is, but is too much of a chickenshit to admit it." Ryuji said with a growl. "As if I couldn't hate him enough..."

He paused. "Wait, does that mean there's a Shadow Ryuji somewhere?"

"You're alive, so definitely, but given how you're in a Palace, you probably won't meet him." Morgana clarified with a small shrug. "Personal Shadows don't like going into the Palaces that don't belong to them, for starters. That's probably a good thing, though; nobody likes seeing their worst self."

"I'll take your word for it." Ryuji said with a shiver. "Freaky..."

“So, I _was_ right. They are the same...” Yukiko mused. “But wait a moment… why were you here then? Are you a Shadow?”

Morgana sputtered. "I - wha - _of course not!"_

He paused for a second, though. "...I mean, I don't _think_ so. Shadows don't get their own Personas, and I've had Zorro as long as I can remember. I'm _pretty_ sure I'm a human who got caught in a Palace's own distortions and came out with fur. I've been sneaking into Palaces to find some way to undo this..."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, man? You look pretty cool right now..." Ryuji said with an encouraging smile. "I kinda want one of those scarfs."

"Aw, thanks! So, to get to back to my story, I was inspecting Kamoshida's Palace, and... uh..." The feline suddenly looked away embarrassedly. “And, well, uh… y’see, I was captured, and had my weapons taken away.”

“Well, that explains why you’re now rearmed.” Yukiko nodded. “You probably recovered your gear somewhere, right?”

“Yep!” Morgana mewled happily. “That basically sums it up!”

“Alright, cool, cool, I'm following.” Ryuji interjected. “Though now I'm wondering what kind of 'twisted desires' that asshole put in there...”

Morgana’s cheerful expression suddenly froze. “Well... generally, Palaces have multiple forms of the desire. And, er, I’ve only seen one part of the castle to know this, but… Kamoshida, he, er - ”

**(Music Stops)**

A soul-rending scream cut through the air, causing everyone except Morgana to jump.

“...keeps the volleyball team here as slaves." He finished with an awkward wince. "And when he's upset, he gets... _e_ _specially_ intent on physical punishments."

A dark, _dark_ silence quickly followed.

**(Music Playing – Desire -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

“Wait… what…?” Ryuji whispered in horror. “Y-You mean… he keeps the volleyball team as slaves here…? Like, torture and all…?”

“Yeah.” Morgana shook his head in sadness. “He likes to call it 'training' - though I've heard him call it 'breaking', and I know he likes to use members as examples. He did a lot of that, trying to crack me, telling me he would stop soon as I said something..."

Ryuji’s hands balled up and began trembling in pure, righteous _rage_. His face visibly darkened with disgust, sadness and fury all wrapped into one.

“Are you actually telling me...” Ryuji whispered shakily, his voice _laden_ with pure fury. “That the piece-of-shit uses this... As his torture chamber...?”

“Huh?” Morgana faltered a little, off-put by his anger. “Well… yeah. I mean, they're - ”

He didn't have a chance to finish his explanation.

 _"And you didn’t do_ anything _to free them?! Especially not after being treated like shit here?!”_ Ryuji screamed in pure anger.

Morgana got angry. “You don’t get it! I didn’t save them because - “

What happened next was a blur.

One minute, Ryuji was there.

The next moment, the front doors were open, cracked down the middle due to the sheer power of his furious rage making him a living battering ram.

“Wait, Ryuji!” Chie screamed. _“RYUJI, COME BACK! IT'S NOT SAFE IN THERE!”_

“Oh, crap…” Yukiko muttered, before taking off a mad dash.

Without hesitating for a moment, both Yukiko and Chie were in hot pursuit of Ryuji, leaving behind a bewildered Morgana.

“Are you _serious?!”_ Morgana cried out as he caught up. "Seriously, wait for people to explain things first, blondie..."

Indeed, by the time Chie, Yukiko and Morgana was all in the main hall of the Palace, Ryuji was nowhere to be seen – not a single blonde hair across the stairwell.

Chie and Yukiko looked each other in horror at the situation before sighing grimly.

“Well, now…” Yukiko whispered bitterly. “This just turned into a rescue mission.”

* * *

 **(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvMKQzL4tPg>)**

 _April 12th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Dungeon_ _– ???_

The mad rush that occurred then onwards to find Ryuji was, miraculously, one of short work being made of the different shadows throughout the floor. Chie and Morgana have all unquestionably proven their worth in combating the local shadows, so it was hardly any surprise to _either_ of them that they soon cut a swathe through the different guards by themselves. Frustratingly enough, though, there was no luck to be had, and it wasn't long before Chie glanced at Yukiko with a bit of desperation.

“Any luck so far?” Chie asked as Yukiko ran up.

Yukiko shook her head in response. “No, sorry Chie. We just got to keep looking…”

Both girls and Morgana were in the same dungeon they were in when first caught, searching around the castle for any traces of Ryuji. Yukiko inwardly cursed Ryuji for being so damn _reckless_ \- he knew perfectly well they kept slaves here, there was going to be security!

“Ugh, he’s such an idiot…” Morgana muttered. “He's trying to save a bunch of mindless dolls!”

Chie looked up. "Huh? I mean, the ones we passed acted kind of servile, but they've been tortured in this weird pocket dimension for who-knows-how-long. It seems kind of harsh to described them like that."

Yukiko opened her mouth - and stopped.

"...why hasn't there been missing persons?"

Chie turned to her, curious.

"I mean, if Kamoshida or Shadow Kamoshida have been abducting volleyball players, they should have vanished from the real world, right? Except there's nothing..."

"Exactly." Morgana said. "Us three and Ryuji are the only real humans here; the slaves are _cognitive_ humans." 

Both girls turned to Morgana with raised eyebrows.

“Wait… _what?”_ Yukiko blinked. “Cognitive humans?”

“Yeah,” Morgana nodded in response. “You know how I told you that all of Kamoshida’s distorted desires coalesce here, in this Palace? Well, the humans you see here aren’t the real-world humans; they’re the representations or interpretations of how _Kamoshida_ sees them.”

Yukiko caught on. "Oh! So they're extensions of the Palace, then? Like cells in a body?"

Morgana looked a little stumped. "Um... If that's anything like fingernails, uh... yeah. They're more like dolls who act out the master of the Palace's opinions and actions towards the real people. They won't do anything Kamoshida doesn't want to think they would do, and even killing them just means they're going to be replaced by an identical copy later on, because his opinions haven't changed."

"So, basically, everyone here is a person Kamoshida thinks is his property." Chie said with a sour expression. "And he thinks he's so invincible, all his slaves are totally loyal... I wish I could say I was surprised..."

"I'm more afraid of encountering a cognitive version of _me,_ now." Yukiko said, bitterly remembering his attempts to manipulate her. "I _really_ don't want to know what I look like to him..."

As the search continued, Yukiko's thoughts eventually turned to the slingshot strapped to Morgana’s side.

“Hey, Morgana,” Yukiko said. “Can I ask something about that slingshot?”

“Huh? Oh, sure. Ask me anything.” Morgana replied.

“Well, I’m just curious." Yukiko began her theory. “Normally slingshots don’t have any tactical usage in combat aside from harassment or distraction. Since the Metaverse is made partly of cognitions, is that helping out?”

“You're getting the hang of this!” Morgana grinned cheekily. “Yeah, you’re right on the nose. In the real world, this slingshot wouldn’t have much use in a fight, but here, in the Metaverse? Because the owner of this Palace perceives it to be a threat, it has the full capabilities of any gun.”

“Huh? Wait a minute…” Chie paused mid-search. “Wait, Monamona.”

“It’s _Morgana!”_

“Okay, sorry…” Chie began. “So, theoretically speaking, if a model gun looked real… it’d act as a real gun that shoots real bullets because the owner of this Palace sees it as a threat?”

“Yeah, more or less,” Morgana crossed his fuzzy arms together. “That’s more or less the cognitive effects of the Metaverse, in a nutshell.”

Yukiko almost saw a lightbulb light up over Chie’s head. Indeed, the brown-haired tomboy’s eyes widened with jubilant glee as she rummaged through her bag, searching for something.

A couple seconds later, she popped up with two items in her hands: one being a sawed-off shotgun that could be used with one hand, and the other being what appeared to be a portable _flamethrower._

**(Music Playing – My Homie –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>)**

“Ta- _daaaaaaaah_!” Chie chirped. “Two model guns, at your service!”

“What the – _Chie?!_ ” Yukiko took a step back in shock. Sure, they weren’t real guns, but they looked realistic enough to require a permit saying they were fake. _"W-Where'd you get the flamethrower?!"_

“Yep! Fake artillery for everybody!” Chie grinned goofily. “Mostly I just got them because they looked intimidating, but if my theory’s correct, then they should actually shoot. Here, you have the flamethrower, Yukiko.”

Giving Yukiko the flamethrower with a silver lining on it, Yukiko glanced at the device with nary a look of trepidation on her face. "You, um... sure you don't want to stay clear and all? I've played enough video games to know how much spread a flamethrower has..."

"Oh! Uh, right." Chie laughed awkwardly, before moving out of the way. "You go ahead, Yukiko."

Yukiko nodded, before aiming it down the hallway. After lining up her shot to avoid any flammable items, she pulled the trigger and -

**_FWOOOSH!_ **

Yukiko nearly jumped out of her skin when the gun spat an actual jet of flame, leaving behind cinders and singes on the stone. A stray leaf promptly caught fire.

“Oh, my God!” Yukiko said gawking. “Chie, you _absolutely_ sure these are models?!”

“One hundred percent!” Chie smiled. “Bought them in preparation for today’s events from that Untouchable store from Shibuya. Really, I just wanted them for the bluff, but I'm not complaining!”

“Woah…” Morgana suddenly broke into a devilish smile. “Mweheheheheh!”

“Perfect! This is absolutely perfect!” Morgana almost jumped for joy. “This gives us a serious tactical advantage fighting the Shadows. So long as we’re careful with the ammunition, we’ll be able to fill our enemies full of holes!”

"And if there's any zombies, they'll surrender without a fight." Chie said as she hoisted her miniature boomstick, grinning even more evilly than Morgana. 

“Well, I think this is really great.” Yukiko began. “But do remember, we _do_ need to find Ryuji before he’s caught by those Shadows; unlike the slaves, he doesn't come back after Kamoshida's punishments. We’ve already wasted enough time as it is; let’s get a move on!”

“Agreed completely!” Chie nodded. “Alright, let’s go!”

And with it, all three budding Phantom Thieves rushed through the dungeon in the hopes of finding Ryuji.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Desire -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Training Hall of Love_ _– ???_

Ryuji thought he knew what to expect.

Ryuji was wrong.

"H... Holy shit." He whispered, aghast the gallery of horrors before him.

'Breaking' students was definitely a better term than 'training.' There was a machine where the students were teased with a water jug on a conveyor belt, students being beaten into submission by the guards for momentary slacking, even a room where one guy was pelted with volleyballs out of a effing _cannon._

Nobody deserved this. He didn't care who they were, this place was Kamoshda's personal _hell,_ and they needed to be free.

“Hey!” Ryuji cried out. “Come on! I’m here you rescue you all!”

A boy in a nearby cage shook his head, not bothering to look up. “I-It’s no use…”

“Huh?” Ryuji questioned. “What the hell do you mean, ‘it’s no use’?”

“That’s because there’s no escape.” The boy spoke in complete despair. “This is the only way we'll be worth anything, if we obey King Kamoshida's orders."

“What the f…?!” Ryuji had never heard anything more repulsive to him in his life. _“That bastard doesn't give a shit about you! You gotta escape!_ _Please, come on - "_

“Ryuji!”

Ryuji was snapped out of his rant, turning towards the source of Chie's voice to find her, Morgana, and Yukiko running towards him.

Chie cried out as both she, Yukiko and Morgana rushed towards the delinquent. Ryuji noticed a little blood was spattered on them, of a dark black color.

“Oh thank God, what the hell took you guys so – _what the hell is that?!”_ Ryuji cried out, suddenly noticing something very dark and organic covering them. “Is... is that goddamn _blood!?”_

“Ran into a few Shadows on the way here." Yukiko said, completely casually. "They didn't want to leave. But that's beside the point - these people you can't save them!"

 _“What the hell are you saying?!”_ Ryuji screamed. _"_ _There’s no way in fucking_ hell _I’m leaving people in here! After seeing what Kamoshida did to them, I_ can’t _look the other way! I JUST CAN’T!”_

Ryuji turned to the cell. _“Forget everything else!_ _I gotta free - “_

_“CALM DOWN!”_

**(Music Stops)**

Suddenly, Ryuji felt a hand impact him at maximum speed in the face and knock him to the ground.

 _“Ryuji, get a hold of yourself and for once just listen!”_ Chie barked, withdrawing from the slap. _“These aren’t real humans! They're dummies made by Kamoshida’s mind!”_

**(Music Playing – Alleycat -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIm5T2HpwLk>)**

“H-Huh?!” Ryuji was shocked. “D... Dummies?”

“I know, what’s happening here is disgusting and horrible.” Chie shook her head. “But they’re even less real than Shadows - they're just extensions of that asshole's mind. The real humans are in the real world, and this is all Kamoshida’s perception of them.”

“Huh…?” Ryuji blinked. “But... they're hurting...” He said, after fumbling around for a bit

"And that's the trap," Morgana said, sympathetically. "They react with pain because Kamoshida wants them to. But that's _literally_ their only purpose for existing. What thought they have exists to serve him, and they literally can't understand freedom. Kamoshida doesn't think in terms like that. They exist only to suffer for his sake, and the only way to stop it is to destroy the Palace."

"...wait." Yukiko said, suddenly realizing something. "If they are part of the Palace... and it goes..."

"Then the cognitive humans will go with it." Morgana said, grimly.

Ryuji stared at the felid thief. "...wow. That's... that's fucked up, man." Ryuji said, feeling the need to say it. 

"I know. But they are just thoughts Kamoshida is having - and honestly, if the only thing you could feel was pain and gratitude towards your torturer for it not being worse..." Morgana let that hang in the air.

"...son of a bitch." Ryuji said, simply and rather generously to Kamoshida.

“...but this doesn’t mean we give up, Ryuji.” Chie nodded. “These people are clones of the real volleyball team and mimic their treatment, right? If we get records, we can bring Kamoshida to justice in the real world. I know it’s hard to look the other way, but channel that anger and kindness into something good; use it to bring him to the police like the criminal he is.”

Ryuji fell silent as Chie concluded.

“Please, Ryuji. It's time for _me_ to believe in _you.”_

The delinquent sighed, remembering how overjoyed Chie was for him to tell her it wasn't just her.

Truth was, he wanted to cry a little upon seeing all of this horror first-hand. But, she was right; he had to think of the non-cognitive people first.

“Alright.” Ryuji nodded. “Um… thanks Chie. You really saved me there.”

“No problem,” Chie nodded. “Just be sure to use the camera, okay? I promise we’ll bring Kamoshida to justice.”

“Alright, yeah,” Ryuji brought out his phone. “Let’s take pictures and… huh!? Aw, goddamn it the camera doesn’t work!”

“Huh?” Yukiko asked. “What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ that I can’t take a picture! I can’t even open the app!” Ryuji grumbled. “Guess I just gotta memorize them…”

“Alright, good. Let’s just get this done. The sooner, the better.” Morgana nodded.

“R-Right. Let's do this," he said. "Okay... first guy, brown hair, mole on cheek, brown hair, mole on cheek... crap, _right_ cheek! Mole on right cheek, brown hair..."

* * *

 **(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave (Another Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtHS36Cw8Hg>)**

 _April 12th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Main Hall_ _– ???_

After taking some time to memorize the athlete’s faces - and Ryuji figuring out a good mnemonic - all four of the group finally were ready to depart. Ryuji looked at Chie with a small smile on his face.

“Hey, um…” Ryuji grinned. “Thanks for helping me out, there. I don’t know how I could thank you properly.”

“Nah, it’s no problem.” Chie grinned cheerfully. “If it’s any consolidation, I would’ve rushed in too if Morgana hadn't explained things.”

"Yeah, that was my bad." Ryuji said with an awkward smile. "Still, no harm, no foul - and we have all the more reason to take down that piece of shit Kamoshida…”

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>)**

“How _dare_ you talk of your king like that?”

All four escapees froze upon hearing a familiar, demonic voice.

“So _that's_ where he went…” Yukiko whispered.

Shadow Kamoshida appeared from the door leading deeper into, still dressed in his obscene outfit.

He gave a cocky grin as guards fanned out to block all the exits.

“Well, well, well.” Shadow Kamoshida said as he gave a slow clap. “It seems this past couple days had a silver lining after all, even if I'm kind of amazed that most of you knaves haven't forgotten to breathe, making the same mistake over and over again. _Guards! Grab Sakamoto!”_

Before anyone could react, a gold-armored Shadow guard rushed out, grabbing Ryuji in a tackle as the others blocked his companions from getting to him.

 _“Ryuji!”_ Chie screamed out as the guard lowered a sword at his throat.

 _“Don’t move an inch!”_ Shadow Kamoshida barked. “Take one step, and the captain here sees how red this annoying little punk's blood is when it's spurting out of his neck!”

“A-Aagh! Someone! _Help!”_ Ryuji screamed out as she struggled wildly, unable to do much against the supernatural strength of the guard.

“N-No! Ryuji!” Chie cried out. “Damnit… what do we do?!”

“First of all, shut up while I'm talking to the _other_ rock in my shoe. I wanna catch up a bit.” Shadow Kamoshida walked over to Ryuji before giving him a dark glare.

“Good to see you again, Sakamoto.” Shadow Kamoshida began, smirking. “Or should I call you ‘The Traitor of the Track Team’? I wonder if you and Satonaka should start a club for catchy insults; lord knows there's some other idiots who'd join up.”

“What the… _Kamoshida?!”_ Ryuji screamed out. “This isn’t funny, you fucking asshole! Leggo!”

“Careful, Ryuji!” Morgana cried out. “Shadow Kamoshida's partly a Persona - he's way stronger than his guards!”

**(Music Slowly Fades Out)**

Shadow Kamoshida’s face darkened, ignoring Morgana. “Honestly, seeing you in person again… I’m amazed at how far the star runner's fallen.”

Yukiko looked up. "Huh!?"

**(Music Playing – Desire -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

“What, you've been running, or _limping,_ with him all this time. Don't tell me you didn't notice how he slouches when he stands.” Kamoshida scoffed. "It's not a statement. It's so he doesn't screw up his leg worse than when he just _had_ to be a bit short with me."

“Stop it…” Ryuji whimpered. “Fuck, I dunno what you’re talking about!”

“Seriously?! Still lying to protect yourself from the consequences of your actions?” Kamoshida cackled. “It’s because of your incompetence and violence that led you to where you are now. I can't even begin to describe the pain and shame the others felt as they were dragged under the surface by your... selfish act.”

"You asshole... that's not your story to tell!" Chie said, gritting her teeth.

"Why not? It involves me, and by the looks of it, Amagi doesn't know what kind of delinquents she's hanging with." He turned towards her. "Long story short, he betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, and he still carries on, carefree as ever. Despite the _reminder_ I gave him."

Ryuji sweat. "That's not true..."

"Oh, my bad!" Kamoshida said in mock surprise. "I forgot, the _air_ was feeling feisty and tried to raise its hand against me that day? Honestly, though, I'm surprised you forgot my kindness in temporarily supervising track practice, Sakamoto."

Yukiko suddenly remembered just how "kind" the real Kamoshida was when he turned Mochida loose on her and Chie.

Ryuji confirmed her suspicions. "Wasn't no practice! It was physical abuse- you just didn't like our team!"

Kamoshida growled. "It was nothing but an _eyesore!_ The only one that needs to achieve results is me! The coach who got fired was hopeless too - if he had been _sensible_ and not brought up a sound argument to oppose me, I'd have been satisfied in breaking his star's leg."

Everyone took a moment to process that. Including Ryuji.

"...what?", the former runner asked, tonelessly.

"Want me to get the other one too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!"

Yukiko brought her hand to her mouth in horrified awe at the scope of this. _He's even willing to kill bits of his own school just so he's the center of attention!? How do you keep getting_ worse _every bit I learn more about you!_ _?_

Kamoshida gave a grin as he glanced at the three Persona users with a smirk. “Now, let us discuss terms for his release! You girls become my pleasure slaves, and Ryuji gets sent free… sounds like a deal?”

“Huh? ‘Pleasure slaves’?” Yukiko said, stumbling back.

“D-Disgusting! Not in a million years!” Chie barked out.

Yukiko didn’t have much time to understand what he meant as he saw Ryuji look defeated, muttering to himself something.

“Damn it…” Ryuji looked ready to cry. “I got myself into this mess, ruined the track team, and now this… I’m really worthless, aren’t it…?”

“...Ryuji, stop it. You know that isn’t true.”

**(Music Stops)**

“H-Huh?” Ryuji perked is head upon seeing Yukiko.

“Stand up for yourself, for one! You’re better than this!” Yukiko cried out. "The very reason you're even here is because you don't let this lying, manipulative sack of shit tell you what to do! Don't let him start now!”

Ryuji looked on, and suddenly felt his resolve strengthen. She was right.

He didn't back down before. Why would he back down _now?_

“You’re right…” Ryuji seethed. “Letting this motherfucker screw with my head… this fucking bastard is behind _all_ of it…”

“Hrm…?” Shadow Kamoshida scoffed, getting closer to him. “What do _you_ have anything to show for it? All you are is a worthless piece of garba - “

Unwisely closer, as it turned out, as Ryuji's legs were still free.

As Kamoshida stumbled back from the sudden kick to the crotch, the guard holding Ryuji stumbled from sheer shock, letting Ryuji elbow him and break free.

 _“GYAAAGH! FUCK!”_ Shadow Kamoshida cried out in a bit of a higher tone than before. _“How dare you harm the prizes of the kingdom you ill-bred little - "_

 _“Shut up you fucking asshole!”_ Ryuji screamed out. _“Everything’s_ your _fault! You’re the reason why Chie and me have to go through hell every school day! You’re the reason why so many students had their futures ruined! And YOU’RE the reason why the track team is gone! Who gives you the fucking right to be proud of yourself!?”_

With a hateful, angry stare of _fury,_ he shouted loudly at Shadow Kamoshida.

_“So stop looking down on me, WITH THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!”_

**(Music Playing – Awakening –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9APGl1dSaw8>)**

_You made me wait quite a while…_

Suddenly, a splitting headache shook through Ryuji, and he instinctively clutched his head. Screaming loudly, he began to thrash about, causing the guards to instinctively defend themselves in confusion.

 _You seek power, correct? Then let us forge a pact. After all, your name has been tarnished and disgraced, so why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc?_ _The other you desires it such. I am thou… thou art I… there is_ no _turning back… the skull of rebellion shall be YOUR FLAG HENCEFORTH!_

Suddenly, a mask with a clear, black skull motif was burned onto Ryuji’s face, and he began hearing a voice.

“I… I hear you…” Ryuji whispered, his mind still in shock. “My other self…”

_Yes… good, good… you take to this newfound strength well. From the high seas of thy soul’s plunder and piracy, I cometh…_

With all his willpower, he ripped off his mask, screaming in pain all the while.

The increasingly familiar blue fire jetted out, knocking the guards away.

Only this time, electricity sparked in the air.

**(Music Playing – Will Power –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqqhuZd8IXU>)**

From the blue, electrical aura stood giant, skeletal pirate on top of a giant ship floated behind Ryuji, who was now dressed in a leather biker outfit with black, red and yellow being predominant colors. 

"Wha...?" Kamoshida began, sounding more exasperated than anything after recovering. "This one as well?!"

"R-Right on..." Ryuji said, his expression slowly turning smug and elated. "Wassup, Persona?"

“Wow…” Chie gawked. “Ryuji had the power too…?!”

"So _that's_ why he got the app!" Yukiko muttered to herself. "Nice work, Ryuji!"

“Ain't it… this _effin' rocks_ _!”_ Ryuji began, clearly excited. “Now that I have this power, _it’s time for payback!”_

Kamoshida snarled as he fell back. “I'm tired of this... guards! Kill them all!”

“At once, my lord!” Ryuji's former captor said, before dissolving.

The gunk of Shadow-stuff reformed into a rather more impressive red-and-black demonic knight on top of a horse, as two of his fellows became two dark horses with ram-like horns. “You shall know true fear, you brat!”

“Ha! Hey asshole, empty threats ain't worth shit!” Ryuji pointed his figure at one of the horned horses. _“Blast ‘em away, Captain Kidd!”_

Indeed, with two mighty lightning strikes, a bolt of energy evaporated the equine on the left, with another bolt mortally wounding the one of the right.

“Alright, good job Ryuji!” Chie ripped off her mask. “Tomoe! _Freeze ‘em solid!”_

With a spin of her naginata, Tomoe encased the demon in pure ice, shattering the other horse.

“Grrr… you have the unremitting gall to defy our lord?!” The demonic knight barked. “You troublemakers shall pay for the King's irritation with your deaths!”

“Kamoshida's cognition ain't changing, right? Then I'll act like the troublemaker I am!” Ryuji barked. “Any day he's miserable is a good day for everyone else!”

Yukiko nodded in agreement. “Speaking of, ready to ruin today?”

“And it sure as hell won't be the last!” Ryuji summoned his Persona once more. “Alright, Captain… _SHOCK ‘EM!”_

With another bolt of lightning, the demonic knight was mortally wounded, emitting a pained scream as he collapsed.

“Impossible…” The demonic knight wheezed. “I, Eligor, was defeated by you…?!”

“Hmph…” Ryuji smirked as Eligor dissipated into ichor. “Next time, pick a better leader to work with!”

**(Music Stops)**

As the carnage finally subsided, Ryuji cracked his knuckles in approval.

“Let _that_ be a lesson to you, you effing asshole!” Ryuji barked.

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>)**

“A-Ah…” Kamoshida whimpered, looking on at the devastation of his army, before giving himself a shake, regaining his confidence. "Whatever. More of them show up every day. After all, in my castle, there's no shortage of people who are willing to die for me..."

Yukiko shivered. "...do the lives of your guards mean _nothing_ to you!?"

"Eh, guards come, guards go, and - hell, it's not like you care for them any more than I do, what with how you've been carving through them. Besides, if I really want people to adore me directly, I have others for that." He snapped his fingers. "Ann! Your king has need of you!"

The doors behind Kamoshida opened, and everyone else in the room promptly lost their blissful ignorance as to what, exactly, Kamoshida's view of women was.

The cognitive human who came out of the main hall, settling into the perverted King's arm with a vapid, ditzy expression _looked_ like Takamaki, blonde pigtails and all, but Yukiko guessed the real one would have run screaming from the room, and possibly Tokyo on foot, upon seeing the outfit she was dressed in.

Namely, cat ears, a tiara studded with rubies, a _pink, leopard print bikini..._ and absolutely nothing else.

 _Welp..._ Yukiko thought after her inner monologue stopped screaming. _I think I can guess why she looks so miserable all the time. I wonder if Igor can induce amnesia..._

"...oh, God." Chie said, turning a bit green. _"Oooooh,_ God."

"... Takamaki?!" Ryuji said, still a bit stunned.

Morgana was stunned too-for different reasons. "Oh... what a meow-velous and beautiful girl..."

"Um, we're literally looking at a... _pedophile_ fantasy of a real teenage girl, Morgana." Yukiko began, glaring at Morgana. "Are you _sure_ you want to continue this line of thought?"

Morgana blushed, before looking a little queasy himself, "...she's a teenager? And he's..." He looked over Kamoshida. "... I feel unclean..."

Kamoshida chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell you until you understand? This is _my_ castle - a place I can do whatever I want. Everyone _sane_ wishes to be loved by me."

The cognitive Ann gave a vapid giggle. "Like, _totally!_ My place exists to serve my King!"

Chie gagged. "...I've never been so glad to be nuts, I guess..."

"What, don't tell me you're boyish in more than one way?" Kamoshida began, mockingly. "Not that'd it'd matter; no matter the gender, women aren't drawn to problematic punks like any of you."

And _he's kinda homophobic. Charming asshole._ Yukiko thought, bleakly. _I think my school is partly run by the human embodiment of sleaze._

"And to be frank, I'm done with today, so I'm going to enjoy the benefits of being king while you people leave or die. Don't really care right now." He flicked his fingers at them in a "buzz off" gesture. "Clean 'em up!"

As more guards continued to rush down to the scene, the newly-awakened Ryuji looked at his friends and nodded.

“I think it’s high-time we ran for it.” Ryuji began. “C’mon, let’s go!”

“Don’t need to tell _me_ twice!” Chie grimaced as all four Persona-users ran.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Entrance_ _– ???_

After another harrowing escape through a vent Morgana had scouted out, all four Persona-users were ready to plop down in exhaustion.

“Alright, I think we’re in the clear…” Morgana muttered. “Mental scarring aside... Ryuji, that was incredible! To think you had the potential too..."

“Heh!” Ryuji gave a cocky grin. “Well, Mom always said that deep down I was special… man, I love Ma.”

“I think all of us are.” Yukiko smiled. “We’re all human, do remember.”

“Yeah…” Ryuji smiled. “Guys… you can't begin to imagine the solid you did for me right there. I don’t think I would’ve gotten out alive without you.” He shivered. "Especially given... everything we saw..."

"Can we not talk about that until tomorrow, please? I'm going to need more than steak to get... _that_ out of my head.” Chie winced, before smiling warmly. “Still, don’t sweat it! That’s what friends are for!”

"Believe me, knowing how he views... everyone would just make us more intent on rescuing you." Yukiko said. "Nobody deserves being stuck in there, you least of all."

"Yeah, so..." He looked down on himself. "I guess the duds come with the Persona? Gotta be honest, I was kinda expecting more skin given, uh... both of you." he said with a blush.

"Yeah, why _is_ that!?", Chie began, annoyed with whatever cosmic deity above screwed her over. "Is there less of a clothing budget for girls or something - "

"Shh!" Morgana cut in. "Listen."

The sounds of clanking guard armor echoed through the courtyard.

_"Did you find them?!"_

_"No! Checking the other hallway!"_ The clanking got quieter, presumably as the guard sped down a more distant corridor.

"Right..." Chie began, watching her voice. "So... why'd he get the, you know... sensible outfit?"

"It's a side effect of being a Persona-user that opposes the ruler of a Palace." Morgana explained. "When a Palace's ruler perceives you as a threat, your Persona conjures the idea of a rebel that lies in your heart to protect you from distortions. Otherwise, you might end up like me, or worse."

"...so, you're telling me that my idea of a rebel doesn't have a shirt?" Chie sighed. "Freud would have a field day..."

"Leaving aside all that..." Ryuji said, feeling the outline of his mask. "Is this... a skull?"

"I guess you could consider that the physical form of Captain Kidd when he's not out. Hence why everyone has a mask; they're Personas in their most inactive and literal form of 'masks of the self.'"

"Yeah, mostly I'm just relieved this means there ain't a Shadow Ryuji any more. I don't think I'd _ever_ get along with some of the things in my brain."

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh, we're in _deep shit!"_

"What part of 'quiet' don't you understand!?" Morgana hissed.

"That Kamoshida is kind of real-world Kamoshida's Persona, right!? He's going to tell, and then we've got _nothing_ on that one - "

"I see your point, but take it from experience - they don't communicate," Yukiko cut in. "I think Chie and me would have been thrown back in, after the first time we ended up here."

"If they did, Shadow Kamoshida would be a Persona, not his Shadow." Morgana agreed. "The real Kamoshida doesn't want to see his dark side, so he doesn't even know about him."

"...so we're okay. Phew." Ryuji said. "Anyway, I think I recognized a couple of the guys there. So, I'm thinking-"

**(Music Stops)**

"Wait," Morgana cut in. "I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with _me._ That's why I was super nice teaching you amateurs everything."

Ryuji, this being the first he had ever heard of this, was understandably confused. "Uh... what?"

Morgana turned to the girls in the group. "Remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and return to my original form. That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and - "

"Dive into _where!?"_ Yukiko said, a little annoyed. "You didn't say anything about anywhere else!"

"I was strapped for time!" Morgana said, not sounding guilty at all. "That was part of the agreement to help me regain my human form."

Yukiko looked at Chie, frustrated - before she had an idea.

"Well... If we're talking semantics, you made deal with _me and Chie."_ Yukiko said, turning to Morgana with a mischievous grin. "Quite simply, you're asking him to join it, which is a breach of contract, and renders that promise null and void."

_“WHAT?!”_

**(Music Playing – My Homie –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>)**

Morgana recoiled in shock. “B-But I helped you _and_ taught you the basics of surviving the Metaverse! Aren’t you gonna repay me in _some_ form?! You're part of my master plan already!”

“We’d love to, buuuuuuut…” Chie grinned alongside Yukiko. “Well, it _has_ been an exhausting day, and I need to start working on obliterating all memory of the Palace. So next time!”

"Yeah, you kind of asked for that," Ryuji said with a shrug. "Besides, I need to crash after all that. Maybe tomorrow, but right now? No, thank you!"

“Huh?!” Morgana’s eyes widened. “Oh, _hell_ no! Don’t you leave without me, goddamnit! Is this because I'm not human!? Because I look like a cat?!”

“It’s been a fun journey, Morgana.” Ryuji bowed courteously. “You weren’t bad at all… for a cat.”

With that, the three new friends departed the pocket world.

“Oh, _HELL NO! WE HAD A DEAL!”_ Morgana screamed. _“GET BACK HERE! ARRRGH!”_

And with that, Morgana scurried off after them as fast as his furry legs could carry him.

* * *

 **(Music Playing – Break it Down (Elp Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>)**

 _April 12th, 2016 – Aoyama-Itchome, Alleyway Shortcut_ _– 3:54 PM_

 _"You have returned to the real world."_ the mechanical voice of the Meta-Nav chirped. " _Welcome back."_

Yukiko, Chie and Ryuji, back in their school outfits, promptly collapsed into the walls of the alley, breathing heavily.

“Oh, thank _God...”_ Ryuji muttered, releasing an exhausted moan. “We’re back in the real world, aren’t we?”

“Seems like it,” Chie said, rubbing her forehead “I mean, I _hope_ we are… this little adventure is getting more and more surreal by the day…”

“And sleazy. Don't forget sleazy.” Yukiko wiped some sweat from her brow, shivering at the mental image of the cognitive Takamaki.

Ryuji took a few breaths before getting up to his feet. "Yeah, and I'm kinda responsible for you being dragged around a lot... sorry guys." He shook himself a bit. “Well, that really isn’t the important thing here. What’s _really_ important is now we can bring Kamoshida down; if we can get any of the volleyball team to show that any of that crap was real, this is gonna get good!”

Yukiko and Chie glanced at each other before smiling. He was right; their efforts hadn’t been in vain whatsoever.

And when _that_ happened, there’s no doubt in Yukiko nor Chie’s mind that justice would be served, and Kamoshida's would go down in flames.

“Still though…” Yukiko said, thinking. “Ryuji, you didn’t summon any weapons when you awakened to your Persona. Why is that?”

“Huh?” Ryuji cocked an eyebrow. “Wait, you had weapons, Yukiko-chan?”

Yukiko rummaged through her bag before revealing the bladed pink fan she obtained after her own awakening.

“Oh yeah, that’s actually a good point…” Chie rubbed her chin a little. “You _do_ need weapons to defend yourself… say, Ryuji-kun, you up for being shotgun buddied? I've got an unsawed variant in my bag, too.”

“Huh?!” Ryuji was caught off-guard by _that_. “Dude, we can’t use guns! Besides, how are a bunch of high-schoolers supposed to get one!?”

“Through _this!”_ Chie brought out her model sawed-off shotgun from earlier, much to Ryuji’s bewildered surprise. “Trust me, due to how the Metaverse works, model guns function as _real_ ones as long as they look real.”

“Huh?! For _real?!”_ Ryuji’s eyes were wide with shock. “Well, that _would_ explain why you had that flamethrower slung over Yukiko's back.”

As if changing his tune, Ryuji gave a smarmy grin. “Alright, count me in! Though, I'd like bludgeons for melee.”

“That can be arranged! Granted, I’d prefer if we’d do that later.” Chie looked down at her stomach. “And as much as I'd like to start raking that pervert over the coals now, I’m pretty darn famished! Yukiko, you up for some egg ramen?”

“Huh?” Now that Yukiko thought about it, she realized she _was_ hungry. Apparently, life-or-death stakes burned through calories like - well, her flamethrower and Shadow gunk.

Besides, the potential taste of a good bowl of ramen is pretty hard to beat.

“Alright, count me in!” Yukiko smiled. “Let’s see if there’s any good ramen places nearby…”

“Ooh! Ooh!” Ryuji cracked a joyous smile. “I know a great place! You don’t mind if we head over to Ogikubo, do you?”

“Well, if the ramen’s good, I can hardly complain!” Chie grinned. “Man, now I’m _really_ hungry! Forward, my comrades! To meat and _GLORY!”_

It took all of Yukiko’s willpower to not burst out laughing as Chie ran forth. Ryuji simply smiled at Yukiko with his arms crossed.

“Hey, um… Yukiko.”

Yukiko turned to meet Ryuji’s eyes, and gave a small grin. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Well, uh…” Ryuji scratched the back of his head somewhat awkwardly. “I, um… want to thank you for helping me awaken to my Persona. I’ve been powerless before that son of a bitch for ages, and you gave me the kick in the ass I needed to stand up for myself. I appreciate it, y’know that?”

“Ryuji-kun…” Yukiko gave a happy smile, and shook Ryuji’s extended hand. He was a genuinely good kid, without a doubt in Yukiko’s mind, she had no doubt that this would be the start of a strong friendship.

“Hey, um… I heard you were on probation,” Ryuji smiled. “Maybe you can explain to me what really happened when we get to the ramen shop?”

For a moment, her old fears of being a pariah again came rushing back...

And then she remembered exactly how little Chie cared even before she knew the context.

“Sure,” Yukiko chuckled. “I’ll be happy to explain to you what happened.”

* * *

**(Music Playing – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_???-???-???_

“It would normally be easier for a Phantom Thief to work alone, or with a single partner, like you with Chie.” Sae began with the drugged Yukiko. “But you found benefits in more than one accomplice, with these allies of yours helping you along the way.”

Sae proceeded to slam her hands on the table.

“Who else was involved with you?!”

* * *

**(Music Playing – The Spirit –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVA8xVf5-xY>)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Aoyama-Itchome, Alleyway Shortcut_ _– 4:01 PM_

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow…_

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion_

_that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity,_

_With the **birth** of the Chariot Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to **freedom** and new power…_

**_CHARIOT (VII) RANK UP! RANK 1_ **

**(Music Playing – Break it Down (Elp Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>)**

Yukiko chuckled to herself as Ryuji pumped his fist into the air. “Alright, _let’s go get some ramen!”_

And with that, both teenagers folloed after Chie.

* * *

 **(Music Playing – Alright –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26lSlN5Ca0w>)**

 _April 12th, 2016 – Ogikubo, Ramen Shop_ _– 4:29 PM_

_“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!”_

Ryuji and Chie almost dropped their pork ramen bowls in shock upon hearing Yukiko recount the story why she was banished to Tokyo.

...well, Chie didn't. She had heard this already, but did at being point blank range of Ryuji's grenade of a voice. 

“You’re tellin’ me that helping a woman from assault got you put on _probation?!”_ Ryuji screamed out to nobody in particular. _“THAT’S FUCKING BULLSHIT! IF I WERE YOU, I’D BE FUCKING PISSED!”_

 _“Lower your voice!”_ Yukiko hissed. _“Do you_ want _to cause a scene, you idiot!?”_

 _“Seriously!”_ Chie was also yelled. _“We're sitting_ right here!"

“Ugh, both of you are hopeless…” You could almost see a large blob of sweat drop down Yukiko’s forehead.

“Mmfyeah, fhutever,” Ryuji proceeded to continue to wolf down the pork ramen. “Sho lheme get dis streght, yur tellin me yu hilpd out a whomin who whas bein’ shtuffed into a char, and yu got put on probation fhor it?!”

“Eeeugh…” Yukiko almost wanted to gag a little. “Ryuji, _please_ eat with your mouth closed before you choke!”

With a mighty gulp, Ryuji swallowed the mass of meat and noodles. “Alright, alright, cool. I think I kinda get it at this point… still, really?! That’s some grade-A _bullshit_ if I’ve ever heard it!”

“Wait…” Yukiko blinked. “You don’t believe me?”

“Sorry, wrong bullshit!” Ryuji quickly corrected. “It was the reasoning for the system fucking you over that was the grade-A bullshit here… like, you didn’t even do anything _wrong_ , man! You were helping that woman, and what _you_ got for it was a probation sentence?! Ugh… this _really_ pisses me off.”

“Well, um…” Yukiko smiled gently. “Thanks for your concern, Ryuji. Chie, what do you think?”

“Mmruh?” Chie garbled. “Mrrure, mrhtnks tht ish a buncha burrshiet tu.”

“Oh, _for the love of…”_ Yukiko wanted to facepalm. “That applies to you too, Chie!”

Chie gulped the last of her bowl of pork ramen. “Ahhh…! _Delicious!_ Excuse me, I’ll have one meat udon, please!”

“She’s not even listening…” Yukiko exhaled audibly.

“Well, you gotta appreciate her dedication,” Ryuji gave a cheeky grin. “I don’t know many people who can take on a _four different bowls_ of meat udon and pork ramen and still be standing… aside from myself, of course. And I have an excuse of still running, even if I can't do it at professional speeds no more...”

“I can imagine.” Yukiko snorted a little. “She really does seem to love her meat…”

Suddenly, Ryuji’s face visibly darkened, before sighing softly.

“You know…” Ryuji began. “We used to come here after a successful race back when the track team was still here. Whether it’d be practice or a successful match, we always visited this joint for a nice hot bowl of noodles.”

Ryuji looked down, depressed. “Then Kamoshida came along, and he… well, he ruined everything.”

“Ryuji…” Yukiko bit her lip softly. Just like herself, Ryuji was falsely blamed for a crime he didn’t commit; only in this case, it’s less being charged for assault after rescuing a woman from rape and more pissing off Kamoshida to the point where he used it as an excuse to take down the track team. Yukiko simply bit her lip.

“Hey, Ryuji…” Yukiko began. “If you you don't mind me asking... how did Kamoshida take down the track team…?”

Ryuji thought on it. "...screw it. You know the general shape, and I know your story, so, here goes." 

He inhaled, readying for a bit of a story. “One day, our normal coach had to call in sick… got some kind of nasty disease. Kamoshida stepped in as our substitute coach, and the piece of shit did everything in his power to bring the track team down. And I mean everything – he made us run around the school dozens of times with no water, and anyone who stopped was ruthlessly beaten by him. He said it was an ‘Olympian method,’ but it was really a bullshit excuse to get us gone.”

Ryuji bit his lip, looking ready to cry. “Then, one of the weaker, newer kids broke his leg, and Kamoshida began pummeling him for his ‘carelessness’… and that’s when I had it. When I confronted the fucker later that day, I punched him right in his stupid fucking nose. I broke it, but it was exactly the kind of excuse he needed to shut us down… everything about the track team was wiped from the books, I was suspended for a few days, put in the danger zone of expulsion, and everyone hated me for it. It was really a bunch of bullshit when you broke it down.”

"Huh." Yukiko paused. "You and I are far more alike than it first appears at first glance. And you and Chie, come to think of it."

"Yep. All screwed over by bullshitter old men and turned into pariahs." Ryuji merely sighed bitterly before smiling at Yukiko. “But enough of my own pity party of a story. There’s going to be a teacher versus student volleyball match tomorrow. Something for “promoting student fitness” or some horseshit like that. That’s where we find all the abused students and make ‘em confess and bring the fucker to justice!”

Ryuji simply pumped his fists into the air. “Just you wait, Kamoshida! We’re gonna _bring you DOWN!”_

“Aaah…! Delicious, delicious, _delicious…!”_

Chie sighed happily as Yukiko crossed her arms.

“Chie? How many bowls did you have so far?”

“H-Huh?” Chie suddenly turned a deep shade of red. “Ummm… six?”

“Oh, Chie…” Yukiko wanted to facepalm right then and there. “C’mon, we’re leaving. Rush hour’s gonna occur soon.”

“Aww, you’re going already…?” Ryuji sighed. “Alright, but can we at least get everyone's phone number and chat ID before we go? It’d be nice if we got to keep in touch.”

Yukiko and Chie gleamed at Ryuji. After exchanging their contacts, the three made their way back home.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 7:48 PM_

“Ah, you’re back! Good to see the map quiz worked.” Sojiro smiled as Yukiko walked in. Upon stepping inside, the inn maiden noticed a teal-haired woman in a punk outfit. Contrary to her outfit, she bowed politely after leaving a tip.

“Thanks for the coffee, Sojiro.” the woman spoke. “You have yourself a nice day.”

With that, she bypassed Yukiko, making that woman the last guest of the day.

"...that woman seemed a bit younger than your usual clients." Yukiko commented. "It's my instincts as an innkeeper, but do you mind my asking?"

“Dr. Tae Takemi. Yes, doctor. Of medicine.” Sojiro shook his head. “She’s a rather, er, unique character, if the title contrasted with the outfit didn't clue you in.”

“Politeness and punk outfits are always an odd juxtaposition. Though strangely enough, not the weirdest person I've ever met." Yukiko shrugged. “So, how was your day, Sakura-san?”

“You can call me Boss or Sojiro if you like. We're a bit better known to each other, we don't have to be so polite all the time.” Sojiro gave a cheeky smile. “And it was good, thanks for asking. Business was really slow, what with the recent psychotic breakdown happening near here.”

As he said that, he pointed to the TV.

 _“And yet_ another _psychotic breakdown occurred!”_ A commentator on the TV spoke. _“And we’re paying our taxes to a police force that can’t even put these incidents to a close? I would advise the commissioner follow the Minister of Transportation's advice and resign to let someone competent take the reins!”_

 _“I heard they're getting desperate, too.”_ The other commentator said with a smirk. _“I hear they're putting Goro Akechi, age 17, the second Detective Prince on the case.”_

 _“Yeah.”_ The commentator said with a snort. _“Number two in_ many _ways. Such as the fact that the_ _geniuses in the police somehow think_ _even_ one _child playing pretend_ _was a good idea."_

Sojiro sighed. “Typical gossip… it's like they're trying to replace the concept of news with pundits these days. But if nothing else, I'm relieved that Takemi didn't have more work today. Anyway, you look tired. Get yourself a nice sleep and get ready for tomorrow, okay? I heard about the volleyball PE tomorrow.”

Yukiko hoped the expression on her face looked like a polite smile instead of what she had termed the Presence of Kamoshida Grimace. "I... hope it will be eventful." _I_ _n the sense of a bomb going off in that asshole's face._ “Have a good night.”

“You yourself.” With a final nod, Sojiro locked the door for the night.

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 12th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 7:51 PM_

As Yukiko proceeded up the stairs, she was almost oblivious to her phone going off.

_*bzzt-bzzt-bzzt*_

**Ry-yee-ji:** man, that was some gooooooooooooood udon and ramen

 **Ry-yee-ji:** i’m STILL full ffs

 **steak trash:** i vomited a little… ༼ ಥ﹏لಥ ༽ ᵘgᵍʰ

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Kinda serves you right for eating that much, Chie.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Also, Ryuji, what’s up with that username?

 **Ry-yee-ji:** oh, this? it’s…

 **Ry-yee-ji:** well, its gotta be seen to be believed

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Oh, boy…

 **Ry-yee-ji:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6EoRBvdVPQ>

**steak trash:** w8, what the

 **steak trash:** wow

 **steak trash:** W O W

 **Yukiko Amagi:** awfkak laewfrhawDI ASFAWYU9Q83298EAQWS iondaoswfnaeiosw

 **steak trash:** ryuji, i think u broke yukiko

 **Ry-yee-ji:** RIP yukiko

 **Ry-yee-ji:** press f to pay respects

 **steak trash:** pffft, FPSs are for western plebes

 **steak trash:** JRPGs and bullet hells 4lyfe!!!

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Heey… I like FPSs…

 **Ry-yee-ji:** SHES BACK FROM THE DEAD

 **Ry-yee-ji:** THERE IS A GOD

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Sorry, had a massive laughing fit.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I think I accidently sent a recording of myself…

 **steak trash:** omfg, really?

 **steak trash:** SHOW IT, PLS

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I-If you say so…

**_Yukiko Amagi has sent a recording_ **

**Ry-yee-ji:** holy fucking shit

 **Ry-yee-ji:** yuki terumi, eat your heart out

 **steak trash:** its like spongebob squarepants, the joker and a hyenas respective souls all fused to create Yukikos

 **Ry-yee-ji:** wait, chie. U watched spongebob?

 **steak trash:** yep! even the new episodes

 **Ry-yee-ji:** wow

 **Ry-yee-ji:** THATS dedication

 **Ry-yee-ji:** honestly, the new episodes are so hot garbage that i dont really bother

 **steak trash:** fuck you, the yellow sponge is the best western cartoon ever made

 **steak trash:** and its at least better than some anime…

 **steak trash:** SAO and school days, 4 1

 **Yukiko Amagi:** That isn’t a very hard achievement, Chie.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** But I do agree! The new SpongeBob episodes are quite weak compared to the old ones, but I still find a lot to enjoy, truth be told.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** wow, didnt expect you to enjoy it THAT much

 **Ry-yee-ji:** but eh, different strokes for different folks

 **Ry-yee-ji:** anyway, dont forget we gotta nail the victims of mophead before the volleyball event ends tomorrow, ok?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Will do.

 **steak trash:** gotcha.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** glad were on the same page, guys

 **Ry-yee-ji:** well, bye-bye!

**_Ry-yee-ji is now offline_ **

**steak trash:** i should probably go 2. seeya, yuki! (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Seeya!

**_steak trash is now offline_ **

Sighing to herself, Yukiko couldn’t help but start humming the pizza song from that one SpongeBob episode as she dressed herself in her nightclothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, what a chapter to end on. Regardless, I do hope it was worth the wait! Stay tuned, all!
> 
> And now for the bonus material! Otherwise, have a good one!
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 4  
> Chie: Lv. 4  
> Morgana: Lv. 4  
> Ryuji: Lv. 4
> 
>  **Arcana Database: The Victory**  
>  Personas: Hamsa (Lv. 6), Ictinike (Lv. 14), Jeanne D'Arc (Lv. 21), Lailah (Lv. 28), Victor (Lv. 35), Brigid (Lv. 41), Lugh (Lv. 50), Sleipnir (Lv. 59), Yggdrasil (Lv. 63), Kazfiel (Lv. 69), Aniel (Lv. 74), Lucifroz (Lv. 80), Baldr (Lv. 85)  
> Description: An alternative name for the Chariot Arcana in some tarot decks, the seventh card of the Tarot Collection. Those born under the Victory Arcana symbolize victory and triumph, while reversed it symbolizes strife and discord.
> 
>  **Persona Database: Tomoe**  
>  Arcana: Victory  
> Level: 2  
> Resistances: Resist Ice, Weak to Electric  
> Skills: Bufu (Innate), Cleave (Lv. 3), Rebellion (Lv. 5), Terror Claw (Lv. 9), Counter (Lv. 12), Vajra Blast (Lv. 16), Apt Pupil (Lv. 22), Assault Dive (Lv. 24), Bufula (Lv. 25), Swift Strike (Lv. 29), Counterstrike (Lv. 33), Revolution (Lv. 37), Rising Slash (Lv. 43), Deathbound (Lv. 46), Bufudyne (Lv. 50), Charge (Lv. 53), High Counter (Lv. 57), Megaton Raid (Lv. 61), Arms Master (Lv. 64), Vorpal Blade (Lv. 69), Brave Blade (Lv. 72)  
> Persona Compendium Description: _"Tomoe Gozen was a female samurai during the time of the Genpei War (1180-1185). After fighting in the Battle of Awazu, it is unclear what happened to her. Due to the number of stories of how her life went and the lack of proof of her existence, she has become a thing of legends."_


	3. Keeper of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough. The party finally makes their move on Kamoshida at long last. But how will it turn out, in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely have to apologize for having taken so long to update this fic. But we're here at last! I really, sincerely do hope you guys enjoy the revisions we had in mind and everything! ^^
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 4  
> Chie: Lv. 4  
> Morgana: Lv. 4  
> Ryuji: Lv. 4

**(Music Playing – Confession/Secret -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>)**

_April 12 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Outside Commons - 4:18 PM_

_Far away from where the Phantom Thieves was becoming more than acquaintances, a pair of old friends were being... less than happy with their situation._

_Ann Takamaki, quite the most socially isolated teen fashion model in Tokyo, tried to put on a brave face for the one person she could call a close friend in Shujin, Shiho Suzui. Visually, the two were about as far apart as two people could be and still be teen girls on the tallish side. Ann was blonde, pigtailed, wore a semi-customized uniform in the form of a hoodie and bright-eyed (admittedly more due to her blue eyes than any actual joy she felt), while Shiho was dark-haired, wore said hair in a functional ponytail, dressed in a serviceable sweatshirt, and... well, not doing well would be a bit of an understatement. Though one wouldn't need to look in her eyes to see that; the leg brace said enough._

_The black-haired student inhaled, raggedly "... -I haven't been sleeping well, lately..." She leaned forward, trying to force herself to remain sitting up on her arms. "Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking of too many things..."_

_Ann looked down. "Shiho..."_

_"Nationals are coming up soon, so I was thinking..." Shiho spoke softly, biting her lip. "Should someone like me be on the starting lineup?"_

_Ann's false cheer quickly returned. "Don't worry, just be confident in yourself! Your skills have been recognized! It's all because you work harder than anyone else!"_

_Shiho glanced up with a look of... disappointment? Frustration? It wasn't easily seen through the misery. "...yeah. Volleyball's all I have, after all."_

_As she said with a note of resignation,_ _Ann wisely decided to change the subject at that point. "More importantly, is that injury okay? It looked really swollen..."_

 _"No, it's nothing. It's normal..." Shiho whispered. "...especially since a meet's coming up."_ Ann, please, _Shiho thought._ Please catch on why I'm suddenly not eager about volleyball...

_Unfortunately, Shiho's hinting wasn't allowed to go anywhere._

_"Sorry to interrupt, Suzui..." Yuuki Mishima, the blue-haired general scapegoat and gofer of the team said, coming up. "Um... Mr. Kamoshida asked me to get you."_

_He didn't look quite as unhappy about this as Shiho did, but only because of the spark of animal terror that appeared in Shiho's eyes. "H-Huh? W-What does he want?"_

_"...he wouldn't say." Mishima said, looking away, guiltily._

_The terror in Shiho's eyes faded. "...Ann. I..." She found herself unable to finish._

_"It'll be fine! I bet it's a meeting about the starting lineup or something!" Even the tone made it clear she the person Ann was trying to convince was herself more than anyone else._

_For the sake of her sanity, Shiho told herself she believed it too. "...yeah. Well... I better go."_

_With the air of someone walking knowingly into her own grave, trying not to cry, Shiho followed Mishima out._

_As soon as she was out of earshot, Ann's face fell, as she let herself admit what the hints about why Shiho was acting like she wanted to quit were. Sighing raggedly, she sat down and grumpily assumed a forthright position, still lost in her own thoughts._

_"...hang in there, Shiho." Ann said, looking away. "If he'd let me stop, if he'd let both of us stop... I would."_

* * *

**(Ambience - High School Gym -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naSThfyOzM4>)**

_April 13 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Gymnasium - 1:20 PM_

Much to the surprised relief of Yukiko, Kawakami appeared equally as grumpy as she was, leading her class out of their normal schedule into the volleyball rally that anyone beyond the first years quickly realized was more a chance to showcase Kamoshida against easy opponents, and the first-years themselves appeared largely annoyed with. At least one member of the staff didn't seem to buy into his hype, going by that.

Not that her own frustrations with the man's ego would stop Kamoshida from showing off.

"Ugh, seriously?! Christ!" Chie groaned in frustration as the coach aimed _yet another_ spike at the shy blue-haired student Yukiko had learned was Yuuki Mishima, who was promptly knocked on his rear deflecting it. "I'd ask why you keep on hitting it at a guy in the _back,_ or let him _quit,_ but I guess a human punching bag is too valuable to you!"

She whispered it more than yelled it, though. The staff members on Kamoshida's side of the cour, seemed to be quite willing to indulge Kamoshida's showing off, and their opinions were the only ones that officially mattered.

"Nice shot, Kamoshida!" A bald member of the teacher's team said as he high-fived Kamoshida. "Man, you still got it, Coach!"

Kamoshida beamed. "Thanks. Let's go for one more!" Kamoshida's comment seemed innocent out-of-context, but then again, all it took was ignoring the look of absolute dismay and fatigue from the student team, in particular Mishima. Mishima, for his part, seemed like he wasn't even thinking about the game, more lost in thought on his corner.

Takamaki, for her part, was sitting about as far as she could away from the teacher's side of the field, and still be on a folding chair, looking about as thrilled to be there as Yukiko, Ryuji, or Chie - if not even less, which spoke quite a bit. Curiously, she also seemed to be next to the sole empty seat, and from her constant glancing at the door, Yukiko suspected it shouldn't be empty.

"After all this time, she still sticks out like a sore thumb..." Ryuji sighed wistfully, looking at her. "She really hasn't changed a bit."

Yukiko and Chie's heads spun fast enough that they could've snapped. "Wait, you _know each other?"_

Ryuji glanced at Yukiko's question, and simply shrugged, giving a "so-so" gesture with his hand. "Bleh. We talked to each other in middle school. Rarely. Truthfully, I borrowed a bit of money from her and, uh, literally forgot to pay it back - I doubt she remembers it though."

Ryuji yawned. "Mostly. I'm just looking at anything to think about _other_ than the Bastard Snoozefest."

"Yeah. Watching something where the winning side isn't even trying is just... eugh. I'm not even the biggest sports fan out there, and it already _reeks_ of self indulgence." Chie slumped back. "Funny thing is, I could've probably gotten onto any team if it wasn't for... well, 'Chie the Liar'."

A pregnant pause occurred between all three Persona users.

Yukiko, breaking the silence, turned to Chie with a frown. "You know you shouldn't think like that. You scarcely deserve to be within that creep's line of sight."

Chie _sighed._ "I know... man, if nothing else, getting rid of him will free the school from these stupid rallies..."

"That motivation is becoming less selfish by the second." Yukiko nodded reaffirmingly "I think the guy next to us hasn't looked up from his phone since before we got here."

A sudden surge of activity snapped the trio of allegedly-delinquents out of their boredom-induced waking coma, drawing their eyes up to find Kamoshida unleashing an admittedly impressive spike...

...directly at Mishima, who barely noticed it in time to begin moving his arms. Instead, the interception with with his face.

Everyone shrieked slightly as Mishima stumbled back and over, dazed and possibly unconscious. Everyone, that is, except Kamoshida, who simply studied this with a neutral expression before he apparently remembered that he was supposed to be apologetic.

"Ouch! Sorry about that, sport!" Kamoshida said with faux-worry, rushing over about five seconds after the accident. "Hey, are you all right?! Someone, take him to the nurse's office!"

With that, he handed Mishima over to a bespectacled student, not especially gently.

The stray ball rolled up to Ryuji, who threw it back to the court with a disgusted expression, he having picked up on all of this. "...goddamn assfuck. He'll pay for everything soon enough..."

As soon as Mishima left the room, Kamoshida went back to beaming, like nothing ever happened.

"All right, let's resume the match!" He said excitedly, laughing sheepishly. "I'll try to aim more properly this time, ahaha."

Takamaki's cold glare summed up Yukiko's feelings better than words ever could.

* * *

**(Music Playing - Tokyo Emergency -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf7a_MZXuDk>)**

_A_ _pril 13 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Outside Commons - 2:30 PM_

Yukiko had a few choice words for that display of inelegance earlier. But she tried to reign in her swear words as much as possible anyways.

The black-haired innmaiden sighed, standing in the commons alongside Chie and Ryuji - none of them looked all that happy to even _begin_ with. It wasn't until Chie broke the ice that anyone could find even anything to _comment_ on that disaster.

"Gee. Wonderful piece of care for your own team member, Coach." Chie muttered as she _finally_ spoke after getting out of the gym. "Why, I almost believed you recognized humans come before your ego..." 

"No wonder he thinks of himself as a king." Yukiko spat, icily cold in her tone. "The whole thing seemed designed to stroke his own ego, anyhow..."

"And now ya know why I personally despite that chickenshit, Yukiko." Ryuji said, seething. "'Get to know each other better', my ass..."

He inhaled, calming himself down. "Well, anyways. Now we have a chance to track down those guys who were the, uh, slaves in the Palace."

"Given how this is Kamoshida's big day, all the members of the team should be here." Chie said, thinking. "Between the three of us, we'll be sure to find _someone_ willing to spill about Kamoshida's physical abuse."

"...um, as much as I'd like to cover more ground with three, there's somethin' I just realized." Ryuji began, wincing sheepishly. "None of us are exactly people anyone wants to talk to..."

It took a wince from Yukiko before, cheerfully, she reassumed her own confidence with a forced smile. How she could forget this wouldn't be easy?

"...well, I guess we'll have to make it a team effort!" Yukiko said with a cheerful grin. "I'm sure if good-cop bad-cop works so well, good-cop, bad-cop, neutral-cop should be even better!"

Chie smiled, trying to put her _own_ worries to the side. "Yep! Just you wait asshole! We'll be done by the end of the day!"

* * *

**(Music Playing - Wicked Plan -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U>)**

_April 13 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Outside Commons - 3:10 PM_

"Ughhhhh, what, _does he train them in interrogation resistance techniques?!"_ Chie moaned, slumping against a vending machine. "It's like punching a cinderblock wall at this point...!"

The volleyball team, as it turned out, were masters of clamming up. The instant anyone even _mentioned_ training, suddenly even the volleyball members who were complaining suddenly became strident supporters of the idea that harsh training led to national-level skill. Even if said team member was mostly covered in bandages, and limping.

Separation from each other to make the team members feel more comfortable was no help either; pretty much everyone knew the face and vocal opinions of Chie the Liar, Ryuji was only slightly less infamous, and as Yukiko discovered, she was not a distant third.

"They think I carry a knife on me. A _knife!"_ Yukiko exhumed angrily, before pausing. "...well I mean, I often _do,_ but not at _school._ I'm not _that_ paranoid, when a bottle of pepper spray works just as well..."

"If it makes you feel better, it wasn't a _complete_ waste of walking." Ryuji said with a shrug. "One of the first-years, not completely brainwashed, accidentally let slip that Mishima being knocked flat on his ass like that isn't new. Apparently it happens pretty often during practice."

Chie's face contorted to a face one would make when eating pickled lemons, looking utterly disgusted. "Somehow, I'm not at all that surprised. Absolutely despicable..."

"Yeah, we may need to press onwards with trying to figure this out." Yukiko nodded in agreement, before noticing the sweaty Shujin-brand sweat clothes she was in. "But now? Now I need to put on my school clothes; the rally's over and done with, and they won't let us take these gym clothes home."

"Yeah. After all this running around, it'll be nice to wear clothes that ain't soaked." Ryuji said, turning to Yukiko with a confirming not. "You comin' or what?"

"Actually, I was prepared!" She said with a smile, hoisting her bag. "I figured it was something like this, and since I like keeping close to my dress..."

Chie winced awkwardly. "...seems like unnecessary weight to me, but sure! You do you." Chie ended her comment with a light shrug. 

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye out for Mishima if he comes by here." Yukiko said with a nod. "You guys get the fresh dress."

"Don't to tell me twice." Ryuji said, heading off with Chie, while Yukiko was left with her thoughts.

All by herself, at that.

Yukiko leaned back on a wall and _sighed._ It was beyond her how _anyone_ in this school would let Kamoshida go completely unchallenged; there was no way _any_ of this would fly with Yasogami High, to which she was _expelled_ from because she happened to try to act on a corrupt, drunk politician trying to rape an innocent women. The whole thing made Yukiko's stomach churn, and it reminded her in a way of how she hated being under the Inn; everything felt decided for her, from how she lived to where she died.

It got to the point Yukiko legitimately questioned whether or not it was a silver lining in disguise that she finally got out of that place.

 _Let's see..._ Yukiko said, thinking to herself. _W_ _asn't Mishima the one who took attendance my first day? He seemed pretty upset about the rumors about Takamaki. Does he have a crush?_

A pause. _...n_ _o, I don't think so. He's not acting like he's trying to work up to talk to her. More like he knows something about how the rumors about her started. Come to think of it, he was pretty badly bruised that day. Maybe he -_

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?",

Yukiko jerked up. "Hm?"

**(Music Playing - Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

A familiar voice suddenly cut through her thoughts, and out strode a blonde-haired girl with a dour look present on her face. She did _not_ look happy to be even having this discussion, but it seemed like she nonetheless felt compelled to - and that was worrying to Yukiko.

For it was none other than Ann Takamaki.

Yukiko blinked, lost on what to say. "Um... may I help you?

"It'll be quick." Takamaki said, obviously focused on what she wanted for this conversation. "Anyways, what's with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all..." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Yukiko paled slightly. "Um... I'm sorry, but I legitimately have that poor a sense of - "

"You manage to find your way school enough _awfully_ well for someone who gets lost for hours on end." Takamaki interrupted. "And there is that weird rumor about you, too..."

Thankfully, Yukiko was saved from having to support her lie by the people she was _supposed_ to meet walking up. 

"Okay, Takamaki, whaddya want with her?" Ryuji began in his typical blunt way as he and Chie came up behind her.

A surprised Takamaki quickly became irritated. "Right back at you! Neither of you are even in our class."

"Um, hello? Lost for five hours together with her? That's enough time to break the ice, I think." Chie retorted.

Ann opened her mouth to instinctive jab back, but held her tongue.

"...point." With that admittance, she turned to Yukiko still concerned. "But... I just want to know... what're you planning on doing with Mr. Kamoshida?"

Ryuji was taken aback, before his eyes narrowed somewhat. "...I see. I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with him after all..."

He apparently didn't notice Yukiko looking at him like he grew a second head.

 _"This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!"_ She cried out, sounding a bit offended by the idea.

A bit of weariness and pity came to Chie's face, as she shook her head. "Trust me; he's not your friend. If you found out what he's been doing behind your back, you'd dump him right away."

"...'behind my back?'", Ann said, looking just as befuddled as Yukiko had been a second ago.

Yukiko, however, had caught on.

_...oh. So Ryuji thought that she's..._

_Oh._

_Oh, **hell** no._

"Um, Ryuji-kun! Chie-chan..." Yukiko said quickly, butting in to spare the other teens' dignity. "I think you may have... _massively_ misunderstood something here?"

Ryuji, to his credit, didn't get defensive at that. "What is there to understand? He's a pervert who - "

"Oh! _OH!"_ Ann caught on, gagging before her expression turned to hurt rage. _"You seriously think I've - WITH **THAT** CREEP?!"_

Ryuji caught on too, his face making a _painfully_ awkward, wince. 

_"_ _Awwwwwwwwwww, fuck me_ _."_ He flinched away, looking ashamed of himself.

Chie, meanwhile, looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die, settling for shrinking into her jersey. "...yannow, if you want to kick me where it hurts, I won't protest..."

Takamaki appeared to seriously consider that offer, before shaking her head. "Seriously, don't believe everything you hear! Especially if it's... _ugh!"_ She turned to Yukiko, still looking rather pissed. _"You_ have any comments yourself!?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Yukiko hurriedly cut in, trying to salvage what was left of Takamaki's dignity. "Nothing at all! I just think the gossip mill is... _really gross and awful,_ that's all!"

"Yeah. You have _no idea_ how effing _stupid_ I'm feeling right now. Geez, I'm really sorry..." Ryuji held his head. "Though to be honest, kind of a relief, too..."

"...yeah. Yeah," Takamaki grumbled, looking somewhat mollified. "But... really, I just came over to warn you. People are already talking about you three, and I don't think _anyone_ is going to want to help you. Whatever you're trying to pull... I'd seriously consider if it was worth it."

She paused, thinking. "But, for what it's worth... thanks for the apology."

With that, she walked off, leaving an air of bitterness in her wake.

"...y'know, I'd ask why she needs to be so aggressive all the time, but I think I just answered my own question." Ryuji said with no lack of mortification.

"Yeah. I'm in the same boat, and I _still_ kind of bought the 'coach's girl' rumor!" Chie said, coming out of her coat. "She seriously used to be nicer, but ever since we started high school... yeah, she's _definitely_ not had a good time of it."

"I can tell..." Yukiko said, before frowning at her friends. "I mean, even you saw her Cognition! Why'd you think she'd want... _anything_ to do with someone who sees her like that?!"

"Most I can guess is that Kamoshida's, unfortunately, just that good at seeming like a charming person when all eyes are on him." Chie said. "Then again, you can say the exact same thing with most sociopaths..."

"Yeah, I know..." Yukiko sighed, looking downcast. "I really didn't think nor want to believe she was his girl, but someone who thinks she's his friend? Definitely possible."

"Yeah, I'm guilty as charged myself." Ryuji admitted with no lack of self-ire. "Truth be told, I was mostly just worried she didn't get he's an asshole, and he'd throw her away like anyone else - but I guess that's spoken for."

He groaned. "Still, weird she hangs out with him a lot... whaddya think is compelling her to hang out with a rat bastard like him?"

Nobody could exactly answer that question. After a few seconds of silence, Yukiko glanced over to Ryuji.

"If I were to guess, it's because something is holding her _accountable_ for having to spend time with him." Yukiko said with an air of darkness. "Trust me, I've seen them talking in the halls. She's not doing it because she _wants_ to."

Chie looked up in shock, her mouth agape. "Wait... _you're telling me Kamoshida has dirt on Takamaki-chan?!"_

Ryuji grit his teeth in response. "Damnit! Not surprising the asshole has the insight to pull that shit off."

"It's not just that. It makes you wonder just _what_ is causing her to be forced into this. Could it be a dirty secret... or something else?" Yukiko trailed off, hopefully not wanting an answer to what she _knows_ is an inherently sickening question.

Not one among them could've found it in them to answer.

Yukiko sighed, breaking the ice. "Either way, it's more reason to stop him, I guess. So..." Yukiko glanced up at both Ryuji and Chie. "Shouldn't we find Mishima-kun?"

Chie, feeling a _lot_ more comfortable with the discussion changed, eagerly nodded. "Y-Yeah. Probably for the best we focus on that."

"Yeah. Hell, I think he's still in your classroom." Ryuji inhaled. "I _think_ we can catch him before school ends..."

Nobody wasted any more time after that. It wasn't long before they went back to Yukiko's classroom to find Mishima.

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 13 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Corridor - 3:15 PM_

Mishima, for his part, was thankfully not a fast walker after his impromptu trip to the nurse's office. If anything, he seemed somewhat smaller for a slight hunch due to a limp.

Which, Yukiko suspected, was not directly related to the _head_ injury.

Ryuji, with characteristic grace, all but cut the awkward volleyball team member off. "Hey man, got a second?"

Mishima jumped back. "Sakamoto? Satonaka? And..."

He looked over Yukiko, paling somewhat.

 _Okay. That's an interesting reaction..._ Yukiko thought, brow furrowing. _Why am I the most pressing?_

"Please, we just want to talk." Chie said, more gently. "We just want to know if you've been having... 'difficulties' with Kamoshida's coaching."

Mishima looked away. "...um, no, but I'm not all that good, so, uh, he does focus on me to - "

"I'd say 'make an easy target'," Ryuji said, suspicious. "Sure it isn't just physical abuse?"

Mishima blinked, sputtering for a second more. "C-Certainly not!"

"...Yuki." Chie cut in, gently. "You come in every other day covered in bruises. That's not normal, no matter how intense training is."

"Hell, we saw you spike you today, right in the face too." Ryuji said. "You can tell us, man. We'll keep a secret, if nothin' else."

Mishima sputtered indignantly, clearly trying to refrain himself from bursting into tears. "W-Well, I... I mean, j-just... ah..."

After a shuddering breath, Mishima finally found his articulation, speaking then with a strangely uncertain tone. "He... he just saw a weak person in the line... I-I'm not really all that good at the sport."

"That still doesn't explain all the other bruises. Or the knee brace." Yukiko said, looking out both injuries. "...I promise you, we'll be confidential in the matter if you wish us to. Is he pressuring you to keep quiet?"

Mishima looked ready to cry. "...t-that's... that's just - "

"What's going on here?"

Just like that, any hope Yukiko had in her heart evaporated.

"...hello, Coach Kamoshida." Yukiko said through a forced smile as the sleazebag teacher walked briskly up to the group. "We were just talking with Mishima about practice - "

"Which is what I was coming over here to remind him about." Kamoshida said, forcefully and hurriedly.

Mishima promptly flinched, with drawing with a hand on his stomach. "I-I'm not feeling well today..." This seemed like the most honest thing he had said yet.

"What? Maybe you're better off quitting then." Kamoshida said, voice layered with false, patronizing concern, the petty, sing-song tone of an elementary school taunt. "You're never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice."

"...are you kidding me?" Chie rounded on the coach. "It's amazing he isn't _concussed._ No _shit_ he's not feeling well!"

Kamoshida shot her a dark glare, then looked over her at the athlete. "Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?"

A pause. Mishima only sniffled a little bit of his tears before speaking quietly.

"... I'll go." Mishima said, resigned.

He gave the boy a smug grin before turning to Chie and Ryuji. "I can assess my team on my own, _thank you very much._ Any more trouble out of the two of you, and you'll be out of this school for sure."

"Bastard..." Ryuji muttered under his breath.

"And that goes double for you." Kamoshida said, glaring at Yukiko. "I believe the principle told you to keep in line?"

Yukiko's teeth gritted, but she kept her smile. "Oh, I'm well aware. Probably because the shining _beacon_ of Shujin Academy needs to look good to impress people, doesn't he?"

Kamoshida's gaze softened, apparently unable to comprehend a woman could make a comment that could be held in the same amount of sneering venue as his _own_ comments, or at least noticing that this confrontation wasn't getting anywhere.

"...tch. You really need to watch your tongue going forward." Kamoshida spoke darkly. "Anyways, just don't get in the way of my practice unless you're joining. All these rumors are making the students anxious, after all."

 _"Gee, I wonder where they all come from..."_ Chie said with enough venom to kill an elephant.

"...bah. This won't get us anywhere," Kamoshida said, turning around. "Let's go, Mishima."

As Mishima started to shuffle off, Kamoshida paused, looking over his shoulder. "Just so I'm clear with the three of you, Shujin Academy is a place where those with _aspirations_ come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here. So _get with the program._ _"_

With that, he walked off, chest out.

"...asshole." Yukiko found herself wishing her sleeves were long enough to safely gesture her current opinions of Kamoshida safely out of sight - in a way that was just as feathery as Konohana Sakuya's avian form herself.

"...there's no point." Mishima said, having paused in his shuffling long enough for Kamoshida to get out of earshot.

"Huh?" Ryuji turned to him.

"Proving he's physically abusing us... is meaningless. Everybody knows. The principal, our parents... they know, and they keep it quiet." Mishima sighed. 

"...you're joking, right?!" Ryuji spoke, utterly baffled at Mishima choosing to go silent.

"It's not funny, dude!" Chie cried out. "You don't have to keep silent about this!"

"Of course I don't. But it's the truth." He looked up in anger. "You two of all people should know nothing's going to help. So for your sakes and mine, just shut up about it."

And with that, he ran off.

Everyone stared at the retreating blue-haired form.

"...ugh." Yukiko sighed with a grimace. "Well, now what?"

* * *

**(Music Playing – Confession/Secret -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>)**

_April 14th, 2016 - Shujin Academy, Outside Commons - 3:23 PM_

One could think Shiho couldn't have appeared more miserable than the day before.

One would be wrong, particularly given her new black eye.

"...shouldn't you be heading to volleyball?" Ann said, carefully.

"Uh-huh." Shiho said, just staring at nothing.

Ann realized that trying to act like everything was fine wasn't working. "That bruise above your eye... is that from practice, too?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Ann grimaced something _hard._ "...are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard...?"

Shiho looked down. "I'm okay... volleyball's the only thing I can do right..."

Ann immediately opened her mouth to deny that -

And was immediately cut off by her phone ringing.

"...shouldn't you take that?" Shiho said, more relieved to talk about something else than anything.

"I-It's probably my part-time job... I think." It wasn't technically a lie, so much as a prediction Ann had doubts were true, but that really didn't have much of a difference.

Shiho looked away, realizing this would go nowhere productive. "...I should get going..."

Ann swallowed. "Shiho... are you sure you're okay...?"

"...uh-huh." With that final lie, Shiho left as quickly as she could, unable to bear being near Ann much longer.

Ann took out her phone, her already downcast expression deflating when she saw who it actually was. Grimly, she answered it.

"...yes?" Ann's stomach twisted upon hearing who it was. "...t-today won't work. I'm... I'm not feeling so good... Sorry. Bye."

That wasn't going to work much longer, she knew. But, every second it did was one less she had to spend with... _him._

It didn't feel much like a victory, though. As she dragged herself off, she heard two of the male students conversing.

_"Hey, isn't that Takamaki?"_

_"Rumor has it she's dating Kamoshida. I heard people saw them in his car together."_

_"You know... she seems pretty easy. You think I'd have a chance too?"_

_"C'mon, man! You can't go after Kamoshida's bitch!"_

The world suddenly became a blur. When Ann started comprehending the school around her again, she was in the woman's bathroom, curled up in a stall. Crying.

She couldn't really even comprehend turning on the other students to divest them of the rumor. They wouldn't believe her, and besides, if you asked her right now?

It might as well have been true.

"I... I can't do this any more..."

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 13 th, 2016 - Shujin Academy, Corridor - 3:31 PM_

Yukiko's rage had long vanished over the course of the day, leaving behind a pit of absolute frustrated despair in its place. Todaywas _not_ how she hoped it would go.

Not that she was alone in having a shit few days, going by the black-haired student in a ponytail, looking at her phone with a look of... resignation, more than anything else. 

More specifically, going by the volleyball team sweatshirt and the bruises covering the left side of her face.

 _I'll bet those are completely innocent practice injuries too - agh. I shouldn't think that. Don't take your failures out on others._ Yukiko frowned. _I didn't see her at the rally, though. Was she the one supposed to sit next to Takamaki?_

The girl finally noticed Yukiko, looking up with the languid movements of someone who was only partly alive inside. "Oh... I'm in the way, aren't I? Sorry..."

Yukiko gave a sad smile. "Don't worry. It's hell, we're all stuck here."

A pause. "...can I take that back?"

The girl tried to smile. "Yeah. Um... it's not been a good week. For anyone."

There was an awkward silence. 

"...are you hurt?", Yukiko said, more to confirm she wasn't ignoring the black eye.

Bad idea. The girl _flinched_ back as if Yukiko herself hit her. "Um... w-well..." She paused, taking another look at Yukiko. "Hm. You don't look familiar..."

"I'm the exchange student whom, uh, is the delinquent." Yukiko said without thinking, eager to change the subject as quickly as possible, before she winced.

Thankfully, the other girl didn't seem to be too upset by talking to someone charged with assault. "Um... this might not be any of my business... but don't let the rumors get to you, okay?"

As she said that with an air of uncertainty, Yukiko felt a slightly more genuine smile return to her face. "...thank you."

"I mean it. I have a friend in your class. She's often misunderstood too, just because of the way she looks..."

Yukiko caught on. "...you mean Takamaki, yeah?"

"She prefers Ann, but... yeah. I think... I think she'd like you, especially if I..." She blinked, before shaking her head rather violently. "A-Anyway. I have to go to practice, but..."

"...do you have to?" Yukiko said, already knowing the answer.

The girl looked down. "...yes. Better just to make Kamoshida happy..."

And with that, she left. 

Yukiko did not believe she could hate the coach more than at that moment.

* * *

 **(Music Playing – Suspicion –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

_April 14 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Outside Commons – 3:04 PM_

Yukiko sighed to herself as she saw her friends being about as pleased as she was by the events of the past couple days. Yesterday was _not_ how she'd hope it would've went,

Chie bit her lip softly, looking ready to cry, while Ryuji tapped his foot anxiously.

"...it's like none of them care anymore!" Chie cried out to nobody in question, before sinking onto the bench. "It's the same thing we heard from Mishima, at best..."

"Goddamnit!" Ryuji cussed, punching a vending machine. "Kamoshida must've told 'em something..."

"...assuming they haven't all given up." Yukiko said with a grimace. "I talked to Suzui outside the door yesterday, and if _she's_ not talking..."

"...y-yeah. Much as I hate to suggest this, it feels like the only way out is facing Kamoshida himself." Chie sighed. "That or approach the police... but even little old me who wants to be an officer when she grows up doesn't think they'll buy three delinquents who claim to astral projection over his explanations... or an ambush..."

Ryuji perked up his head. "Wait, you wanted to be a police officer when you want to grow up?"

"Yeah." Chie gave a sad, simple smile. "Of course, _that_ plan seems to be on hold for the time being..."

"...I so sincerely wish I could reject your proposal out of hand, Chie." Yukiko said, holding her head. "But now? I have to remind myself we'd get caught..."

“I mean, you’d _think_ that at least _one_ person would be able to speak out at this, y’know?!” Ryuji sighed to himself. “But nobody, not even _one!_ Even _Mishima_ stayed quiet, and he was our biggest lead. Honestly, we need to bring down Kamoshida _somehow_ , and yet…”

“Well, I don’t think it’s anybody’s fault except Kamoshida’s...” Yukiko shook her head. “Still, I don't think that's any excuse in trying to remain ignorant. Even if there’s not much else we _could_ do, that's hardly a justification for _letting_ all of this happen.”

 _"Exactly!_ There's gotta be another way, damnit!" Ryuji slammed his fists on the table. “There’s gotta be _some_ way to take the bastard down – _any_ way – we just need to find it. I mean...”

"...could we punish the king?" Yukiko suddenly said.

Both of her friends turned to her.

Chie blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean, if we can't get the cops in the real world... maybe we could get his Shadow to not hurt the cognitive players?" Yukiko paused. "And that'll change how he sees the players in the real world? They are his opinions, after all..."

"...uh." Chie cleared her throat. "Isn't that, like... _brainwashing?"_

Ryuji opened his mouth - and stopped.

"You know..." He paused. "That _is_ a point... on the other hand, I ain't sure there's another way unless _he_ stops..."

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

"And if you stopped long enough to listen to me, you wouldn't have to _reinvent the wheel!"_

 **(Music Playing – My Homie –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>)**

All three teenagers’ eyes widened upon hearing a familiar, coy voice from under the bleachers, making Chie jump a little. “Wait… that voice is…”

Indeed, a small, black cat prowled into the impromptu meeting room – a blue-eyed cat with white paws and muzzle, and a yellow collar.

Yukiko caught on. "...no way."

"Yes, _way."_ The cat sourly - and angrily - mewled, jumping onto the table. _"Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you!"_

Chie jumped back. _"M-Morgana?!"_

 _"How dare you up and leaving me the other day!"_ The apparent Earth form of Morgana said with a miffed expression. "You wouldn't even let me tell you about how you can help _yourself_ just as you'd help _me!"_

 _"The cat's effin' talkin'!?"_ Ryuji said in utter disbelief.

"Not a cat!" "Both Yukiko and Morgana said simultaneously.

"...thank you." Morgana said with the feline version of a blush. "...I _know,_ I look like one, yes, but this is just how I look in this world! Nothing else! Do you know how hard it is to find you three when you don't have thumbs?!"

Chie gaped. "I just... You... Do you have a have a thumbless phone in that ascot or something?!""

Being a cat did nothing to make Morgana look less smug when he wanted to be. "You don't need one when you're at my level!"

An awkward pause. "Though, uh... I still got pretty lost making my escape though..."

“Yeah, I guessed as fuckin' much. That aside, why can you talk?!" Ryuji said, rubbing his temples. "No offense, but you have a muzzle! Not lips!"

"How should I know?!" Morgana flicked his ear in a very frustrated manner.

"I just... this isn't a hallucination, right?!" Chie turned to Yukiko. "We _are_ seeing a feline angrily chewing us out for ditching him, aren't we!?"

“Umm…” Yukiko leaned down to Morgana's eye level. “Meow…?”

Both Ryuji and Chie glared at Yukiko. _“THIS IS NO TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND!”_

“God, can _any_ of you just quiet down for at least a _minute?!_ All of this going back-and-forth wouldn't have been _necessary_ if you all just _listened_ _!”_ Morgana huffed to himself.

Yukiko inhaled to yell back at him - then realized the fundamental ridiculousness of what she was doing, and not in the funny way.

"I know! I just..." She sighed, dragging her hands across her forehead. "It's just... it's been a _very long_ week."

“So I've heard. Kamoshida's cognition may be warped, but he's not wrong about being the effective king of the school.” Morgana began. “He’s in a position where he’s untouchable by normal means..."

Nobody realized a cat's face could smile. "...which is what I _would_ have explained if you didn't run off like that. Lady Yukiko was coming pretty close a moment ago..."

Yukiko blinked. "...Lady Yukiko?"

"...yeah, I figured as much. This is definitely Morgana..." Ryuji said with a sigh.

"Hey!" Morgana protested. "I call the _right_ to gloat, given how you were busy breaking your hands on - "

 _"Shhh!"_ Chie held a finger to her mouth as a pair of members of the Disciplinary Committee came around the bend on one of the outer corridors.

_"Ugh, do we really have to be looking for a cat now? I think I heard a meow somewhere near here..."_

As they wandered off, Yukiko hummed. "So, they hear meows, not speech... huh. Interesting."

"Looks like it..." Morgana said - quietly, this time.

"Interesting, and likely to give Kamoshida even more ammo if he finds us playing with a stray cat on school grounds!" Ryuji hissed. "Can we discuss this on the roof?!"

"Yeah, but how're we going to get him past the students on the way there?" Chie said. "I mean, he's stealthy, not _invisible!"_

There was a bit of a pause, before Yukiko looked at her bag.

"You knoooooow..." Yukiko smiled evilly. "Given how I'm not a member of any clubs... these bags _are_ pretty spacey."

Morgana looked at her, confused for a second.

Then his pupils shrank. "You wouldn't _dare."_

* * *

**(Music Playing - Wicked Plan -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U>)**

_April 14 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Roof - 3:11 PM_

_"WHY THE HELL IS THERE SPRAY PAINT IN HERE?!"_ Morgana shook off a few flakes of dried red that were still in Yukiko's bag.

Yukiko simply shrugged. "I was curious. And, uh... the cans leaked."

"...man, Yukiko, you're _really_ stuck on this graffiti thing, aren't you?" Chie held her nose, groaning. "But, I'm coming back to this later. Kamoshida for now."

Morgana gave himself a final shake. "You're actually right about how changing the Palace would change Kamoshida. The problem is, he's set in his ways, so it's going to be both more and less complex than just beating up his Shadow. That entire world exists to reinforce his self-image and belief he's right to act the way that produced it in the first place; it's his distorted desires made physical. They wouldn't let him change, even if he wanted to."

 _"But!"_ Morgana continued, with that strange felid smile. "If the Palace were, to say, _not exist any more..."_

"...then he wouldn't have those desires any more." Yukiko finished, eyes brightening. "So he wouldn't abuse the team or his position any more!"

"F-For real!? He's gonna turn good?!" Ryuji looked understandably surprised at the concept of Kamoshida _at all_ being able to turn good. "...though, is that really getting back at him?"

"Actually, it is. Erasing a Palace means _forcing_ the owner to have a change of heart." Morgana continued. "However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed will remain. And since Kamoshida would then see his crimes for what they were, instead of what his cognition wants them to be..."

"...he'll feel guilty about all he's done." Chie finished, thinking aloud. "And since he's so rotten..."

"Precisely! He'll even confess his crimes himself! And since the Palace itself will be gone, so will all the evidence and even his memory of our involvement!" Morgana beamed.

"That's amazing! You are one incredible cat... shaped... guy!" Ryuji said, quickly correcting himself at Yukiko and Chie glaring at him.

"So, that brings me a question on how to exactly burn down the palace." Yukiko said, thinking. "Do I need to study how to make Molotovs or - "

 _"N-Nothing that extreme!"_ Morgana said as quickly as possible. "All we need to do is steal the Treasure at its heart, the physical form of the core distortion from which the Palace's distortions grew."

Chie thought this out. "...so, not burning down his personality, but... stealing a core element of his brain." She blinked. "That's... _less_ extreme?! I'm just worried about the ramifications of going along with this because... isn't that, like, _brainwashing?!_ I really don't know how to feel about this..." 

"It's the best option _any_ of you have, though - and apropos of Yukiko's comment, this version results in less risk of burns." Morgana replied. "I'll tell you more once you agree to this. It's my most valuable, secret plan to regain my human form, after all." 

Yukiko shrugged. "It's not like Plan B: Scream Into Uncaring Void, was going better for us..."

"Good." Morgana turned -

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

And keep turning right around, looking serious. "I forgot one thing, though. When you destroy a Palace, it takes _all_ desires with it, not just the distorted ones. Desires, by themselves, aren't evil. In fact, they're necessary to survive, because you have to, say, want to eat in order to think about eating. To say nothing about more complex things like the desire to fall in love, or live up to others' expectations of you..."

**(Music Playing - Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

"...w-wait. If I'm getting this right..." Chie frowned. "Does... does that mean Kamoshida is going to lose the will to live or something?"

"Possibly. He might be like those mental shutdown cases I heard about on the way there, only permanently, unable to work up the will to care for himself well enough to survive." He inhaled. "I don't know how extreme it'll be. I'm just making sure... are you three okay with that?"

Yukiko, meanwhile, paused, thinking very deeply on this.

On the one hand, it was _Kamoshida._ He wouldn't be precisely mourned, especially if he signed a confession first.

On the other hand... it was still reckless endangerment at best. And he was an inspiration at one point - ruining his life would also break his image in the eyes of the public along with everything he attached himself to. _A_ _nd now that I think about it that's kind of more something in the 'pro-death' column. The world needs less student abuse in the name of 'training' and_ much _less sexual harassment._

Still, it was a big step.

Chie blinked, before sputtering. _"N-No!_ I hate the guy as much as all of you do, but... wouldn't that just be wrong to wish on him?! I want to change things, but... at the same time, not like...!"

"...I'm interested." Yukiko interjected, interrupting Chie.

"Wh - " Chie gawked. _"Yukiko?!"_

"I'm not saying we can agree to it _now!_ But can we at least think about it on the way home?" Yukiko immediately responded, consoling Chie. "I didn't expect to be participating in potential mind control for the greater good today..."

"Yeah. I mean, if we're just gonna around secretly doin' whatever we want, we wouldn't be any better than that fuckin' Kamoshida..." Ryuji said, a little more pale by the understanding.

"I mean... he's a truly _awful_ bully, but... I _really_ don't think he deserves to die." Chie said, sounding... not entirely convinced by that. "I mean, even if this goes well, he'll be a _completely_ different person. Do we really have the right to decide what he _thinks?_ It's kind of creepy to think about, honestly..."

Morgana sighed. "Isn't this your only option, though?"

"I..." Yukiko paused, and rubbed her temples. "...again, can I have time to think on this? I might come up with a better option that leaves everyone... well, alive. And unbrainwashed."

Surprisingly, Morgana didn't protest, simply nodding. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. Make sure you've made your decision by then."

* * *

**(Music Playing - Beneath the Mask (Instrumental) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=330nrS4eoxE>)**

_April 14 th, 2016 – Shibuya Station Subway - 3:20 PM_

"Steal Treasure... or don't..." Yukiko muttered to herself. "Let him continue... or possibly kill him..."

That this was probably spawning about a dozen competing rumors about her inevitable breakdown going by the weird glanced Shujin's students were giving the delinquent as they passed her on her way to her train was the farthest thing from Yukiko's mind. She needed to hear herself think.

"I mean... it's not going to stop here, I don't think. Or is it..." She leaned against a wall. "...I mean, he _did_ make an entire alternate dimension from his sheer jerk levels, but the Shadows need a place to live too - "

**(Music Stops)**

“Will you _please_ give it a rest!? I told you, I'm not feeling up to it..."

Yukiko chasing her tail in philosophical loops came to a sudden halt at the familiar voice. She spun around, revealing another student who was not caring about rumors due to current events.

Much more pressing events, going by Takamaki's expression.

**(Music Playing - Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

"Wait, _what!? That's not what you promised!_ And you call yourself a teacher..."

Yukiko paled. _Oh no... it can't be -_

 _"This has nothing to do with Shiho!_ You - ah... _did you just hang up!? Answer me!"_

...well. That made Yukiko's internal calculus a little easier.

As Takamaki slowly curled up into a fetal position, the innkeeper delinquent cleared her throat, awkwardly.

The blonde nearly jumped a foot back. "...were you listening?"

"Um, not so much as overheard, but... from the moment you identified the other end as a teacher..." Yukiko trailed off, awkwardly.

Takamaki paled. "I...!"

"Takamaki-chan..." Yukiko spoke, softly. "You can trust me. I promise. We won't let you be hurt by that creep."

A long, muted pause later, she shook her head, wiping away a tear. "It's... It's nothing. I just... I'm having some bad grades at school, and Mr. Ushimaru is getting pushy - "

"And the part about a friend. And that the other person is likely... Kamoshida." Yukiko interrupted, laying her cards out on the table.

Takamaki stumbled back, raw animal terror in her eyes.

"Um...!" Her eyes started darting around, looking for an escape route. "I... i-it's, nothing, it's just -"

In that moment, Yukiko suddenly realized a major similarity and a difference between her and Takamaki.

Takamaki didn't have a Chie the Liar who believed her. And could do something about it.

**(Music Stops)**

_"Ann."_ Yukiko said, emphasizing her first name to get her attention. "The first day at school, Kamoshida told the school counselor to expose my record to Chi - _Satonaka_. He did it to blackmail me into joining the volleyball team." She paused. "Is he doing something similar with you? If he is... I believe you."

Takamaki looked at her, completely silent.

**(Music Playing – Confession/Secret -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>)**

And then she started to cry.

 _"Ah!"_ Yukiko rushed over. "I'm so sorry, I - mmf!"

Much to her surprise, Takamaki had wrapped herself around Yukiko like a drowning woman clinging to driftwood, blubbering something.

 _"T... Thank you,"_ she murmured. _"Thank you..."_

She stayed like this for a good minute, before finally inhaling her tears a bit, breaking the embrace.

"...do you have to go home soon?" Takamaki said, quietly. "We can talk on the phone..."

"Um..." Yukiko paused, before she shot Sojiro a text about a delayed train. "...now I don't."

Takamaki nodded. “...meet me at the Rocket 42 Diner at Shibuya, I'll explain everything there.” She paused. "And, um... please, call me Ann."

* * *

**(Music Stops)**

_April 14 th, 2016 – Shibuya, Rocket 42 Diner – 4:00 PM_

Inside a western-themed diner, Ann and Yukiko sat away from each other, before a waitress came up to the two girls with a smile.

“Anything you’d like, girls?” The waitress said with her best smile.

“Oh, no, I’ll just have water.” Ann shook her head. “I don’t have money on me anyw - “

“Two burgers and fries, for both of us.” Yukiko smiled. “Medium-rare. Two juices as well.”

Ann was caught off guard by _that._ Meanwhile, the waitress smiled. “Certainly, miss! Coming right up.”

Ann paused as the waitress walked off, before shaking her head. “You didn’t have to do that for me, y’know…”

“I suppose not,” Yukiko gave a wry smile. “But food always cheers me up when I feel sad. Figured you’d get something on me to cheer you up.”

“Just know that I’m here to help you.” Yukiko smiled. “Any victim of Kamoshida’s a friend in need.”

 _A victim of Kamoshida…_ Ann felt ready to begin crying any second now. Biting her lip, she thought about how she could explain _any_ of this, not when the story truly showed Kamoshida’s true colors… and besides, what could she do anything about it?

But, Yukiko believed her. Believed she wasn't just a teacher's whore. Which meant, if nothing else, she was owed the full truth. 

Eventually, Ann gave a sigh.

“Alright… I’ll explain everything.” Ann bit her lip.

 **(Music Playing – Confession/Secret (Piano Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbsUPaii8ak>)**

“It's not me that's being blackmailed. Not directly.” Ann sighed bitterly. “It's my friend. Shiho Suzui. She always dreamed of getting to become a volleyball star, but she was rejected by the volleyball team. Kamoshida did offer her a spot to become a part of the main team _and_ a college recommendation, but under one condition.”

Ann almost was ready to cry. “I became his girlfriend. He didn’t even treat me with dignity; to him, I was like a trophy, a collectible. At first I'd just be his arm candy, but... it didn't end like that. Eventually, he decided that he wanted me to come over to his house and… sleep with him…”

As Yukiko looked on in horror and disgust, Ann began weeping to herself. “H-He wanted to have sex with me, and if I didn’t, he’d take Shiho off the team, and I really didn’t want to ruin Shiho’s future, but… I wasn’t ready…”

Collapsing into her own hands, Ann gave an ugly sob, knowing full well how _pitiful_ she sounded.

“I hate him. I hate him _so much.”_ Ann sobbed. “I just wanted him _gone_ , and I just didn’t want anything to do with him… a-and now that I refused him, he’s gonna take Shiho off the team, and…”

“You made the right choice, though.”

“H-Huh?” Ann’s face was drenched in her own waterworks, looking on at the smiling Yukiko.

**(Music Playing – Sunset Bridge –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxDHyhylKrw>)**

“I would’ve done the same thing if I was in that situation.” Yukiko shook her head. “I would’ve stood up to him. Granted, I never had the courage to stand up to my _own_ problems, what with my feelings and all… but in times like this, you need to stand up on your own two feet and tell the world that you refuse to even budge. And if Shiho's off the team... well, she's not missing anything. Believe me, she'll be relieved she's not being kicked around by that _slime."_

Yukiko paused for breath. “You’re not an object, Ann. You’re a human being, with feelings, emotions, capacities for kindness like anyone else… but if _anybody_ considers you a sexual outlet?”

Yukiko simply nodded. “You just tell them to fuck off.”

Ann looked surprised when Yukiko cussed like that; she _really_ didn’t seem like the type to cuss - and going by what little she talked with her, probably _wasn't._ But regardless, Ann _knew_ she was right - she just needed someone else to tell her that, because Kamoshida was very good at making Ann doubt her own ideas on the matter..

“...you know, you really do seem to be the _last_ person I’d expect to curse.” Ann said with a weak smile. “But… thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“It's the least I can do, Ann.” Yukiko nodded. “People aren't isolated in a bubble. We all need to depend on others to at least _some_ degree to find our footing... even if we all invariably strive to be our own best self."

Yukiko nodded once more. "...and nothing’s going to stop me from doing so. More than that, you've helped resolve a moral dilemma I've been having.”

Ann gave her a strange look, wanting to interject, before ultimately remaining silent. "...you know, I'd ask, but... nevermind. But that makes me wonder..."

Yukiko grimaced, apparently understanding preternaturally what Ann was going to ask next. "When you said Kamoshida exposed your record... aren't you the transfer with the assault charge?"

Yukiko remained silent for a long time, before smirking. "I honestly regret what I've done - I should have punched the dirtbag harder."

Ann giggled, clearly not expecting _that._ Regardless, some degree of a smile returned to Ann's face. "I'll take your word for it... um, crap, the rumor mill never gave me your your last name..."

“Amagi. Yukiko Amagi.” The girl nodded. “Just remember, I’m here for you Ann.... though I do know your name from rumors. So, we're definitely even.”

“True enough. It's really nice to meet you, Yukiko.” Ann gave a smile as the burgers and drinks were finally delivered. “Oh, it’s here! Chow time!”

As the two girls ate their food, for the first time in ages, Ann felt at ease around someone.

* * *

**(Music Playing - School Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeAvHUGsvIY>)**

_April 14 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Hallway – 3:31 PM_

_“...Suzui?”_

_Mishima walked up to Shiho with a grim expression on his face. "...are you leaving?"_

_Shiho, already guessing what it was, turned to face him. “...what is it?”_

_Mishima looked away, knowing exactly what he was asking. “...Mr. Kamoshida's asking for you. He's in the PE faculty office."_

_If you listened closely, you could almost hear Shiho's heart stop. "...what'd he say?"_

_"...I-I don't know." But he suspected. "Well... I have to go..."_

_With that, he all but ran from the scene._

_“...o-okay..." Shiho just... stood there, suppressing her fearful tears._

_Her phone rang - and yet, if anything, the name on it hurt her more._

_"Ann..."_

_But Ann couldn't save her._

_No one could._

* * *

**(Music Playing – Is It Boring –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID7z4mE_XDM>)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Class 2-D – 9:11 AM_

“Alright, listen up! Today, we’ll be discussing the three branches of our government.”

As Mr. Ushimaru’s lecture on the Japanese political system dragged on, Yukiko sighed to herself, somewhat deep in thought. The last couple of days have been _anything_ but normal, what with the Metaverse, Morgana, Personas, Velvet Room… it all felt so surreal that any of this was happening.

Regardless, Yukiko inwardly vowed to not let any of this bring her down, but even then… with the attempts to expose Kamoshida failing, and a particularly disturbing revelation considering Ann… 

It settled it. They were going with the Treasure plan. Kamoshida's death was not a risk, at least _she_ thought as much.

“Have you mad up your mind?” Yukiko's desk whispered.

A horrifying moment of doubting her own sanity later, Yukiko glanced down to the feline head sticking out from under said desk.

"Wha - _Morgana!?"_ She glanced around. "What are you _doing!?"_ She hissed.

"Just reminding you. There is only the one option - "

"Two things!" Yukiko whispered at the not-a-cat. "One. I have - I'm with you, even though I don't doubt that Ryuji and Chie probably take convincing. Two - maybe you shouldn't talk _in the middle of the chalk-toss champ's class!?"_

The felid smile promptly fell off Morgana's face as Ushimaru looked up, confused and more than a little angry. "...did I hear a cat just now!?"

 _"M-M-Meow!"_ Morgana buried himself as far as possible in the desk, as the rest of the class (including the student behind Yukiko) looked around for said cat.

 _"Settle down! We're in the middle of an important lecture!"_ Thankfully, putting the fear of God into felines seemed to satisfy him, as he went back to the chalkboard.

"...so, that's a yes?" Morgana replied, much quieter.

"It is. He's even worse than I thought..." She inhaled. "Live, die, doesn't matter to me, and the world won't miss his passing. But... seriously, why in class!?"

"I... was overeager. And seriously, the guy behind you is a pet lover. He didn't have the heart to expose me." He paused. "He may also be legally blind, given how much he doesn't notice. But... so, you're in?"

"Yes. I don't think it's possible for me to hate him more, either." Yukiko said with a nod.

Morgana grinned. "Great! Meet me off in the rooftop after class so we can discu - "

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

_“Hey… oh, my God! I-Is she going to jump?!”_

_Everyone_ \- much less Yukiko - immediately bolted up to look at the window, from the opposite end of the school courtyard, on the roof.

It was Shiho.

* * *

**(Ambience - Rooftop Ambience -<https://youtu.be/vAN7N1TFrqw?t=14>)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Rooftop – 9:12 AM_

A lone, black-haired girl stood on the rooftop, almost oblivious to Class 2-D below her… almost.

She knew full well that people were watching, she knew _damn_ well that people were going to watch her jump.

 _Let them watch. End it._ A vicious voice in her mind hissed. _Let them see what's really going on here._

She wanted, so badly, not to listen to the voice. That there was something, _anything_ else than what was before her.

But the voice was too believable, now. Especially now that she knew the real reason she was kept on, after _he_ was finished with her.

 _"You think you're here because you have talent?! You're here because Ann is a frigid little bitch, and now even you're not working! You're going to_ work _for your position, and if you don't enjoy it - too bad!"_

She was a substitute for Ann, nothing more.

And more than that, a ball and chain for Ann. Blackmail material, binding her to... _him._

_You betrayed Ann..._ The voice hissed. _You helped Kamoshida control her. It was nearly_ her _sprawled out with your clothes torn to bits and_ violated, _because you cared more about you and your_ stupid _dream than her. You deserve_ more _than this._

The only way - the only way - to save Ann, was if that chain was... gone.

“A-Ann…” Shiho choked on her own sobs as she looked down. “I’m _sorry_. This is... this is the only way.”

She prayed that whatever God or kami above would absolve her as she jumped.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Desire –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Class 2-D – 9:13 AM_

Upon seeing the body fall from the rooptop, the classroom erupted in chaos. People began screaming, panicking and even filming it, with many students leaving the classroom in a hurry.

As Yukiko watched on in horror, Ann’s eyes widened upon seeing the black pony-tail she was all too familiar with.

“Oh, my God…” Ann paused, before running outside. “ _SHIHO!_ ”

As chaos reigned in the classroom, Mr. Ushimaru attempted to reinstate order. _“Hey_! Sit down back in your seats, _all of you!_ This is a matter of - “

But nobody listened. As students panicked, ran off, or sat in shock. Yukiko was almost unaware of Morgana’s horror and the phone in her pocket buzzing.

_*bzzt-bzzt-bzzt*_

“H-Hey…” Morgana whispered in sheer awe. “M-Maybe you should get that.”

And indeed, Yukiko did. Flipping open the phone, she saw a familiar sender on her screen.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** CHIE’S WITH ME, MEET ME AT THE COMMONS

 **Ry-yee-ji:** NOW

She didn’t need to be told twice. Putting her phone away and ignoring Mr. Ushimaru’s angry cries, she rushed over to the commons.

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Outside Commons – 9:17 AM_

The first thing Yukiko was greeted with was masses upon masses of people, the sound of ambulance sirens wailing through the cold spring morning, and the terrified sobs of a familiar voice. It was _then_ two familiar faces swarmed Yukiko: Ryuji and Chie.

“Oh, thank _God_ , Yukiko! You made it!” Chie cried. “What happened?!”

“ _Hell if_ I _know!”_ Ryuji quickly retorted, eyeing the scene from afar. “A girl must’ve jumped… I-I didn’t catch a glimpse of her, but - “

“Shiho. Her name is Shiho.”

As Yukiko spoke gravely, Ryuji and Chie eyed their friend quickly.

"S... _Suzui-chan?!"_ Chie said. "That was - "

As the three teenagers and other students contributed to the mass of terrified, confused sounds, Ann gripped Shiho’s right hand; her leg was _brutally_ cut open, scraped, and contorted, and blood caked the spring grass as the paramedics hovered over her.

"We need someone to go with her!", one of the paramedics said. "Is there any teachers around?"

_"I...I'm not in charge of her class though..."_

_"W-We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa..."_

Ann shot the two adults a disbelieving look, before raising her hand. "I'll go!"

As the paramedics made way for her, Ann leaned down close to her friend.

“Shiho…” Ann whispered, choking on her own tears. “Why… why did you do this…?”

Shiho was also sobbing as well, but it took a little strength to lean over to confirm why she did so.

"I'm... sorry. Couldn't take... I... free you... from K-Kamo... shi..."

Morgana’s eyes widened from the bag as Shiho slipped into unconsciousness, Ann’s screams for Shiho continuing to wail louder than the sirens. Behind the mass of students, Mishima stumbled back and ran off, uncertain of his footing.

“What…” Ryuji blinked as the scene continued to unfold. “What did she…”

“Kamoshida, Ryuji. She said Kamoshida.”

All three Persona-users quickly turned to Morgana, who had slipped out in the confusion and now looked on in utter horror. It took a brief pause of silence before Morgana finally spoke.

“ _S-Something_ happened…” Morgana shook his head. “We need to investigate into this. Is there _anyone -_ ”

"I do," Yukiko began, very quietly. "I think... we need to talk to Mishima."

With that, the heiress bolted off in the direction she saw the blue-haired player run off.

“What…” Chie felt her hands ball up in anger. “What did he _do...?!”_

Without further ado, all three other Persona-users ran away, leaving Ann whispered to the comatose Shiho all the while.

“Please, God… Shiho…” Ann choked on her sobs. “Don’t leave me…”

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Hallway – 9:20 AM_

_I_ knew _there was something wrong... oooooh, God..._ Mishima thought to himself, rocking back and forth near his locker. _I didn't warn her. Could I? No? Would it have -_

After seeing the horrific scene out in the commons, Mishima’s mind raced with possibilities why she attempted suicide. None of them left him particularly guiltless. Biting his lip in anger, he almost was unaware of the Yukiko and company rushing up to him.

 _"MISHIMA!”_ Chie cried. “What happened to Shiho?!”

“H-Huh?!” Mishima turned around to see the three teenagers. “W-What do you mean-“

Before he had time to finish his question, an utterly _furious_ Ryuji pinned him to the lockers. Yelping in surprise, Ryuji raised his fist squarely at Mishima.

“ _Don’t play dumb with me, you piece of shit.”_ Ryuji muttered _very_ darkly. “Kamoshida told you to get Shiho, did he? We asked around, and people confirmed that with us.”

“Well?!” Ryuji barked aloud. “ _What did you do, you son of a bitch?! ANSWER ME!”_

“Ryuji, that’s _enough!”_ Yukiko cried. “He needs to _breathe_ if he's going to answer us!”

Grumbling, Ryuji drew back, letting Mishima breathe.

And think.

_...if I don't tell them now..._

_She_ definitely _won't be the last._

**(Music Slowly Fades Out)**

“Suzui-chan...” Mishima inhaled. “Kamoshida told me to get her. I thought it was just... well, what he normally does to the team, but now... now I'm remembering something about how he wanted her to be an 'example' of some kind...”

Ryuji immediately let go of Mishima, who was gasping for breath. “Wait… the fuck?! 'Example'? What could he mean...?!”

Yukiko's mind was racing. _Damnit! Think, Yukiko! It had to do with_ Ann, _hadn't it?! Nevermind how he's been trying to... sleep with... Ann..._

Suddenly, Yukiko felt her stomach twist in horror and do all kinds of knots.

_...oh, my God._

"Well, it seems we need to talk this out with Kamoshida, then..." Chie's voice, normally high-pitched and nasally, was in a low _growl_ in her own furor. "...what do you say, Yuuki - "

"...people." Yukiko spoke in periodic pauses, clearly trying to mask her own anger. "Did you know... Kamoshida kept Shiho on the team... to blackmail Ann into sex?"

 _That_ caught the group’s attention. _“What?!”_

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>)**

Yukiko said the next few words completely devoid of emotion, unable to feel anything except _hate_. “Kamoshida… Kamoshida was attempting to force Ann to sleep with him to keep Shiho on the volleyball team. She rejected his advances, so maybe… maybe he felt he needed to _demonstrate_ why she should obey him. And...” She gulped. "...get the rocks he didn't get off with Ann in the process."

All three students stared in _horror,_ their eyes gradually growing wider upon the realization – and more terrifyingly, the _plausibility_ – of the scenario. Ryuji felt his anger ball up within him, and he clenched his fists together.

 _“That…”_ Ryuji spoke, his voice evolving into pure _rage._ “ _THAT SON OF A BITCH! I’M GONNA KILL HIM!”_

As Ryuji rushed away from the group, Chie apparently felt the exact same way. 

_“RYUJI, WAIT UP!”_ Chie bellowed. “HE’S GOING TO _PAY, GODDAMNIT!”_

As Yukiko ran off after them, Mishima blinked before following pursuit. “H-Huh?! Oh, right!”

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Faculty Lounge – 9:22 AM_

Kamoshida sipped his coffee, annoyed. Of _course_ Suzui had to take the coward's way out - that'd make Ann much, _much_ harder to conquer. Damn millenials. In his day, women of all ages would be crawling over each other to be with the great King Kamoshida. Now people were just a _little_ rough with the brats, and they go sailing off buildings. Really, he considered it a service to the male half of the population, weeding it of delicate little flowers who slit their wrists as soon as they got a man who had something resembling calcium in his spine.

Still, he had more than one iron in the fire, especially with his latest scheme. Really, It filled him with a sick kind of satisfaction to teach his students not to fuck with him, knowing he had the entire school on his side.

His blissful silence was quickly disrupted, however, with the slamming of a door.

_“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU HER, YOU RAPIST PIECE OF SHIT?!”_

Kamoshida frowned angrily upon hearing Ryuji’s voice, both he and Chie glaring at the volleyball coach with _extreme_ hatred in their eyes.

“Ugh, what do _you_ want now?” Kamoshida casually waved the two teenagers away. “Can’t you see I’m too busy to play with with the school jesters?”

Ryuji, in blind anger, kicked over an unoccupied chair and _hissed. "DON'T YOU FUCKING PLAY DUMB WITH ME! WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID! TO **SHIHO!"**_

 _“WHY?!”_ Chie screamed, utterly _furious_. “ _SHE’S YOUR GODDAMN STUDENT, YOU **ASSHOLE!** WHAT, IS IT BECAUSE TAKAMAKI SEES YOU FOR THE DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT THAT YOU ARE?!"_

 _“Chie!”_ Amagi and Mishima finally caught up with their friends and, while certainly calmer, both of them brandished their own unique kind of anger; Mishima uncomprehending disgust, Amagi with... something cold. Even he was a little intimidated by the outright _emptiness_ in her eyes. It was like she had briefly separated from her soul, leaving behind only a portal to an elemental realm of pure malice and hate.

He was going to enjoy taming that will.

 _“Why…?!”_ Mishima looked on in horror and disgust. “Why did you _do_ that to her?! I can only _imagine_ the kinds of things you’ve done to her…”

As the room erupted with raucous anger, Kamoshida bitterly sighed before glaring at the four teenagers.

“Alright, let's clarify two things.” Kamoshida sneered. “For one, she acquiesced to me. _Yes,_ I may have been a _bit_ handsy with her, a bit caustic, but women who are honest with themselves like that. You two are the ones hanging around Sakamoto and all; you get it, right?”

 _“W-What?!”_ Chie almost had to take a step back upon hearing that, not at _all_ liking the implication. From the suddenly nauseous expression on Ryuji, neither did he.

“And _secondly...”_ Kamoshida glared, standing up for a brief moment. “Don’t act like she’s so special. She's not the first groupie I've been with; it's completely normal behavior. I just needed to show Takamaki that being hard to get can be _immensely_ frustrating, so I felt that picking up her friend was a way to solve two disciplinary issues.”

The horror in the room reached a crescendo upon hearing the revelation. Yukiko felt her anger swell up inside her: out of all the people she met in her life, there was _nobody_ more abhorrent than this man… she had not _known_ hate until now.

Out of instinct, she spat a wad of her own spit directly into Kamoshida's face.

 _"AGH!"_ Kamoshida immediately attempted to wipe the spit off. _"HOW DARE YOU...?!"_

 _"I could ask the **same thing** , you unrepentant, spoiled **brat."**_ Yukiko spoke in a tone associated with people contemplating murder. _"You_ seriously _think you're so above everyone else that you consider rape to be just being **a little handsy?!"**_

Kamoshida looked like he was going to go off on Yukiko in that moment - but with her talking about _that,_ Kamoshida didn't even know whether he should take Yukiko's threat seriously. Immediately, he clutched his head, and _laughed._

"Oh, my sweet little _songbird..."_ Kamoshida grinned, clearly more enjoying the fire in Yukiko's eyes than not. "Do you actually think this was _only_ about her?"

“What…?” Yukiko whispered in anger and disgust. “What do you _mean - “_

“What do you _think?”_ Kamoshida interrupted with a cocky grin, standing up to _tower_ over Yukiko. “Even now, and _especially_ when I was the _star_ of the Olympic volleyball team, women often found themselves misbehaving around me… well, often in rather fun ways for _myself,_ but I digress. Point is, successful athletes get to exercise their manliness whenever they want. Not that any other male here would know that...”

Mishima shrank back as Ryuji got more incensed. 

“Point is, they _love_ good ol’ Kamoshida.” The volleyball team coach gave a smug little smirk. “Some of them are a little shy, but to be frank, I have my ways of making them more... _cooperative._ It's not my fault if they regret it later."

 _That_ did it. Never before has Chie and Ryuji wanted to murder somebody _this_ bad before, and almost out of instinct, both teenagers raised their fist at the volleyball coach.

 _“YOU FUCKING_ MONSTER _!”_ Ryuji screamed. _“YOU’RE GONNA FUCKING_ PAY _!”_

Before both teenagers could attack Kamoshida, Yukiko and Mishima gripped onto her infuriating twins intending to prevent the situation from escalating.

“Chie, _calm down!_ ” Yukiko yelled. “ _Get a hold of yourself before you get yourself hurt!”_

As Mishima attempted to restrain Ryuji, Kamoshida grinned wider. "See? Even the wild little _birdie_ gets it. Even if they believed _you_ over _me..._ I'm just the alpha wolf of the school. I can't be blamed for how untoward my students act towards me."

"...do you seriously believe that?" Yukiko said with a _hateful_ leer.

"Why not? It's what Kobayakawa believes." He gave a lecherous stare at Yukiko all the while. “The volleyball team position is still open, by the by. I'd be more than willing to put in a good word for... involved students.” The licking of his lips sent shivers down the inn maiden’s spine.

Yukiko immediately gagged, before resisting the urge to spit in the general direction of Kamoshida.

"Speaking of, just for this little stunt of yours..." With a final wave, Kamoshida dismissed the teenagers. “I'm going to ask for all four of you to be expelled at the next board meeting. You better start begging for mercy, because _I’m_ certainly not going to absolve you shitheads.”

“W-What?! No, you can’t!” Mishima cried. “You don’t even _have_ the authority to-“

 _“Do I?”_ Kamoshida sneered. “Here's how the subject line of the report I’ll give at the board meeting will look for you: 'Juvenile delinquents assault upstanding volleyball coach.' _That’ll_ look good on your permanent record, for certain.”

He put a finger to his chin. "Though, I _do_ have another letter about how I'm pleased with Amagi's attempts to reconnect with the school, and how she graciously took Mishima's spot on the team prepared. Really quite ironic, given how he was kicked off for leaking her records... I have no idea how he got the password to her file..."

Yukiko's eye twitched in anger, seething as her hand balled up in righteous fury.

If anything, this seemed to amuse the coach more.

"Heh. We'll see how it is in two weeks, when you've had a chance to consider things." With another wave, Kamoshida laughed to himself. “Get out of my sight, you punks! You’re not worth licking the dirt on my boot!”

As Kamoshida continued to cackle to himself, all four students left the faculty office with disappointment on all their faces.

* * *

**(Music Stops)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Hallway – 9:27 AM_

“I-I can’t believe it…” Chie struggled to fight her tears. “W-We’re gonna get expelled… and he’s gonna get away with _everything_ …”

Yukiko noticed Mishima’s shock before sighing to herself. Instinctively, she extended her hand towards Mishima.

“M-Mishima-kun, I - “

_*slap*_

...only for Mishima to slap it away. With a _sad_ stare at Yukiko, Mishima ran away in a fit of tears.

Some part of Yukiko realized that Kamoshida was probably telling the truth... but on the other hand, given how he outright said that Mishima was given the password, she had no doubt it was less "leaked by Mishima" and more "plausible deniability provided at gunpoint by Mishima."

Silence reigned. It all felt so surreal to Yukiko; she wasn’t even here a month, and she’ll get expelled _fast_ if she doesn’t do something. And to think he’d get away with everything…

"...um, guys?", a familiar voice mewed. "Remember me?"

...if she was at all into interspecies romance, Yukiko felt like she could kiss Morgana right now.

The other two lit up as well. It was a desperate hope... but it was a hope.

"...well, then. Who wants to lobotomize Kamoshida first?" Yukiko inhaled. "Preferably with a scalpel with tetanus?"

* * *

 **(Music Playing – Suspicion –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Outside Commons– 3:14 PM_

Even after classes presuming as normal, the whole school was shaken by Shiho’s attempted suicide.

Much to Yukiko's disgust, it quickly became a field day for resident gossipers, but everyone else’s time was outright ruined thanks to the incident. This was _especially_ for a certain group of Persona-users who would normally have convened on the rooftop, but given the police investigation, were currently in a sequestered corner.

"We can't waste any time at this point, for fuck's sake!" Ryuji said, pounding on a nearby vending machine as he focused. "We gotta hurry up and go to that world and beat the _shit_ out of that asshole!"

"Technically, we're not beating him up, so much as removing a vital component from his brain - but I'm not objecting." Yukiko said, smiling in a way that betrayed no actual mirth.

“...so.” Morgana began. “Can I assume that you've made up your minds on the risk?”

Ryuji went back and sat next to Chie, a look of pure _fury_ on his face. “At this point, I don’t give a _shit_ whether it’s illegal or not. All _I_ want to see is have that son-of-a-bitch get what he deserves.”

Chie’s arms crossed, a determined look on her face. But it wasn't long before she sighed grimly.

"Honestly, before this happened, I was probably going to remain skeptical. Largely because I... I just think community is the right thing to go by, most of the time. Helping others and getting help from your fellow man." Chie sighed. "So in a way, I was always going to be skeptical of this trick we're planning - especially when we're breaking the law to get what we want."

Yukiko looked sympathetic. "Chie..."

Regardless, Chie looked _angry._ "...but at this point? It's the _only_ thing that's going to _ever_ work. And right now, it feels like I'm putting _his_ needs over _Shiho's_ if I'm prizing his right to be horrible in a system that _allows_ it. No other way, and I'm not sure I _want_ to find one right now! I don't want him to die, but he doesn't deserve a second chance if _this_ is how he's going to up and try to respond!"

"That's two for three." Morgana said with a nod. "You, Yukiko?"

"...really, I was already feeling that him no longer having the will to eat wasn't so bad, after Ann..." Yukiko's brow furrowed, before devolving into a truly intimidating slasher smile. "...but now? Now, I think if he bites it, that's _even better."_

A _long_ pause occurred then on.

Chie, for one, looked impressed and _terrified_ before whistling. "Holy _crap,_ Yukiko..."

Ryuji blinked. "...wow. Okay, there _is_ somebody who hates him more than me."

Morgana shivered. "Well, birds _are_ the descendants of dinosaurs, so that level of anger's not that surprising... not that it's bad to get mad, but still..."

He sat down, finally ready to begin explaining. "So! In theory, it's simple. All we need to do is take the Treasure, and as noted, the distortions based around it will go, causing the Palace to destabilize and collapse."

"...you said something about that yesterday, Morgana-kun." Yukiko said. "The Treasure's kind of the Palace's heart, right?"

"Precisely! Which means it's Kamoshida's too." Morgana inhaled for a long explanation. "A Treasure is basically an item that, in the real world, is a symbol of everything the Palace's master wants, and thus the desires that corrupted them in the first place. In the Metaverse, it feeds the growth of these strange plants called Will Seeds, embodiments of the same desire that is tied to the Treasure. As the desire and its distortion grows, they grow, they warp the world around them until they become the fabric of a new Palace, which exists to protect the Treasure. After that, the Will Seeds aren't necessary to keep the Palace alive, but the Treasure is; steal his Treasure, and you steal Kamoshida's desires with them."

"So, take the Treasure, he turns good. Or dies. Either works, even if I'd prefer the former by quite a bit." Ryuji said. Then, he thought of something. "Wait, what about his Shadow?"

"That's part of why it's only simple in _theory._ Shadow Kamoshida also embodies the part of him that likes the way he is, no matter how disgusting." Morgana said, more seriously. "He'll do everything he can in order to stop us from destroying the Palace. What's more, if we kill him... the real him _definitely_ won't survive."

Chie blanched. "Come again?"

"Remember how I said a personal Shadow is also the real person's wild Persona? Well, if we kill Shadow Kamoshida, then his ego will be living on borrowed time." Morgana turned serious. "Those mental shutdown incidents that turned fatal? That's what happens when someone's Shadow is killed."

There was a long and awkward silence.

Finally, Yukiko cleared her throat. "So... backup plan, we just riddle Shadow Kamoshida with bullets and run?"

Every other Persona-user turned to her with varying amounts of horror.

"Y-Yukiko..." Chie looked _horrified,_ before trying to explain it gently. "I know you're angry, and I _agree_ with you, but... maybe we can't just settle for stealing his Treasure?"

"Oh, I'm fully aware."

"H-Huh?!" Chie wasn't expecting _that_ answer. And Yukiko turned to her with a clear dark _hatred_ for a certain volleyball coach omnipresent in her eyes.

"I'm not saying we can't nor shouldn't attempt stealing the treasure first and foremost - if stealing a heart wounds up not being a one-time thing, we need to set an example for future reference in us not devolving into a bunch of people no better than Kamoshida." Yukiko spoke coldly, calmly, and perhaps most terrifyingly, _entirely rationally._ "But I still think humanity's too good for _especially_ rotten people like Kamoshida to be the norm, especially when I'm willing to bet anyone who _does_ have a Palace is only a gigantic jerk in power, hardly a _monster._ Which means, if we can't steal the Treasure for whatever reason, we kill Shadow Kamoshida and escape after that. Then, he's gone, mission mostly complete; kind of a consolation prize, but he's gone."

A long pause occured as Chie processed that, before wincing.

"...um." The martial artist tomboy inhaled, before speaking gently. "Yukiko... even if you default to Plan A, Plan B's still _murder."_

There was another silence before Yukiko turned to her friend.

"You think I don't know that?" Yukiko said, her tone chilling the room. "I couldn't even _focus_ on class without thinking about how much Kamoshida ruined Shiho - and if his chest-thumping nonsense is to be believed, she wasn't even the first person Kamoshida raped - and hardly the first _student._ All of whom in the school body, odds are, are a minor when he's in his _thirties."_

Yukiko looked even _darker_ with her stare, devoid of emotion except the elemental embodiment of ire. "Besides, after everything he's done to Suzui? To Ann? What he did, and is _trying_ to do to me? _I don't care."_

Chie paled, but nodded. "...y-yeah. I don't like it, but... he did just try to blackmail you into, uh..." She shook her head. "If it becomes necessary... it was self-defense."

"Yes. But hopefully it won't come to that." Yukiko leaned back, tension leaving her soul. "But know I won't hesitate if I _must."_

"Yeah... well, anyways!" Morgana said, shaking his head. "Kind of hard to debate with that. But, the other problem is, er..."

His ears flattened. "Remember how I said the distortions ate most of my memory?"

Yukiko's brow furrowed. _Yes, but I don't see why..._

_..._

_Oh,_ noooo. _..._

"You..." Yukiko grimaced. "You don't actually remember stealing a Treasure before, do you?"

Morgana grinned sheepishly. "Eh-heh..."

There was a brief silence before Ryuji's forehead hit one of the soda machines. "I just - you - we - _it's okay! We'll learn it as we go!"_

Ryuji inhaled. "Okay. So, first, we need weapons... which, I don't have..."

“Oh… oh, right! I forgot! Ryuji's Personas didn't summon weapons for him!” Yukiko began. “Thankfully, Chie actually got our weapons outside the Metaverse.”

“For real?!" Ryuji stared at Chie. _"You_ know a place that sells _flamethrowers!?"_

 _"Toy_ flamethrowers!” Chie quickly corrected.. “I know a place that sells toy guns and melee weapons. They’re not the real deal, yeah, but given how the Metaverse works, they still fire real ammo there."

"...oh. Phew." Ryuji grinned. "So, do they sell fake shotguns?

“That they do!" Chie turned to Yukiko. “And we could use an upgrade ourselves. Same gun as you, Ryuji, albeit more... portable, heh.”

“That’s the second best idea I’ve heard all day,” Yukiko smiled. “Well, c’mon! Lead the way, Chie!”

And with that, the meeting was adjourned. Chie simply motioned her friends over by the door as she lead the way to this store.

Nobody noticed the twintailed blonde watching with a befuddled expression.

"That... is definitely not a normal cat." Ann said to herself, finally. "And... treasure? Brainwashing? The hell's going on...?"

To Kobayakawa, 'I want to stay by Shiho's side after her suicide attempt' was, apparently, not enough of a reason for Ann to be excused the rest of the day. At least she was able to go to the hospital long enough to note that Shiho, while still comatose, had her condition stabilized before rushing into light surgery.

While she had more or less sleepwalked through the rest of the day, she _did_ hear about how the delinquent gang were threatened with expulsion after threatening Kamoshida, and was planning to talk to them if they couldn't take revenge on him one last time... only to discover they were already planning something.

She paused, then shook her head, a determined expression on her face. "To be honest... I was way ahead of you, Yukiko. So, let's see what you do at the store..."

As Ann followed, she didn't notice the notification for a new application download on her phone.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Layer Cake –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQ77kdlx6dM>)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shibuya, Untouchable – 3:56 PM_

“Heeeeeeeeeeey… _I_ know this place!”

Ryuji’s eyes immediate perked up upon seeing the familiar, cramped store with a varying degree of melee weapons and gun models lined up on the walls, displays and anywhere else that held them. Behind the counter was a rather scruffy-looking middle-aged man in an extremely baggy coat who lazily sat back as he read a magazine. He also seemed to have what appeared to be a cigarette in his mouth, but on second glance appeared to be a lollipop stick.

“It’s called ‘Untouchable,’ right?” Ryuji grinned. “I’ve heard of this place before. It’s some airsoft shop, right?”

“Yep! I come here regularly to pique my weapon curiosity.” Chie laughed awkwardly. “I see a _lot_ of kung-fu films, so I usually visit here to look at and occasionally buy something.”

Chie blushed, chuckling awkwardly. "That, and I, er... may dabble every now and then into the cosplay hobby. Ehehe."

Ryuji whistled. _"You?! A cosplayer?!_ Damn, Chie, never thought you'd be like that!"

Chie sputtered, blushing harder. _"T-That's irrelevant right now!"_

Yukiko glanced over to the clerk, who if he had any reaction, was so incredibly subtle she couldn't detect it.

“...so? Everyone has their hobby.” Yukiko said in a rather interested tone. “...can you show me, someday?”

Chie turned redder, as Ryuji suppressed a giggle.

"What she said." He said, grinning widely. "Hell, it might be a better change of clothes, given what-"

“Well, what’re you kids standing around for?” The man lowered the magazine and took out his lollipop, twirling it around a little - and accidentally saving Ryuji from his own loose lips. “Aren’t you gonna buy something?”

“H-Huh?!” Chie yelped, still a little red-faced. “U-Um, yes, Iwai-san! We, uh… c-came to buy something.”

“Hey... don't I know you?” The clerk's - Iwai, apparently - expression brightened as he recognized her. “Aren’t you that kid who came over for that custom model?”

Both of Chie's friends turned to her, questioningly.

"...they don't exactly stock pocket flamethrowers as a general item." Chie admitted. "I was able to pay to rig something up in about a day, but wow did it wipe my allowance for a month..."

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back. My mom and dad still give me a decent allowance, even given I'm on probation." Yukiko said, before politely bowing to Iwai. "She actually got that made for me. Thank you for your work."

Iwai sat up, bemused. “...wait, _you're_ the flamethrower enthusiast? Was not expecting that...”

Pausing for a bit, Iwai shook his head, before sitting back down. “Well, I digress; customers are customers. What’ll you be having?”

“Ryuji?” Yukiko inquired, prompting the bleach-haired delinquent to walk up to the stand and whisper something nervously.

"Erm?” Ryuji thought to himself for a moment, picking up a shotgun model. "...besides this, do you have, oh, I dunno... a spiked baseball bat? It's not a dealbreaker if you don't I'm just curious." 

Iwai gave a small smile in response. “Odd choice. But yeah, I do have something like that…”

Rummaging down the supply below him, he placed a barbed wire-wrapped baseball bat that looked eerily similar to the real thing. Upon closer inspection, Ryuji noticed the material was quite soft; an expertly made toy bat, but one that caused about as much damage as a particularly pointy cushion.

“That’ll be 1,200 Yen, please,” Iwai smiled politely before turning to the two girls. “And you want to get something too?”

As Chie turned a bright shade of red out of flustered embarrassment, it was only Yukiko who could speak. Thankfully, as mentioned, she had a fairly decent allowance on her.

“Oh, um…" Yukiko paused for a moment. “Speaking of odd requests… do you have any model armor, war fans or boots? I don't think I have time to wait for another flamethrower, right now, but maybe a few pistols?”

Iwai chuckled softly. “You got weird taste. What’re you planning to do with it, mug a man?”

_Oh crap, he's onto us!_

“H-Huh?!” Yukiko blushed. “N-No, I would _never_ \- !”

“Relax, kid. I’m only teasing.” Iwai chuckled. “But I do have what you ask, yes. Mark my words, if there’s a weapon, there’s a toy model for it. I’m just a distributor of those items.”

Yukiko smiled in response, internally sighing in relief. Iwai seemed friendly enough, despite having an intimidating appearance. Simply nodding in response, the group made their purchases of weapons, guns and armor - alongside some updated equipment for Morgana - before saying their goodbyes.

About two minutes later, Ann came in.

"...um, excuse me. You sell model guns, right?"

Iwai stopped mid-magazine opening. "...yes?"

"...do you have any sub-machine guns and body armor? Maybe with a face plate?"

* * *

 **(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvMKQzL4tPg>)**

 _April 12th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Entrance_ _– ???_

After making their final purchases from Untouchable, the budding group of Persona users returned to Shujin Academy, activated the keyword for entrance, and got ready to tackle Kamoshida’s Castle. Indeed, all three humans walked into the Castle Exterior dressed in their outfits, while Morgana had returned to his humanoid form.

“Urgh…” Yukiko blushed heavily, which was obscured somewhat by her mask. “I’m still not used to this outfit…”

“D-Don’t worry, I think you’ll get used to it. Eventually..." Chie said, her more full-body blush not at all concealed by her mask, or much else.

"...yeah, that's going to take a bit of getting used to." Ryuji chirped. "I'll take the leather jacket any day."

"So would I..." Yukiko agreed, pouting. "Especially given the... current circumstances..."

As Yukiko glanced at the castle, the group fell into an awkward silence that was only broken by Morgana’s attempt to lighten the mood.

“ _Aaaaaaaaaaany_ ways, let's focus on the matter at hand.” Morgana began awkwardly. “Our pre-heist expedition begins here! Starting from today, I’ll teach you guys all the basics of Phantom Thievery, right down to stealth and ambushes!”

“Wait, hold on...” Chie began. “’Pre-heist expedition’? You mean we can’t just _steal_ Kamoshida’s treasure on the first go?”

“Well, basically, yeah.” Morgana said with a shrug. “This castle is heavily fortified. It’d be a good idea to plan an entrance and escape before we attempt anything. Besides, when we _do_ attempt to steal the Treasure, we only have one shot to do so… I’ll explain everything later, just _trust_ me when I say we _need_ to get to where his Treasure is supposed to be before attempting a heist. Given how he still thinks he can blackmail Phoenix into submission, I think until we have until that teacher conference when he officially recommends you guys to be expelled. He doesn't seem like the kind to well... let it go.”

Yukiko shivered. "I'm somehow not as thankful as I could be for that..."

“Well, if you say so…” Ryuji scratched his head awkwardly. “But wait, stealth? I’m not exactly the best at that, y’know…”

“Never fear!” Morgana grinned smarmily. “Persona-users can channel and impart quite a bit of the power a Persona has already into themselves. Meaning even given the current, low-power state of our Personas, we can channel it into having superhuman speed _and_ strength… so I’ll teach you how to harness your Persona to do stealthy things no normal human should be able to do!”

“Such as?” Yukiko now was curious.

Morgana gave a cheery smile. “Ninja spire jumps, hiding in plain sight, super-speed, walking on tight ropes… all that good stuff and more. The point is, I’ll teach you how to use your Persona powers to act like a ninja straight out of a manga!”

“A… a ninja?! For real?!” Ryuji almost wanted to fanboy in excitement. “Oh, man! That’s _SO COOL!_ Isn’t that so awesome, Yukiko?”

Yukiko simply giggled, if just for her new friend’s sheer enthusiasm. “Definitely. Being in this world has its perks.”

“I mean, isn’t being a ninja _EXACTLY_ what a Phantom Thief is supposed to do?!” Chie butted in, clearly as excited as her friend. “Oh, MAN, this is awesome!”

As her friends continued to geek out, Yukiko remembered why they were there. “Alright guys; I understand your enthusiasm, but _do_ remember it isn’t a game. We still need to steal Kamoshida’s heart, or we’ll be expelled.”

“Urgh…” Chie pouted. “Yeah, I know, I know... we _do_ need to be careful…”

“Well, there’s plenty of time to be excited later,” Morgana nodded. “Just follow my lead, okay? I’ll teach you how to act like a tried-and-true Phantom Thief!”

Morgana suddenly paused for a moment. “Oh… before I forget.”

“Huh?” Yukiko inquired. “Forget what, Morgana?”

“We, um…” Morgana flustered a little. “We _do_ need to use codenames. It’s still a perfect crime, but this Palace is still tied to Kamoshida’s subconscious. We’d best not use our real names just in case he recalls whom it is by accident.”

"Wait, that can happen?" Ryuji spoke, sounding a bit skeptical. "Like, you told me Kamoshida can't recall anything that goes on here, can he?!"

"He can't, but keep in mind that's because this Palace represents the part of him that's sub-conscious, that he represses both consciously _and_ unconsciously - which, as you can tell by how there's almost no difference between real and Shadow Kamoshida, isn't that hard in trying to be repressed." Morgana said with a nod. "Like anything that's unconscious, it can be retrieved - especially if it's a foreign idea that _doesn't belong there."_

Yukiko thought about what Morgana meant, before immediately standing up. "Wait... so if we use our names, there's a chance he may feel that we're in his... unconsciousness?"

"That's pretty much it, yeah." Morgana nodded. "So it's probably for the best to have codenames to ensure that we can't have it traced back to us."

“Hmm…” Yukiko paused for a moment. "Makes sense. Don't want the human one realizing we're after his soul. Plus, quick reference for orders. Alright, then!”

Yukiko nodded, before thinking. "...hang on, didn't you associate me with a bird before? With that dinosaur comment?"

“That I did!” Morgana mewled happily. “Though I don't know whether or not it'd fit given dinosaurs are brutish and - actually, best I stop with this train of thought.”

As Yukiko's glare to the implications silenced Morgana, she thought about it before perking up soon. _"Oh!_ How about 'Phoenix'?"

As if to illustrate her point, she ripped off her mask - 

...and in a burst of blue fire, out came Konohana Sakuya.

"She _does_ look a lot like a bird, thinking on it. Same with this outfit." Yukiko said, thinking to herself. "And she can use fire magic to, so... Phoenix it is!"

"Heh, sounds fair!" Chie nodded in approval. "Besides, 'rising from the ashes' in wake of what brought her here sounds totally fitting!"

“Really?” Ryuji chuckled nervously. “She reminded me of Fried Chicken.”

It took a short, non-angry glance from Yukiko to shut Ryuji up.

“...to be honest, that isn't bad, but it sounds like too many syllables," Yukiko continued. "'Phoenix' sounds better when barking out warnings."

"Well, anyways, Phoenix it is." Morgana nodded, before turning to Yukiko's tomboy friend. "Chie? What about you?"

“Ooh! Ooh! Call me 'Dragon'!” Chie chirped cheerfully. “If I'm going full kung fu heroine, I might as well go all the way!”

“Alrighty then! Phoenix and Dragon! As for Ryuji… ummm…” Morgana gave a deep look at Ryuji’s mask, before coming up with an answer.

“Hey, Ryuji,” Morgana smiled. “You cool with ‘Skull’? If we're going by masks, it only fits.”

“’Skull’? _That’ll_ be my nickname?!” Ryuji’s loud voice belied his excitement. “Hell yeah! That _totally_ sounds badass!”

“Cool! Three for four…” Morgana fuzzed his fur. “That said… I can’t think of one for me, given, I, well... don't have a mask.”

Chie gave a teasing grin. “What about Monamona?”

“Oh, _hell_ no!” Morgana cried. “If we're calling me _that,_ I tender a name change to 'Thug' for you!"

“Well… how ‘bout just Mona?” Ryuji chimed in. “I mean, it _sounds_ like the Mona Lisa, but I ended up renting a book from the library about my Persona, Captain Kidd - apparently, Kidd ended up burying his treasure on an island named 'Mona', so... I dunno, just what I thought when I read it.”

Everyone turned to Ryuji, surprised that he can even _read._

"Wait..." Morgana gawked. "You read a _book?!"_

"Well, fuck yeah I would! And I usually almost entirely prefer manga." Ryuji gave a sheepish smile. "Might as well have a general idea _who_ Kidd is and all that shit."

Morgana looked nothing short of being impressed. “Alright, fine. If that’s what you want to call me, I’m okay with it.”

“Great!” Yukiko chirped to herself. “So I’m Phoenix, Chie’s Dragon, Ryuji’s Skull, and you’re Mona, right Morgana?”

“Yep, sounds about right! Oh, _man, I can't wait!"_ Chie giggled cheerfully, clearly giddy as a schoolgirl. “This _definitely_ all seems like a Phantom Thief thing!”

“Well… more or less, yeah.” Morgana smiled to himself. “Granted, it’s not my first choice, but it seems the nickname stuck…”

Morgana joking tone gave way to a frown. “But whenever we’re in the Metaverse, we call each other _exclusively_ by our nicknames, got it? We can’t risk anything.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan." Phoenix nodded, as did Skull and Dragon. "So, to the mission?"

Mona nodded. "Well, we - "

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"_

_... ooooh, crap._

A rather panicked-looking Ann Takamaki in police riot gear ran into the mass of Thieves, glancing around in sheer disbelief.

"Sakamoto?! Satonaka?! Yukiko?! _C_ _at?!"_ Ann sputtered. "I - wha - _what the hell happened to our school!?"_

"What the - _how'd you get in here?!"_ Dragon shouted.

"I - how'd _you_ get in here!?" The blonde gaped. "All I saw was the world turning wobbly and red, and my phone started acting weird and _why is there a castle here!?"_

""Uh..." Skull inhaled, then looked at Mona. "Um, you wanna explain this?

A pause. "...Mona?"

Mona, for his part, did not seem particularly eager to explain. Or much of anything, given how he was staring at Ann with starstuck eyes. 

After a second, he slapped himself back to reality. "Er - yeah, sorry! I..." He inhaled. "...wait, is she holding a _machine gun!?"_

Indeed, held on Ann's arm was a rather intimidating-looking SMG.

Which, Phoenix realized with a start, she was holding by the trigger. _"Put that down!"_

More out of suprise than anything, Ann dropped it - causing the trigger to hit and fire a wild shot into who knows where, sending its owner falling backward on her rear.

 _"...THAT"S SUPPOSED TO BE A MODEL!"_ she shrieked, looking at it like it was about to explode.

"It still is, but - slow down, please!" Dragon rushed over, holding her. "Breathe in... breathe out..." 

Slowly, Ann's sense returned to her, going from a mad frenzy to merely scared out of her mind.

"Okay. Okay. Not _calm,_ but - _where the hell are we!?"_ She pointed at Mona. _"And what is that!?"_

"...we call him the not-a-cat," Phoenix said, mildly. "And, well... kind of an alternate universe version of the school? Basically, Kamoshida's idea of what it's like."

This was not very calming for Ann, who simply now stared at the castle gate like it was a giant blonde-eating mouth, edging away.

Then, she realized what Phoenix was saying. "Wait, so _this_ is related to Kamoshida!?"

"To summarize - yes, it is, and this is how we're going to punish him for hurting Shiho." Phoenix said.

Ann nodded, taking it in. "...take me with you."

Mona winced. "I knew that was coming. But... I sincerely wish we could."

"What??" She spun to face him. "Why not?!"

"Because, well - you don't have an active Persona. Which means you can't do..." Mona looked up at a nearby beam, before crouching. "This."

With that, he _leapt,_ almost faster than what Phoenix could see.

"Ho-ho-holy _crap_ that is _awesome."_ Skull said. 

"Lemme try!" With another flash, Dragon was right next to him, without Mona shifting an inch. "Nice!"

Ann blinked - unlike anyone else, she couldn't even _register_ that level of speed. "...what."

"It's new to us, too!" Phoenix said sheepishly. "But... even _beyond_ that, Mona only looks like a cat because he went in a similar Palace without a Persona."

Ann nodded, but her expression remained hard. "...I don't care."

Skull groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Takamaki, I get it. I do. But it's not safe for you in there, there are these weird monsters called Shadows that'll eat you alive - "

"I have a machine gun!" She hoisted it. 

"And I have a flamethrower!" Phoenix said, revealing her own. "It still doesn't beat them in one go!"

"I..." Ann blinked back tears. "I... I have to do _something..."_

"And I know how you feel! But as cute as you'd be, I don't want you ending up with fur either! If not worse, because of how Kamoshida's cognition works!" Mona nodded at Skull, who began walking over.

"Phoenix, mind giving me a hand?" Skull said, putting an arm around Ann's own.

"Sure thing." she replied as she bound the other arm.

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me!?" Ann thrashed a bit.

"Outside the Metaverse." Phoenix replied, simply. "I promise we'll explain it, soon as we come back! Just please, be patient!"

Ann began to actively fight back as the two Phantom Thieves began to gang walk her out to the exit. "Oh no you don't! I am going to stand here, until you tell me what of _anything_ is going on right here, right now and - "

Whatever followed the "and" was cut off as her escorts threw her beyond the threshold of the Palace, causing her to dematerialize.

"...for fuck's sake, how'd she even _get_ in here?", Skull said, shaking himself off.

"Backwash from the app, I think." Mona said. "My guess that people nearby when it activates are caught in the wave and drawn into the Palace it's heading too. Best to be cautious from now on..."

A pause, before Mona returned with sparkles in his eyes. "Though I wouldn't mind another not-a-cat, especially one made from such a meow-velous beauty..."

"Yeah, even beyond us turning into ghosts." Dragon sighed. "Still... it is her best friend."

"And if we had time, we'd explain it." Phoenix joined her friends. "But for now - ninjas."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Skull said as he followed them out of sight.

Which was unfortunate, as Ann rematerialized about six minutes after they left.

 _"WHAT WAS THE BIG... idea...?_ " She blinked, before unleashing a wordless cry of helpless rage. "Fine! Be that way! I can do this... myself..." 

Even as she was saying it, Ann realized how pointless her rage was, the fire burning out within her. Now that she had a second, she realized that even if she _could_ jump like that, her armor was suddenly as heavy and ungainly as real police armor; it'd just get in the way.

Sighing, she sat down, looking at the castle before taking out her phone to look at the weird red eye covering it. "... What even are you," she said to the Metaverse Navigator. "I mean, I can guess that you're related to here from what the... not-a-cat said. But..."

She shook her head. "I just said what the other three did, and now I'm in some alternate reality where fake guns fire? I mean - "

"Who goes there!?" 

**(Music Playing – Desire –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

Three heavily armed guards in black armor rushed out. Ann almost leaped out of her upon seeing the fully-armed knights in front of her.

“W-What’re you?!” Ann cried. “What do you _want?!”_

“Huh… you are…” The knight paused, looking her over. “Princess Ann! Milady, you cannot be here without the other Princesses. Come now; we’ll take you to your fellow maidens.”

“W-Wait, _what the hell?! Princesses?! Maidens?!”_ Ann reached for her gun. “What’re you saying!?"

The knight dropped into a fighting stance. "My lady, please! You know that King Kamoshida forbids you to carry weapons!" 

_“King_ Kamoshida?!” Ann cried in shock and fear, suddenly realizing why this place was a castle.

"Fret not, we will escort you back to the bower." Another knight said, hoisting his sword.

Ann paled.

"...over my dead body!" She raised her gun in trembling hands.

"It will not come to that." The third guard said before he exploded into red and black fluid. 

* * *

**(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvMKQzL4tPg>)**

 _April 15th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Hallways_ _– ???_

“Okay, Dragon… you can do it!”

Mona crossed his arms as Dragon clearly hesitated. It only took one more powerful stare at his comrade for the brunette Phantom Thief to take a deep breath and begin her action.

Almost in the blink of an eye, she melted into a black shadow and darted from one wall to another at inhuman speeds. No sound was produced in the lightning fast motion, and Dragon blended in perfectly with the shadows. After a moment of pause, she decided to leave her hiding spot.

“So, umm…” Dragon blushed. “Did I do it?”

“Hell yeah, you did!” Skull grinned. “That was freakin’ _awesome_ Chi – err, Dragon!”

Mona sighed. "Fourth time..."

"This is going to be a running theme, isn't it..." Phoenix sighed. "After this, we are going to practice codenames. Somehow."

Mona perked up. “Inability to remember what names we're using aside, I think all three of you are ready,” Mona began, smiling. “I’ll admit, I’m more than a little surprised all of you guys adapted to your Persona powers this quickly. I'm impressed!”

"Really?" Phoenix pumped her fist. "Thank you! Okay, so, we can run..."

Suddenly, she paused, before looking at Skull.

“Huh? Wassup?” Skull inquired. “…there’s not something on my face, is there?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry,” Phoenix began. “It’s just, well… I remembered what Kamoshida said about the, uh.... stance..." She trailed off.

Skull's eyes widened, before he shrugged. "...yeah, someone had to notice eventually. Long story short, that bastard made _damn_ sure I wouldn't be able to run track again." He paused. "But, tell the truth... I haven't even noticed it. I'm guessing it's due to the superhuman powers, but it's not even sore."

Phoenix let out a breath. "Got it. I was just worried, because, well, we aren't exactly giving it a rest."

"Nah, it's cool." Skull looked around. "Though, I wonder where the Shadows are? They're kind of few and far between right now-"

_"HALT!"_

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>)**

All four Phantom Thieves nearly jumped out of their skin upon seeing a knight charge into the room.

“Note to self, don't tempt fate...” Skull grumbled to himself. 

"Okay!" Mona said, nodding at Phoenix. "Wanna try out that 'thing' I told you?"

“Yeah!”

Dragon nodded, leaping at the knight...

And over his head, causing the confused knight to face away from Phoenix long enough for her to jump on him.

“Now then!” Phoenix began theatrically. _“We’ll reveal your true form!”_

**_CRASH!_ **

**(Music Playing – Last Surprise –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvUwPQ2zjsc>)**

Upon Phoenix removing his mask, the red-eyed form of the guard stumbled a bit, disoriented, before he burst into the familiar red fluid and reformed into... well, a she, actually; a red-haired fairy in a leotard.

Who was still getting her bearings, going by her uneven hovering.

"I knew it!" Mona cried, victoriously. "Those masks must be embodiments of Shadow Kamoshida's influence over his guards! Removing them suddenly like that has got to be a headache!"

"It certainly explains why anything female is a guard for _here."_ Dragon said flatly, as she took aim.

Before the fairy could rebalance herself, Dragon's shot tore through her wings. With a shriek, the fairy was send plummeting to the ground, where the other Phantom Thieves drew their guns on her.

**HOLD UP!**

**(Music Playing - Talk -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3znr-8sP6M>)**

"Eek!" The Shadow stumbled back, hands up. "Don't shoot! I don't even like working here, I swear!"

"...hm." Morgana thought. "Actually... this seems like an excellent time to teach you something else. Team, it's time I teach you how to negotiate at gunpoint!"

"...oh?" Phoenix turned to him, gun still trained on the fairy.

"You've seen the kind of things Shadows drop when we beat them, right?", Mona said. "Well, that's not the only way we can get money or items from them! I'm... not sure how it works, but if we get them to give up money or items voluntarily, they'll be more valuable."

"Oh? Nice!" Skull grinned at the fairy. "So. Miss..."

"Uh, Pixie!"

"Pixie, got it - like this gear?" He jostled the shotgun, showing it off. "I do, but ain't cheap." 

Dragon caught on. "Yep! Help repay us for our gear, and don't tell Kamoshida, and we'll let you go."

Pixie nodded furiously, reaching into her dress...

Shortly before her eyes widened. "Oh... oh shit!"

Phoenix blinked. "Huh?"

 _"I left my wallet in my other leotard!"_ Pixie curled into a ball. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh." Phoenix paused. "Well. This is awkward..."

Mona blinked. "Well. This isn't how I expected this to go... I didn't even realize they _had_ wallets!"

"...huh." Dragon paused. "Do we, just, uh... shoot her?"

"I mean, we can't exactly guarantee she won't tattle..." Skull said.

"C-Come on! I tried, didn't I!?", Pixie wailed. "I swear, I won't tell! I... I don't even know why I'm working for him to begin with! I'm not like Belphegor or Mara, I just came here one day, and the next moment, I was six feet tall and speaking like a guy! Heck, I'm not even sure where the other Shadows went, they just said something about a rogue princess, and... I swear, I won't tell!"

Phoenix paused, before sighing. "She... she has a point. She did try..."

Pixie blinked. "You're... you're letting me go?"

 _"If_ you go out the window. We'll shoot you again if it looks anything like you're heading to the other guards." Phoenix nodded. "But, I'll let you live if you do that."

"W-Wow, really!? Thanks! Wow, you're not at all like Kamoshida said bandits were.." She paused, screwing up her face. "...w-wait. I think... I think I remember something..."

Suddenly, the black wisps surrounding Pixie erupted into blue flame.

"What the - !?", Mona said, jumping back.

"I-I remember now! I don't just belong to King Kamoshida alone!", Pixie said, returning to her hovering. "I'm an existence from the Sea of Souls! I can _choose_ who I work for! And since you were so nice, I'll repay my debt by working for free! I'll just slide into your heart now, okay?"

The form of Pixie dissolved into a blue flame. 

_"I am thou, thou art I... I'm Pixie of the Lovers Arcana!"_

The flame reformatted into a copy of Phoenix's mask, which promptly jumped on the surprised girl's face, apparently merging with the original in a flash of blue.

_**MASK OBTAINED!** _

"I just - !" Morgana jumped back. "What the hell just happened?!"

 **(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvMKQzL4tPg>)**

Phoenix blinked, running her fingers over her new mask - and a new feeling in her chest. Like Konohana Sakuya, only... doubled.

Experimentally, she ripped it off, causing her Persona to manifest - only it wasn't Konohana Sakuya.

 _"Hiya!"_ Pixie waved at the group before disappearing into blue, wispy vapor.

Everyone blinked.

"U-Um..." Phoenix scratched her head. "I think I have more than one Persona now..."

Mona sputtered. "T-T-That's _impossible!_ Everyone only has one Persona, because everyone only has one heart, one Shadow, but..."

He trailed off. "Unless... I mean, it's possible free Shadows are still wild Personas too..."

Phoenix thought. "...the wild card?"

"Huh?"

"The Velvet Room said... I was a wild card..." Phoenix tapped her forehead.

Mona looked at her, blinking. "...what'd you just say? About the..." He paused. "Velvet... something?"

Skull caught on. "...I think I'm really starting to hate Mona's amnesia as much as he does..."

Dragon nodded, then brightened. "Hang on, you know what this means, though? Phoenix can use multiple Personas! And if they retain their abilities they had as Shadows..."

"...then she can use their abilities too!" Mona beamed. "This is an _incredible_ advantage!"

Phoenix thrust her hand in the air. "Go protagonist powers!" She paused. "Though... what was that about a rogue princess?"

Mona frowned. "If they're Kamoshida's cognitions, I don't see how that's possible... Unless he sincerely thinks any woman on the outside poses a threat, he-

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

**(Sound Effect - Submachine Gun -<https://youtu.be/W4qeNmNIyHE>)**

The talk was cut short by the ring of a machine gun.

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ An all too familiar voice cried. _"I'VE GOT... oh, shit!"_

The machine gun fire suddenly stopped.

 _"Oh thank God, she's out! Quick, grab her!"_ There was the sound of a bunch of guards running in clanking armor, followed by a scuffle.

Phoenix slowly turned to the group. "Um... Wasn't Ann carrying a machine gun...?"

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>)**

"Oh. Oh _fuck me."_ Dragon said.

"We _just_ saved her, too... how is she even back here?!" Skull cried out, fully exacerbated..

"You don't think the Meta-Nav downloaded itself to her phone, too...?" Phoenix said, quietly.

Mona looked at her, a little frantic. "That's... all too possible. I don't know how else she'd get here..."

"Ugh! I'm really starting to get annoyed with that thing!" Dragon growled. "No time for a break! I don't need _two_ girls victimized by Kamoshida today!"

"Way ahead of you!" Mona jumped to the rafters, scurrying along. "I'll lead you to where I heard her! _Gogogogogo!"_

* * *

**(Music Playing – Desire –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

_April 15th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Pleasure Chamber_ _– ???_

Today was, definitively, not Ann's day.

Which was a really laughably mild way to describe, after Shiho nearly killing herself, being fastened to a cross-shaped rack next to removed police riot gear by masked knights in what appeared to be what would happen if Kamoshida was asked to redesign the school as an S&M club with a medieval theme, with help from the Yakuza. And with about as much care for consent, taste, or comfort in general as either designer was shown to have. 

Teenaged girls dressed in nothing both G-string bikinis and bras – sometimes even _less_ than that – alongside all sorts of insulting accommodations to accompany their outfits. From cat-ear crowns to bunny-ears, to the more morbidly disturbing, such as collars and ballgags around their necks, the provocative outfits for these girls alongside their sultry looks and dolled-up makeup made them look less like real people and more like mobile bits of erotic art. The disturbing degree of sexual items laid out on the tables only further emphasized the horrific scene here. She even recognized some of the sexed-up girls from her own class, and – wait. Was that the sound of moaning she heard from the walls?!

"What's all this about!?" Ann shouted at the lead knight. "What kind of gross red room sex dungeon is this!?"

She turned to the girls, helplessly. "What are you even doing!? Help me out!"

The girls did not seem to understand this, simply giggling louder.

"The other princesses know not to speak to others." The lead guard said, evenly. "It is against King Kamoshida's decree."

"Other - ?!" She struggled. "Do I _look_ like I'm royalty or something?!" It was a ridiculous question, but frankly sanity had left the building at the speed of sound.

Never before in her life had Ann felt so terrified, helpless and just flat-out fucking _scared_. She kept telling herself to be strong for Shiho, but with this chauvinistic, perverted hellhole she was trapped in, she felt as though she wanted to ball up and cry. She was always a sensitive figure, a crybaby even, but she had to be strong for the people she cared for, like Shiho, her best friend… maybe something more, she realized with a lurch.

But with her mortally injured and in the hospital, comatose, and with a brutalized and _twisted_ leg, Ann was all alone. Her light, her strength, was completely absent, and she had nobody here to help her or comfort her in this was except the perversions of all the class students (was _all_ of Shujin part of some weird creepy sex cult?) and the sound of fucking from the other side of the rooms.

It was such a nightmarish setting that it almost felt comical to Ann. But the worst part was that, knowing who was directly linked to, it wasn't truly _surprising_ ; it fit the fucker’s mentality _perfectly._

And suddenly, the door creaked open.

“So, this is the intruder?”

“H-Huh?!” Ann nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a face she dreaded for so long: the same Kamoshida, except with golden eyes and a revealing king’s outfit, coupled with two guards, one golden guard and two girls that were just as provocative as the harem in the cell. Except they had Yukiko's face… and hers.

Hers?

"Who... who's that!?", was she could say, unable to fully comprehend the sight of her spitting image, only fed through a fetish catalogue and with all light in her eyes removed. "More importantly, what is this place!? What kind of _dimension_ are we in, and why is the school this way here?!"

"I can't believe you mistook my Ann for someone like her." Kamoshida said to the guard, completely ignoring the chained Ann. "Though I admit, I didn't expect her to be so... feisty. Mm. I'll have to think of some new games, kitten." 

As he said that with an unrepentant lust in his voice, he idly twirled one of the other Ann's pigtails around his hand, causing her to coo and giggle. "It's more fitting that way."

He chuckled, before turning to the real Ann, finally.

"Are you afraid?" Kamoshida asked, tauntingly.

"I..." Ann blinked, trying to regain control of her fear. "What is that outfit? Have you lost your mind - no, actually, what the hell's a Palace, and why are you in charge of it?!"

"Well. Seems the other brats didn't give you the rundown, I'll explain." Kamoshida spoke while smirking. "Quite simply... you're in _my_ world. The one which someone with real willpower, real wants, can build out of this world. Quite simply, you're in paradise. At least, it is for me..."

Ann, for her part, was lazy and a frequently unmotivated student, not stupid. More importantly, she was a gamer, which meant that she did have _some_ reference to understand the metaphor. "Wait... This is some kind of _demiplane_ you made!? And you made it a _red-light district!?"_

With the reckless bravery of someone who was already resigned to a horrible fate, she glared at coach... wizard... _king-_ pervert. "You can make worlds, and you used to to create some kind of extradimensional fetish dungeon?! What kind of _petty_ are you?!"

Kamoshida's expression faltered, but he shrugged it off with a "tch". He turned towards his harem. "The girl's decided to tell me off. What do you think of that?"

The other Ann swayed from side to side a bit, idly. "Talking back is like... _toootally_ unforgivable..."

“Aww, you look soooooo cuuuuute!” The Yukiko lookalike mumbled in a ditzy reverie, a mockery of what had to be the real one's own politeness, made even more out of place by the fact in place of true covering for her breasts, she had a pair of thick chains hiding her nipples. “Don’t worry, though; King Kamoshida’s gonna be reaaaaaaaaaaaally nice to you!”

"Hmph. I would, except I don't think that she'd be nearly as controllable now that the other Shiho isn't in my other half's hands," Kamoshida said, turning to her. "We'll execute her instead!"

Ann whimpered as the lead guard advanced.

"...but. There's no use in not having fun first." Kamoshida said, a perverse grin on his face as he slid up to Ann, licking his lips as he loomed behind her.

And stuck his hand up under her shirt.

 _"A-Aah! S-S-Stop - !”_ Ann felt a hand grip at her throat while Kamoshida started to grope her. All of her warning sirens went off and it just felt so _wrong_. The automatic, animal pleasure of an erogenous zone being toyed with ran headlong into the knowledge that she very much _did not_ want this, plus the tight pain of Kamoshida's grip; it was clear he was not only not being gentle, but actively aggressing, reveling in the pain he was causing.

“Relax. Consider it a farewell gift from life.” Kamoshida grinned. “Oh, don’t worry, there’s more to come.”

“Oooohh! Heeheehee!” The Yukiko lookalike giggled airily. “You’re such a peeeeeeeeeeeeerv, Master!”

 _“N-No. Stop, stop — "_ Ann sobbed to herself as she felt Kamoshida’s hot breath come closer. _“Please, I don’t want this - !”_

“Ooh, _resilience?_ I like this.” Shadow Kamoshida grinning sadistically. “But don’t lie to yourself. I know you like thi - ”

_“TAKAMAKI!”_

Ann's heart soared as four familiar faces barged in the door, Yukiko looking at her counterpart with even more absolute horror than her compatriots. Something deep within Ann - something that believed that she could not have friends, that the ditzy Yukiko was the real one, that it was all some bizarre sadistic roleplay - breathed a sigh of relief.

“You…” Dragon glared. _“YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG! HOW_ DARE _YOU?!”_

“Ugh, you punks again…?” Kamoshida glared, stubbornly keeping his hand up Ann's shirt. “Do you _really_ have to interrupt our private time?”

“S-Stop this… _please…”_

Kamoshida grinned. “Why _not_ stop this? You enjoy it after all. And besides, why not have slept with me? If you didn’t bear the honor of having sex with me willingly, maybe I wouldn’t have had to settle for second-best with your friend.”

“S-Second best…?!” Ann, in the midst of pain and tears, paused...

...before realizing _who_ he meant.

"You..." Ann's own fear barely concealed her own disgusted glare towards Kamoshida. _“YOU BASTARD!”_

“Me? The bastard? Don’t be ridiculous.” Kamoshida sneered. "Do you know what I heard Shiho muttering, after I was done with her? 'I have to save Ann.' And, tell the truth, I think throwing herself off the roof was the most perceptive thing she's ever done."

Ann looked up, shocked. "W... What...?"

"Don't tell me you think it's a _coincidence_ I specifically recruited Shiho into the team, do you?", Kamoshida said, grinning. "She's got _some_ talent, but it takes years to get into the starting lineup, even if you're someone like me. Raw ability doesn't excuse experience. But, since she was your friend, I realized that you'd do _anything_ to help her get her dream. To put it simply; she was blackmail material to me. _Nothing more."_

He leaned in closer. "And the funny thing is? When she realized it was to save _you,_ she _let me_ take her. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume the reason she threw herself off the top of the school was with you in mind, given how she was muttering to herself about the only way to save you. If she's dead, then that means I don't have any more leverage over you. Except, oops..."

He tightened his grip over her breast. "Some _idiot_ decides she wants to rush in and take some halfwitted revenge on me, leaving her completely at my mercy, and in a place where her being hard to get _doesn't fucking matter._ Basically, Ann? You've not only managed to make Shiho's sacrifice _completely irrelevant_ , you're probably going to be greeting her in hell. How does it feel, not only being the reason Shiho killed herself, but the reason her last act was a complete waste?"

If one listened closely, one could hear Ann's heart shatter. The fire and fear in her eyes evaporated, replaced by a dull, acquiescent despair.

 _“That’s enough!”_ Phoenix barked. “I summon you, _Konoha - “_

 _“Don’t come an inch closer!”_ Kamoshida barked, having motioned his guards to raise their blades right over her neck. “I have way more playthings than her - try anything, and she skips straight to being the subject of snuff."

“Nrgh… damn it…” Skull clenched his fists together.

Meanwhile, Ann felt utterly humiliated. Actually, that wasn’t the right word: _violated._ Here she was, captured, helpless, and even being _touched_ by this godforsaken man, endless amounts of shame washing over her for not only letting this happen, but her body getting off to it while her mind screamed no - but that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that now that she knew the context... she might as well have pissed on Shiho's grave. Some part of her wondered if she should just... let it happen. It was what she _deserved_ , it felt like.

“I… I hate this…” Ann choked on her sobs. “Shiho... I'm so sorry...”

“That's more like it!” Kamoshida took a twisted arousal from the blonde’s tears. “Cry for me. You’re submission is the be - “

“No… that isn’t true, and you know it, Ann!”

**(Music Stops)**

“H-Huh…?” Ann, still sobbing, looked upwards to see Yukiko, smiling at her.

“Please… don’t give up!” Phoenix cried. “It was never your fault. It was never _Shiho's_ fault. Don't forget, it was _Kamoshida_ who did this to her! You made the right choice not letting this bastard get the better of you… you’re still a kind, strong person Ann, and I have no doubt in my mind you’re better than this. It has _always_ been Kamoshida! The only thing you're guilty of is being his victim, and _you're not to blame!"_

“Not... to blame...?”

Yukiko's words cut through the haze, and Ann realized something - that if Shiho was always targeted as leverage, then...

...then Kamoshida was _always_ planning something like this. There was nothing Ann could have done, because the only person who was responsible for Kamoshida's actions was _Kamoshida himself._

"Oh, _please."_ Kamoshida said, annoyed, withdrawing his hands to face Yukiko. "Spare me the buddy-buddy sisterhood crap. She's the one who - "

“Shut. _Up!”_

Ann shuddered, still crying in shame but feeling the fire reignite within her. “You outright _said_ you were planning this from the start, and you're _still_ trying to say it's my fault!? What're you trying to prove, you pathetic _pig?!"_

Everyone turned to Ann - especially Kamoshida, who looked utterly _baffled_ his food would try to bite back. "What're you even saying, you wench? Don't you have any idea who you're - "

_"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING DICK!"_

Kamoshida took a step back, even _he_ intimidated by the cold, metallic _fury_ in Ann's eyes... all of it, directly pouring into Kamoshida's soul, an elemental embodiment of pure _hatred_ much as were the case with Yukiko when she learned the full extent of what Kamoshida did to Shiho. And much like that, all that was left was pure _anger._

 _“I'm done with your plans, you perverted swine! You hear me, Kamoshida?!”_ Even in the midst of tears, Ann felt a strong will shine within her. _" **I'm done playing along to your plans!** I'm the writer of my _own _story, not some_ lie _you made up to make you feel better about being a has-been pervert!"_

Resolutely, she gave a hateful glare directly at Kamoshida. Yes, she was scared, and yes, she still wanted to cry… but she was better than that.

 _Stronger_ than that.

_“YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”_

**(Music Playing – Awakening –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9APGl1dSaw8>)**

_My… it’s been far too long._

Suddenly, a splitting headache tore through her mind. Tears began to run free, and she let loose scream after scream as if her cranium was being torn apart.

 _Tell me... who is going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was_ never _the option... such is the scream of the other you that dwells within... I am thou... thou art I... we can finally forge a contract..._

Letting loose a final scream, a bright red, cat-like mask was burned onto her. In the midst of her shock, she whispered to herself.

“I… I _hear_ you…” Ann whispered. “Carmen…”

With newfound strength from her other self, she began to rip away at the restraints, much to the shock of Kamoshida and the others.

_There you go... nothing can be solved by playing to the scripts of others. We are the writers of our own play, not him and his self-justifying prattle. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength._

Ripping off her mask with all her willpower, blood caked her face as she _screamed,_ fire blasting outwards, liquifying the false Yukiko into a mess of rapidly disintegrating pieces.

The resulting scene was _far_ different.

**(Music Playing – Will Power –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqqhuZd8IXU>)**

In a bit of irony given the situation, Ann's new clothes had more than a touch of the dominatrix about her, being skintight red leather with a long tail to fit wth the mask. She didn't notice. She was _pissed_ and so was a pink, red and black cigar-wielding opera singer dominating two masked butlers, glaring at Kamoshida with an unamused expression. A whip manifested at her side, but she was too focused on her hatred to notice, instead kicking a sword out of a nearby guard's hand with newfound dexterity and strength, grabbing it and bringing it down on her doppleganger in one fluid motion.

The cognition's last expression was one of absolute shock as black fluid spilled from her torso, followed shortly by the rest of her collapsing like a burst balloon. _Or a blow-up doll,_ Yukiko thought, sourly.

“Enough is _enough_ , you fucking douchebag.” Ann glared hatefully, leaving a Kamoshida ready to run off in horror or panic. “Raping innocent women… abusing children… and you call yourself a teacher…?!”

“Ann…” Dragon whispered. “Ann has the power too…?!”

"You... _bitch!"_ He said, fear replaced by anger.

"And proud of it, if it means being free of _you."_ she said, viciously. "I'm not some cheap girl you can just toy with forever. You? You don't have _anything_ beyond being some cheap publicity. So you stole everything from Shiho... _you destroyed her! Now it's your turn!"_

“No matter _what it takes…”_ Ann pointed her finger at Kamoshida. _“I WLL ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING!”_

_“DANCE, CARMEN!”_

A massive blast of fire rocked the room, incinerating the two normal guards and scorching anyone foolish or unlucky enough to be within the blast radius. All, except for Kamoshida.

Whimpering in terror, Kamoshida began barking orders. “Wh-What are you waiting for, you fool?! _KILL HER!”_

“At once, my lord…” The golden knight dissolved into shadows. “Kneel or you will be knelt, wench!”

The fluid swirled and bubbled, erupting into...

A giant purple demon on top of a toilet, who looked at the newly-awoken Persona user with a furious expression.

After staring at the incredibly unintimidating Shadow for a second to make sure of her sight, Phoenix turned to the cowering king with a skeptical expression. _"This_ is your definition of high standards, Mr. Olympian?" 

“Arrogant fool! I am Belphegor, Ambassador of Filth! How _dare_ you reject our loving king’s kindness, you selfish lass?!” The demon bellowed. “You shall pay for this defiance with your _life!”_

“That fucking pig views women as sexual outlets! _He doesn’t deserve the dirt on my fucking boot!”_ Ann glared angrily at the demon. “Now die! _CARMEN!”_

Screeching loudly, fire erupted underneath the demon, scorching him and causing him to fall flat on his face.

“...I'm not impressed. Especially given _my_ element, too." Phoenix nodded. “Alright, Ann… just follow our lead! We’ll _all_ take him down together!”

Ann honestly had no idea what they were planning. But much to her surprise when the four other Persona users leapt up to the sky, Ann did the exact same feat. By all rights, she should have been marveling at her newfound abilities, but at the moment? At the moment, anything other than screeching rage was somewhat beyond her.

**_ALL-OUT ATTACK!_ **

“Alright, guys…” Mona nodded. “Let’s _do_ this!”

Immediately, a blur of slashes, gunshots and all other forms of brutal combat swept the demon like a tidal wave. Having led the charge, Phoenix gracefully landed on her own two feet, flipping her hair casually as shadow blood gushed from the demon.

**_PLEASE COME AGAIN._**

And just like that, the giant, porcelain-bound behemoth dissolved into shadows.

“W-What…” Shadow Kamoshida whimpered. “What the hell _are_ you?”

As the sound of anachronistic alarm bells tolled through the building, Phoenix simply gave a smarmy grin of triumph.

“We’re the Phantom Thieves,” Phoenix began theatrically. “And we’re your last surprise.”

"Oh... _o_ _h shit!"_ The mad lustful king promptly did an about-face and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. 

**(Music Playing - Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

"Wait!" Ann started off after him. "I'm not... done yet...!"

Unfortunately, she didn't get far, before stumbling to the ground, the adrenaline rush wearing off.

Mona rushed up to her. "Are you okay, Lady Ann?"

Ann blinked, snapped fully out of her rage by the sight of the humanoid not-a-cat. "...oh yeah. Monster cats. I forgot. And... _what the hell!?"_

It was at that moment that Ann finally noticed her getup - and the boob window.

"AGH!" 'At that moment' was _not_ the time to discover one had somehow ended up in a skimpy fetish outfit. "Why am I dressed like this!? Did _Kamoshida_ put me in this, somehow!?" She crossed her arms, covering her cleavage protectively.

"Um..." Dragon said, blushing. "Look up."

Ann did so - finally noticing certain details of the two female Phantoms. 

"...uh." she said after a long moment, blushing.

"It's a side effect of having a Persona." Phoenix said. "It's nothing Kamoshida did, and you're fine. No, I don't know why the female uniforms are skimpy."

"Y... Yeah. I'm... I'm going to be glad my, uh, underwear isn't showing." she said, taking a look at Dragon with a shiver.

"Uh, guys?" Skull looked out the door. "I hear clanking..."

"Yeah, a search party will be with us soon..." Mona said. "It's best to escape now, and give her time to breathe. She _was_ just a victim of sexual assault."

"Yes, please!" Ann said, getting up faster than was normal for a thief - which meant, to everyone else, effective teleportation.

* * *

**(Music Playing - Break it Down (Elp Version) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Shibuya Station Subway - 4:57 PM_

Ann, having regained her breath and bearings, put the entire experience as succinctly as possible. “Well… that sucked…”

“You can say _that_ again.” Morgana huffed from Yukiko’s bag. "That was a mess and a half, and it's only due to luck that it didn't get any worse. But, silver lining, Lady Ann! You got your Persona!”

“Huh…? Who said…?” Ann turned to Yukiko’s bag, only to facepalm a bit. "Right. Talking not-a-cat. I'm sorry, I'm still processing all that about Palaces."

"Yeah; I've been there since before we met him, and I'm _still_ catching up. Having a summary version on the way out from school doesn't really do the whole thing justice." Chie held up a bunch of sodas. "Unfortunately, they were out of the noncarbonated, so, uh..."

Ann shrugged, taking the least fuzzy-looking bottle, before turning to Morgana. "So... Morgana, right? I'm going to guess you're the mysterious phantom cat... only not really..."

"Mm... doesn't ring as well as Phantom Thief, but it's not bad," Morgana said, smiling. "Really, I only found my way into this world a couple days ago, myself."

"Guess we're all kind of lost then..." Ann said, more out of tiredness than anything else.

“You and me both.” Ryuji smiled sheepishly. “Still though, things didn’t go according to plan, but… I’m glad you’re safe, Ann.”

“Ryuji…” Ann wanted to smile, but she didn’t have it within her. Today was one of the worst days of her life, bar none. Her friend is comatose, she was touched inappropriately and held captive by half of Kamoshida's soul in his personal magical realm made of ego, the costume used to protect her from being turned into something with four legs was almost as Freudian as said magical realm… she didn’t even had it within her to break down and cry. She simply sighed darkly, before glancing upwards at Yukiko.

“H-Hey, um…” Ann paused awkwardly. “Um… Yukiko? Er, should I call you Miss Amagi now, given how you seem to be, uh, the boss?“

“Just call me Yukiko, please.” The black-haired inn maiden chuckled. “I don’t like formalities anyways.”

Ann, for the first time for today, cracked a genuine smile. “Heehee. Okay, sure. Um, you see, uh…”

“I, um…” Ann paused. “...wanted to thank you for helping me back there. It’s all you why I got this power now… and I want to use it to bring Kamoshida to justice. Especially since, well..." She frowned. "It doesn't seem like there's any other way..."

"Still though..." she continued, frowning deeper. "You really think it's _possible_ for him to change? Because, well... you saw how he acts. You really think there's _anything_ in him capable of regret?"

"You'd be surprised." Morgana said with a shrug. "Of course, those distorted desires are a large part of his personality; when we steal his heart, it'll be like he's a completely different person to begin with..."

"Hm." She paused in thought. "And... if he doesn't change..?"

“Oh, no worries.” Yukiko smiled viciously. “We have backup plans."

Ann shivered. "I'll, uh... take your word for it. But, it's official; I'll help."

Chie frowned. "You sure? I mean, you did just uh... you know, nearly get... erm..."

Ann shivered, but remained firm. "I know. And I'm _done_ running away from him. He's controlled my life for way, way too long; I'm not going to cower from him any more."

Morgana beamed. "Great! We need as many hands on deck as possible. I'll protect you, Lady Ann!"

Yukiko nodded. "Even if I thought you would go in alone, we'd help. Though that said, it _would_ be nice if we exchanged contacts. Is that okay?”

“Huh? Oh, sure!” Ann hastily brought out her phone, as did Yukiko. After exchanging chat numbers, Ann simply smiled at her new friend.

“And, um…” Ann sighed. “Thank you for comforting me the other day… and now. It’s just… after what Kamoshida did to Shiho…”

“Ann…” Yukiko sighed to herself sadly. This was a woman who endured much pain, but she was certain she had an ironclad will with it; for her sake and Shiho's, Kamoshida would pay. Besides, it wasn't like she wouldn't do she do the same thing for Chie anyway...

“Don’t worry. As of today, you’re a bona fide Phantom Thief.” Yukiko giggled. “And Phantom Thieves stick together.”

Ann smiled cheerily. “Oh, don’t worry. You owe me a _lot_ of explaining.”

Ann proceeded to shake Yukiko’s hand. She still felt uneasy with touching others, especially after being touched without her consent, but even then… she felt safe around Yukiko. Secure even. Both parties knew this was the beginning of a solid friendship.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_???-???-???_

"Preternatural abilities aside, there's only so much a group of thieves can do directly.” Sae began, eyeing Yukiko. “There must have been at least one person who was skilled at subtlety and misdirection among you,”

"I wouldn't call her 'skilled'." Yukiko said, flatly. "She's no actress..."

Slamming her hands on the wobbly table, Sae’s stare burned into Yukiko’s hazy eyes.

“Besides the point! If you're listening, then answer me!"

* * *

**(Music Playing – The Spirit –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVA8xVf5-xY>)**

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow…_

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion_

_that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity,_

_With the **birth** of the Lovers Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to **freedom** and new power…_

**_LOVERS (VI) RANK UP! RANK 1_ **

**(Music Playing - Break it Down (Elp Version) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>)**

"Just let me know when you're heading back in. I'll get another gun model on my own coin, given how I _kinda_ lost the first one due to my own stupidity." Ann said, with a sheepish smile. 

"Hey, you managed to get the entire fuckin' castle swarming you before Carmen was even conscious!" Ryuji said, mildly. "That's not nothing."

"...point." Ann said, shrugging. "But, I need to go home. See you around!"

With a final smile, she walked off.

"...what a kind girl," Morgana said with a dreamy sigh. "Such admirable consideration for others... and the courage to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve such a noble goal..."

Yukiko snickered, realizing just _how_ enamored the not-a-cat was. "That's laying it on a bit thick..."

"What can I say? She's all that, and beautiful too!" Morgana sighed again, completely lost in lovesickness.

"Okaaaaaay..." Chie said, shaking her head. "...actually, I just realized something; we need a meeting place. A hideout of some kind?"

Ryuji nodded. "Gotcha. Actually, why don't we keep to the roof for right now? Trust me, nobody comes up there except whoever keeps that garden, and it's certainly not in the afternoon."

Morgana hummed, before nodding. "Fair enough. We'll need a less public one later, but, for right now? It's not half-bad. Me, I can't contact you from the Metaverse, so I think I'll stay in this world for now..."

He suddenly grinned. "But, I'll need someone to take care of me..."

Ryuji suddenly looked awkward. "Um... pass. There's no way I can keep a pet in my house; mom's deathly allergic, and I'm not sure if weird-mutated-human-fur is any different than cat hair."

"Same here. My dad _haaaaaaaaaaaaaaates_ cats." Chie grinned apologetically. 

There was a long pause before Yukiko brought a hand to her face. "As... thrilling as it would be to Morgana to be kept by Ann, I'll see if Sojiro's fine with a not-a-cat first..."

"Mewhehehe. You should feel honored!" Morgana beamed. 

Ryuji shrugged. "Welp, if nothing else, we have our hideout! Meet you on the roof tomorrow!" With that, he walked off to his train, leaving only Chie.

“Man, though, Yukiko…” Chie giggled. “I never thought you could have more than one Persona! That was incredible.”'

"You're not the only one." Morgana said, shrugging. "Seriously, it's like discovering the first airplane. It's something you didn't realize was possible at all, and then... poof! There it is."

"Yeah. And it helps that Pixie is really cute, too. Can't help but wonder... what effect... she'll..." Chie blinked, looking at a suddenly red Yukiko.

"Um..." Yukiko awkwardly cleared her throat.

"...not that it's, er, necessary! I like her just the way she is!" Chie awkwardly laughed, trying to defuse her own muck-up. "No changes! Nope!"

Morgana blinked. "...Yukiko, can you leave us alone for a sec?"

"S-Sure!" Still red in the face, Yukiko ran off to get her own soda.

Morgana, perched on a nearby stool, inhaled. "Chie, are you attracted to her?"

 _"WHAT?!”_ Chie’s cheeks turned redder than Yukiko's phantom thief outfit..

“W-W-W-What do you _mean_ by that…?!” Chie whimpered. “Th-That came _completely_ outta the blue, damnit!”

"It's fine, it's just - I need to know for both your safeties." Morgana paused, thinking over his next words. "You saw how Kamoshida used Shiho against Ann. If he knows either of you is attracted to the other..."

Chie caught on. "...ahhh, I gotcha. That's a really good point, honestly." She thought. "Truth is... w-well, I always preferred guys… but I _am_ attracted to a few girls. B-But it’s none of your business whom I’m attracted to! And it’s by no means or possibilities _WHATSOEVER_ that it’s Yukiko I had in mind! _N-N-NONE AT ALL!”_ She realized what she was saying. "Except when it is, but only then!"

"Okay. Just... be careful. Try not to act on it in school until after he's safely gone," Morgana nodded.

"Right! Right. Okay..." Chie inhaled. "Bisexual energy, grounded!"

A second later, Yukiko came back, drink in hand - with a flier. "Hey, I found this coupon for a new restaurant! Wanna grab something there together before we go home?"

There was a long and awkward pause, before Chie turned even redder.

Morgan snickered.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask (Instrumental) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=330nrS4eoxE>)**

_April 15 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc – 6:31 PM_

"Hey, just in time. I was wondering when..." Sojiro trailed off, upon seeing the thing between Yukiko's arms.

"Hi!" Morgana said - or, to Sojiro's ears, meowed. "Please don't kick me out."

Sojiro just... stared at the not-a-cat for a bit, before turning to Yukiko with an expression that was the platonic idea of 'really?'

"I found him stuck inside the school." Yukiko said, launching into her story. "I don't think he has a home, and if so... someone left a cat there and didn't look for him despite the growing search for a cat."

Sojiro did not look convinced. "Or maybe there was _something else_ that distracted them today, and it got lost in the confusion? Look. I get why you kind of want to have comfort after... that, but - "

"For two days." Yukiko quickly corrected. "I won't disagree I'm still kind of floored by today, but the cat search happened long before then. Ask the school, they'll tell you."

Sojiro rose an eyebrow, but given how there was independent verification, he chose to believe her. "...and the collar?"

"Chie got it." Yukiko simply said, with a shrug. "We felt that we needed a way to tell him from other cats."

"Uh-huh." Sojiro sighed. "Look. You _do_ realize this is a _normal_ restaurant, right? Not a cat cafe? We can't have it in here, and I'm certainly not taking it home."

"Which is why he's going to stay in the attic, I swear." Yukiko gave her best winning smile. "I promise, I can take care of a cat all on my own. He won't bother the customers, I know it."

She punctuated this with a slight glare at Morgana, who shrank back.

"...meep. Understood." Morgana made a sound akin to a squeaky toy.

Sojiro, as much as he could only hear meows, got the general gist. "...well. Cats being intimidated into compliance. Things I did not expect to see... ever."

After a pause, he sighed in defeat. "All right. But I'm holding you to it, and I don't want it meowing during work hours, otherwise, it goes. Who knows, maybe good behavior will look nice to the parole board..." He sighed. "Did you name it?"

"Morgana." Yukiko said with a relieved smile.

"Dang. I was hoping I was going to..." He paused. "Wait, didn't you say that's a tom?"

 _"Thank you."_ Morgana said, remembering the brief misgendering he had when he first met Yukiko.

"It just... felt right, really." _Though I can understand the confusion..._ "I know it sounds weird, but I think it fits."

"Okay... certainly not the oddest name for a cat, but okay." Sojiro nodded. "There had better not be fur down here when I open up tomorrow." 

With that said, Sojiro began to pack up; Yukiko soon walked upstairs, putting Morgana on her bed.

The not-a-cat spun around, glancing over the room. "Huh. It's a nice attic... but it's still an attic. Don't get me wrong, it's _way_ nicer than a dingy little cell, but... it's still kind of sad."

"I don't get to choose where I live." Yukiko said with a shrug. "But, it's dry."

"Fair enough." He paused. "Still, it doesn't seem fair that I'm rooming with you, and giving nothing back. I can't exactly pay yen for rent, but... hmm..."

He looked over at a spare box. "... How many hair clips do you have that you don't want anymore? We're going to learn how to make lockpicks!"

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 15th, 2016 – Café Leblanc – 8:04 PM_

“Hey… you’re doing this better than I expected!”

Morgana peered over Yukiko’s shoulder, watching his pupil fiddle with the assortment of lock picks and other thievery tools the elegant inn maiden produced over the course of a couple hours.

All two of them.

"...really?" Yukiko held up a bandaged finger.

"I know it's frustrating, but seriously, this is _way_ better than my first try. I mean, my other form's fingers are kind of stubby, but that's no excuse given how dextrous I am. You didn't even use up your hairpins!" Morgana said, pawing at the small pile of spares.

“Huh…? Um… thanks, Morgana.” Yukiko smiled at her estraz feline friend. “It really isn’t all that hard to get used to, once you get the hang of it..”

“Heh. Looks like _somebody’s_ confident in herself!” Morgana grinned teasingly.

“Still though, I’ll admit…” Yukiko said as she gave him a small pet. “Thanks for everything you've done. I don't think Chie or me would be alive if you hadn't helped us out. To say nothing of everyone else...”

"Believe me, it was only what a gentleman should do." Morgana smiled cheekily. “But still, thanks. And these lockpicks will be invaluable for our expeditions!”

The feline furrowed its brow somewhat. “But even then, well… hm.”

“’Hm’ what, Morgana?”

“Oh, nothing all that important. It’s just I’m impressed with how fast you’ve been adapting to all this. It was only a couple of days since all this began, and yet… well, I’m surprised that you’re adjusted in this mentality as much as you are.”

The frown present on Morgana’s face gave way to a cheery smile as he stood as proud as he could on four legs. “Which is _exactly_ why I’m gonna keep teaching you the art of thievery tools! Cry and scream all you want, I’m not letting you off the hook until I’ve shaped you into a bona fide artist!”

“Morgana…” Yukiko smiled to herself, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. She was lucky to have someone like Morgana watching over her. Without a doubt, this’ll be a useful and mutually beneficial friendship.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_???-???-???_

"Skillful infiltrations and escapes to all manner of places...” Sae furrowed her brow. “There's even the possibility that you used special tools and had someone who manufactured them...”

She then gazed directly at Yukiko’s eyes.

“Answer me!"

* * *

**(Music Playing – The Spirit –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVA8xVf5-xY>)**

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow…_

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion_

_that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity,_

_With the **birth** of the Magician Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to **freedom** and new power…_

**_MAGICIAN (I) RANK UP! RANK 1_ **

**(Music Playing – Beneath the Mask (Instrumental) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=330nrS4eoxE>)**

Morgana gave a cheesy smile. “Alright, let’s get to our next lesson..." He blinked, taking a good look at the clock. "Wait, it's _what_ now!? Sorry, bed time."

“Wait… huh?!” Yukiko blinked in shock. “Wait, it’s only 8:00! Why do I have to go to bed _this_ early?!”

“A refreshed mind is a refreshed body, as they say,” Morgana said, regaining his composure. "And to be honest... do you really want to be fighting against your own eyelids and the Shadows at the same time?"

Five minutes later, Yukiko found herself grumbling to herself as she dressed in her sleep wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, and what an update this beast is! Apologies for having taken so long to get the draft up and ready.
> 
> Special thanks to Leliel, who helped tremendously in getting this fic updated. Anyways, an update _should_ come very soon afterwards! And as a bit of a bonus: **I plan on making a spin-off fic detailing each and every social link sans the plot-important ones for the sake of completion!** So be sure to stay tuned either way!
> 
> With that, I bid all of you goodbye for now! ;)
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 5  
> Chie: Lv. 5  
> Morgana: Lv. 5  
> Ryuji: Lv. 5  
> Ann: Lv. 5
> 
>  **Yukiko's Current Stock**  
>  Konohana Sakuya, Pixie
> 
>  **Yukiko's Confidants**  
>  The Magician (Morgana): 1  
> The Lovers (Ann Takamaki): 1  
> The Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): 1  
> The Victory (Chie Satonaka): 1


	4. The King in the High Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida's crimes have gone unpunished for far too long. The newly formed motley of rebellious teenagers, heralded by Yukiko, are ready more than ever to use the Metaverse to steal Kamoshida's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome you all back, for starters! I'm just glad to be able to return with this in tow, so... yeah. Hehe.
> 
> Double-update, baby! Woo!
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 5  
> Chie: Lv. 5  
> Morgana: Lv. 5  
> Ryuji: Lv. 5  
> Ann: Lv. 5
> 
>  **Yukiko's Current Stock**  
>  Konohana Sakuya, Pixie, Pyro Jack, Incubus
> 
>  **Yukiko's Confidants**  
>  The Magician (Morgana): 1  
> The Lovers (Ann Takamaki): 1  
> The Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): 1  
> The Victory (Chie Satonaka): 1
> 
>  **Persona Database: Hamsa**  
>  Arcana: Victory  
> Level: 6  
> Resistances: Resist Nuclear and Bless, Weak to Elec  
> Skills: Dia (Innate), Me Patra (Innate), Kouha (Lv. 7), Frei (Lv. 9), Resist Wind (Lv. 10), Growth 1 (Lv. 11)  
> Persona Compendium Description: _“An aquatic bird in Hindu mythology and is often used in Indian and Southeast Asian decorations. The Hamsa is said to be a symbol of perfect union, balance, and life, and, if you constantly repeat its name, it changes to 'Soaham' which means 'That I Am'; thus it is identified with the Supreme Spirit, or Brahman.”_
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!

**(Music Playing – Is It Boring –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID7z4mE_XDM>)**

_April 16th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Class 2-D – 8:11 AM_

Yukiko sighed to herself as Mr. Ushimaru continued the lesson; she understands that she had to pay attention in class as well, but even then… she was kind of in a fight for her right to continue schooling and against an absolutely monstrous pervert from continuing his reign over the school. Life was being the definition of distracting.

She almost didn’t notice her phone go off as well.

_*bzzt-bzzt-bzzt*_

**Ry-yee-ji:** ugggggggggggggh

 **Ry-yee-ji:** (；￣Д￣）

 **steak trash:** somethin wrong, ryuji?

 **DanishWeeaboo:** lemme guess. Kamoshida?

 **Ry-yee-ji:** yep

 **Ry-yee-ji:** the fucker gave a shit-eating grin when i passed him. its as if he KNOWS i cant do fucking anything to prevent my expulsion

 **Yukiko Amagi:** That sucks. But why not change the subject matter to something happier?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** After all, we need to be in high spirits for the investigation.

 **steak trash:** true that

 **steak trash:** also btw, ann, wtf is with ur username???

 **DanishWeeaboo:** oh, this?

 **DanishWeeaboo:** well, b4 i explain, id like to thank you guys for explaining that weird world to me

 **DanishWeeaboo:** its nice to know whats going on at least

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Heh, no problem!

 **DanishWeeaboo:** (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪

 **DanishWeeaboo:** anywayz, to answer chie’s question, umm…

 **DanishWeeaboo:** how do i explain this…?

 **DanishWeeaboo:** well, you know how i have blonde hair?

 **Ry-yee-ji:** i think everyone knows that, ann

 **DanishWeeaboo:** well, basically, my dad was a danish-american whose genetics in the family were pure 100% blonde. so i kinda got the lucky draw in the genetic lottery

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Oh, you’re part-Danish, Ann?

 **Ry-yee-ji:** danish?

 **Ry-yee-ji:** isnt it, like, that pastry

 **Ry-yee-ji:** OH MY GOD ARE YOU PART PASTRY ANN

 **DanishWeeaboo:** no stupid, my father was an american of pure danish descent

 **DanishWeeaboo:** hence the name

 **Ry-yee-ji:** oh

 **Ry-yee-ji:** well, i knew that, yeah

 **steak trash:** (; ˃ᆺ˂)

 **steak trash:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways

 **steak trash:** we should prolly get prepped for the expedition on the 18th. we’ll get weapons today, but we need to get some medicine 2morrow

 **steak trash:** yukiko, any ideas?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Hmm…

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Well, apparently, there’s some clinic at Yongen-Jaya. It’s apparently kinda shady, though.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** the less likely people are gonna report us to the cops, the better

 **Yukiko Amagi:** …you have a point.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Well, I’m not gonna argue with that. Let’s just get prepped for the 18th.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** sounds like a plan!

 **Ry-yee-ji:** oh, one last thing btw ann

 **DanishWeeaboo:** yeah?

 **Ry-yee-ji:** i now know ur from some country ive never heard of

 **Ry-yee-ji:** but do you like the pastry danish?

 **DanishWeeaboo:** OH HECK YEAH, ARE YOU KIDDING

 **DanishWeeaboo:** pastries are the best!!! Especially the one with cherries

 **Ry-yee-ji:** cherries, huh?

 **Ry-yee-ji:** hehehehehe

 **Yukiko Amagi:** ?

 **Ry-yee-ji:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQ-g0BdpbDM>

**Ry-yee-ji:** rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero

 **DanishWeeaboo:** …

 **steak trash:** oh my god

 **steak trash:** OH MY GOD

 **steak trash:** IS THAT A MOTHERFUCKING JOJO REFERENCE

 **Ry-yee-ji:** IT SURE IS, MAH GIRL

 **steak trash:** ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA

 **Ry-yee-ji:** MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

 **steak trash:** ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI 

**steak trash:** ARRIVEDERCI

 **Ry-yee-ji:** WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **Ry-yee-ji:** ZA WARUDO

 **Ry-yee-ji:** TOKI WO TOMARE

 **DanishWeeaboo:** ...i swear to god, both of you clowns are embarrassments to society

 **DanishWeeaboo:** right, yukiko?

_"Pfffffffft... ahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"_

Yukiko was unable to respond. Indeed, as the war of JoJo memes began to tear apart the chatroom, Yukiko was laughing so hard she was beginning to asphyxiate, her tear-filled clenched eyes blissfully unaware of Ushimaru preparing to defend his title, the piece of chalk zooming straight at her at the speed of sound.

Really, she wouldn't have stopped even if she did. It felt good to _laugh_ again.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Layer Cake –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQ77kdlx6dM>)**

_April 16 th, 2016 – Shibuya, Untouchable – 3:09 PM_

Iwai chewed away at his lollipop, almost unaware of the sound of four teenagers coming into the complex. As Iwai’s eyes wandered over to the adolescents, his thoughts were suddenly derailed by the fact he recognized all four.

"That was fast..." Iwai said with an amused smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... eheh..." Ann tapped her fingers together. "I... may have accidentally trashed my riot gear..."

Which wasn't, technically, a lie. She _didn't,_ but she wasn't going to head in to Fortress Pervert to find out if it actually was destroyed or not, especially when the answer was probably 'yes.'

"...Kami above, you serious?" Iwai sighed. "I knew you were a newbie, but sheesh. You're going to upset my regulars with that kind of quote, 'care', unquote, for your stuff..."

"It really wasn't her fault. Her parents ended up finding it and promptly confiscating it." Yukiko piped in, her practiced lie coming to the forefront. "It was... a really, really unlucky series of events. Though, in retrospect, the riot gear may not have suited her... the gun's great, though."

"Uh-huh..." Iwai didn't look convinced, but with a single shrug, he leaned forward. "Though, I suppose if you're paying for it, I can't complain _too_ loud. And, I think that Ms..." He trailed off, frowning. "...what's with the swelling on your head?"

“H-Huh? Oh, um…” Yukiko turned a bright shade of red. “I received a piece of chalk straight to the forehead for laughing out at the group’s… _behavior,_ let's just say.”

Chie and Ryuji simply snickered together.

“That... is one of the more interesting reasons I've heard in my life. And given where I've been, that's really saying something." He sighed. "Though, what now?"

"Uh..." Ann blushed deeper. "You have any model whips?"

Iwai stared at her. "...that's a bit of a shift, if you're going to do cosplay." To his credit, he didn't say that without a straight face. 

"We're trying to show up as original character supervillains." Yukiko said. "She has a whip."

"...you know what, not even gonna question that." Iwai said with a shrug, hauling out a package. "You might want to forgive me for keeping to the beginner section of the selection, though..."

Yukiko smiled. "Trust me, I think we'll manage. Though... the flamethrower?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Iwai said with a dark grin.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Butterfly Kiss –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXzsVT-V54k>)**

_April 17 th, 2016 – Yongen-Jaya, Takemi Medical Clinic – 11:11 AM_

After the model store was raided for new material, the next was simply getting a stable supply of medical help. Thankfully, Yukiko already had a candidate in mind, and a short conversation with Sojiro later about some of his more interesting customers later, she knew how to get there.

The problem now, however, was two-fold.

Problem number one: convincing the rather punk-tuned doctor slowly rising from the papers on her desk that Yukiko actually needed medicine.

And, perhaps more pressingly, problem number two: the fact that... well, the chairs in Dr. Takemi's clinic were missing stuffing, and it was off a back alley.

Neither of these things inspired much confidence in the quality of said medicine.

But, it was also the only option available, and likely the only realistic one given the fact that _she was pleading for non-prescribed medicines._ So it wasn't even as though the well-off Yukiko Amagi could afford better options without pushing her luck; she tried to pretend the persistent buzzing of the lights above was just a very stubborn fly.

“Um, excuse me?” Yukiko began. “Does this happen to be Takemi-san's clinic.”

Takemi laid the papers down and gave an amused chuckle. “Please, no formalities with me. Is this your first visit?” 

She paused, before her brow furrowed. "Wait, have we met?"

"I'm Yukiko Amagi. I think we've met at Leblanc?"

"...so, we did." Takemi nodded after a brief pause, satisfied as she rolled up to the counter. “So, is there something you need?”

“Hm?” Yukiko scratched the back of her head nervously, chuckling to herself. “Oh, well… I’m here for some pain ointments or medicine that can be used to stop bleeding. I'm trusting that there'd be no questions asked?"

Even as it left her mouth, Yukiko realized exactly how bad that sounded.

To her credit, Takemi didn't instinctively dial 119 for "potential felon in the making," and instead simply cocked an eyebrow. "...no questions asked? Seriously?"

Yukiko paused, further realizing how she sounded. "...well, let's just say being a delinquent and the new pariah in the school has brought some... interesting surveyors into my life. Sometimes, I wonder if even pepper spray would be enough."

Takemi didn't seem very convinced, simply furrowing her brow - even as Yukiko proceeded to respond to Takemi's scrutiny by showing her the pepper spray. It wasn't long before Takemi decided to drop her suspicions, shaking her head.

"...good God. I don't know what kids like you get yourselves into..." Takemi said with a skeptical sigh. "Please head to the exam room, if you will."

Yukiko, not wanting to make a scene, simply followed her as Takemi walked off. _Great going, Birdbrain,_ she thought to herself all-too-highly. _Please, make the doctor who likely has every addict in Yongen-Jaya begging her for meds suspicious that you have a problem. That'll look great on your record. Hopefully she -_

"In a case like yours..." Takemi said, stopping suddenly. "I can prescribe some low-level pain ointments and first aid kits. Further medicine is dependent on what kinds of patronage you can help provide for me."

Yukiko whistled. Wow, _she doesn't mess around._

"...I see. I'm going to have to think about that... but I'll consider it." Yukiko said, after waiting a while. "Do you happen to also have any medicine that deals with poison, paralysis or anything of the sort?"

Takemi simply stared at Yukiko like she grew a second head. With a mild shrug, she sighed. "...you know, I won't bother." She inhaled. "Look, I can tell you aren't sick. If you do have these sorts of problems, then obviously you'd be in worse wear if this is your first visit. I'm guessing you're here because you heard the rumors about me?"

Yukiko blinked. "...h-huh?"

"The Plague. The back-alley peddler of barely-legal medicines. The angel of death who..." The sarcastic tirade trailed off. "...you didn't, did you?"

Yukiko blinked. "...uh, no?" _And now I'm worried for my life. 'The Plague'?_

"...huh." Takemi blinked. "I was... not expecting that."

She paused. "...well, this is awkward. I apologize."

"...okay, I'll be honest." Yukiko said, running her fingers through her hair. "If it'd prove beneficial to you, and like I said - no questions asked. I'll be happy to serve whatever 'patronage' you seek, but for now, let's focus on this. I'm still open to branching out if we grow to know each other better."

Takemi paused, deep in thought. "...heh. Well, can't fault you for professionalism, I guess..."

The punk doctor kept thinking, before releasing a tired sigh, and pulling out a prescription pad. "I'm out of the normal pain relievers, but I do have some custom stuff. I can write a prescription for _that._ And before you ask," Takemi said as Yukiko opened her mouth to object to anything "customized" from someone who called herself the Plague, "These are already known to work. I may not have had human test subjects in a while - all voluntary - but before my last guinea pig was taken, I know that these formulas are safe, and a few hospitals even stock them. They won't do much but help keep wounds from being infected and reduce pain, but to be frank I'm not eager to get into potentially addictive chemicals."

Which, by the laws of the Metaverse, were good enough. Yukiko gave a relieved smile. "That'll be wonderful." She said as she held out a hand.

"Ah!" Takemi snatched the pad away from her. "Payment in advance. My charity extends to even writing these prescriptions out, and they aren't insured. The initial dose I have in mind is 1200 yen, and until I see that, I'm not even touching the medicine closet key."

Yukiko shrugged, handing it over. Takemi smiled politely, before pulling out some stock.

"Thank you for your patronage. I'll be happy to sell more, if you need them, but I expect you to be honest about what you're using them for. _No resales."_ Takemi said with a glare.

Yukiko bowed politely. "You have my word," she said taking her package before heading out - 

And nearly running into a sour-looking man with a briefcase. 

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Yukiko trailed off, seeing Takemi suddenly stiffen.

"...Mr. Oyamada." Takemi said, icily. "I'm sorry, I don't think I do walk-ins for bureaucratic matters..."

"Enough of this!" Oyamada said, barging past Yukiko. "I _know_ you're the only one developing that kind of medicine..."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. Please do not make a scene in front of the patient." She said, inclining her head at Yukiko.

Oyamada turned to Yukiko. "Young lady, this woman is known to be developing a super-stimulant. You should not give her your patronage."

"...'super-stimulant'?", Yukiko said, confused.

"The police may not take action, but I can assure you, the media will." He continued, puffing himself up. "I can guarantee, you deserve more than this shady fraud, especially given how when she resigns, she will be - "

By this point, Yukiko began to be reminded of the lawyers in her hearing, and how they seemed to be entirely sure they were arguing about how much Yukiko should be censured by society.

"Free of sudden intruders who interrupt medical appointments to sell pitches to her patients." Yukiko interrupted, icily. "Good day. _See you tomorrow, Dr. Takemi."_

With that, Yukiko spun on her foot and marched out the door, leaving a red-faced Oyamanda behind her, and a Takemi trying to hide her smirk.

 _That was a bit rude of me... but hey._ Yukiko admitted to herself, with a satisfied smirk. _N_ _obody deserves being yelled at so suddenly like that. Though..._

 _I_ do _wonder why she's called the Plague..._

* * *

**(Music Playing - Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

_April 18th, 2016 - Shujin Academy, Corridor - 9:20 AM_

Today was the day.

Well, more like the start of the week, but on the other hand, the operation would get off to a real start today.

 _No more threats of expulsion..._ Yukiko thought to herself, amping herself up. _No more abuse. No more sex crimes. No more blackmail. No more KamoshidaaaAAAHHH!_

The coach, _for whatever reason,_ had decided that on that day, he should be greeting everyone going into Shujin.

"Good morning! C'mon, hurry up and get to class." Kamoshida said this with an obfuscated friendliness, waving cheerfully at the students.

Yukiko, naturally, did not snap out of her "deer in the headlights" mode until he already noticed her, a bit of smug superiority creeping into his smile. "...good morning."

Yukiko's mouth twisted into something resembling a smile and gave the stiffest bow she had ever made. She did _not_ want a scene that would help Kamoshida in his campaign to force her into his clutches.

As she started to curve around him, the coach cleared his throat. "You know, being rude isn't going to help your report to the faculty very much."

The technical smile still present, Yukiko began to take very large steps up to Shujin, skipping two of the steps at a time.

"Ugh. What a snake he is..." Morgana quietly mewed from her bag.

"Don't insult serpents like that." Yukiko lightly scolded. "They're cute, for starters - unlike _him."_

* * *

**(Music Playing – Suspicion –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 - Shujin Academy, Corridor - 9:55 AM_

Still thinking to herself about what the full plan of attack was, Yukiko almost didn't notice Kawakami suddenly hold out a hand to stop her at the end of homeroom.

"Amagi? A moment, if you will." Kawakami said, leading her into a nearby corridor. "We need to talk."

Yukiko instinctively winced. _...great. What now?_ _I'm already halfway to a nervous crackup._

Regardless, Yukiko kept her manners in one piece. She tilted her head, giving an unassuming smile to hide her own irritation. "Yes? Is there anything wrong?"

If Kawakami noticed Yukiko's reluctance, she didn't show it. Instead, she simply stopped in front of the guidance office, turning to her student with a troubled expression. "There's something I'd like to ask you. It won't take long..."

Yukiko nodded. "Please, ask away!"

Kawakami gave a polite smile. "...earlier today, I was approached by - "

She was cut off by the door to the office opening, revealing the likely winner of Yukiko's Least Favorite Person In The World for hopefully the next decade.

"Ah, Ms. Kawakami!" Kamoshida said, back to his mask of amicability. "I see you're already getting on top of the problem I'd mentioned this morning! I appreciate the support."

Somehow, Yukiko was not surprised to discover that _he_ was the one orchestrating this.

She _was_ surprised to see Kawakami's hand curl into a fist, though.

"Just... doing my job, is all." Kawakami said this all with a fabricated friendliness, her mouth forcing itself into a smile.

 _...huh. She doesn't like him either?_ Yukiko wasn't expecting _that_ reaction. _Or at least, not him ordering her around. So... that's a plus in her favor._

"Speaking of..." Kawakami continued, still obviously a little annoyed. "What did you need the guidance office for?"

"It was quiet enough to be used for our discussion." 

A vaguely familiar female voice from inside the room said. Two other figures came out of the room, the first being Shujin's vice principal, and the other -

...upon seeing a familiar girl, the blood in Yukiko's veins turned to ice.

_No._

_Nononononono._

**_God, no._ **

"Amagi, yes?" The redheaded student from the subway said with a cheerful smile on her face, blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. "Is something the matter? You've gone a bit pale..." 

**_You stay_ away _from her, you fucking monster!_**

"N-Nothing at all! Hahahaha..." Yukiko said, a little shrilly, willing Kamoshida to burst into flames with her mind. "Just... _cold!"_

"Hm? You know her, Yoshizawa?" Kamoshida asked in false concern.

"Why, yes! She lent me a helping hand earlier." Yoshizawa said, brightly, still unaware of the gravity of her situation. It took all of Yukiko's willpower not to rush at her and tackle her away to safety.

"Hm. As much as I want to believe that's a good sign, I'd advise you to stay away from her for the moment." Kamoshida spoke, laying on the "concern", quote-unquote, thick. "Remember the discussion we just had? There are a number of students it's best to stay away from if you have any consideration for your future." 

He put a hand on Yoshizawa's shoulder, and Yukiko was surprised she didn't explode from the torrent of rage, hate, and _fear_ in her heart. _Isolate, seem like a friend... lure... it's me all over again..._

"As far as I know, Amagi is near the top of the list, and will remain so until she improves." He looked directly at Yukiko and smiled, putting her in mind of a man-eating crocodile.

 _Better a man-eating crocodile eat this creep alive..._ Yukiko thought to herself, darkly.

Yoshizawa's eyes widened. "Wait, _she's_ the delinquent transfer student!?"

 _That_ snapped Yukiko out of her fantasies envisioning several painful variants of Kamoshida's death. _Oh,_ _you conniving piece of - you_ know _I'd tell her first thing if I knew you were sizing her up!_

Thankfully for Yukiko's heart rate, Kawakami chose that moment to loudly clear her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but _I need to use the guidance office."_ Going by the way she said that through clenched teeth, it was clear she was just as irritated as Yukiko.

"Oh, pardon me. We should be going too." Kamoshida said, smiling brightly. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of guiding this delinquent and all." 

With that he stalked off, followed by the vice principal.

Yoshizawa, in a minor miracle stayed behind for a bit to bow politely. "Please excuse m - "

Without warning, and almost without her own knowledge, Yukiko had ended up directly in front of Yoshizawa, her eyes finally allowing them to express the raw panic those few seconds had nurtured in her.

 _"Stay away from him."_ Yukiko whispered into the startled Yoshizawa's ear. "I don't care _what_ he says, _what_ he does for you, or _what_ he offers you. **_Stay away._** _And i_ _f he catches interest in you and invites you over in private, **run, and don't look back."**_

Yoshizawa blinked owlishly, nearly as pale as Yukiko herself. "I... I see. T-Thank you for the advice..."

Shivering, Yoshizawa walked off, giving Yukiko one last glance before walking off, her normal spring replaced by a restrained, shy shuffle past a stunned Kawakami.

_Oh, right. Kawakami._

The shaken yellow-shirted teacher walked into the guidance office, closing the door behind her and Yukiko, and taking a second to breathe while leaning against the door.

After a moment, she caught her breath, turning to Yukiko. "I... would ask if something happened between you and Mr. Kamoshida, but... I think that's been answered..."

"...why do you ask? It's not _me_ that had Kamoshida "happen" to, specifically." Yukiko said this with no lack of suspicion; she didn't have a great deal of trust in her at that moment.

Kawakami remained silent for a bit longer, before finally speaking up. "...truth is, he gave me a brief lecture this morning, and your name came up. Something about the dangers of a lack of supervision, _the sanctimonious asshole."_

The Japanese language teacher apparently thought she whispered under her breath. "Just... I don't know why you're scared of him, but... don't cause trouble, please?"

Yukiko's mental estimation of who Kawakami was as a person shot up a few notches. But... not enough to fully trust her. Not nearly enough, especially given how the perverted coach could order even his co-workers around. With a grim nod, she exhaled, looking no less happy about the current set of circumstances as Kawakami was.

"I'll endeavor not to." Yukiko said, pleasantly. And it was true; the trouble with him was something he very much started and brought to Yukiko.

"And..." She paused. "What exactly is your relationship with Yoshizawa-san? Did you try to talk to her earlier or something?"

"...I offered to help remove a seat-stealing salaryman who pretended to sleep on her chair when she was offering it to an old lady." Yukiko said, bluntly and after a short pause. There... really was no other way to put it.

Kawakami stared at her a bit, before shaking her head. "I don't know what's worse; that it's completely ridiculous, or utterly plausible, given how she acts..."

She inhaled. "In any case, I know you've been involved with Sakamoto-kun and Satonaka-san as well. Maybe you just get along with athletes - "

A sudden vision of Yoshizawa covered in bruises with torn clothing standing on the edge of the roof conjured itself into Yukiko's traitorous mind.

 _"Is she trying out for the volleyball team?!"_ Yukiko shouted, the absolute terror returning.

Kawakami stumbled back. "I - what?! _No!_ She's a rhythmic gymnast!"

The panic collapsed into a wave of partial relief, all as she exhaled loudly in relief. _She's safe... only for a bit, given what happened to Ryuji... but she's safe. Thank you, sweet merciful heavens... he's broken enough girls for a lifetime._

"I... alright then. Understood." Yukiko said, taking a few deep breaths. "I'll... I'll go back to my next class now, if that's okay?"

"I... y-yes. Yes, you may." Kawakami paused. "But... um. If you're still shaken after... Suzui-chan, I can offer to let you off easier, if that's... better..."

"No, no, I'm fine. I think I'll do better when I'm working at something." Yukiko said. _Especially given what I'm working towards..._

"I... see. See you then..."

Yukiko bowed and walked off, leaving Kawakami to wonder exactly what caused the innocent-seeming delinquent to suddenly seem scared for her life.

Or why Kamoshida had provoked that fear.

* * *

**(Music Playing - Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 - Shujin Academy, Rooftop - 3:15 PM_

"He's doing _fucking_ _what?!"_ Ann shot up, furor returning to her not seen since her awakening.

"Grooming a first-year, like all pedophiles try to do." Yukiko spoke, her voice hushed and _very_ dark. "Her surname is Yoshizawa. I didn't ask for her first name yet, and he's _seriously_ planning on moving to the next _already..."_

Ryuji did _**not** _look happy. His teeth angrily grated, and instinctively, he slammed his fist on a ventilator, almost hoping the rage-fueled strength would somehow punch a hole through it.

 _"AAAAAAAAARGH!"_ Ryuji _screamed. "That motherfucking asshole! I can't believe him!"_

"Neither can I... but given what we know about _what_ that douchebag gets his rocks off too..." Chie spoke in a hushed voice - belying her own anger. "How he views _females..._ there's no other way. We're bringing him to justice even if it's the _last thing we do!"_

"And now you see why the power to steal hearts is such a powerful asset." Morgana nodded triumphantly. "It gives those in a disadvantaged position to root out those who are untouchable from the outside - largely by making _themselves_ turn them in."

Ann, almost for the sake of everyone else, remained deathly silent. But after taking a deep breath, she stood up, her face locked in a _terrifying_ glare.

"...so that chickenshit thinks he can move onto the next girl after discarding the _last one like some **cheap toy**_." Those last two words were uttered with an _incalculable_ amount of hatred in her voice, before pausing. "As our first vote as the Phantom Thieves, can I see a show of hands supporting an immediate change of plans to assassination?"

To illustrate her point, she raised her hand.

Before Yukiko could immediately follow, Chie jumped up. _"Whoa-whoa-whoa!_ I... don't disagree with the sentiment, but, think about this logically-"

"Okay, here's the sequence of events, dumbass; Kamoshida is trying to web _another_ student into his clutches."

To illustrate her point, Ann pointed an angry, accusatory finger directly at Chie's temple. "Every day he tries, he gets one step closer to getting Yoshizawa into being his new 'girlfriend', quote-un-fucking-quote. Ergo, if we don't want him to rape her like he fucking raped _Shiho_ and _God-knows-how-many-other-girls,_ **_he needs to go now."_**

"I don't see any problems with that!" Yukiko said with a devious smile, with the brightness of one eager to commit murder.

"There's the problem - _I do!"_ Chie exclaimed. "Here me out! Before you set off on assassination - doesn't he seem like the kind of spiteful asshole who has an 'in case of death' plan?"

Ann's fury broke, slightly. "...excuse me?"

"I mean, just listen, okay...?" Chie held up her hands, before inhaling. "In case of him dying, are we sure he won't send off the 'recommended expulsion' letter? And I mean; he gets off on power, doesn't he? I was watching a movie the other day to calm down, and the plot is kicked off by discovering the Triad boss, realizing he might die, put something in his will that would personally ruin the life of the guy who exposed his dealings to his wife, and also his mistress, because he was obsessed with controlling her. So, I'm wondering; doesn't it seem like, _even if he doesn't think we'll kill him,_ he'll still just put that in there as a 'taking you with me' clause?"

Yukiko opened her mouth to find objections.

Much to her fury, no sound came out, as she realized that _was_ a point.

Ryuji, too, was considering it. "And, if we do kill him, and he doesn't confess... doesn't that mean he's, I dunno, a fallen hero? Not some evil pervert hiding behind his fame? Nothing'll change, especially since the Principal will just cover it up if he's at all allowed to."

Even Ann seemed to be listening, slowly - reluctantly - lowering her hand. "...tch. Fine. How easy is it to scout a Palace in one, two days?"

"Not sure, honestly. It depends on how big the inside of that castle is, and in the case of severely distorted areas, gravity and the laws of space can become more of a _suggestion_ than what actually is within the physical confines of the Palace." Morgana said, grimly. "But again; he's not the kind to give up. I doubt he'll really put the moves on Yoshizawa unless Yukiko's either safely controlled, or expelled. Especially since Yukiko warned her and _I think_ arouse Kawakami's suspicions."

"...yeah. Still not that comforting." Ann sighed. "But, all the more reason. Maybe we should get to it before he gives us even more reason?"

Yukiko nodded as rapidly as she could. _"Please."_

Not one person on the rooftop had a single objection.

* * *

**(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvMKQzL4tPg>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Entrance – ???_

With that potential looming nightmare put on the backburner, Yukiko breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar red ripple came, Shujin becoming the structure she was internally calling the Castle of Lust, or maybe the Bastion of Perversion. 

As both Phoenix and the five other thieves bundled next to each other, she noticed Ann was blushing furiously.

“U-Urgh…” Ann whimpered, covering her chest again. “Jesus Christ... there's no way to sue a Persona into getting a better outfit, is there…?!”

Phoenix simply patted Ann on the back, fully sympathizing with her new friend. “I know what it’s like.”

“But even then…” Mona mewled happily. “S-She’s a cougar…!”

 _“What did you say?!”_ Ann barked. “Say that _again,_ you little sh - !”

“Alright, both of you! Calm down!” Dragon spoke, immediately rushing between Mona and Ann. “Let’s _try_ to reach the treasure today _without_ killing each other. Which of course reminds me: we need a codename for Ann.”

“Huh? Codename?” Ann looked at Dragon like she grew a second head.

“Yeah.” Skull nodded, before grinning cheekily. “It’s what we use just in case Kamoshida’s subconscious hears our voices… or somethin' like that. I dunno the technicalities, all it is is just some sorta safety measure.”

“Hmm… alright then. And I’m _not_ up for Cougar!” Ann furrowed her brow even further. “Oh, I know! How about Panther!”

“Huh? But a Panther’s a cat like a Cougar, right Lady Ann?” Mona blinked innocently. “What’s the difference?”

Phoenix simply sighed, remembering how _young_ Mona sounded. Ann did _not_ look amused.

"...can I just set him on fire for a little bit?" Ann spoke, with a dark hiss. It took Phoenix's hand falling on Ann's right shoulder to calm her down.

"You know what, he's probably mentally just a kid." Phoenix spoke, reminding the half-Danish girl gently. "Let him be this once."

Mona, upon realizing he made a _major_ misstep, turned a flushed shade of red and mewled awkwardly. "...I said something without knowing the context of it, haven't I? Sorry, Lady Ann..."

If nothing else, the apology was sincere enough that the already on-edge Ann to calm down - a bit. "...whatever..."

“Um… _alright then,_ so we're just gonna pretend that didn't happen…” Dragon muttered awkwardly, blushing. “Anyways, on the point, I’m game for Panther! _Totally_ sounds like a kung-fu epithet, too!”

“Alright, then, so it’s settled.” Phoenix smiled at the newly-christened Panther. “From here on out, we’re calling each other by our code names. Got it, An – err, Panther?”

“I understand. Just no 'Cougar' business, got it?” Panther pumped her fists. “Alright, let’s go nab a treasure!”

Indeed, all the thieves charged forth vigorously. Phoenix smiled to herself seeing Panther’s enthusiasm; everybody needed a bit of pep, after all. After rolling her neck, Phoenix began to run off after her friends -

**_BANG!_ **

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

Abruptly, the red light of the Palace's atmosphere turned blue.

A polite cough sounded beside Phoenix; as she turned, she was surprised to find none other than a familiar young pony-tailed girl in a warden uniform and with a clipboard tucked under her arm.

"It has been a while, has it not?" Justine spoke with no shortage of politeness, it seemed. "My master would like a word with you. Do not be alarmed; your friends will not be delayed."

With a flash, a blue, ethereal jail cell door came into existence next to the nicer half of the Velvet Room's guard staff, before swinging open to reveal a bright light leading to a seemingly endless space of chains.

"...I don't really have a choice, do I?" Phoenix said with a sigh.

"Not really. It is urgent as it is critical for your rehabilitation."

With that, she nodded before jumping into the void.

* * *

**(Music – Aria of the Soul –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Velvet Room – ???_

Any hopes that actually, bodily entering the Velvet Room would mean Yukiko would be free of the prison jumpsuit and handcuffs was quickly dashed.

 _Hello, dark cell, my old frieeeend..._ Yukiko internally hummed to herself upon realizing she was no longer Phoenix, but Teenager In Jail. _I've come to stand in you agaaaain..._

"The prisoner Yukiko Amagi has returned!" Caroline said, standing at attention next to her sister outside the cell. Yukiko rolled her eyes. _Oh look, teleportation. Huh._

“Well done, I say.” Igor smiled to himself. “It seems you have remembered my words... you truly make it worth rehabilitating you."

“Um… thanks, Igor. But…” Yukiko muttered to herself, somewhat lost in thought. “Actually, I'm still not sure of what all of that even _means...”_

Igor chuckled. "I am not attempting to withhold information from you. The essence of the rehabilitation you must complete will be explained in due time. Once you encounter allies who share your ideals and discover your place in reality; only then, will I explain it all."

Yukiko sighed. She knew _that_ was coming. 

Igor picked up on this, apparently. "Do not worry. Such a day will not be far off. In any case, this time I wish to introduce you to the aid we are providing; a most beneficial side effect to being the Wild Card."

“Oh, we merely request that you listen, for now we are to reveal the true nature behind this room.” Justine said with a blithe smile.

"You're about to graduate to a higher prison program!" Caroline spat. "Cry your tears of joy, inmate!"

"You mean my multiple Personas?" Yukiko guessed. "The fact I can, apparently, harness more than one Persona?"

"Correct." Igor said with a bemused smile, sounding _very_ pleased at how sharp his protege was. "The power you hold is the number zero; empty, but home to _infinite_ possibilities. As part of your Rehabilitation, we will assist you in nurturing and even harnessing that potential."

He paused. "To that end, we must execute your Persona, so it can be reborn anew." Igor said, just as Justine wheeled out a pair of guillotines. 

Yukiko's train of thought came to a sudden halt.

“W-What?!” Yukiko cried. _“E-Execute…?!”_

The long-nosed warden chuckled. “Do not be alarmed, my child; like I said, it is but a matter of rebirth, not death. Personas are personalities that exist within you. You will only be discarding old personalities to be reborn as new ones - hence, 'execution.'"

"Um..." Yukiko paled. "That sounds... _even worse?" How much of 'me' will be left if I keep on casting away bits of my identity?!_

"Ah. I believe I see the confusion." Igor said. "Fret not; there is no greater difference between your mind with one Persona and another as there is between one emotion and another. The potential to reclaim your old Personas will always be within you, they will simply be inaccessible until reawoken. You are not truly destroying them; rather, you are recycling their physical forms to become the vessel of a new Persona. Fusion, rather than dissolution, inside a new mask."

Yukiko’s head was still spinning from the sudden request to literally _recycle_ bits of herself, but she was slightly mollified by the realization they would not quite die. _Slightly._

“If I have to... um…” Yukiko brought her chained hands to her face, nervously. “I… I choose to fuse Konohana Sakuya and Pixie… if that’s okay, of course.”

“Interesting, if perhaps only chosen since it was the only possible option for the time being, lest you continue to recruit new shadows from within the Palace.” Igor nodded at the twins. “Let it be done.”

With the snap of both wardens’ fingers, two Personas were pulled out and materialized: the Pixie and Konohana Sakuya, her other self.

“H-Hey, what the heck is this?!” Pixie nervously glanced around as Caroline forcibly nudged the ex-Shadow forward with her baton. “Hey, c’mon, please! I don’t wanna be executed!”

"Were you paying attention to the bit about it not being permanent?" An annoyed Caroline retorted. "Consider this a holiday until you're needed again; you'll just be cooling your heels in the Sea of Souls until she summons you again."

"I... I guess..." Pixie stilled slightly. "I guess sudden vacations after neck pain are better than the job I had..."

Konohana Sakuya, far more serene as Justine gently led her foward, simply smiled at her master… as much as a seven-foot tall avian producing flames and eldritch energy could, anyway.

 _“I am thou… thou art I…”_ Konohana Sakuya began. “My mistress, my eternal flame… it seems that this is where we shall part for now.”

“But fear not, my other self.” The avian smiled wider. “For though we part for the time being, I shall _always_ be by your side; I shall be the tiny cinder that shall burst into the flames of rebellion upon your journey’s conclusion. Know it well, for no matter where my soul comes to rest, I shall _always_ protect you.”

“Farewell, trickster of cinders…” Konohana Sakuya cried. “’Til we meet again!”

As the guards finally used their magic to forcibly guide Konohana Sakuya down the hall, the avian Persona began cackling in a demonic voice, but one of triumph, defiance and strength of will.

As Pixie slumped down in resigned acceptance, Konohana Sakuya stood alone standing proud, graceful and defiant. 

Or, at least until the wardens drew a pair of blue shrouds over them, chaining them into anonymous bundles that they put inside the guillotines. 

“Alright… here goes!” Caroline grinned devilishly. “Hit the lever, Justine!”

And just like that, the blades came down, severing the two female Personas’ heads.

Much to Yukiko's surprise and relief, there was no blood spurting out - in fact, the two Personas actually both exploded into streamers of energy not dissimilar to Shadows, though colored blue and black rather than red and black. 

The energies mixed in the center, intermingling into a knot, until they burst and merged into a brand-new creature – a blue imp in a jar grinning micheviously at Yukiko.

“Nice to meetcha, miss!” The creature smiled cheerfully, boasting a boyish and nasally voice. “My name’s Chariot Agathion! I'll be guarding your magic 'till the end of the line!”

The new Persona glowed blue before transforming into a new mask, floating serenely in the air.

"How impressive... a stronger Persona has been born from the blood and body of the old." Igor said, obviously pleased at this new development. "This will be your new strength; bring forth more shadows to fuse into stronger Personas, Trickster. That is the most surefire pathway to your own rehabilitation."

 _Yeah, I can see that..._ Yukiko thought, bitterly. _Still doesn't make me_ feel _very happy, though..._

Justine picked up on Yukiko's guilt. "For what it's worth, the value of this ceremony will be made clear on the field of battle. Unpredictability for a trickster is a required skill."

Igor nodded. "Gather Personas, and bring them here. From their executions, even stronger Personas will be made. Developing your powers as such will play an integral part of your stand against ruin."

"And as you show your progress, we will develop new rituals of execution to bring forth Personas of even greater potentials." Caroline said. "Eventually, we will be able to rebuild the physical form of Personas you have executed."

That got Yukiko's attention, and brightened her mood considerably.

Caroline noticed, before smiling smugly. "Cry your tears of joy, inmate."

"Your heart is steadily gaining the power of rebellion..." Igor said, his smile widening slightly. "Your rehabilitation proceeds very well. I look forward to the full blossoming of your potential..."

Yukiko smiled, feeling Igor's high expectations buoy her mood up. It was almost _strange_ how this could all change with the drop of a hat... but it made Yukiko feel... happy, in a sense. Like she was making _progress._

And that was good enough for her.

She smiled, a smile that has been dormant since being put on probation. "Thank you, Igor. This... this means a lot to me."

**(Music Playing – The Spirit –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVA8xVf5-xY>)**

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow…_

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion_

_that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity,_

_With the **birth** of the Fool Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to **freedom** and new power…_

**_FOOL (0) RANK UP! RANK 1_ **

**(Music – Aria of the Soul –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE>)**

A sudden thought struck Yukiko. "Um... actually, just now, did you hear anything, and can you explain what that was?"

"I cannot, but I know from your expression what it is." Igor said with a nod. "It is the voice of a guiding light within you, helping to understand your bond with others who have lost their place in the world. Through them, your Personas will become better defined, and so gain in strength."

"Ah." Yukuko nodded, before she suddenly frowned. "Hey wait a minute, how long have I been here?"

"To your allies? No time at all." Justine said. "Though, I suppose they might ask why you may be standing around with an unfocused expression for a bit..."

Caroline snickered as Yukiko blushed.

"I... suppose I should get back then?" The innmaiden asked, feeling sheepish.

"I would think so." Caroline said. "I imagine you look pretty foolish right about now."

* * *

**(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvMKQzL4tPg>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Entrance– ???_

"Um, Earth to Phoenix? _Phoenix?"_ Skull waved his hand in front of Phoenix's face.

"...uhh..."

Phoenix looked slackjawed and dazed, but finally, some motion appeared in her eyes as she came back to Earth. Upon immediately noticing the train of drool that formed in her mouth, she immediately colored a great big blushed, and squeaked.

"...I'm afraid to ask, but, uh..." Phoenix winced, still blushing. "Er, how long was I out?"

"Uh, not very, you just stopped mid-run and started, well, kind of looking at nothing." Panther said. "...did you fall asleep standing up or something?"

"If you need to get your bearings, we can wait!" Dragon said, smiling comfortingly. "It's been a _crappily_ long week."

"Uh, no. It's, er, not that." She paused, her blush finally leaving her. "Er, remember what I said about the Velvet Room?"

"Yeah, I do." Skull said, thinking back to the discovering of her having multiple Personas. "Why, what about it?"

"Yeah, I just took a forced detour there, and I am back to one, completely new Persona now." Phoenix said with a smile.

Ryuji simply blinked. "Wait... for real?!"

Phoenix simply nodded. To illustrate her point, she simply grabbed her mask - 

...and upon tearing it off, a blue gremlin in a sort of pottery came up: Chariot Agathion. Phoenix smiled warmly as Agathion gave an animal-like squeak before disappearing into blue flames, all while Phoenix's mask came back.

Dragon whistled. "Holy crap! Where's Konohana Sakura and Pixie?!"

"Gone, for now. Which really makes it important that I negotiate with Shadows and get them as Personas. I trust that you're all okay with that?" Phoenix asked that with a bit of concern in her voice, tilting her head.

"Well, whatever it takes for Lady Yukiko to maintain her advantage is of the utmost importance." Mona said with a nod. "Having the ability to use other Shadows against us is seriously an advantage we can't afford to squander!"

"...either way, there's little time we can afford to squander, given that _creep_ is still about." Panther said this, fittingly, with a cat-like growl before suddenly blinking. "Um, Phoenix, mind telling me what's a Velvet Room sometime?"

Phoenix looked at her sympathetically. "I'll tell you as soon as I have any idea."

It wasn't long, then, before all present immediately turned to the entrance of Kamoshida's Palace, foreboding as it was. All that came soon from it was a desire to end the predation that's been going on in Shujin Academy for _years_ now, even if they have to drag Kamoshida kicking and screaming to justice. Yukiko, for one, simply smiled at the other thieves.

"So..." Yukiko said with a smirk. "Who's ready to go get a treasure?"

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Entrance of Safe Room - ???_

Thankfully, the couple days between invasions seemed to have calmed the Shadows, at least somewhat; several doors in the front area in were barred (including, thankfully, the cell Ann was taken) and a bunch of routes were blocked off with bars and locked doors, but the guards seemed to feel that was enough before returning to normal patrols.

"My guess is that Kamoshida thinks you've accepted defeat by now." Mona said as he wiped off a bit of an unfortunate Shadow that Phoenix failed to negotiate with. "So, since he's less nervous, the Shadows are less active and hostile."

"Finally, his ego does something _good."_ Panther muttered.

Dragon grimaced. "Yeah, that's implying an overbloated ego is good for _anything..."_

After a few scuffles, however, the Phantom Thieves came across something newly odd, as opposed to the old odd of the castle itself.

"Um..." Phoenix pointed at a door that would have been completely normal for the medieval environment of the castle, were it not for the fact that it also happened to be a bit on the transparent side. "...is anyone else seeing this, or is this a giant invisible blue door and Wild Card situation?"

"I lost you around 'blue', but... unless you're not seeing a weird ghost door, the answer is 'no, it's not.'" Dragon stared at it. "What?"

Mona came running around. "Is something the matter - a-ha, _yes! Thank you!"_

Without warning, the not-a-cat charged through the ghost doors. "Come on in!"

Skull came around the bend just as Mona went through.

"...yannow what, not ot even gonna question it." Skull said this in a flat and bemused tone before following along with a befuddled Panther.

As Phoenix shrugged and went on behind the three, she realized the new odd didn't stop.

**(Music Playing - Have a Short Rest -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCkaNhn2oxU>)**

For some reason, the small, homey-looking area behind the door did not seem sure if it wanted to be part of the nightmare castle version of Shujin or the... more mundanely nightmarish version of the actual school, phasing between a small meeting room and a classroom.

"I knew it!" Mona smiled "We have a safe room!"

"...um, I don't think anything _here_ can be called 'safe'." Panther said skeptically, her brow furrowing.

"It is if it's not really part of the Palace!" Mona continued, still looking relieved. "That's why it's cycling between the rest of the castle and the real school."

Phoenix's brow furrowed like Panther's, before realizing something. "...the Shadows can't get here, can they?"

"Not really. And since it's slightly out of phase with the rest of the Palace, that means people who _can_ enter one can teleport between this Safe Room and other Safe Rooms through _our_ cognition - once we've located other Safe Rooms, of course." Mona grinned. "It's actually interesting; this place corresponds to an area in the real Shujin where Kamoshida doesn't feel as powerful. Since his distortions are based around being a king, places where he doesn't feel like a king aren't properly reflected, and the distortions are weak here."

Dragon listened, thinking, before going over to a sofa that was also a desk, reading the name. "Hey, isn't this Kawakami's homeroom?"

That got both of her students in the area _very_ interested.

 _"Really?"_ Panther said, rushing over to see that, yes, the nameplate was indeed the that of perpetually tired teacher.

"That's... a major relief, honestly." Phoenix put forward her entry for Understatement of the Year. "I guess she really _doesn't_ like him..."

"Yeah, I had her last year." Skull said, coming over. "She's... well, she ain't _that_ great, but she's hardly _bad,_ she just doesn't get involved. She gets worried if someone seems like they're falling behind... my guess is that that bastard knows that the only reason Kawakami doesn't report on him is because she'd lose her job. And if she knew about what actually happened with Shiho..."

"She might not care if she has a job." Mona finished. "Sounds like she's not that bad a person - which is great, because hey, safe room!"

"Yeah." Phoenix slumped on a chair. "Breather?"

"Sure thing..." Panther said with a groan, leaning back on a sofa. "Still don't understand this, but hey, if it's a safe spot..."

They just sat for a bit, thinking and letting their stress die down.

Then, Phoenix remembered something - something that, given how they weren't in somewhere as dominated by Kamoshida's subconscious, she should really get to.

"...Dragon, mind if I ask you something?" Phoenix, adjacent to the tomboy martial artist, spoke in an awkward tone. "Remember that discussion you had with Mona?"

Dragon squeaked, before turning a bright shade of pink. "W-What about it?"

Phoenix did an internal calculus how much it _was_ worth to ask this... before Phoenix simply grimaced, shrugged, and turned to Dragon with an apologetic, awkward smile.

"Did you know... the nearest vending machine is in earshot of a shout?" Phoenix's wince portrayed her valiant attempts at hiding her blush.

It took a second for Dragon to process that. Before immediately making a sound equivalent to a short squeak and dying croak.

"...ughk!" Dragon blabbed, turning redder.

"W-Whoa!" Mona looked up, wincing. "That's private! She can deal with her feelings on..."

He trailed off, blushing, before turning to a confused Skull. "If you ever let slip a secret... you have one point before I start yelling at you..."

"I get it!" Phoenix held up her hand. "It's just... well..." She paused. "I'm not making any decisions yet... but I _am_ leaving it open; I'll think about it when Kamoshida isn't menacing us."

"R-Really!?" Dragon brightened.

"Really. Just, uh... don't shout so loud when keeping a secret, please?" Phoenix smiled. 

Panther blinked. "...do I want to know?"

"If this goes anywhere?" Mona said, smirking. "It'll be impossible to miss."

* * *

**(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvMKQzL4tPg>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, East Building - ???_

Of course, there was one security system that no amount of bars could compare to:

Disrepair and laziness.

"Are you friggin' kidding me!?" Dragon gawked at a stairwell that had seen better days - which was to say, it was completely fallen apart. "This is his Palace, you'd think he'd at least keep the _stairs_ intact!"

"Somehow, I ain't thinkin' we're goin' up this way..." Skull shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess we need to go around a bit..." Panther turned around.

Mona... grinned. "Who says?"

"...sadly, I don't think the giant holes talk to strangers, but, I think their opinions are fairly self-evident." Phoenix said, flatly.

"Hey! You think I'd be smug about this if my skills couldn't overcome this?" Mona said, not noticing the questioning looks Dragon and Skull were giving each other. "I've been working on a project over the weekend, which iiiiiiiiiiiiiis..."

As he trailed off, Mona pawed through his... _pockets_ before eagerly revealed a bracelet.

A bracelet with a very distinct hook.

"...no way." Phoenix said, awed. "This can't be..."

"It is! It's a grappling hook." He grinned. "Put it on!"

A bit of a cinch-up, and Phoenix took aim at a sturdy-looking head of a ram. A precise click of a button on her wrist and -

 _"WHOA!"_ Phoenix wasn't sure who screamed that, including her in that, but, a second later, she was aware of catching herself from accidentally impacting the wall.

"...um." She blinked. "Okay, wow! Didn't know Phantom Thieves had access to super-spy technology..."

"...okay, _that?"_ Skull wolf-whistled, nodding in approval. _"That_ was pretty awesome."

"Everything in me is telling me that shouldn't be possible, but in this world?" Panther shook her head. "I'm just going to marvel at this world right now."

 _"...please_ tell me you have more than one." Dragon asked Mona, pleadingly.

"Yep!" A bunch of bracelets showed themselves from the not-a-cat's pockets. "How else are we going to get up there, mysterious to-leader teleportation?"

"Honestly, at this rate?" Panther said. "That would not be particularly odd..."

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Library - ???_

Life was strange enough that Phoenix – the obedient, goody two-shoes heiress of the Amagi Inn – became a criminal and phantom thief stealing the hearts of the corrupt. It was so paradoxical yet bombastic that from this point onwards, Phoenix expected things to only further escalate.

She supposed that, _technically,_ solving puzzles that probably symbolized something very deep within Kamoshida's brainspace - beyond 'ego', given a significant portion of the books in the library were titled "Kamoshida's Something Or Another" - to open up what Mona described as the inevitable secret passageway in was something new... but unfortunately, not in any exciting way. Unless you considered "disgust while annoyed" excitement.

It wasn’t as though they didn’t have their fair share of action along the way: they wiped out a few groups of Shadows on the way here, recruited a few others and so on, so trying to infiltrate the rest of the castle shouldn't have posed problems beyond Kamoshida's obsession with barring up every easy entryway. Still though, Phoenix honestly wished it was either a little more exciting than reading the sordidly pedophilic fantasies from “The Queen” while trying to figure out the internal logic of said puzzle, or a lot less, because she would not be reading it.

God, how the content would make a mortal man shudder.

“Well, we’ve managed to get the King and Slave books slid in…” Panther huffed to herself, crossing her arms all the while. “We just need to know where _that_ book goes…”

“Please." Phoenix said with a brief gag. "Do not say anything with the term 'slide' in it for the next day. Or anything related. Or the word 'full'."

"... I'm beginning to really appreciate being on guard duty and not puzzle duty." Dragon said, mildly.

“Same here." Skull shivered. "No fuckin' way I'm touchin' that shit. You keep the books _far,_ **_far_** away from me."

It was then Phoenix noticed a pattern; one of the shelves was purely Kamoshida's egomania, another was purely insulting descriptions of male students, the third... the third she refused to look directly act, given how one book called Panther a "Charming Doll" and she had no special desire to learn what her own title was. But she then noticed a gap inside the female section, and a tiny button inside the gap - and similar buttons in the other gaps.

“Huh… could this be…?” Phoenix blinked for a moment as she slid the sordid fantasy of Kamoshida into the female section hole, and with the King book into the ego section, and the Slave book into the boys' section. 

With the last click, the library suddenly rumbled, as within the walls, there was the distinct sound of gears and cogs starting to move.

“Hey…” Mona grinned. “Phoenix, you did it! Great job!”

“Welp, that’s our Phoenix, for certain!” Dragon pumped her fist. “If there’s anything about her, it’s that she’s one smart cookie!”

"Honestly, I'd feel smarter if I didn't read them first and instead was looking through the sections to find the pattern." Phoenix shrugged, sourly. "But, we managed to open it, so..."

Before Panther and Skull could concur, the sound of a sinking bookshelf tore through the room, prompting the group to turn around.

And immediately wished they hadn't.

“H-Huh…? What… what is…?!”

**(Music Playing – Desire –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

Phoenix continued to stare in horror upon seeing what was in the room – and to say it was terrifying would be an understatement.

Pictures of countless women who either stood tied up, gagged, pinned down, or some other combination of restraints – but all of them were naked. And they were either crying, screaming or pleading to stop as they were fornicated by a faceless male… only it was obvious what that faceless male _was_ , what with a fantastical picture of King Kamoshida surrounded by his harem. The presence of other sex toys and bondage equipment combined with the fetishized female trophies lining the halls only further made the room chilling.

Worst, however, was a golden statuette of a nude Shiho in the middle of it, right in front of a similar binding board to what Panther had been in. One with worn restraints as if it had been recently used.

“W-What the... fuck…?” Skull, for the first time in quite a while, was left completely speechless. _“What the hell is this place?!_ Is-Is this some kinda shrine dedicated to all the women he raped…?!”

Meanwhile, Panther looked on in utter disgust, her hands balling up with anger. “That… that bastard… he thinks of all the women he traumatized as sexual conquests, doesn't he? Doesn’t he even _care_ what he's doing to all these women…?!”

"And... his most recent trophy." Phoenix said with a building hatred in her voice, aghast at what the statuette had to be. "The most recent victory..."

“Ann…” Dragon bit her lip, looking ready to cry. At this point, nobody felt the need to shush her; really, it was hard to speak to begin with.

It was then Phoenix caught the glimmer of a golden key - or more precisely, a metal with Kamoshida's grinning face on it, with key-teeth attached. Obviously, the key to somewhere important; Kamoshida's ego wouldn't let it be anything else.

“…we’re going to take this bastard on today.”

Mona nodded, still a bit stunned. "I'd advise you avoid pushing yourself... but at this point, I don't think any of us _could_ sleep after seeing this, and we didn't make any major progress."

"Seriously." Skull nodded, gritting his teeth. "Shiho, you, Phoenix... that junior today... that fucking bastard's never gonna stop, is he?"

"The only time we'll retreat is if some of us literally can't get up." Dragon said, resolute. "And maybe, just maybe, not even then." 

"I second that motion completely." Phoenix said, icily. "...and as an order as leader of the group: if you see any full-body statues of Kamoshida... tell me, okay?"

Panther looked up. "Huh?"

"At this point... I don't just want to beat him within an inch of his sorry life." Yukiko said, her face splitting into her slasher smile. "I want to _humiliate_ him."

And that was the last thing anyone said for a while.

* * *

**(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave (Another Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJLUuJ0qunI>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Great Shrine – ???_

“Ungh… I feel so _tiiiiired…”_

Dragon pouted loudly as she trudged onwards. Having used a lot of her Persona abilities to fight the Shadows was beginning to take a toll on her, and she merely huffed tiredly. Phoenix proceeded to ruffle her hair.

“Hang in there, alright Chie?” Phoenix gave an encouraging smile for her friend. “Once we get through, I promise that I’ll buy you six beefsteaks, on the house.”

“B-Beefsteaks…?” Dragon’s voice immediately regained some strength. “Y-Yeah! I can do this! No problem!”

“Heehee. That’s my Dragon!” Phoenix grinned. “Now, c’mon… we’re pretty much halfway - “

“Hey… Phoenix… you may want to see this…”

**(Music Stops)**

“H-Huh…?” Phoenix blinked, seeing Panther and Skull’s visible disgust. “What’s… wait, what _is_ that?!”

**(Music Playing – Desire –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

In what had to be the Palace's version of the gym, Kamoshida's self-worship had excelled to new heights. Or perhaps, burrowed to new lows.

The gym had become a _church,_ several rows of stately pews sat beneath a set of roses, and figurines of feminine legs in the rafters, looking upon an altar.

In the center of said altar, instead of any conventionally holy artwork, stood a _gigantic_ , almost comically-sized marble statue of Shadow Kamoshida, one hand with a volleyball and the other grabbing onto a scale of justice, proudly postng as the plus-sized satin cape glimmered in the stained glass.

"You wanted a full-body statue?" Mona said, flatly. "The bastard provides."

“Ugh, just how ornate can this shitty place _get?!”_ Panther _screamed_ aloud, kicking an adjacent bench.

"Are those... are those _scales_ he's holding?!" Dragon snarled, her _own_ angering points being brought to light. "Does this fucking snake really thinks he's _just!?"_

"Or at least, that justice is always on his side..." Phoenix said, her icy hatred returning. "Absolutely _reprehensible."_

“Ohh, _I_ think I get it…” Skull gritted his teeth. “Apparently, he thinks he’s some sorta God in the volleyball team, and that he can't do any wrong. Ugh, as if he couldn’t get any more fuckin' repulsive enough…!”

An ethereal laugh sounded through the chapel, sultry and low.

_Heehee… who ever said embracing one's own self was ever repulsive?_

Morgana paled. "I _knew_ there had to be a guard somewhere..."

"...hang on, that's a girl's voice!" Yukiko looked up. "Why are you even guarding here!? I mean, you're a Shadow, but _surely_ you get why this place is wrong!"

 _Ah. You're the one the lesser guards were talking about. The one trying to win us over..._ The demonic voice echoed, amused. _As well as the heretic that destroyed my predecessor..._

In a flash of red, a golden-armored guard appeared before the Phantom Thieves, only to immediately burst into what could only be described as a demoness - and definitely not one ashamed of how close she was to a succubus. A pair of bat wings kept open a tiny coat that barely covered her cleavage, while a spade-tipped tail stuck out of a pair of tiny shorts, more a thong with a belt than actual pants. A pair of icy blue eyes brimming with a stern coldness looked over the group. 

"...I think I know what Kamoshida's ideal woman is now." Skull said, any arousal he would feel being more than squelched out by the context.

"You would not be wrong. I am very much a warrior of the _real_ justice here; survival of the strongest." The demonic Shadow gestured at the scaled. "Behold, the teachings of our lord Kamoshida, and the truest form of justice. There’s nothing wrong with ones own desires or forthcomings, for as long as one has the will to achieve that, they can do anything. Our king, or gracious savior, King Asmodeus Kamoshida is merely serving as the teaching of what we should all aspire to: to stand on top those who prove too _pitiful_ enough to earn their own keep while the ones who prove to be _worthy_ ascend to the top."

“Wh-What…?” Dragon, having always been an advocate for egalitarianism, looked in disgust. “That’s _disgusting!_ _Nobody actually wants that, you dumbass!”_

"Nobody, you say?" She turned to Dragon, amused. "Please, don’t lie to yourself. You'd be a fairly competent enforcer of justice, were it not for your reputation; your concern for how you're seen stops you from your own potential. Wouldn’t the world be a better place if we all removed the petty chains of order keeping us down? Wouldn’t it be easier if we did what we pleased, regardless of the consequences…?"

 _“Easier…?!”_ Skull growled in anger. _“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU BITCH?! We’re nothing like that sonuvabitch Kamoshida, and we’re fighting him EXACTLY to prevent this sort of thing from happening!”_

"Tch… how hypocritical. You could’ve easily used your powers to do whatever you please, but you instead remained chained to such worthless concepts such as 'morality' or 'right'… you yourselves, only enforce this justice because you have a strength the other half of our king doesn't. You work for the lies of society, despite having the ability to rule it, as our lord does."

The demoness dropped into a fighting stance, electricity surging over her hands. “Justice is the ability of the strong to do as they wish, when they want it! Only victory matters! And if you truly choose to remain unaware of the society of lies you inhabit, and shackled by your own immaturity... then I, Devil Lilim, condemn you to obliteration! _DIE!”_

With a triumphant cackle, Lilim did raise forth her own hands, and lightning began to shoot out of her hand.

 **(Music** **– Keeper of Lust** **–<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfN8V1tB0W0>)**

Thunderbolt after thunderbolt tore apart the church, blowing the party away in the demoness’ thunderous might. Though Skull merely winced from the lightning mildly buzzing him, Dragon and Mona screamed out in pain as their weaknesses were exploited.

“Urgh… wh-what _was_ that?!” Dragon cried. “Th-That really hurt…”

“Heehee… oh trust me, there’s _so_ much more to come…” Lilim grinned devilishly - fittingly enough. “Now then… _Marin Karin!”_

“W-What the…?!” Indeed, a collection of hearts swarmed and successfully merged with Dragon, beginning to make her eyes glow a bright color of pink. Rather air-headedly, she giggled, clearly infatuated with the demoness.

“Oh, _great…”_ Mona grumbled. “Dragon’s been brainwashed!”

“Brainwashed…?!" Panther cried out, _not_ liking the implications. "W-What do you - “

Indeed, before Panther could finish, she felt a foot collide squarely with her cheek, the force knocking her backward.

“U-Urgh…” Panther wiped some blood from her cheek. “Exactly what it says on the tin, got it...”

Phoenix sighed to herself. “I'm wondering if she was deliberately hired to fight Dragon… alright! _Come forth! BICORN!”_

Ripping off her mask, Yukiko's newly acquired Persona came into the forefront: a giant black steed shot out from a blue, light, possessing glowing red eyes and devilish horns. But indeed, this creature was an ally to Phoenix and the group, as evidenced by the blast of wind it had directed at the Lilim.

Lucking for everyone involved, it was the _exact_ weakness the party needed to exploit.

“Argh!” Lilim cried. “Y-You little ingrate! How did you…?”

“No time to waste!” Phoenix nodded. “Alright Morgana, you got this!”

_**HOLD UP!** _

Immediately pointing their firearms at each other - and thankfully without Chie in the scheme of things - four of the five Phantom Thieves gingerly pointed their own assortment of guns at Lilim.

"Man, y'know what?" Skull grinned evilly. "For a supposed purveyor of Darwinistic bullshit, you're certainly a weakling."

"That's easy for you to say..." Lilim seethed.

"We had enough to playing by your own rotten rules. If you're not going to stand down, we'll _make_ you stand down!" Mona said, triumphantly. "'Cuz that's what Phantom Thieves do!"

And as if on cue, the students left back, proceeding to jump high into the stratosphere.

**_ALL-OUT ATTACK!_ **

And indeed, four of the five Thieves lunged upwards, beginning their maelstrom cuts, bullet holes and other forms of extreme violence. And once it was over, Mona landed on an unassuming wheel chair, briefly spinning it around as blood gushed from the now-deceased demoness.

**_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED._ **

**(Music Stops)**

Lilim _bellowed_ as she finally disintegrated into nothing but a pool of ichor, her defeat being laid bare for all to see. Mona simply smirked cheerfully as he leaned back on the seat he spontaneously summoned.

"Alright, clean up complete!” Mona twirled the cigar in his fuzzy hands. “Great job gang!”

“Wait a minute…” Skull cocked an eyebrow. “Aren't you too young to smoke? Where the 'eff did you _get_ that...?”

“Huh…?” Mona turned to the lung-killing object. “Oh, this? W-Well, um…” His brow furrowed. "...cognition? It just shows up with the chair."

 **(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave (Another Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJLUuJ0qunI>)**

"...fair enough, not gonna question it." Panther said with a shrug. "Though, uh..."

"Ooough..." Dragon blinked, her sense of reality returning to her. Upon immediately recognizing what she did, Dragon turned a humiliated shade of red, and immediately bolted over to the person she just drop kicked.

"...oh, crap!" She immediately turned and bowed before Panther, kneeling prostrate before her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry - "

"Whoa!" Mona leapt over, the chair and cigar having vanished at some point. "Easy, Dragon! You were charmed, even you weren't fully aware of what you were doing!"

"Y... Yeah, I know. I'm still... _agh!"_ She shook her head, still on the ground. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, blame that Shadow, and through her, Kamoshida. Not you." Skull said. "Seriously, her _specialty_ is electric moves, and you _and_ Mona are both weak to it. That lady was hired to counter _you_ specifically; take it as a sign on how badass you are that Kamoshida's outright trying to plan around you!"

"...yeah. Yeah, you're right!" Dragon smiled, getting up. "That's... honestly kind of cool!" A pause. "But..."

**(Music Playing - Have a Short Rest -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCkaNhn2oxU>)**

The smile faded, and she quickly returned to looking . "...still, though... I can't help but think about that whole 'strength' thing..." She sighed. "I know it was to unnerve me, nothing else, but... I don't think she's wrong that we're only able to bring him to justice because we can enter his Palace and he can't stop us from doing so. We _are_ stronger than him... if we weren't, we wouldn't be able to _conceive_ of this, because nobody else knows Palaces exist..."

That hung in the air for a second, before Phoenix realized something.

"...Dragon." Phoenix spoke, plainly. "If everything she says was true, then Kamoshida is even _more_ deserving of our kind of justice."

She looked up. "Eh?"

"Remember what she said about you and your dream? About how you'd be a good enforcer of justice, if only you didn't have your reputation?" Phoenix looked at the volleyball in the giant Kamoshida's hand. "Tell me, what does _he_ have that helps him hide his crimes and abuse his students?"

Dragon's brow furrowed. "He's a coach who is a famous - "

Her eyes widened. _"...oh."_

Panther got it too. "The only reason he's the king of the school... is because the Principal lets him be..."

"And because of his reputation as an Olympian medalist, people are afraid of damaging his image for seeming like they're jealous." Phoenix said with a nod. "In other words; for someone so eager to denigrate you for your concern with how other people see you, he's awfully eager to hide behind his own PR..."

"I'm gettin' it," Skull said, grinning darkly. "By Lilim's own estimate, the pervert's actually a complete wuss, isn't he? The moment he runs out of use for the school, he's fucked, because he can't stand on his own two feet without Kobayakawa as a crutch."

"Precisely. I'm not sure if I buy all that 'survival of the strongest' yet, but I understand the perspective... and that it's utter nonsense when used as a defense of Kamoshida." Phoenix nodded. "You don't have to buy it, Dragon, but understand it's utter nonsense even if taken in good faith."

"...yeah. Yeah, that feels better." Dragon smiled, relieved. "Really, if anything, he actually comes off as kind of _pathetic,_ if even if his own guards can't come up with good reasons why he's the way he is."

"Yep." Phoenix paused...

...before giving, by and large, the most _devious_ grin Phoenix could possibly give.

**(Music Playing - Wicked Plan -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U>)**

Then, she giggled. "And for my next trick, I'm going to make him even more pathetic. Mona, remember what I had in my bag?"

The not-a-cat rubbed his shoulders. "Unfortunately. Why'd you have to bring that extendable..." He trailed off. "Oh. _Oh!"_

He slowly started to grin almost as evilly as Phoenix. "Mwehehehee... it's a diversion, but we have enough time... _e_ _specially_ for this."

"Yep. I think those rafters and those shoulders are good enough vantage points too, right? Especially with the grappling hooks." Phoenix looked at Kamoshida's statue with an outright _predatory_ expression.

"Uh..." Panther blinked. "Should we... be worried or something?"

Dragon cocked her head. "I... don't know. She seems to be acting... really normal for her, actually."

"Actually there is _one_ thing you all can do." Mona said with a broad grin. "Could you, uh... all stand guard outside for, oh, six minutes? With Phantom Thief strength and agility, the longest part is figuring out what we want... Just don't look inside unless you need us."

"Uhh... okay..." Skull nodded despite his weird expression, and went out, followed by a similarly baffled Dragon and Panther.

Five and a half minutes later... Phoenix whistled.

"Okay... we're ready!" She said, sounding slightly strained.

Silently, the somewhat bored guards turned and went straight back in -

And felt their jaws collectively drop.

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

"Oh..." Dragon began, shocked.

"...my fucking..." Skull continued, snickering.

 _"...GOD."_ Panther finished, before she broke into giggles. _"Wha-haha-haaat?"_

 **(Music Playing – My Homie –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>)**

Kamoshida's statue had had some... renovations. For one, he had a pair of darling red cheeks, or possibly signs of drink. His chin now sported a fine scarlet goatee, the villainous dignity undercut by his newfound cat whiskers, pimples, and bright red missing teeth. His ball was now expressing its opinion on matters by giving him an annoyed glare with a comically red anger vein and emoticon-worthy side-eye. A medal for "Worst Teacher of the Century" now adorned him, shaped like a big red poop. 

All that paled, however, to the health advisory that Phoenix and Mona had so thoughtfully put on his chest:

_**ATTENTION, GUARDS OF KING KAMOSHIDA:** _

_**THOSE OF YOU WITH FOOD ALLERGIES ARE SAFE TO WORSHIP HIS MAJESTY IN THIS CHAPEL.** _

_**THIS STATUE, BY ORDER OF SHUJIN'S ACCURACY COMMITTEE,** _

_**DOES NOT CONTAIN NUTS.** _

With a big red arrow pointing to _exactly_ where that pun would make the most sense.

"So..." Mona said, two spray paint cans and the extendable stick in hand. "How do you like the artistic genius of a true Phantom Thief?"

Skull started to _howl_ at the same time Panther, Dragon _and_ Phoenix did, slumping onto a pew. All of them had an absolutely _hysterical_ laugh, with Skull in particular screaming between pearls of laughter. _"I am not worthy! I_ _AM NOT FUCKIN' WORTHY!"_

"This, right here? This is my happy place!" Panther used her whip to dry her eye. "No matter what happens... I will only regret not being in the room when he _sees_ that!"

"...w-well, hehehe..." Dragon said, having been the first to recover from her laughing fit, and _barely_ managing to keep a valiant, straight face. "I give it four and a half out of five stars, half a point taken off for... bluntness..."

"Well, he's so _obsessed_ with being a man, you have to wonder!" Mona said, grinning widely. "Compensation, thy name is Pervert Teacher."

At that point, only Dragon and Mona were the only ones who remained coherent. Everyone else, was on the floor laughing, _especially_ from envisioning what would soon be the requiem of Kamoshida's dignity... not like he had any, but after all he's done? To Ann? To Ryuji? To Chie? To Yukiko, to Shiho, and _wants_ to do Yoshizawa?

Good God. It felt _good_ to laugh again.

* * *

**(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave (Another Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJLUuJ0qunI>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, East Building Annex – ???_

That bit of immature but satisfying catharsis aside, the Phantom Thieves went deeper into the castle, towards whatever place seemed most protected.

"Hey, Mona..." Panther said as she finished dusting off Shadow blood from a fight with a Hamsa, a holy bird straight from Hindu myth, whom Phoenix just recruited. "How will we know where the Treasure is, area-wise?"

"Well, obviously there will be tougher guards - more of them, too - but we should be seeing some weirder stuff that couldn't be possible in reality." Mona answered, scouting ahead. "Floating rocks, doors that teleport, really, really big distances - stuff like that. It's the source of all the distortion, so it'll be less tied to what Shujin is like in the real world and more into the master's own personality."

"And that's what I was afraid of... _ughhhh!"_ Panther said in a disheartened tone, before quickly deciding to kick over a nearby rock in frustration. _"Why can't anything be_ simple?!"

"Aww, don't worry, Lady Ann! I can assure that... that..." Mona was going to comfort Panther, but that was before he... paused.

Suddenly, as he passed an open hallway leading to a balcony, he began sniffing. "Hey... _wait_ a minute..."

Panther blinked. "Huh? What do you - "

The feline thief turned down said hallway, leading his friends to an open room - and a door on the balcony opposite to the balcony the Thieves were on.

A door covered in very green vines. Not of sanguine roses, but green ivy.

"Well, would you look at that?" Mona grappled over on a statue on the other side. "Phoenix, come check it out!"

Shrugging, the inn maiden in question grappled over as Mona took out his saber, cutting at the vines.

A very distant, very echoed version of Kamoshida's voice seemed to come out of the vines as he cleared them out, making the similarly grappled Dragon shiver. "Cree-pyyyy."

"Well, these vines are part of his distortions, so... I'm getting ahead of myself." He nodded at Phoenix, who opened the door.

**(Music Playing - Wicked Plan -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U>)**

The room was absolutely _coated_ in the same ivy as the door, with fog covering the floor.

That wasn't what drew the eye, though. Rather, a collection of red, disturbingly blood vessel-like, plants that pulsed with a dark-red phosphorescent light, grew a dais, of sorts. And upon the dais seemed to be a shrunken head.

 _"NOPE!"_ Dragon backed up. _"Not in a million years! I know how_ this _movie ends!"_

"Relax. It's just a Will Seed!", Mona ran over to it, followed by a curious Phoenix. 

On closer inspection, the Will Seed was actually a thick wooden seed pod, cracked open so that it _resembled_ a skull. With a leafy green hairdo. Inside it appeared to be a red crystal, giving the wooden skull an eerie glow.

"...can I keep this as a reading lamp?" Phoenix said with an impressed whistle. "I think it'd really add to the intellectual ambiance of my homework."

"...please tell me you're kidding," Panther's shiver told Phoenix everything she needed to know about her thoughts on that idea.

"That... interesting use aside, I'm not sure if it can even exist outside the Metaverse." Mona explained. "But, you're looking at the physical form of some of the distortions that created the Palace; in a sense, this is one of the seeds of desire and will that the Palace grew from."

"I remember. Not sure how this thing is made of distortions, but I get the plant idea." Skull nodded, before crossing his arms and going deep into thought. "Wait. If this is what helps keep the Palace up - "

"Not a bad idea, but no. The Treasure is the source of the distortions, so all removing the Will Seed does is ensure another one grows in about a month." Mona said. "That being said, though, there's a reason I bought you here; remember how I said that desires themselves weren't evil, just the distortions?"

Phoenix nodded.

"Well, there should be three other Will Seeds just like this, each embodying a different way Kamoshida's desires were distorted. If we get all three, we should be able to combine them into a Crystal that embodies the pure form of the desire - something we can use to really empower our Personas!" He smiled. "Besides, harvesting one exposes you to the vitality of the plant itself, so it should be a good pick-me-up."

"So, get all three, and we get a bonus." Phoenix nodded. "Gotcha!" She walked up to the Will Seed, ready to harvest it - 

"Hey wait a minute!" Dragon said, barging in. "Before you take that... um... isn't Kamoshida's problem he's lustful?"

Panther rose an eyebrow. "It's a bit worse than 'lustful', but - "

"So, if Will Seeds are made from desires..." Dragon continued. "Doesn't that mean that creepy thing is made from lust!?"

Everyone took a second to process this.

Phoenix suddenly realized that, actually, the Will Seed _did_ look rather incomprehensibly terrifying.

"...um. Well." She cleared her throat. "Such a momentous occasion is, er, obviously not worthy of my inexperienced hands... especially not around _that_ thing..."

"No, seriously..." Mona said, edging away from the Seed. "Beauty before age. _Please?"_

"Not this beauty!" Panther said as Carmen aimed a fireball at it. "I'm not going _anywhere near_ Kamoshida's lusts!"

"Hey, I'm not a fan of touching his big woody seeds either!" Skull said, queasily. "Nope, no thank you!"

"Yeah, I don't think _any_ of us are Kamo-sexual enough to be comfortable with a giant hairy coconut skull of his." Dragon said, standing safely in the door. "And I don't want to know who is! Do we _need_ a Crystal of Lust, anyway?"

"Unfortunately? It's likely..." Mona said with a disappointed groan. "Normal, positive lust is connected to life and a desire for others to be happy. So that's likely going to be a major healing skill we might miss if we don't take it."

"Suddenly, I understand death before dishonor!" Panther immediately retorted.

After a few more seconds of everyone looking about for someone - _anyone_ \- else to take the Will Seed of Lust, Skull sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine... I'll do it. Just... put the bag really close to it and leave it open? Then, can Panther burn my hands? Get rid of the pervert germs..."

"...we'll never forget your sacrifice, Skull." Phoenix said, placing the bag directly under the vein dais, a perfect spot for throwing the Seed. "Your name will go down in legends."

"Uh-huh." He gulped, not even sounding reassured by Phoenix saying that in complete sincerity.

A second later, a loud scream echoed through the premise as Panther made good on the request and sterilized Skull's palms. Everyone, especially him, had a few regrets.

Unfortunately, one of those regrets was the sinking realization there was two more Will Seeds of Lust...

* * *

**(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave (Another Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJLUuJ0qunI>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Entry Hall - ???_

The Treasure, it seemed, was in a single tower at the heart of the Palace, a keep with no obvious ground entryway, and a strangely shifting interior. On the outside, it also had another Will Seed alcove - with Mona, much to his dismay, drawing the short straw he made from the ivy - and a secret passage back to the front of the castle.

"Oh, gee, of _course_ it's his goddamn portrait!" Mona grumbled, still licking his burned hands. "Ego is as Ego does."

"Don't think I don't remember the other side of this softcore is him as a knight..." Panther said, making a face at Kamoshida showing off his chest on a field of roses. "No matter which side of him, he wants people to salivate over him... you have any spray left?"

"Sorry." Phoenix said, grinning apologetically. "I wasn't sure how much space it'd take up with the supplies, and that advisory needed a lot of it. I'll be sure to stash some more in the next Palace."

"Uh, _next_ Palace?" Dragon looked at her strangely.

"... _if_ there's a next Palace." Phoenix corrected. "It's mostly more realization that this seems like more of a start to a series than an end..."

"...can't argue with that. I just... well I sincerely hope someone just as bad as the Coach doesn't show up and forces this." Dragon shivered. "So. Was there anything we missed, or - "

"Actually, when we were here last, I thought I saw somethin' green and leafy near the dungeons when I was rushing in. Thinking back on it, I think it may have been one of those Will Seed things." Skull said. "So... silver lining?"

"If there _is_ one... ugh..." Mona muttered, before following Skull to the entryway of said dungeons - and what was indeed a vine-covered door near a bunch of cages suspended over a resevoir.

Along with a gold-armored guard in front of it.

"I guess that was inevitable... just like how there's no use _delaying_ the inevitable..." Phoenix grumbled irritably from a hidden vantage point above the cages.

"Yeah. Odds are he's probably one of the strongest guard captains too, given how we've accidentally weeded out the weaklings." Mona agreed. "...you still want to take this? I'm pretty sure there might be a remnant Will Seed from someone less gross somewhere else... one doesn't have to have a Palace to grow one or two..."

"We already have two of those... _things_ in the bag," Dragon said, grimacing. "If we're carrying _those_ around, I at least want _something_ other than the sheer gross factor..."

"And that means the Seed this guy is guarding." Phoenix sighed. "Once more, into the breach."

All of the Phantom Thieves jumped over in front of the Shadow, who stumbled back with a start before raising his shield.

**(Music Playing - Blood of Villain -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhEYbzToK4>)**

"There you are!" He shouted in a strange, almost rubbery voice. "You will not take another step, and deprive the King of this tie to existence!"

"Uh..." Panther blinked. "Dramatic sort, aren't you! Guess we'll have to step on _you_ first you... you..."

At some point, Mara had transformed into his Shadow form.

Any commentary promptly died, given how Mara's true form was a green slime. A green slime with a _very distinct_ head shape, one _very tied_ to the perversity of Kamoshida's Palace. The fact his torso was a cylinder covered in veins... _very much_ _did not help._

Panther shrunk back like she had been struck. _"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

Dragon shared her sentiment. _"EW EW EW EW EW EW!"_

Phoenix rounded it out, looking ready to set her eyes on fire. _"WHYYYYYY?!"_

The... _severed penis slime_ gave a burbling laugh. "Gaze upon the king of desire, and tremble as I teach you the true fear of I, Mara, who will - "

None of them seemed eager to _want_ to find out.

In short, non-anachronistic order, _every single Phantom Thief_ began unloading their guns onto the giant slime.

 **(Music** **– Keeper of Lust** **–<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfN8V1tB0W0>)**

Nobody - not one, except maybe the giant slime of infernal, lusty doom - wanted to be here any longer. Phoenix promptly brought out her flamethrower and set the slime on fire, while Dragon and Skull began unloading their shotguns each, Panther unloading a torrent of gunfire and Mona his slingshot - 

_"OW OW OW STOP IT OW OW OW -"_ To its credit, Mara didn't seem to take too much damage from the flurry of bullets, but by the time all that was heard was clicking, it looked _really_ irritated. _“_ _OWWWWW! YOU LITTLE BRATS! That hurt you know!"_

Indeed, despite even a single bullet doing only _so_ much damage to it - due to reasons Phoenix only guessed meant that it was resistant to physical attacks - it only looked _somewhat_ wounded, and rightfully _pissed._

"You're going to pay for that, you little shits!" Mara bellowed, slamming it's... mass onto the ground. _"_ _ASSAULT DIVE!"_

Indeed, it was aiming for Phoenix, and the sheer _force_ of the blow sent Phoenix flat on the ground.

 _"Agh!"_ Phoenix hissed, feeling blood sputter from her mouth. "You little - _Agathion, Eiha!"_

As if on cue, Phoenix and the other Phantom Thieves ripped off their masks to summon their Personas - Agathion the odd one out for how _tiny_ it is - and promptly unleashed a flurry of Agathion's darkness - straight from the fusion with Konohana Sakuya - alongside an Agi, Garu, Bufu and Zio from all the others.

It did negligible damage.

 _"Ahahahaha!"_ Mara cackled. _"Now, it's time to_ penetrate all of you! _Die!"_

 _"Why do you have to say it like THAT?!"_ Dragon cried indignantly - before Phoenix promptly left forth.

Mara clearly attempted to do another Assault Dive on Dragon, but Phoenix - using every bit of strength a piece of pottery can impart into her - she parried the blow, using her fan and right heel to stomp the slime off of balance, before deciding having blocked a literal _penis-slime_ was the ultimate metaphor in _needing bigger guns._

"This isn't going to work..." Phoenix said with a hiss, before grabbing her mask. _"Change, now! BERITH!"_

And indeed, a familiar face from one of the encounters later on from the chapel sprung forth - a giant blue knight aboard a red, demonic-looking horse, who frankly didn't look impressed by the enemy he was fighting - not that he would exactly comment, given his newfound recruitment.

"Alright, now!" Phoenix pointed towards Mara, blood still trickling from the side of her head after the first blow. _"Double Fang, now!"_

Eligor charged forth, slicing once - 

...and on the second strike, a gelding blow was launched, sending the slime directly onto the floor.

 _"Everyone, he's down!"_ Dragon cried out. _"On me!"_

**_HOLD UP!_ **

All five pointed their guns at Mara - for what little it was worth, given they were _completely_ out of ammo. But it didn't matter much, thankfully; Mara was grievously wounded, and he looked _pissed._

"You little bastards! _How dare you defile me like this?!"_ Mara _screamed_ in a blubbery voice. _"You shall all be thrust straight into Hell you - "_

 _"Okaythat'sgreatshutupyou'refreakingMEOUT!"_ Dragon leapt back, beckoning everyone else to the forefront before leaping upwards - 

_**ALL-OUT ATTACK!** _

And one by one, they cut a swathe of blood against the Mara... and as Dragon landed on her own two feet, she did a roundhouse kick before swiping her own nose just like Bruce Lee himself.

**_DON'T THINK. FEEL._ **

With a mercifully small burst of black Shadow-gunk, the slime dissolved.

 **(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave (Another Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJLUuJ0qunI>)**

"...is it dead? Please tell me it's dead." Mona said with a thoroughly cringing wince.

"Yeah. That thing's gone... thank _Christ..."_ Dragon inhaled. "It costed _all_ of our bullets, but hey, we'll improvise."

"I'm just glad that's over with..." Panther said with a shudder. "I am _so_ fucking done with this place...!"

"No kidding." Phoenix said with a nod. "Motion to never speak of this again?"

"Agreed!" Everyone else said simultaneously.

"Yeah, for fuck's sake, after _that,_ I'd be needin' therapy, for Christ's sake!" Skull said with a shudder, before pausing thoughtfully. "Though thinking about it, most of Shujin's counselors are dogshit, but I _have_ heard rumors we'd be gettin' a new one soon enou - "

"Can we _please move on?!"_ Mona said, a bit desperately. "The will seed's here, and I _don't_ want to encounter any more of this perverse crap!"

As Mona rushed off, Panther, Phoenix and Dragon followed suit. Skull just awkwardly scratched the back of his head, before promptly dropping his train of though. "...eh."

Skull shrugged, before heading into the Will Seed's room and coming out as quickly as possible with a blue one. "All right, just - "

He jumped back with the Seeds in both his and Mona's backpack started to pulse, more of a _heartbeat_ than anything else.

"Wh... What the...?!" Phoenix spoke in a hushed tone of surprise.

The other two rose out of the bag, similarly pulsing as their blue version levitated to join them, streamers of energy congregating as they spun together faster and faster -

In a flash, all three Will Seeds were gone, replaced by a giant, fused version of all three, colored a pure blue, with a perfectly round sphere of a jewel in the middle, scene from any of its three faces.

"...oh, _come on!_ It's even _creepier_ now!" Dragon cried out, wincing.

Then she paused. "Though... it's weird. It looks creepy, but... It's not as, I dunno, _ominous_ as the Will Seeds..."

"In fact..." Phoenix said, taking it as it gently floated down to her. "It feels kind of... affectionately warm? Like a furry pet."

"Because it's been balanced!" Mona said happily, for once. "Behold, a Crystal of Lust - _pure_ lust, devoid of Kamoshida's perversions. This thing is more about desire for affection than attention - go on, try it out!"

Shrugging, Phoenix concentrated on it -

The Crystal glowed before a massive amount of bright Dia magic came out. All the aches, wounds and pains she felt suddenly vanished... though she did feel a bit fatigued, now.

"...nice!" Skull grinned. "Though, uh, the hands - ouch! Thanks..."

"No problem," Panther said, quickly healing them, before everyone rushed away from anywhere Mara once was.

After having wheeled up from the dungeon as quickly as possible, the Thieves looked at each other.

"So, given the circumstances..." Phoenix began, looking sheepish. "I think we're out of ammo... we should still get this done _ASAP,_ but that'll make things harder."

"No worries. We'll improvise - we've already came so far anyways!" Skull grinned.

"Still, it might be better to avoid fights for a bit..." Mona said. "We are kind of running low, and I think it might take a day to restock. We've got to figure out what else is in that weird tower - "

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

Whatever Mona was saying was cut off by the piercing sound of an announcement system activating.

 _"ATTENTION, ALL KNIGHTS OF THE CASTLE!"_ A deep, booming voice declared. _"NOW IS THE TIME FOR THE GREAT KING KAMOSHIDA TO MAKE HIS REGULAR PROCLAMATIONS AND SERMON. PLEASE REPORT TO THE GRAND SHRINE IF YOU WISH TO BE PART OF THE CHEERING CHORUS."_

**(Music – Tension –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bduzOvnvd0>)**

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!"_ Mona startled. "Sermon!?"

"You don't think they've realized how close we are to the Treasure?!" Dragon said. "Or what we did to his statue!?"

"I'm not sure, but - _hide!"_ At Yukiko's command, Phantom Thieves scattered, grappling to chandeliers and diving behind corners.

"Okay, okay, I think we're safe..." Mona whispered, next to Phoenix's perch. "Time to listen in..."

A minute later, the announcement system came back on, an all too familiar voice coming on.

**(Music Playing – Desire –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

_"Well, well, well. First of all, I'd like to congratulate the guards on their efficiency in securing the castle."_ Shadow Kamoshida said, his gloating smugness returned. _"The wild bird princess seems to have realized this isn't a cage she or her friends can escape from. Her consent to being a new member of the harem is all but assured."_

Phoenix hissed at the ceiling, before spitting on the ground. "The arrogant little..."

_"Rest assured, order will soon be restored to the kingdom, whether it be her acquiescence, or being removed from Shujin altogether. Then, we can go back to business as usual, and resume the normal training and seduction. But, I digress. Give it up, for..._

**(Music Slowly Fades Out)**

_"For..."_

There was a very long pause. In the dead silence, once could here something that sounded a bit like "pfft" or coughing fits.

_"W... What...?"_

Then the castle started to rumble as a strange groaning sound echoed through the Palace, along with the sound of breaking pews.

 _ **"WHAT. IN THE EVER-LOVING. FUCK!"**_ A suddenly even more distorted, deeper, and _apoplectic_ sounding Shadow Kamoshida screamed. _**"HAPPENED. TO MY. STATUUUUUEEEE?!"**_

 **(Music Playing – My Homie –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>)**

The entire membership of the Phantom Thieves looked at each other, slowly comprehending the context. Yukiko, for one, looked ready to burst into laughter, only held in by every reserve of willpower she had.

"...well." Mona inhaled, face valiantly remaining neutral. "I think we can write off _one_ potential reason he's making a speech..."

Everyone else started to snicker.

 _"M-My king!"_ A guard's voice echoed through the announcement system. _"Please, calm yourself! You know your demonic form requires a great deal of energy - "_

 ** _"I AM_** _ **CAAAAAALM!"**_ Kamoshida roared at a volume that should not have sounded so _petulant._ ** _"I AM EXACTLY AS CAAAAALM AS IIIII SHOULD BEEEEEE!"_**

"Well." Dragon said, mildly. "He's taking it _well."_

The snickers grew in intensity.

 _"But - look, you've already destroyed the pews! It will take_ weeks _to repair the chapel if you continue to rampage-"_

**_"GOOD! YOU IDIOTS DESSSSERRVE IT! YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR BEING SHIIIIT GUAAAARDS!"_ **

"Is he..." Skull suppressed a snicker. "Is he in his thirties or his _tens?"_

The snickers became outright laughter.

_"Please, it's not even water-insoluble! I'm sure a few slaves will easily clean it - "_

_**"I SHOULD NOT NEED CLEANING IN THE FIIIIRST PLAAAAACE! I SHOULD BE PRISTIIIINE, AND PUUUREEEE!"** _

Panther snorted, desperately holding her mouth closed. "Freude has turned against even him! He's _slipping!"_

Phoenix collapsed on the ground from her thankfully low perch, tears flowing out of her eyes.

_"My king, please, calm yourself - !"_

_**"EEEYYAAAEGHEHERHEHHH!"**_ The castle started to shake as loud, furious stomps echoed over the intercom.

Stomps, and the distinct sound of crashing and wreckage. **_"_ _ONLY GUARDS MAY CLEAN IT! I EXPECT IT DONE WITHIN THE WEEEEK!"_** The stomps trailed off.

There was a long silence, before the guard cleared his throat. _"Er... It appears that King Kamoshida, in a... truly_ dignified _display of his... absolute strength, has er... demolished part of the Shrine while exiting. For us to... prove our... devotion, we must... repair... without guidance, or.... oh,_ sod this! _"_

The intercom turned off in a sudden peal of static, before a golden guard appeared in the foyer, ripping off his own mask to reveal the pure black humanoid for a second before he became an Eligor.

"In the name of my once-pristine honor, _I_ _quit!"_ The horseman _roared._ "I had a good life in Mementos! My peace form was ugly and unarmored, but I had wonderful battles with all sorts of opponents every day, and every night I would enjoy the scene of the nightlife, kindling attraction and drama among the Shadows of humans! Now? Now I'm a glorified _squire_ to a _brat_ who uses attraction to hide his own advancing age and failures to excel!"

A few more Shadow guards appeared behind their captain. "Captain Eligor! You can't possibly be leaving - "

"Yes, I am!" Eligor glared at the group. "If you seek to oppose me, I thank you for the catharsis of this battle - "

"You didn't let me finish!" The speaker tore off his mask to reveal an Incubus. "You aren't leaving _without us!_ I think the only reason _I'm_ kept around is so I can be used as the less-manly example in his stupid games!"

"You think _you_ have it bad?!" A Silky revealed herself. "Wait until _you_ be the maid after one of his parties, especially when _he's_ around! I think my arse has bruises on it now!"

"Hah! Don't make me laugh!" A Hamsa waddled its way to the front foyer, before angrily quacking. _"I was literally used as a friggin' PARTY PROP for that bastard! PARTY! PROP! At least_ you're _treated as a_ person, _even if it's as a_ servant!"

"Ohoho, if we're playing complaint poker here, I need to show my hand!" A Succubus joined in with the revealed Shadows. "I mean - I'm not complaining of easy access to fantasies, but Old Night, I expect to be actually _appreciated! Especially given we're being outshown by an uncaged bird-woman and her titless friend!"_

"W... W..." Dragon, by virtue of having not been in a laughing fit like the others, simply _roared. "WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"_

"C-Chi - _snrk_ \- Chie, pl-please - " Phoenix desperately hugged Dragon to prevent her from storming off, her own slips coming to light as she tried not to continue cackling. _"C-Calm yourself - "_

Dragon, redfaced as ever, angrily exhumed. _"I can't believe that little...! I AM NOT TITLESS! I'm just... n-not developed, and... AAAAAAARGH!"_

Thankfully, none of the other guards noticed Dragon angrily kicking the chandolier hoist.

"As much as it pains me to _ever_ agree with an infernal witch like you..." The next guard revealed herself to be an Angel - in all of the S&M gear one associated with the Shadow variety. "Just look at me! Look at me, and tell me exactly what kind of harassment you think _I_ get! _Especially_ when I don't have anything _resembling_ lust!"

"And oh yeah!" A Kelpie added. "That stairwell in the East Building? Yeah, he deliberately _broke_ it so that it couldn't be infiltrated as easy! Which makes it _really fun_ to climb when the form you use to do physical labor _doesn't have hands!"_

"I am officially hee-hovering away from this job for good, ho!" A Pyro Jack said, looking just as furious. "Maybe go over to Alibaba's Palace; the climate's way better for me-hee anyway, ho!"

The other guards grunted in agreement, quickly followed by a bunch of others who manifested in behind them long enough to remove their masks and toss them. By the end of it, a good portion of Kamoshida's guards were trailing out of the Palace.

At some point Phoenix had started to literally roll on the floor, still clinging onto Dragon, pounding the ground while howling with laughter - whom at this point, the shorter girl simply sighed in defeat. "Oh, whatever..."

Of course this was eventually noticed, as the original Eligor had been drawn by the cackling girl, and was waiting patiently for her to finish.

As her fit finally died down, Phoenix tore herself off the ground to meet Eligor's eyes. "Um..." She sniffed, wiping off her tears. "Can I help you?"

"So, you're the _real_ version of the Wild Bird Princess." Eligor looked over her. "I must say, I like this appearance better - but beside the point." 

The knight reached into his horse's saddlebag, and tossed her a key. "That key turns off a swinging blade trap that leads to Kamoshida's most sacred item, and supports the existence of this castle. If you take it, even those Shadows completely overtaken by Kamoshida's influence will be freed."

"Um... I'll keep that in mind." Phoenix said, not wanting to hurt Eligor's feelings by pointing out she knew already. "Thank you very much." She added to the complement more genuinely with a bow.

"Believe me, I'm doing it for the other Shadows, not you. I believe they wish to be reunited with their compatriots in other worlds." He paused, before slowly riding off. "...fare thee well, trickster. May the fires of passion guide thee forevermore..."

And with that, Eligor rode off, leaving the five Phantom Thieves by themselves.

"So, now that that's over with..." Phoenix said, brightly. "We're taking spray paint into the next Palace, right?"

Everyone immediately nodded in agreement... except Dragon.

"Hmph..." Dragon said in a pout. "I-I'm _not_ small-chested..."

* * *

**(Music Playing – King, Queen, Slave (Another Version) –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJLUuJ0qunI>)**

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Treasure Room – ???_

Given how much of Kamoshida's staff had just quit and a puzzle solved before they were even aware of it, the Phantom Thieves found their way to the vault above Kamoshida's apparent throne room quite easily.

Skull's jaw dropped. "Whoa, what _is_ this place?! Holy _shit!"_

The entire vault was _coated_ in gold. Said gold was also part of coinage and various trophies too large to carry. _W_ _ell, that's unfortunate._ Phoenix thought glumly. _I'd like a nice week of pure luxury after everything involving Kamoshida..._

Of course, that didn't change the sheer amount of _shiny_ in the area was rather impressive.

"That Treasure thing's gotta be in here!" Skull said, grinning, before frowning. "Though... how could we tell. I mean, if everything's gold..."

"Maybe that thing?" Dragon interrupted, pointing up.

Following her finger, Phoenix's eyebrows raised a bit as she saw what appeared to be a sparkling rainbow cloud, twisting in the air like a three-dimensional oil slick, with something bright and glowing in the rippling image.

"...well. That's... _distinct,_ all right." Panther said, as concisely as he could. "...if it isn't, it's not dangerous, is it?"

"It is, and nope!" Mona exaggeratedly presented it with a wave of his arms. "Behold, a Treasure! Or at least, the form of one that hasn't solidified, yet."

"Ah!" Phoenix nodded.

Then, she realized something very important. "Uhhh... How do we carry it? Is there a vacuum cleaner we use, or...?"

"Well, that's why we _had_ to scout the castle first. See, right now..." Mona paused. "We _can't_ actually carry this."

 _"Are you kidding - ?!"_ Dragon started, exasperated.

"Settle down! We can't carry this _yet._ But, since we found it so early, we have more than a few options now." Mona inhaled for a long explanation. "Right now, the Treasure, as the source of distortion in the Palace, is more of Kamoshida's desire for what it represents than it is something physical. Currently, it's a thought he's having, because his cognition thinks of it as something that people can't touch, or even really see that well. Hence, the rainbow gas cloud."

Phoenix frowned, thinking.

"...hang on." Phoenix said, catching on. "Are you saying we're going to play some mind games with him?"

Mona blanched a bit. "Whoa! Too fast, I rehearsed th - anyway!" He floundered a bit, before quickly regaining his composure. "Phoenix caught on. We need to make the owner of the Palace think of his desires - his heart - as something that can be stolen."

Skull leaned in. "And... how do we do that?"

"It's simple - we _warn_ him. We tell him someone's coming to steal away his distorted desires; even if he doesn't believe it, the brazenness will spook him, and this will become a physical Treasure."

"...so, we send him a calling card?!" Skull said, excited. "Awesome! We're official Phantom Thieves now!"

"If nothing else, if... _the tantrum_ was how his Shadow reacted, getting an obvious threat will leave a _priceless_ look on his face." Phoenix agreed, snickering at the memory.

"One warning though; when we send the card, the theft of the Treasure has to be within a day or two of the card being sent. Otherwise, Kamoshida will calm down, and I don't think another seemingly empty threat is going to make him nervous enough to make the Treasure physical again." Mona said. "We have one shot at this; hence, why we needed an infiltration route first."

"Fair enough." Panther nodded. "...I think we can send the card tomorrow, wouldn't you say?"

"Agreed... but man." Dragon said with a groan. "I'm so freaking tired from that... but hey. We didn't lose _that_ much energy, and this way, we can spend the next two weeks de-stressing and..."

She paused, eyes widening as she realized something. "Oh _crap,_ the first bevy of tests is coming up after the teacher meeting, isn't it?"

" _Shit!_ I completely fuckin' forgot!" Skull slapped his forehead. "I'm voting for tomorrow too; I do _not_ need that bastard hanging over my shoulder when I'm working!"

"Same here." Phoenix nodded. "It'll also help relax us, knowing that we did this mission first... which actually leads me to ask. Who wants to write the calling card?"

"Oh! Pick me, pick me!" Skull held up his hand. "I'd _really_ like to give that bastard a piece of my mind, and since Panther had a turn scaring the shit out of him..."

"You sure about this?" Panther looked at him with some concern. "...it's kind of a big thing to do in one night..."

"Eh, no worries." Skull said with a cheerful grin. "I've even been working on a team logo for us!"

Dragon promptly opened her mouth to inquire why, but Phoenix interrupted. "You're the writer!"

"Yes!" Skull pumped his arm. "So, wanna get out of here and fuel up before we take him down?"

Dragon held out her fist. "To the beef bowl!"

* * *

**(Music Playing - School Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeAvHUGsvIY>)**

_April 19 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Hallway – 9:30 AM_

"Well, isn't _this_ a fine morning." Ann said to herself as she looked over the new flyers pasted over the noticeboard of Shujin Academy.

Bright red and black ones, one side with a message carefully pieced together from kanji, the other side an... honestly kind of generic grinning face in a domino mask and top hat, revealing a smile full of shark's teeth, over the English message TAKE YOUR HEART.

Thankfully, whatever menace was lost to an... honestly more cute than anything logo was more than made up for by Ryuji's dedication in absolutely coating the wall with them, making them impossible to miss.

_“Hey… what’s this…? ‘Phantom Thieves of Hearts’…?!”_

_"What's all this about Kamoshida...?"_

_"Did he do something wrong?"_

_"...does this mean the rumors are true?!"_

Though the crowd of students certainly didn't hurt.

“Alright then…” Ann looked closer at one, reading out the letter itself and seeing what message Ryuji was so excited about.

_Dear Suguru Kamoshida, the Utter Bastard of Lust,_

_We know how shitty you really are; your treatment of everything and everyone someone stupidly gave responsibility to an utter shitlord like you to teach is something only the lowliest of scum would consider doing. You consider everyone beneath you in denial of your own failures as an athlete and as a man, and in your ceaseless egotism and need for approval, you force your twisted desires on students who can't fight back. That ends_ today.

 _We have decided we shall shall steal your corrupt desires by the day’s end, and make you confess your crimes. No matter what it takes, you_ will _be brought to justice by your own admission. There will be no mercy asked or given, and by tomorrow, your heart_ will _be in our hands. We hope you're ready._

_From,_

_The Phantom Thieves of Hearts_

“…wow. Just… wow.” Ann sighed and suppressed a laugh. “That… is definitely Ryuji.”

“Psst… Ann!”

Ann turned to see Yukiko, Chie and Ryuji wave happily at Ann, and soon enough, she went away from the raucous crowd to see a stupidly proud Ryuji.

“Well, whaddya think?!” Ryuji smiled happily. “Totally sounds like a Phantom Thief card, doesn’t it?!”

“No offense when I mean this, Ryuji...” Ann shook her head, but with no less of a bemused smile. “But you were trying too hard to sound adult. It sounds like what a _third grader_ would think is cool.”

_“HUH?!”_

“Oh, c’mon, Ann! He literally had one night to work on it.” Chie pouted. _“I_ think it’s awesome! Besides, Ryuji put a lot of effort into it, you gotta admit that.”

“It's blunt, but its short, to the point, and brutal. And it stings his insecurities, too.” Yukiko said with a smile. “I especially love the evil little hat logo! It’s so cute and intimidating! Heehee!”

“Well, uh…” Ryuji smiled sheepishly. “Cute wasn’t what I was aiming for… but thanks, guys. At least _you_ two appreciate it.”

"Well, here's hoping he doesn't just laugh it off." Ann said, sounding a little doubtful of that.

She needn't have worried.

_“Who's responsible for this?!”_

The growing crowd was silenced by the atmosphere of _absolute fury_ radiating from Kamoshida as he stormed down the hallway, ripping off a card and staring at it with trembling hands.

 _“Who the hell wrote this crap?!”_ Kamoshida barked. _“Did you do this!? Whoever wrote this will be sent to the principal's office!”_

“Well, would you look at that.” Morgana mewled happily from Yukiko’s bag. “Predictable as the life-taking sunshine... especially given how he knows _exactly_ what we mean by 'twisted desires.'”

"See? May not be the most wordy letter... but it gets the job done." Ryuji grinned.

Kamoshida seemed to read it over and over again, growing more and more livid with each scan - the crowd of students wisely scattering - before he finally noticed the delinquent gang standing off to the side.

Kamoshida suddenly turned to the four students, and marched over. “What the hell are _you_ doing there?! _Did you write this?!”_

“Hm… I dunno…” Yukiko smiled coyly. “I mean, _I_ was busy on my commute on the train... I certainly couldn't have - after all, _I'm reconnecting with the school, aren't I?"_

She said with all the sweet venom that echo of Kamoshida's own words her voice could provide.

Kamoshida appeared to seriously wrestle with striking Yukiko right there, but managed to hold himself back from testing if "self-defense" would really work if _everyone_ in the school saw it being used on a girl.

Eventually, he managed to gain control of his rage, his expression turning from pure rage and hate to merely a furrow of his brow and glaring resolutely. “Tch… I see you're going to be like that, then. We'll see how smug you are when you're all expelled.”

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gVF3IYGkcc>)**

Suddenly, Shujin flickered, similarly to the Safe Rooms of the Palace. From the perspective of the Persona users, the world seemed to fade out into utter darkness, leaving only themselves...

And Shadow Kamoshida, dressed in his repugnant cape and with a defiant glare.

“So. It's come to this.” The Shadow growled. “I'm just about done with your immature humiliations too! It seems you _all_ need to be taught some discipline! _Steal it if you can!”_

**_SECURITY LEVEL 99%_ **

The real world faded back into view, where the human Kamoshida merely marched away in disgust.

Morgana once again popped out of the bag, having seen the Shadow himself. "Well..." Morgana said with a shudder, shaking himself. "That was an interesting jump scare..."

“Seriously...” Chie crossed her arms, bristling. “I'd ask if it worked, but given the amount of _murder_ both sides of him were beaming at me... I think there's more than one reason we won't have another shot...”

“Definitely. Remember guys, there are no takebacks. This is our _only_ chance, and I think at this point, he'll do everything in his power to retaliate against us in both worlds.” Morgana regained his confidence. "But, given how we're already in his mind..."

“We only _need_ one chance to bust this fucker.” Ryuji grinned smarmily. “Alright, let’s _do_ this!”

"Um, before we start, can I ask we head to the rooftop for a bit...?" Yukiko said, awkwardly.

"...uh." Too confused to protest, Ann led the way out. "Sure?"

Nobody really could fault their leader at this point, in any way. Especially after having saved their asses several times over.

* * *

**(Music Playing – City Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws>)**

_April 19 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Rooftop – 9:30 AM_

As soon as it looked like nobody was around, Yukiko took a deep breath before smiling.

"Alright, we're here." Ryuji said with a smile. "Whatcha need?"

"Yeah, we need to act on the heist after classes." Chie said with an awkward smile. "I take this can't wait...?"

Yukiko breathed in... and out. And then, she held out her arm.

“Huh?” Chie blinked. “Yukiko, what’re you doing?”

“Forming a “Go, team!” moment, of course!” Yukiko smiled defiantly.

**(Music Playing - Swear To My Bones -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTQlTOjabH8>)**

It took everyone a second to really even _begin_ to process, that.

"A... effin' what?" Ryuji blinked, having cursed less out of annoyance and more out of confusion.

Chie caught on, and laid her own hand on Yukiko’s. “Yeah… count me in! We’re gonna bring Kamoshida to justice!”

“Same! Today is the day he regrets ever crossing any woman!” Ann put her hand on top of the other girls.

“I can’t reach my hand on there like you guys…” Morgana said, awkwardly. “Just, uh, pretend my other form is right there.”

Ryuji paused for a bit, before shrugging and grinning ear to ear, laying his hand on the girls’. “Just you wait, Kamoshida. We’re bringin’ you _down!”_

Yukiko smiled at her new friends, before inhaling.

“For far too long we’ve remained chained by societies’ lies… and for even _longer_ we’ve remained the victims of the tyrannical and corrupt… my probation, Chie’s reputation, Ann’s friend, Ryuji’s team… we’ve remained a slave to these fiends for long enough."

“But let me tell you how we’re going to handle things from this point onwards: _no. More.”_ Yukiko's tone reached a fever pitch. “If nobody else is going to stand up to these crappy adults, _we will._ People at the top of society’s latter will call us everything, from delinquents, to criminals, to maybe even _terrorists,_ because they're _terrified_ of what the youth of this country can and will do - change the world for the better."

Yukiko smiled ear-to-ear. "By day we are students, and by night we are Phantom Thieves! By this time tomorrow, Kamoshida will be gone like the bad dream he is!"

And just like that, their hands skyrocketed into the air.

_“GO TEAM! WOOHOO!”_

And just like that, the plan was set. Kamoshida was going _down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet! Kamoshida's heart is about to be stolen! Can't wait.
> 
> Nothing much needs to be said otherwise. Thanks to all those who've waited so far! I cannot _wait_ to get to the next chapter soon!
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 10  
> Chie: Lv. 10  
> Morgana: Lv. 10  
> Ryuji: Lv. 9  
> Ann: Lv. 9
> 
>  **Yukiko’s Current Stock**  
>  Agathion, Bicorn, Hamsa, Silky, Berith, Selkie
> 
>  **Yukiko's Confidants**  
>  The Fool (Igor): 1  
> The Magician (Morgana): 1  
> The Lovers (Ann Takamaki): 1  
> The Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): 1  
> The Victory (Chie Satonaka): 1


	5. Collapse of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of repentance has arrived. The Phantom Thieves have come to take Kamoshida's heart! But even if they succeed, what'll be the cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely want to thank anyone who's stuck around up to this point in time!
> 
> I really do apologize for the wait; I was busy with stuff on my own end, honestly. But I'm so glad to be back, at long last! And I genuinely hope you all enjoy what I have for you on this day. :)
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 10  
> Chie: Lv. 10  
> Morgana: Lv. 10  
> Ryuji: Lv. 9  
> Ann: Lv. 9
> 
>  **Yukiko's Current Stock**  
>  Agathion, Bicorn, Hamsa, Silky, Berith, Selkie
> 
>  **Yukiko's Confidants**  
>  The Fool (Igor): 1  
> The Magician (Morgana): 1  
> The Lovers (Ann Takamaki): 1  
> The Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): 1  
> The Victory (Chie Satonaka): 1

( **Music Playing – Life Will Change (Instrumental) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-vhDD7gDRM>)**

_April 19 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Entrance - ???_

If the drama outside the Palace wasn't known by the Shadows, it wouldn't be for long. The Palace itself was reacting to its master's agitation.

While the physical building itself didn't seem all that changed, a strange ripple, almost like a heat haze, regularly tore through the air, distorting the castle's appearance. Within it, a red light pulsed like an irregular heartbeat - and the air itself smelled of ozone, making the entire area come off as even more oppressive and tense

Dragon cocked a small little smirk. "I'm gonna take a wild guess - he's pissed off, and this is causing the entire place to go a little crazy."

"Well, technically it's because he's on high alert - if we made too much noise while we were infiltrating, it'd be like this anyway." Mona spoke with a happy grin. "Still, not wrong. Wow, we really set him off!"

"Aww, is widdle pervert teacher _scwawed?"_ Skull shouted with all the mocking intent of a middle schooler, before grinning savagely. _"You should be, asshole!_ If we could keep this up for a few days, _I'd drag it out!"_

"I wouldn't, but that's because what terror he's going through is only a fraction of what he inflicted on Shiho _alone."_ Panther said with a dark glare of determination. "There'd be no point - but I hope him missing his Treasure _hurts."_

"If it doesn't, I'll sock his Shadow a few times just to solve the issue." Phoenix said a bit too cheerfully. "So! We'll use the Safe Rooms and their cognition teleportation to get as close as possible, then we use them to get the Treasure out?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Mona mewled, jumping up. "Just be careful, a Treasure may be made of thoughts, but that doesn't mean it's any less solid than anything else here. If it's big, we might have to go a longer way if it can't fit through a Safe House door."

"To say nothing of Kamoshida's Shadow himself..." Dragon agreed, with a grimace. "Coward that he is, he's backed into a corner, and a lot of his guards just left - he's not going to let us go without a fight, and since he's low on minions to throw between us and the way out, he's probably willing to get his hands dirty. Not that I'd mind, given how I get to _kick his ass,_ but still."

"Be on the lookout for ambushes, then." Phoenix said, readying her bladed fan. "But we'll cross that Rubicon when it comes."

She hiked up on the entryway, grinning viciously.

"Ready or not, here we come!"

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_April 19 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Treasure Room – ???_

As it turned out, having a majority of the staff quit just before a group of thieves was planning to mount a major offensive against security did not imply said offense would be especially long. Especially given how a Safe Room was relatively nearby the target room and the now-physical Treasure.

The sight of it alone was beautiful to behold.

“H-Holy shit…” Skull muttered, in mild shock. _“T-This_ is Kamoshida’s treasure…?!”

“Wow…” Dragon blinked, before looking genuinely impressed. “Imagine how much _this’ll_ be worth in the real world.”

Panther didn't seem all that impressed by comparison. "It's... a big crown."

A crown bigger than any member of the team, but it was a crown. A crown that was just as opulent as the rest of the castle interior, with a frame constructed of pure gold and with a similarly sized interior cap of silk in the richest red. The heart pattern Shadow Kamoshida seemed so fond of was repeated in full force, with heart-shaped rubies appropriately sized for the enormous frame forming a ring around the band, and a golden heart at the top of one of the female torsos so common in Kamoshida's deeper Palace, rising tall and defiantly like the core of a trophy.

"...I don't disagree it's kind of _gaudy,_ but still - that's a _lot_ of gold." Phoenix said with a whistle preceding it. "I can appreciate the vanishing of my money woes for a few weeks, thank you very much!"

"I know, it's just kind of... _obvious."_ Panther sighed, looking not very please.

"Huh?" Skull turned to Panther with a look of worry on his face. "Somethin' up, Panther?"

Panther sighed once again. "I was just... expecting a giant volleyball or a big medal, or a scepter or _something else._ Just... something this obvious kinda pisses me off. Like, I hate that it's just so... _pretty._ When it doesn't deserve it in the slighted." Panther finished, hurriedly. "But that's me. "What about you, Mona?"

No response. The not-a-cat stared at the Treasure with wide eyes, and pupils dilated. 

Panther blinked. "Uhhhh... Mona?"

Dragon noticed. "Uh, Earth to Mona? Please tell me there isn't a curse on this."

“T-Treasure…”

“Huh?” Phoenix turned to her feline friend, who looked like he was ready to drool. “Mona, you okay?”

“T… T…” Mona stuttered, stars in his eyes. _“Treasure…!”_

With that, he leapt onto the giant crown, and begin purring loudly, rubbing his cheek and nose against it.

“Mrrroww!” Mona mewled happily. “Meooooooooooow!”

“W-What in the…?” Panther blinked, her thought process about the Treasure having derailed and fallen off a cliff. “Uh… Mona? You okay?”

No response. As Mona continued to meow in pure delight, Skull scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Uhhh…” Skull muttered to himself. “I wasn't expecting 'your curse broke the not-a-cat' to be added to Kamoshida's crimes, but, uh, I guess that's where we are.”

"Er..." Phoenix cleared her throat, trying not to break into giggles. "A-Are desires made of catnip...?"

The notion that he was acting like an actual feline was apparently what was needed to snap Mona back to reality. He promptly backflipped off, his senses returned as his ears drooped in embarrassment. 

“Oh. U-Um… yeah…” Mona squeaked. “Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of a lady…”

“Awww, don't sweat it." Panther grinned, more amused than than anything. "It was cute, if nothing else!"

“C-Cute…?! _Lady Ann called me cute?!”_ Mona looked _extremely_ happy, to say the least.

"Dude... don't let it get to your head." Skull said with a shrug.

"Though, seriously, what _was_ that?" Dragon cut in. "You were completely out-of-character for a moment there..."

“Well… it _was_ still really strange.” Phoenix crossed her arms. “Why _did_ you act like that? For someone who doesn't want to be called a cat, you sure _acted_ like one...”

Mona paused, before turning a deep shade of red under his black and white fur and blushing. “I-I dunno… b-but I think it's because I'm r-reacting to the concentrated human desires in a Treasure... to think it'd be this strong..."

“W-Wait!” Mona's mood perked up suddenly. “Does that mean I’m a human all along?! It’s _gotta_ be!”

"Hopefully...” Phoenix said with a smile, trying to hide that she has no idea. "But, in any case, we just get this crown out, and the Palace disappears, right?"

"And Kamoshida will change too!" Panther said happily, finishing the thought with a pause. "...hopefully."

"It should be the case!" Mona beamed, before suddenly turning crestfallen. "Except... you guys need to carry it...

It was at that moment the actual size of the crown suddenly became very apparent.

"...um, thinking back to our science homework, is gold a _light_ metal?", Skull said with a wince.

"Unfortunately, no. Dammit, palladium would be a nice alternative to the cliche, too..." Phoenix muttered.

"Well, Mona can't exactly lift it and remain on the ground, so..." Dragon shuffled to the back of the crown, struggling to lift it. "I'm suddenly very unhappy I focused strength training on my legs..."

"Well, it it makes you feel better, I'm amazed it went so well!" Mona said, his cheer returning. "I know, tempting fate and all that, but let's get real, I found _four_ Persona-users to train! And one with Phoenix's abilities to switch them, too... I knew my judgement was correct! I _definitely_ made the right choice in making a deal with you!" He gave a meowing laugh.

Phoenix smiled, watching Mona visibly relax and recover from an episode what she suspected might otherwise have sent him burying himself in the gold pile of the vault out of shame. She could feel her bond with the strange not-a-cat deepening, as she felt him trust the group a little more

**(Music – The Spirit –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVA8xVf5-xY>)**

**_MAGICIAN (I) RANK UP! RANK 2_ **

**_Magician Fusion Bonus Has Increased!_ **

**_Morgana’s Confidant Skills Have Improved!_ **

( **Music Playing – Life Will Change (Instrumental) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-vhDD7gDRM>)**

Phoenix smiled back at Mona, before grimacing at the Treasure. "If you sprain my back, I'm melting you down for charm bracelets..."

* * *

**(Music Stops)**

_April 19 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Throne Room – ???_

“Urgh… h-heavy…”

Phoenix grunted to herself alongside everyone else as they carried the Treasure step by agonizing step.

Skull, for his part, had found an interesting way to verbally keep time as he balanced his side. "Please be small enough to fit inside the Safe Room, Please be small enough to fit inside the Safe Room..."

"Every time you say that, I swear, it gets bigger!" Panther said, wincing. "I'm not made for this..."

"Y-Yeah, no kidding... I mean, I'm the guy here, so I should... just..." Skull said this amid doing most of the heavy lifting himself, before turning to his side to see Phoenix, due to her pick of clothes... _swaying._

Phoenix thankfully didn't catch on to Skull's face reddening. "H-Huh? Skull, why're you - "

 _"I-It's nothin'! I wasn't lookin' at anythin'!"_ Skull barked out immediately.

"Ugh, _what the hell does KamoASSHOLE even_ need _this crown for?!"_ Dragon vocally complained about her poor, aching back. "I'm guessing it's just to sate his insatiable ego!"

"No worries, Dragon! Just a little farther!" Mona bounded ahead. "This way, quickly, quickly - "

He stopped, his ear twitching.

Mona's eyes widening. "Did you hear something?"

Everyone froze. Then, came the mantra absolutely nobody wanted to hear:

“Go, go! Let’s go! _Ka-mo-shi-da!”_

More specifically, Panther's voice. When the real one carrying the crown wasn't talking.

Dragon put it best. "...crap! _DUCK!"_

The Phantom Thieves barely managed to drop the crown and dodge out of the way of a volleyball traveling at inhuman speeds, sending the crown flying.

**(Music Playing – Blood of Villain -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhEYbzToK4>)**

Shortly thereafter, an all-too-familiar cape decorated with hearts sailed over the group, exactly as graceful and athletic as the owner thought he was, landing at his throne in a crouch.

With a sinister grin, Shadow Kamoshida reached out for his Treasure. On the ground, the crown shifted and twitched, before suddenly shrinking to a far more manageable size and flying to his outstretched hand.

With a confident smirk, Kamoshida tossed the Treasure in his hand, as the Cognitive versions of Yukiko and Ann came out to embrace him.

"...are you kidding me!?" Dragon cried out, disbelieving. "Do you know how _heavy_ that thing is in full form?!"

"Tch. Not so confident in a straight fight, are you?" Kamoshida said, his expression souring. "But you probably guessed I won't let anyone take this. My desires are just that - _mine._ This proves I am the king of this castle, and the core of this world!"

"Ugh, why'd _they_ have to come back?!" Panther said, looking with disgust at her Cognition. "You seriously still see us like that?!"

"Yo, pervert! You waiting to ambush us?" Skull said that not sounding that surprised despite his louder volume.

"As if. I just made it easy to find you." Kamoshida sneered smugly. "Frankly, I need to distress after your juvenile prank on my statue, so, I decided to take care of you myself. Right here, right now."

Phoenix growled. "Which has _absolutely nothing_ to do with the fact half your meatshields quit... _right?"_

A flash of pure _rage_ broke Kamoshida's composure, before he regained his poise, the only sign of anger being him gritting his teeth. "A... _minor_ setback. There's plenty more guards in the recruitment pool. I just have to show them I'm strong, and it'll be like nothing ever happened."

Phoenix broke into a derisive laugh. "Oh _sure,_ you keep telling yourself that, you sexually predatory _baby!_ Don't think we didn't hear how you reacted to the great Kamoshida being tagged!"

Unfortunately, Kamoshida appeared prepared for that particular dig. "'Predatory?' What a misunderstanding..."

Panther's hands clenched, anger instinctively flaring up. _"H-How's it a misunderstanding?!_ You were deliberately hiding it!"

"People _around_ me were the ones who kept it a second. Maybe an open secret, but still something nobody talked about for a _reason."_ Kamoshida said, his tone even more patronizing than when his real-world self was buttering people up. "Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners... they willingly protect me, so that we all may profit from it."

His smug grin turned manic. "Or did you forget that _Suzui_ wanted to get on the team in the first place because she wanted to learn from the best, _Ann?_ Even when she threw herself off the building, she didn't even bother leaving a note saying I was the reason; my reputation was too valuable."

 _"You son of a - "_ Skull nearly rushed the demonic coach right there only to be stopped by Ann's arm.

After a second of deep breathing, Panther looked up. "...true. She's a total idiot, being suckered by you, then used as a tool against me, then letting you manipulate her into suicide..."

She inhaled, looking up without betraying any emotion. "And I'm even _more_ of a dumbass, since I could see it happening, and kept on lying to myself about what you actually wanted her for..."

Her calm expression broke, turning to utter rage. "But that doesn't mean _you_ get to call yourself the hero! _Nobody needs **your** permission to **live their lives!"**_

Apparently, only making his target angrier was _not_ what Kamoshida was aiming for. "D-Drop the mediocre attitude, _peasant!_ There is no wrong in using _my_ gifts for _my_ gain!" He thrust out his chest. _"I'm a cut above **all** other humans!"_

Dragon sputtered. _"'Above?!' **You?!** _You're a _high school volleyball coach,_ not some kind of _cultivated god!"_

"I think meant _beneath."_ Panther added, rage reaching a breaking point. _"I don't even think you qualify as human anymore!_ ** _YOU’RE A_ _GODDAMN DEMON OBSESSED WITH YOUR SICK DESIRES!”_**

Kamoshida looked at them for a second, and...

...laughed.

"That's right... **I'm not like you..."** He said with a more sinister sneer, the natural echo his voice as a Shadow had suddenly becoming even more distorted. Almost like a gurgle, than anything a human mouth could produce.

And then the dark energy Shadows unleashed as they went into their true forms began to swirl around him.

Mona yanked out his sword. "Dammit! He's unleashing his Persona's nature! _We're about to see his true form_!"

**"Kitty's right. My true form... I am a demon, _WHO_ _RULES THIS WOOOORLD!"_**

And then... it happened.

 **(Music – Blooming Villain –** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBy4Ir_Pfng** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBy4Ir_Pfng) **)**

Most of Kamoshida's form was obscured by the power entering and merging with him and his two hangers-on, twisting their forms together into one as they grew.

And grew.

And grew.

The Phantom Thieves stood transfixed as the growing darkness stabilized and solidified into the most disgusting creature they had ever seen.

“Wh…” Skull was at a _complete_ loss of words. _“What the hell is that?!”_

"...Kamoshida's Persona, I guess." Phoenix said flatly, remembering Mona's words about personal Shadows being unawakened Personas. "He has... issues."

Indeed, Kamoshida had turned into a giant, pink _ogre_ of a man, his four arms grotesquely elongated, his legs being pudgy and lacking muscle that, combined with the way he slouched in his throne, put Phoenix in mind of a demonic infant with the torso and head of an adult man. He was nude except for a cape interwoven with golden medals (though thankfully he lacked visible genitals), and a group of rotund slaves, their faces hidden by torture masks, were chained to his throne. Between his legs, a golden trophy filled with the writhing lower halves of female mannequins sat, and the golden utensils in the ogre's lower arms left nothing to the imagination as to what their purpose was. His upper two arms held a riding crop and a wine glass of thick red wine, the latter of which (Phoenix realized with a lurch), held the bobbing forms of the Cognitive Yukiko and Ann, now motionless and petrified. 

It was the head that was most horrible, though. An almost cartoonish parody of Kamoshida's human face, the grotesquely large head bore the now-giant Treasure between two golden horns that bent over his wild hair like a ram's. Beneath that were two bulging, bloodshot eyes that rotated wildly and independently of the other, like a disturbed chameleon's, and were ever so slightly too small for their sockets, occasionally giving a glimpse of the darkness inside of the head. And beneath that was a mouth that had become an almost literal bear trap, lipless and jagged. From within the mouth was an enormous, purple _tongue_ that bore more than a slight resemblance to a slimy tentacle, longer than the mutated Kamoshida's own torso.

 _Even in his true form, he manages to reach new levels of sleaze._ Phoenix thought, sourly.

 ** _“HAHAHAHA! GYAHAHA! I AM ASMODEUS!”_** The warped Shadow cackled. **_“IN THIS WORLD AND THE OTHER, I’M ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!_ ”**

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Phoenix retorted, shaking off her disgust and pointing at him defiantly. _“We’ll_ _change your heart, no matter what it takes!”_

 ** _"GRRRAAAAGH!"_** Asmodeus' warcry sent his tongue vibrating, spewing spittle all over the room, before his eyes briefly affixed themselves to his challenger. **_“DAMN YOU! YOU **G** ODDAMN, NO-GOOD, SHITTY BRATS… HAVEN’T YOU BEEN TAUGHT NOT TO POINT AT PEOPLE?! HUH?!”_**

"Ewww..." Dragon shivered. "I think he got some on me..."

"Dammit - of _course_ he has to keep the Treasure out of reach!" Skull said, glancing up at the crown. "Pain in the ass!"

"Then we'll just have to _beat_ him senseless so he falls over!" Mona said, undeterred. "After everything he's done, I don't see us kicking his distorted ass to next week a bug in the plan!"

 ** _"HA! YOU'RE WELCOME TO BREAK YOUR HANDS ON THESE MUSCLES, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES!"_** Asmodeus readied his riding crop. _**"MY PERSONAL SLAVES HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO PROFESSIONAL LEVELS! I’LL KILL THE BOY AND THE CAT, AND TAKE THE GIRLS AS MY SPECIAL HAREM!**_ **DIE!”**

And like that, with a flick of his riding crop, about a couple dozen volleyballs flew from behind him to the slaves chained to the throne, who mechanically spiked them at preternatural speeds, landing a flurry storm of the sports balls that would be comparable to a machine gun.

 _“Ow! Son of a **bitch!”**_ Skull cursed, dodging as many as he could after the first few struck home.

"Are you _kidding me?!"_ Panther gave Asmodeus a disbelieving glare. "You're fighting us directly, and you're _still_ getting others to do your dirty work?! Phoenix, any plans?!"

“The slaves are probably replaceable..." Yukiko said, ducking behind a pillar as she worked out a strategem. "Deal as much damage to Asmodeus as necessary! We’ll improvise as we go along! Now…”

Immediately gripping at her mask, Phoenix ripped it off, a blue light shooting from below. “Come forth! Berith!”

The Persona in question was a blue demonic knight not too different from Eligor, only it’s blue radiance made it look like a knight in shining armor. Spurring his horse, the horseback Persona lunged its spear into Kamoshida’s chest, evoking a squelch from the creature’s flesh.

 ** _“AAAAGH! SON OF A…”_** Asmodeus cursed. **_“YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU DELINQUENT BITCH!”_**

“Hey, don't hog all the fun to one problem kid!” Skull proceeded to rip off his mask. “C’mon, Captain! Shock ‘em!”

And indeed, Captain Kidd – followed up by Tomoe, Carmen and Zorro – let loose with a torrent of elemental energy as they began pelting Asmodeus individually, all while Berith’s spear continued to skewer the demon, dodging through regular flurries of volleyballs.

Eventually, a lucky strike from Tomoe left a massive gash in Asmodeus' side, rimmed with frostbite. Grunting out in pain, the ogre hastily grabbed his trophy.

 ** _"YOU WORRRMS!”_** Asmodeus cursed. **_“ALL OF YOU SLAVES ARE USELESS... BUT I GOT PLENTY OF PICK-ME-UPS!”_**

The utensils descended on the trophy, slicing off a pair of legs from the writhing mass in the trophy before Asmodeus quickly snarfed them down, barely chewing. The blackened skin promptly fell away as the ogre's flesh knitted itself back together.

 _ **"MMM, MMM, MMM, THAT HITS THE SPOT!"**_ Asmodeus spat, his confidence restored. **_"COME AT ME YOU PIECES OF SHIT! I AIN'T LETTING YOU SLEEP TONIGHT!"_**

 _Oh, I was wondering when the menacing double-meaning innuendo was going to show up._ The perpetually calm snarky side of Phoenix's brain growled. _Honestly_ _, I'm shocked it took_ that _long._

Mona hissed. “Of course! If the Lust Crystal is healing, _he_ knows how to heal himself through eating those... things in the trophy!”

Phoenix took a look at said trophy - and grinned deviously. "...looks kind of _fragile,_ doesn't it?"

Panther immediately understood what Phoenix was implying, and voraciously nodded. “...I hear you! C’mon, Carmen! _DANCE!”_

Another flurry of fire, ice, lightning, thunder and physical attacks began to pummel the trophy, each blow creating one crack after another.

 ** _“AAAAAAAGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”_** Asmodeus bellowed. **_“YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS WORTH! SO STOP TOUCHING IT!"_**

"I can tell you _exactly_ how much it's worth just by looking at it!" Dragon shot back. "Exactly as much as you! _Tomoe, recycle this trash!"_

With one more skewering of the lance from Tomoe, the trophy shattered as the mannequins within dissolved into Shadow gunk, leading the demonic king to slump down in utter horror.

 ** _“AAAACK!”_** Asmodeus screamed in despair. **_“No way... That was from when I won the national...”_**

“Yeah! Nice one, Dragon!” Phoenix cheered.

“Heh, no problem! Now follow my lead, guys!”

**_HOLD UP!_ **

Immediately pointing their ranged weaponry at Asmodeus, the demonic king bellowed in sheer frustration and _ire_ over the helplessness of his situation.

“Wow. To think the “high and mighty” King Kamoshida’s like this, huh?” Mona grinned. “Pathetic.”

 ** _“GRR… DAMN YOU!”_** Asmodeus screamed, petulantly. **_“YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH DOING SUCH A THING?! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHO I AM?! I... AM KAMOSHIDA! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"_**

“Well, given your opinions on the fairer sex, you know how _slow_ women can be.” Phoenix smirked. “I'll be sure to put my tiny female mind to thinking about it later, when you're rotting in jail.”

Asmodeus sputtered. _**"BULLSHIT! I AM ABOVE EVERYTHING IN THIS CASTLE!"**_

“Man, you act so high and mighty…” Skull chuckled. “...but all you are right now is a pathetic _loser.”_

“Preach the choir, Skull.” Panther sighed. “I'd ask you to just hand over the Treasure and cut this short, but I'm not feeling merciful. Dragon! Lead the way!”

And they wasted no time getting to work. Jumping up in the air, they began their maelstrom of brutal melee and gunshots.

**_ALL-OUT ATTACK!_ **

At the end of the brutal assault, Dragon landed on her own two feet, briefly doing a roundhouse kick and a kung-fu pose as blood gushed from Asmodeus.

**_DON’T THINK. FEEL._ **

**_“ARGH! DAMN IT ALL!”_** Asmodeus cursed, shadow blood gushing from a new abdominal wound. **_“YOU’RE GOING TO_ PAY _FOR THAT, YOU SEDITIOUS LITTLE PISSANT! I'M THE KING! IF I'M NOT, WHO IS?!”_**

He cracked his whip again, shaking off the pain. _**"LOOKS LIKE I GOTTA BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS! SLAAAAVES! GET YOUR OVERSEERS, AND BRING OVER YOU-KNOW-WHAT!"**_

The balls holding the slaves dissolved, leaving them to run off as Asmodeus flipped the utensils in his lower arms into a fighting stance. 

_**"TIME FOR MY KILLSHOT WHEN FROM WHEN I WAS STILL ACTIVE AND ROCKIN' IT!"** , _Asmodeus taunted. **_"KILL SHOT - AS IN I'LL MAKE THE KILLLL!"_**

"...gee, we _never would have guessed!"_ Mona shouted back with a curled lip of anti-laughter. 

"Boo!" Phoenix agreed, making a thumbs-down.

 ** _"_ HA! WE'LL SEE HOW WITTY YOU'LL BE AFTER I PUT YOU ON A RACK! _"_** Asmodeus said before pause, then cracking his whip impatiently. **_" **...WHENEVER MY BALL GETS HERE!** WHAT'S THE HOLDUP YOU USELESS CHUMPS!?"_**

"I-I'm sorry King Kamoshida!" A very familiar voice cried from behind a column, sounding even reedier and nervous than normal. "I-I have it right here!"

Phoenix sputtered as none other than Yuuki Mishima came out from the columns, submissively hiding behind a volleyball he was holding.

"What the - " Skull said, taken aback.

"What's _he_ doing here?!" Panther concurred.

"My god, Yuuki, _pick a side!"_ Dragon shouted.

"Calm down!" Morgana cut in. "Unless Mishima has the Metaverse Navigator somehow, this isn't the real one - just another Cognition! Kamoshida doesn't think the real one would remain rebellious, so..."

Phoenix facepalmed. "Duh. Just another doll - okay everyone, focus on..."

She trailed off, frowning. "Uh, guys? Is it just me, or is he kind of.... hard to look at directly?"

For some reason, while everyone could see Cognitive Mishima, it was impossible to _focus_ on him - any direct gaze would just slide off, and with a start, the Phantom Thieves realized they suddenly didn't know how to attack Mishima.

Mona picked it up. "Why that arrogant little - Kamoshida thinks Mishima's invincible! So he is!"

Skull sputtered. "Uh, are we talking about the same guy?"

"...no, it's because Mishima's his way of spreading rumors!" Dragon realized with a lurch. "Because he thinks Mishima's a perfect way to act in an underhanded way, with no way to trace it directly back to him..."

"Kamoshida's cognition won't let us even see him well enough to hit him!" Phoenix snarled. "Everyone, guard!"

 _ **"HA! GOOD WORK, MISHIMA, YOU ALMOST AREN'T A DRAG!"**_ Asmodeus yelled at the Cognition. _**"NOW PASS IT TO ME - UNLESS YOU CAN'T DO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS THAT?"**_

With a final whimper, Kamoshida's version of Mishima threw the ball into the air - at which point it promptly inflated in size to being as big as Asmodeus' crown.

 _ **"BEHOLD MY GREATNESS!"**_ Asmodeus bellowed as he finally jumped from his throne, spiking the ball.

For all of his vanity, he _did_ have a good spike, sending the ball flying at supersonic speeds into the ground, so fast it exploded in shockwave of kinetic energy. The Thieves grimaced, bracing -

And not even knocking any of them over. It _hurt,_ certainly, but apart from some new bruises after the light faded, none of Phantom Thieves felt that much the worse for wear.

Phoenix snorted, smirking facetiously. "...I'm not impressed."

 _ **"GRRR... I KNEW IT! I CAN'T GO ALL-OUT WITH**_ **MISHIMA** _ **PROVIDING BACKUP!"**_ The demonic ogre bellowed, before hitting the Cognition with his whip, chasing him off. _**"GET OFF MY COURT, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS! NEXT SLAVE HAD BETTER BE COMPETENT!"**_

"Hey, don't blame him for your - " Mona stopped, realizing the reason everyone survived that attack was probably exactly because Kamoshida blamed Mishima for some of his failures. "Actually, nevermind, keep blaming him! And everyone else too, especially the next guy!"

"The next _guy?"_ A feminine voice said from behind the Phantom Thieves. "Teehee! And you say our _king_ is sexist!"

Phoenix spun around to see the next slave overseer running in and -

Quickly discovered she could somehow hate Kamoshida _even more._

For one thing, the next slave was one of the female Cognitions, dolled up in overly thick lipstick and all the skimpy princess-themed fetish wear as the rest - this one a furry bikini and rabbit ears on her crown.

Being reminded of exactly what they were facing was one thing, but it was the fact that Phoenix knew who _this_ student was as well that somehow managed to turn the giant star of pure hatred for Kamoshida into a singularity of pure, utter loathing.

Namely, she was Shiho.

"King Kamoshida!~" She said in a pleasant sing-song, reminding Phoenix of a maid from a hentai game. "I brought you your ball, just like you asked!"

 _ **"NOW**_ **THERE'S _A GOOD GIRL, SUZUI!"_** Asmodeus said in the most amiable tone he had spoken yet during the battle. _**"YEAH, ALL WOMEN SHOULD OBEY MY ORDERS LIKE THIS - AIN'T THAT RIGHT, SWEETHEART?"**_

The Cognitive Shiho punctuated her master's statement by blowing a kiss at the stunned Panther, winking in what may have been a flirt or a taunt.

"N... No way..." Panther said, whimpering.

"Panther, calm down!" Mona cut in, quickly realizing the wound Asmodeus just salted. "That's not the real one! It's just... _him being a gross, cheating asshole!"_

"I... I know, _I KNOW!"_ Panther screamed, before stumbling back as her eyes went wide in terror. "I-I just... I can't..."

"...you _piece-of-shit_ _!"_ Dragon yelled at the smug monster. _"You still look at her as a servant, after the things you did to her?!"_

Asmodeus casually shrugged. _**"WHY NOT? SHE KEPT SERVING ME WHEN SHE KISSED THE GROUND, HELPED KEEP HER 'FINE' A SECRET - SHE'S ONE OF MY BEST!"**_

Skull was visibly struggling not to recklessly rush forward to beat up Kamoshida's Shadow.

"...dammit!" Phoenix inhaled. "We can't last through one of those spikes from a Cognition who he thinks of as a good player in any way! We have to stop her from passing!"

Panther gulped. "I... I get it." She inhaled, tearing up trembling. "But... t-the only way to d-do that is... h-hurting Shi..."

There was a pause, before Phoenix inhaled. "...Panther. Plug your ears, and turn around."

Panther looked at her, slowly understanding, before she balled up and turned around, shutting her eyes tight and holding her ears as closed as possible.

"...on the count of one - " Dragon said, looking away from the puzzled Cognition. "...one."

A tornado of energies descended on the fake Shiho, before she vanished into Shadow gunk with a very real scream of surprise - and agony.

"...I'm sorry, Lady Ann." Mona murmured, looking depressed.

Asmodeus' jaw dropped even wider. _**"WHAT THE - YOU'RE FIGHTING TO**_ **AVENGE** _ **HER, AND YOU LITERALLY JUST**_ **MURDERED _HER IN COLD BLOOD!"_** He gave a nervous laugh. _**"AND YOU SAY I'M A PIECE OF SHIT?!"**_

That stung, Phoenix wasn't going to lie. As much as the factual information was screaming at her that she just destroyed a sex doll of a rape victim that was going to help her rapist kill her... it was still a _very accurate_ sex doll.

An unexpected voice snapped her out of it.

"...do you actually believe that?"

Panther's voice was... cold. Almost dead, except for the slight tremble in it.

"Did you just... seriously, say that? And _mean it?"_ She got to unsteady feet, though Phoenix couldn't tell if she was shaking from shock or rage. "You call that... that _thing_ out here, bid _it_ to attack _us,_ and you call it _murder!?"_

Carmen manifested, looking almost as demonic as the expression Panther's face was in. _"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS **DIPSHIT!?"**_

Asmodeus' eyes fixed on Panther with absolute terror, before his tongue suddenly darted out, wrapping around the closest thing.

"EEEK!" Phoenix shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN!"

 _ **"COME ANY CLOSER, AND I'LL BITE HER HEAD OFF!",**_ Asmodeus roared. 

The Phantom Thieves jumped back, startled, and -

Dragon broke into a wide grin. "Predictable as the black sunshine."

"Seriously. Guess that's the problem when you think you're the smartest person in the room, and you're a _fucking idiot."_ Skull said with a gleeful little snicker.

_**"...huh?"** _

"Well, it's simple." Phoenix said, having regained her bearings and grinning savagely, her hand drifting to her skirt. "We knew that since you already threatened Panther like this, we needed to come with, oh, insurance. And on the off chance you didn't, we could still leave a smiley face in place of your Treasure."

Asmodeus' eyes widened even further, which was very convenient for aiming the spray paint whose can Phoenix had just fished out of her back pocket. 

_**"EEEEEYYYAAARGGH!"**_ The grotesque king writhed in pain as he accidentally flung Phoenix away with his crazed writhing, his crown flying off as he desperately clawed at the red paint in his eyes. _**"HOW DO A BUNCH OF**_ **BRATS** _ **KEEP** **DOING THIIIIIISS?! STOP PICKING ON MEEEEEE!"**_

"The answer to that is simple!", Mona said, cheerfully. "You're a _has-been_ clinging to a stardom that died years ago, and we're _just getting started!"_

Phoenix shook off her skirt. "Eeeech... I need to get a bath soon. Panther, could you do me a favor and _end_ _this?"_

She grinned savagely. "The pleasure... _is all mine."_

**_ALL-OUT ATTACK!_ **

Wasting no time to exploit the opening, the Phantom Thieves began another All-Out Attack. Panther flipped off, and after a moment's thought, struck a pose almost as flirtatious as the Cognitive Shiho's, layered with mockery of both the fake and her creator, all while blood gushed from the demonic king.

And this time, it was fatal.

**_OMG, WE ARE_ SO _AWESOME!_**

**_“NOOO! DAAAAMN YOOOOU!”_ **

The black blood of a Shadow spewed out of Asmodeus, as he fell off his throne, cracking it as his ogrish body collapsed into black liquid that his entire form folded into like a burst balloon. 

For a moment, the dark pool lingered, before it too burst into vapor, evaporating away until the only thing left was Shadow Kamoshida, broken and defeated.

**(Music Playing - Battle Over -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjLWGyx4zoA>)**

The crown clanked to the floor, shaking before it suddenly burst into light, shrinking to its more manageable size.

There was a second, before the full magnitude of what just happened hit the Phantom Thieves.

“We… we did it! We actually did it!” Phoenix was ready to leap for joy. _“YAHOO!”_

"Hahahaha!" Skull hi-fived Dragon, before pumping his arms. "Eat that, you sack of shit!"

"...I hope I hurt something permanent, _asshole."_ Panther said, still too angry to really celebrate.

"Well, you just helped break his reputation when we take his Treasure out and - " Mona stopped, ears twitching. "...wait, do you hear movement?"

**(Music Playing – Desire -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

Kamoshida, while weakened and definitely not doing hot from being beaten back into human form, was still an athlete - one who was also realizing just how far up shit creek without a paddle he was. 

Which was enough to force an adrenaline rush, and get him mobile enough to lunge for the crown before running as fast as he could on injured legs in a direction away from the Phantom Thieves.

“What the…? He’s got the crown!” Mona cried. “After him, quickly!”

“Oh, that _son of a… doesn’t he know when he’s beaten?!”_ Largely ignoring Skull’s cry, the group pursued the defeated king post-haste.

* * *

_April 19 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Balcony – ???_

It was the destruction of Princess Shiho that buzzed through his delusions of grandeur first, as he realized that particular bit of emotional blackmail suddenly didn't seem so effective. The sensation of his body literally falling apart as Asmodeus sustained the final wound and the slow, agonizing process of liquefaction and reconstituting in a wounded, weakened form was what dispelled them, and forced him to confront the truth:

He was weak.

The people including his 'trophies' were strong.

They were not grateful to him, and now that they _could_ hurt him, they _would._

Escape was the only option, no matter the agony in every spot Asmodeus had been wounded in, which was seemingly everywhere - his true form had made him nothing but a much bigger target.

Escape without looking where you were going was not a particularly good plan though, ending almost as soon as he was dashing in a in a dead end, standing on the balcony overlooking his kingdom.

“What’s wrong?" An all-too-familiar voice with levels of _hate_ he had not fully realized the owner was capable of spoke behind him. "Not running away? You're a _great_ athlete, aren't you? Surely you can run through a bunch of _girls,_ and a _cripple,_ can't you?"

Kamoshida yelped, turning around to see Panther and her friends. Her friends did not look half as angry as Panther combined, but it wasn't because they were sanguine - Panther just looked like the human form of a war goddess, having manifested directly to show her anger at one man in particular.

"It's... It's always been like this!" Shadow Kamoshida sputtered, trying to cover his fear in anger. "All those goddamn _hyenas_ forcing their expectations on me! I'm doing this all for them! What's wrong with demanding a reward for that!?"

Dragon's jaw dropped. "Are you _listening_ to yourself right now?! You sound like an _elementary schooler having a tantrum!"_

"Dragon, don't compare kids to this _loser."_ Skull said. "For the love of God, please let stealing your heart make you less _whiny!"_

Kamoshida whimpered.

"...scared?", Panther said, quietly with a zen-like trance of pure _anger._ "Right now, you're seeing the same view Shiho did. You know, when she 'served' you, one last time." She walked forward, boxing him in even more. "I bet she was scared too... except, she had no choice but to jump. She had nothing to look forward to but more of you... the man whose plan with her was to use her as a way to throw salt on _my_ wounds."

She inhaled, Carmen manifesting. "And... I think that's what pisses me off, most of all. Because to you, she _wasn't even a person._ Just a _pawn."_

**(Music Stops)**

A pair of fireballs manifested in Carmen's hands. "So. Since you're a fan of jumping off balconies to save your _fucking_ reputation... your choice. The ground, or _me."_

Mona stepped back. "Do you wanna finish him off? It's your call..."

Dragon looked tempted to say something. Only mildly though, as she stepped back too.

The thin illusion of Kamoshida's confidence vanished. "No! Please, wait - I beg you! _Just forgive meeeeee!"_

 _"...what_ _the fuck_ _did you just say!?"_ Panther hissed, unfathomable _hatred_ in her voice. _“You break people and throw them away, and you THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASK ME FOR **FORGIVENESS!?"**_

**(Music – Regret –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>)**

Panther _snarled,_ an animalistic-like banshee screech was building up in her throat. _"How many times have you stopped to fucking consider what all those **other** women were begging you for forgiveness over?! Much less all the people you abused and children you **exploited!** B_ _ut no... **you...** **YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR THEM!"**_

And Panther, in the midst of tears forming in the corner of her eyes, _screamed_ as she tossed the fireball at Kamoshida, singing his hair as his shrieked. A second fireball hit his cape, sending him tearing it off to desperately try to wave it out.

 _ **"HOW MANY TIMES DID PEOPLE ASK YOU THE SAME, HUH?!"** _Panther was openly crying, now. _**"DID SHIHO BEG YOU TO FORGIVE**_ **HER, _TOO?! YOU'RE_ EXACTLY _THE KIND OF PERSON WHO THINKS THAT ANYTHING YOU DO TO PEOPLE IS JUSTICE, SO I BET YOU TOLD HER IT WAS_ HER _FAULT SHE WAS RAPED!"_**

A third hit him directly on the hand, burning him severely and forcing him to drop the crown.

 ** _"YOU'RE NOT SORRY! PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE NEVER SORRY! YOU'RE JUST SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT!" _**Panther, having screamed out all she wanted to, paused... and inhaled.

"And... And even if I _wanted_ to forgive you... I'm not the person who _could."_ Ann spoke, coldly. "It's Shiho, it's the volleyball team, it's Ryuji, it's the track team... I wasn't the person you took _everything_ from. It was _them."_

Kamoshida looked up from his hand, tearing up from more things than pain.

Then, slowly, he kicked the Treasure over to Phoenix. "I... I accept defeat. You won - take it."

He collapsed into a kneel, his cape burning away. "Go ahead and finish me off... you do that, and my real self goes down too. You have that right... since you've won..."

Phoenix picked it up, looking at the especially large fireballs forming as Ann looked over the fallen coach over with an unreadable expression.

Before anyone could react, she sent both of them flying directly at Kamoshida -

 _"PANTHER!"_ Dragon cried in shock.

 _"ANN!"_ Skull cried -

...or more accurately, directly at the ground in front of him.

"...I'm not falling for that. After all, you and him both deserve _so much worse_ than an escape from what you've done." Ann spoke calmly, as Carmen vanished back into her mask. "Besides, if your other self dies, he can't admit to his crimes. I won't let him run away like that..."

Mona sighed in relief, before smiled happily. “You really have a kind heart, don’t you Lady Ann?” 

"...kind?" Panther scoffed. "No. He wants me to let him die with dignity - let him die with his _name._ I won't give him the _satisfaction_ of exiting stage left gracefully - if he really wants to say he's sorry, then it'll be genuine."

"Besides... he isn't through yet." Panther spoke, a terrifying glare befalling her face. "I want to make sure he **_suffers_** the consequences of his actions, and killing him will bereft me of that chance."

Skull blinked owlishly. "Holy _shit."_

Dragon, who was too exhausted to really be intimidated by Panther's genuinely scary fury, nodded slowly. "...yeah. I agree. Besides, once everyone knows who he really is... then maybe everyone can start healing. The best kind of revenge in this case is not being like him."

Phoenix nodded silently, motioning to the Thieves. "Let's go."

One by one, the Thieves departed, before Phoenix turned to Shadow Kamoshida one last time. She frowned quietly, contemplative.

"You know, I don't know what'll happen when we take the Treasure. But whatever happens..." Phoenix spoke softly. "Accept what you've done. All actions have consequences, and you were bereft of those for far too long."

As Phoenix glanced at the crown, she glanced back to her party members and began walking away.

“W-Wait!” Kamoshida whimpered. “W-What am I supposed to do? You're... you're _through_ when you lose. When I go back, everyone will know...”

Phoenix glanced at Kamoshida, before sighing. “In the end, you're the only one who can decide that for yourself. None of us are in charge of your life, just like you had no right to determine what others' felt. If being a winner is really all you had to your name, then maybe this was better for you in the long term.”

That's the last Phoenix spoke of. As the group began to walk away, Kamoshida's form began to turn transparent, flaking off into golden light. His last words as he proceeded to return to his other self were sobs.

“I… I _lost…”_ Kamoshida choked on his sobs. “When you lose… you’re a loser… but if I atone... maybe I can do one thing… maybe I can…”

And just like that, he vanished in a flash of blue, not unlike a Persona.

**(Music Stops)**

**(Ambience Plays - Collapsing Palace -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63hwhanrrXw>)**

It was _then_ rumbling took over the castle. Pieces of debris and other architecture began collapsing all around them, much to the horror of the five Thieves.

“Wh-What the hell is goin’ on?!” Skull cried. “Does the Metaverse have earthquakes or something?!”

“Oh, um… w-whoops. I... forgot to tell you.” Mona grinned sheepishly. “Remember how I said that Palaces collapse when the Treasure is taken? It's more accurate to say it does when the Treasure no longer belongs to the Palace owner... like their Shadow relinquishing all claim to it... which he just did.”

_“WHAT?!”_

**(Music – Collapse of Lust –** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJrjtApigRM>**)**

The eyes of all the human Thieves began frantically darting around the castle, before turning to the stairway.

Dragon honestly said it best.

_“RUN FOR IT!”_

And without any further ado, they began their escape with the Treasure in hand.

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

**(Ambience Continues)**

_April 19 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Hallway – ???_

_“H-HEY! NO FAIR, YOU JERK!”_

As Mona shifted back into his cat form, he briefly leaped off Skull’s head to jump on Phoenix’s shoulder, all while they ran to escape the ceiling caving in.

 _“Omigod, omigod, OMIGOD!”_ Panther cried out in panic. “We’re gonna die! _WE’RE SO GONNA DIE!”_

 _“LESS TALKING, PANTHER!”_ Dragon retorted, breathing all the while. _“AND MORE RUNNING!”_

As if that wasn't enough to worry about, Skull made a discovery about a protracted run for him, even if it was with Metaverse superhuman agility:

His limp still got in the way.

“Agh!" He tripped on a table, landing flat on his face.

"RYUJI!" Panther cried, as Dragon helped him up.

"Holy shit, watch your leg!" Dragon cried out, trying to run with him on her back.

“Hey, don’t call me weak! I just have a shitty leg!” Skull laughed, his faux-offended nature being immensely grateful as Dragon helped carry Skull to the final stretch.

By dumb luck, that was not too far away, the way back to the real world suddenly blindingly bright from the pressure of the pocket world collapsing upon itself.

With a final lunge, the Phantom Thieves jumped through, as the nightmare world finished collapsing, and returned to the thoughts from which it came.

* * *

**(Music Playing – City Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws>)**

_April 19 th, 2016 – Aoyama-Itchome, Alleyway Shortcut – 5:09 PM_

As the real world swam back into view, Ann nearly collapsed herself.

 _“That..."_ Ann moaned exhaustively, between pants. " That _sucked."_

"No... kidding." Yukiko agreed, collapsing against a wall. _"C-Can we agree... never to do that... again?"_

Slowly, Ryuji stood up, rubbing his leg, before a thought struck him. He pulled out his cell phone, checking the Meta-Nav.

"Hey! Check out the Nav!"

Everyone with a phone pulled it out soon enough to notice a "finding signal" bar next to the listing for Kamoshida's Palace, before it switched to an X and the option faded out.

 _"The destination no longer exists, and has been deleted from the listing for your convenience. Thank you for your continued patronage."_ The app chirped.

**(Music Playing - Break it Down (Elp Version) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>)**

Chie had nothing to say. She simply slumped back on the wall and _laughed._ "H-Holy crap... we... did it... it's _gone..."_

"M-Man... I'm never doing fucking shit like that again..." Ryuji paused, realizing how it sounded. "Well, unless someone _else_ just as bad comes along..."

Mona was not in his housecat form, catching his breath awkwardly, before shooting up. _"W-Wait a minute! Where's the treasure?!"_

Yukiko, just as she finished regaining her breath, suddenly shot up, eyes widening. _"Oh, crap, I was holding it in my hand, and... huh?"_

The innmaiden blinked as soon as she finished saying that, before lifting that hand up - and looking very surprised by what she's seen.

It wasn't a crown - at least, not _anymore._ It was actually... a gold medal. An _Olympic_ gold medal, going by the five, engraved loops that made the official symbol of the international games festival, as if the blue neck ribbon also garnishing it made clear. Regardless, it shined brilliantly in the afternoon sun, a bright reminder of hope springing eternal even given how quickly things went from bad to worse.

The Olympic gold medal she was now holding reflected off of Yukiko's puzzled face. "...hang on, where did this come from?"

Mona visibly relaxed. "False alarm! Phoenix still has it."

"S-Seriously?!" Ann blinked at it. "Kind of different from changing size..."

"The distortions that caused it to look like a crown are gone now." Morgana explained. "This is the actual source of Kamoshida's desires. Think of the crown like a pearl - this medal was the grain which the rest of the Treasure formed around. To Kamoshida, this was as valuable as the crown would have been in real life."

"...of _course."_ Ryuji sighed, realizing how _obvious_ it all was. "Of _course_ it's his medal. Perv was just clinging to his old glories and couldn't let go..."

"I feel like I should have made a bet. I'd be up on the beef budget for a couple days." Chie said, wincing. "Jeez, how _shallow_ can you get?!"

"But... since it's gone, Kamoshida's heart changed, right?" Ann looked hopeful.

Morgana shrugged his feline shoulders. "Probably."

"...why _'probably'?!"_ Chie said, nervously. "Expulsions are on the line here! Expulsions and _worse!"_

"Remember, this is the first successful heist I remember." Morgana said, defensively. "I don't know exactly what'll happen... but given how his entire worldview literally just collapsed, it's not going to be a _small_ effect."

"Ugh, I still feel all _antsy!"_ Ryuji said. "Ain't there a way to check now!?"

"...call up Kamoshida and ask if he suddenly regrets everything?" Yukiko said, helplessly.

Ann, being the only one capable of that due to a forced entry on her contacts list, shook her head at warp speed. "We're waiting to see what he does. I'm _not_ wanting to set myself up for one of his shitty stunts after all that."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. But..." Morgana frowned, a surprisingly visible expression on a cat face. "Come on, why the gloomy faces? Be happy! We did pretty much every objective perfectly, despite the complications."

"It's kind of hard when we don't know if that actually _solved_ anything, though," Chie said.

"Eh, I'm pretty sure it'll be fine." Morgana said, soothingly. "Remember what his Shadow said? How he could do one thing if he atoned? He's the most hidden part of the real Kamoshida - one some level, he's _accepted_ he did wrong."

The not-a-cat's cheer vanished. "Though I still doubt his atonement is total... Suguru Kamoshida is still scum. Still, if he feels he can do something by atoning, I think his conscience returned. _To a degree."_

"If nothing else, if he really does feel guilty, that's the end of his dominance games over Shujin." Yukiko nodded definitively. 

"Yeah... that's good, at least." Ann agreed, still looking exhausted. "At least that means I've avenged Shiho."

Chie, instinctively, pressed her hand on Ann's shoulder. "You did. There shouldn't be anything to doubt about that - especially when we're striving to be nothing like him, in earnest. Really, the fact you sent him scared shitless shows how much you've gotten to him!"

Ann thought about this, before giggling. "...yeah. I was always _that_ angry with him. I just... was too scared to act on it."

"But you just did. And that's something you should be proud of, Ann." Yukiko nodded, comforting her friend. "Nobody should have to feel isolated for their problems. And yet, in spite of that, we can just as easily overcome it if we put our minds to it. The fact you confronted him head on shows how much stronger you've become."

Ann paused, before... smiling.

"Yeah... yeah, I know." The half-Danish girl felt tears brim in her eyes, tender as she wiped it away. "Thank you all so much..."

"Yeah, anytime, Ann. I'm here for ya." Ryuji said with a grin, before nodding more seriously. "Anyways... I guess the most we can do is wait to see what happens."

"And study, after we've caught our breath." Chie interjected, dreadingly. "That's kind of why we did a heist so early..."

Ann groaned. "No rest for the weary, huh...? Can I just go home and sleep first? Show of hands."

It wasn't a unanimously followed action, but only because Morgana currently had a forepaw to hold up.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Restlessness -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU>)**

**(Ambience Playing - School Ambience -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeAvHUGsvIY>)**

_April 20 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Hallway – 11:39 AM_

The next day was... normal. Almost absurdly so. 

Frankly, it was kind of creepy. Yukiko was trying to find the catch all day - and she felt there _was_ something, she just wasn't _sure_ of it. To be fair, she had a good night's rest, _finally,_ so it isn't even as though Yukiko would say she could chalk it up to exhaustive delusions. But it almost felt there was something off, like...

...oh. Oh, right. Kamoshida.

Yukiko paused while continuing to walk. _Come to think of it, Kamoshida hadn't appeared all day, hasn't he?_

It was only when Chie walked up that Yukiko with an expression of caution when Yukiko realized she wasn't alone in that sentiment.

"Hey Yuki?", she began. "Has our day been kind of... Kamoshida-less?"

Internally, Yukiko slapped her forehead for not noticing it sooner, but externally, she grinned, finally realizing what it was. "Yeah, it's funny, but I _just_ realized that! It almost feels nice to know I'm not being watched." _Well, d'uh. I haven't felt in danger for my life or agency today! Not a single lurid or bullying comment or... oh, god when did_ that _become my new normal?!_

Putting that depressing thought aside, Yukiko smiled more. "Either way, I haven't seen hair nor hide of him... I was wondering why the school smelled less of cheap cologne and desperation."

Chie suppressed a snort. "Yeah. Think it's because he's really changed?"

Yukiko simply shrugged. "That, or a mental shutdown happened. Still, you'd think the school would be public about that - "

"Oh, _there_ you are!" A familiar, older voice came from behind Yukiko and Chie. "Perfect timing..."

Kawakami rushed up, looking a little exhausted. "Last one... Amagi, I just wanted to inform you that after lunch, I need you to come back to the classroom instead of going to the gym. We have had a sudden schedule change and we are having study hall instead of PE today."

Yukiko blinked. "Really? That's truly unfortunate." Of course, she lied about that last bit through her teeth.

Kawakami didn't buy it either from her raised eyebrow, but didn't press the issue. "Perhaps. Point is, Mr. Kamoshida announced he was not coming in today this morning for unknown reasons. He didn't make this clear until about an hour ago."

Chie suddenly became _very_ interested, leaning. _"Really?_ Any idea why?"

Kawakami opened her mouth - and paused. She apparently ran an internal calculus weighing the pros and cons of saying more, but it only took the reminder that these two have had to put up with the coach's more odious taunting and passive-aggressiveness from the get go. It's then Kawakami felt like it'd be unfair to leave them hanging, given how close to the epicenter of everything Kamoshida was.

"...now normally, this is something I shouldn't talk more on. But given your shared history with Kamoshida, I think you deserve to know this." Kawakami began, carefully thinking how to phrase this. "I can neither confirm nor deny the rumors that he may have placed himself on suspension."

It took all of Yukiko's willpower to not start running through the halls, cackling manically. Instead, she - and going by the angle which she was standing at, so was Chie - broke into the biggest, most uncharacteristically-joyful grin she felt she ever put on in her life.

"...oh. How... _tragic."_ Yukiko said, the glee almost not creeping into her voice as her polite smile became a genuine grin nearly as wide as her face. _HAHAHAHA! Suck it, you wannabe edgelord rapist!_

 _"Please, don't be obvious!"_ The Japanese language teacher hissed, before continuing after a brief pause. "...but last I heard, Kobayakawa was trying to talk to him, and he was, well... supposedly, he wasn't making any sense." She shrugged. "But given your personal feuds with him, I felt you ought to know, mostly so you don't kick him when he's down."

Kawakami paused again, remembering something. "It may also be because those expulsion threats may not be valid any more, given how he was the one pushing them, and he's, well... stopped."

Chie, having recovered from her shit-eating grin and happy cackling in her mind, simply blinked owlishly. "Um, that's... great, actually! But why tell us this?"

"Because he wouldn't _shut up_ about it - er, because you are not getting out of the test because of inability to take it." Kawakami quickly amended. "Also, because I've noticed how tense you've been around him - I feel this might help calm down the class a bit, if it tunes down your anxiety about encountering him."

She stood up straight. "Anyway, I've relayed what's going on to you - and no more, _no talk of suspension rumors._ I'll see you after lunch."

With that, she made her way off. As soon as she was out of eyesight, Chie pumped her fist. 

_"Yes! Haha!"_ Chie grinned cheerfully, crying out victory. _"Take that, asshole! Score one for the away team!"_

"Shh! Don't spread rumors!" Yukiko quickly said, taking Kawakami's advice to heart... before smiling softly. "...but still, if nothing else, at least it's not a mental shutdown. No murder on our conscience... self-defense or not."

"Yup. But even if we do end up expelled... well, no more harassment, hopefully." Chie sighed with relief. _"That_ is a load off my back I forgot I was carrying."

"I was getting that way too, honestly." Yukiko admitted, shrugging softly. "Goes to show just how inured to danger you can get."

"No kidding. But, beyond that, I guess all we can do now is wait." Chie finished, before nodding. "Still, we can wait easier now! Especially without worrying about whatever tricks that asswipe has planned."

**(Music Slowly Fades Out)**

"Very much so! And far, far less terrifying than not knowing." Yukiko said, resting against a locker.

There was a brief silence, as the two girls reflected their freedom from the coach, before Chie had an idea.

**(Music Playing - Break it Down (Elp Version) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>)**

“You know, though… I kinda want to hang out with you after school.” Chie began, before realizing how it probably sounded. “I mean, if that’s okay, of course! It’s just that with all that’s been happening, we’ve never actually had some time to hang out, just... _fight_ _alongside each other_ , instead of being... well, normal. Not that I dislike not fighting, but...”

Suddenly, she sprang to her feet, cheerfully. “Maybe we should train together! How ‘bout it?!”

Yukiko giggled to herself. Chie’s enthusiasm was adorable, and she certainly wouldn’t refuse a request like that. Simply smiling to her friend, she nodded.

“So… where do you want to train?”

* * *

**(Music – Alright (Elp Ver.) –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>)**

_April 20 th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Commons – 5:10 PM_

About five minutes in, Yukiko discovered the downside of training with a regular athlete, especially a kickboxer.

What was normal for them was a regular ordeal for those whose heaviest general duties were ostensibly supposed to consist of carrying especially large bags.

“Ugh… I’m beat.” Yukiko fell on the bench. "Please... tell me my agony is worth something resembling improvement..."

Chie sat lazily on the bench, smiling and stretching her sweaty arms as Yukiko smiled back.

“To be honest - yeah, you are!” Chie said with a happy laugh. “I mean, yeah, I was a bit hard on you, but I’m really surprised how well you’re holding your own!”

Yukiko laughed despite herself. “Phew... Thanks, Chie.” Yukiko drew herself up. “In all honesty, I _am_ having a bit of fun. It's just... hard.”

Chie grinned. “Ah, but that's what makes it fun! No challenge, no improvement! I gotta train every day to protect everyone… including you.”

Yukiko slowly sat up, her cheeks flushed a bit. “’Including me’?”

“Um… well, yeah.” Chie shrugged. “Ryuji, Morgana and Ann, too. You guys came to mean so much to me, and…” She trailed off. "...and yikes. I've known only the majority of you for two weeks, and it feels like I've known you my whole life. Seriously, it's a bit scary how fast it happened..."

Yukiko shrugged. "I've heard stressful situations bind people together faster. It's why people tend to come together during disasters."

"Or maybe the ongoing one that is Kamoshida existing?" Chie guessed with a mild shrug.

Yukiko mulled that over. "...well. Silver lining to that man's existence, he is _very_ good at uniting people in the Screw This One Man In Particular Party."

"Ooh, maybe we should start that! We'd likely get the entire metropolitan council in one go!" Chie laughed.

Both girls fell silent for a bit, before Yukiko turned to her friend. “Say, Chie… what do you want to do when you grow up?”

"Eh?" Chie blinked. "That's a bit sudden..."

"I know, it just came to mind when I was thinking about politics." Yukiko shrugged. "That, and I in particular don't seem to have much of a choice in what I can be..."

“...yeah. True enough.” Chie smiled awkwardly. “Me, I want to be a police officer. I want to protect people who can’t stand up for themselves, be a shield for the weak… I just want everyone to be equal and safe, y’know? I’d gladly sacrifice myself so that everyone has a future - especially from overly powerful drunk guys.”

Suddenly, Chie turned red. “And that’s why I want to protect you, Yukiko. You’ve come to mean so much to me. If anything happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Chie…” Yukiko blushed a bit before grinning. “Maybe change the heart of whoever hurt me?”

“Argh, not funny!” Chie pouted loudly. “I've only went with this plan because I didn’t want to be expelled. I don’t like the idea of breaking the law - even if there _really_ wasn't a better option.”

Yukiko smiled. “Actually, given that you are becoming a Phantom Thief to guarantee someone who could not have been brought to task otherwise - I'd say you're more obeying the spirit of the law rather than the letter.”

Chie chewed her lip before nodding. “…actually, yeah. That's a _really_ good point. Still doesn't change that we basically just brainwashed him - but hey. If he really does get how bad he was acting now, maybe he can be better without us.”

Yukiko thought. "...truth is, I think the only reason _I'm_ okay with that is because it's Kamoshida. Show me a Palace master who just has PTSD and is obsessed with making everyone feels safe but is underhanded about it, and I'd have to think over whether their heart needs to be stolen instead of just reasoning with them. It's not their fault their mind is kind of odd, and it's tasteless to force them to think like everyone else..."

"Yeah. I'm praying to all that is holy that Kamoshida is something rare. Because... I dunno, I feel _dirty_ justifying going into his head like that, even if it was the only thing we could do..." Chie shrugged. "I don't want to _enjoy_ making those calls. I've seen it happen in movies all the time, and those kind of movies outright creep me out - it's like taking your laziness and desire for power and calling it justice instead of thinking it out."

Yukiko nodded. "Yeah. I really, _really_ don't think I should be the arbiter of morality, and I don't think I _want_ to be. Please, let the next Palace belong to someone who we don't _have_ to steal the heart of to save everyone nearby..."

A long silence passed between both girls, which ended with Chie raising her head towards her friend and smiling.

“But, before then... thank you, Yukiko…” Chie smiled, her cheeks reddening a little. “I… I promise I’ll protect you. You mean so much to me…”

Yukiko glanced back at her friend and smiled. Needless to say, the young inn heiress felt the exact same way about her tomboyish friend.

**(Music – The Spirit –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVA8xVf5-xY>)**

**_VICTORY (VII) RANK UP! RANK 2_ **

**_Victory Fusion Bonus Has Increased!_ **

**_Chie’s Confidant Skills Have Improved!_ **

**(Music – Alright (Elp Ver.) –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>)**

Feeling her will renewed, Chie leapt upwards. “Alright, let’s go get some grub! I’m starving!”

Yukiko giggled upon seeing her friend’s enthusiasm. 

Though, she did wonder if the beef places knew her by name, now.

* * *

**(Music – Beneath the Mask –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-1h51WPUtc>)**

_April 20 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc – 8:14 PM_

Yukiko sighed to herself as she walked through the door. To be blunt, she was more than a little exhausted from her Kamoshida-less day. Good day or not, it was still a _long_ one, and one that was soon something she found fraught with all kinds of rumors that sprung around her and Chie. Honestly, it didn't really make her feel _better,_ but it certainly at least didn't crush her into doubts of self-oblivion. So there was that, at least.

Though, she supposed that was at least partly due to fretting about Kamoshida maybe getting them expelled anyway, so... that was spoken for.

Sojiro looked up from polishing coffee cups as he glanced at the inn maiden, before smiling. “Ah, you’re back! f you don't mind my asking, are you free tonight? Not much, just a little chat.”

“Hm?” Yukiko rubbed her eyes, processing that. After a second - _oh, what the hell. I wasn't planning on studying until Ann and Ryuji showed up anyway._ “Oh, sure, Sojiro! I’ll go take a seat.”

“You do so. It won't be long, I just need to check in a bit.” Sojiro nodded as Yukiko sat on the stool. “Coffee?”

“Oh, no thank you. I had my sugary drink quota for the day.” Yukiko laughed awkwardly.

“Heh, fair enough.” Sojiro paused before frowning. “Can I ask about school?”

Yukiko winced a little. _Oh boy, this should be good._

“So, um…” Sojiro scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “How’s school going? You’ve adapted to your time here?”

“Um…” Yukiko paused for a moment. “Yeah... I suppose so. Things are definitely getting better.” _Certainly n_ _o thanks to the school..._

Sojiro chuckled. “Good to hear that. Moving from a small town to a big city can be tough.”

Yukiko hummed to herself. "...wasn't that hard, if you ask me - poor first day aside. I wasn't kidding about probation not being less of a restriction than being stuck with the inn; I get to explore a lot more in my free time, actually managed to get a few friends, stuff like that."

Sojiro frowned at that, but nodded. "...well, that's good. I'll be sure to put that in the report - er, yeah, I have to submit a report to your probation officer every fifteen days or so. So, it's good I won't have to do more than 'late on first day'..."

Yukiko blushed. "Yeah. Explaining that had to be a pain..."

"Honestly, it's good that it happened as early as it did, I was able to show lack of disciplinary action following that." Sojiro inhaled. “I, um… I might as well explain to you why I trust you.”

Yukiko looked up at him, curiously.

“As I told you earlier, I was friends with your father, Satoshi Amagi.” Sojiro began. “But we’re still in touch. He told me all about what you were like back in Yasogami High; a model student, exceptionally polite, charismatic, obedient… I had _no idea_ how you got on probation, and to be honest, I'm even more confused now. From the story I’ve heard, it seems like somebody pulled a few strings to avert the blame.”

Yukiko's eyes widened. _You... believe me?_

“That’s the world we live in, though.” Sojiro sighed. “This society is kept in check by laws and authority figures... which means that sometimes, you have to dance to their tune if you want to avoid rocking the boat too hard.”

Yukiko furrowed her brow. “...with all due respect Sojiro, diverting your eyes solves nothing. If you got an idea of what happened, I really didn't have a choice - and I think in terms of raw misery, I think there's less in the world than if that woman had been pulled into that _asshole's_ car.”

Sojiro muttered something under his breath before shaking his head. “I suppose you got a point there. That said, you shouldn’t risk yourself even if it’s for the right reasons. If you fall, who will be there to help others out?”

Yukiko had a feeling this was leading somewhere.

“That said… I want to strike up a deal.” Sojiro. “I’ve learned from your parents that you yearn for independence, but... they're worried if you cook, you'll end up poisoning yourself. As in, cook _ever.”_

Yukiko winced a little. _Thanks for being so blunt, Sojiro._

“That’s where I come in!” Sojiro smiled glumly. “Now usually, I can't really stay here too long these days, if you didn't get the idea from those phone calls I have - for the sake of privacy, I'm going to ask you to not pry." As he said that, his expression suddenly turned serious.

Yukiko blinked, thinking. _Why would - wait. He speaks so_ gently _when that person's on the line... I've never seen him use that tone with anyone else. Yeah, whoever they are, they sound like they're a_ bit _on fragile side - and wouldn't react well to a snoop. Point taken._

The innmaiden simply nodded. "Scout's honor I won't tell."

"Good. Anyways, my proposal." Sojiro leaned back before glancing over at Yukiko. "If you help at the shop, I’ll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee… with a little curry thrown in. You'll be paid for it, too - I don't believe in unpaid labor, given how you live here, that seems like blackmail. Sounds like a good plan?”

Yukiko mused to herself, before smiling. She always wanted to learn how to cook, and she wants to be independent… there was no way she was going to pass this opportunity up.

She squeezed Sojiro’s calloused hand and shook it.

It was a deal, then.

* * *

**(Music – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_???-???-???_

“You may call yourself a Phantom Thief, but you’re still only a minor.” Sae said, tapping her shoulder in thought. _“Someone_ had to support you. It's _unlikely_ they did so without knowing you were a part of that group."

A drugged Yukiko shrugged. "I'm a bit amazed that nearly wasn't true..."

"Hey! Stop the tangents!" Sae slammed the table. "The owner of that cafe is an accomplice of yours, isn't he?!"

* * *

**(Music – The Spirit –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-1h51WPUtc>)**

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow…_

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion_

_that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity,_

_With the **birth** of the Hierophant Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to **freedom** and new power…_

**_HIEROPHANT (V) RANK UP! RANK 1_ **

**(Music – Beneath the Mask –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMSDBPntMPE>)**

Sojiro let go of Yukiko’s hand. “Alright, we have ourselves a deal! I owe you one - I need to leave soon, but as your first job, can you wash the dishes? First part of any kitchen is making sure it's ready for the next day."

This part, Yukiko realized to her relief, was impossible to screw up.

* * *

 **(Music – Butterfly Kiss –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xq-f4FrEX8>)**

_April 24 th, 2016 – Yongen-Jaya, Takemi Medical Clinic – 4:11 PM_

The next couple of days passed like a storm.

Part of that was studying; now that, as Ryuji put it, the Bastard Factor was no longer stressing them out, Kawakami wasn't wrong in that they should probably study for a test they would probably be in school for. All of the Phantom Thieves took to that bit of information with a bit of ruefulness; every silver lining has a cloud, after all, even if the cumulonimbus that was Kamoshida hanging over there heads has been mercifully dealt with.

On the other end of the scale, Shiho at least appeared stable, though still comatose. Ann was checking on her repeatedly, and from that, it turned out that there weren't many complications, apart from a grievously-wounded leg and an obvious lack of consciousness. Still, an EKG revealed a relatively high amount of brain activity, so hypothetically, she would be able to come out of the coma soon. Hypothetically, and with no real timeframe for when "soon" was. Still, there was hope, which was more than could be said before then.

Yukiko did _not_ envy the process of coming out of a coma, however.

She just discovered what it was like, thanks to deciding to an impulsive human trial for the mysterious "super-stimulant" of Dr. Takemi's.

 _"What year is it?! Where am I?! Why does the world smell like kusaya?!"_ She bolted upright, upon her consciousness fully returning - and kept going, moaning pitiably.

Takemi was there right by her side from her chair, looking... well, _stunned,_ for one reason or another, before returning to a deadpan expression. "For future reference, when I say 'down every single drop of this', I am _joking._ I didn't expect you to just, y'know, down the _experimental drug_ I explicitly said I'd be able to learn things from your _autopsy_ if major side effects happened. _When explaining it to you."_

"I did that? I - _urk."_ Yukiko suddenly found herself still balancing against herself against the wall while still sitting. "I... don't remember much. I remember me asking about more medicines for... some reason. And then... being forcefed burning sewage?"

Takemi couldn't help but sigh grimly and chuckle. "I'm not sure whether to be offended by that comparison. Actually, I told you that if you wanted more drugs from me, you would have to be my human guinea pig to test the super-stimulant, especially since Oyamada blabbed about it to your face. You said you might actually need it for, and I quote, 'physical purposes', and I told you the only way that I'd start proscribing any more drugs was if you were a part-timer test subject for the stimulant."

Yukiko nodded, the memory before The Flavour Out Of Space invaded her gastric system and transforming it into an environ unlike any seen on Earth coming back to her. "And... you gave me a cup of something red."

"And... you _drank_ it. _All_ of it." Takemi's curling lips betrayed her attempt at professionalism, before taking out her clipboard with a flourish and making an exaggerated writing motion. "Personal note: Subject... does not... understand... obvious... sarcasm. Lacks... survival... instincts..."

Yukiko winced. "You don't have to rub it in, y'know..."

"I feel like I _have_ to, in case you encounter any red buttons with **_CAUTION:_** ** _DO NOT PRESS_** printed over them in bright red kanji." The doctor gave her a glare. "Fortunately, I knew in advance that an overdose isn't fatal - I wouldn't have even handed it to you otherwise."

"Ugh, maybe that would have been better..." Yukiko moaned, before suddenly perking up, eyes wide. " _It's still the 24 th, right?"_

"...goddammit, I _knew_ I should have gotten that fake beard and greeted you with it..." Takemi said with subtle sarcasm before returning to her dour expression. "Anyways, you've been only out for a few hours; good evening. You came to for a couple minutes about midway, through, but the most coherent comment you made was declaring war on gummy bears for stealing sugar from the world and replacing it with laxatives before you fell unconscious again, and it's clear you don't have memory of it, so I'm going to say you were likely delirious. Interesting that a _taste_ did that..."

Yukiko stared at her. "Seriously?"

"You actually made a good guess when you said the world tasted like kusaya. It's known that when that medicine hits gastric juices, it produces a smell similar to _surströmming,_ which is a Swedish form of herring prepared the nearly the same way - and it smells just as bad. Since smell and taste are the same thing, it overwhelmed your taste buds, and well, I discovered what happens when you fall unconscious when on the drug."

Yukiko shook her head, still cradling it. "...yeah, I think I understand why my parents were so nervous about my cooking, now."

Takemi suppressed a snicker. "Believe me, I doubt if anyone could possibly cook as badly to be equivalent to an OD of that medicine. Don't feel too bad - besides, I got some interesting data out of it, and likely, a new guinea pig."

"...um." The inn maiden blinked. "I thought you said you were joking..."

"I was, but then you actually applied for the job. So, I figure, I might as well - who knows, I might actually be able to perfect it instead of of throwing it out. That, and as snarky as I was, I get the sense you might genuinely need it if you're willing to drink unknown medicines for future care." Takemi then turned to Yukiko with a bit of seriousness returning to her face. "Though I will be making you sign an NDA. I'd rather not have the general public - especially Oyamada - know what I'm doing here."

"Understood. Though, can I ask... why do you hate each other so much?" Yukiko asked.

She immediately felt that was a mistake given how Takemi tensed up.

"...I'm sorry." Yukiko winced at her social fumble.

The doctor sighed grimly, before looking Yukiko back in the eye. "...you shouldn't be. It's a valid question... but it's one I'm not going to answer, not until I know I can count on you without blabbing about anything."

Yukiko bit her lip. "...I won't ask. Again, I'm sorry."

"Kid, look, you're fine. It's a mistake... and one that I'm not _completely_ averse to shed _some_ light on." Takemi leaned in, before clicking her tongue. "To be blunt, he and I have never gotten along, and it's only gotten worse since then. Word of advice though; don't ever go to his clinic. He has even less common sense than what you just displayed." She inhaled, perking up. "But, it's a deal. I'm never going to give them out for free, but if you need medicines, I'll be happy to write out prescriptions for them, so long as they're from here. Deal?"

Yukiko smiled despite herself, recognizing that for all of her snark, Takemi was motivated by being pissed off at Yukiko's own stupidity.

"Deal!" She said, shaking the doctor's hand.

* * *

**(Music – Interrogation -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XFUA3lDvSI>)**

_???-???-???_

“Considering all the actions you've taken, you must have had someone with medical expertise.” Sae began, curlty. “Who? And how did you treat your wounds?”

"Someone I _wish_ was here." Yukiko said, ruefully, as she pointed at a bruise.

Sae gave a sigh of frustration. "It'll be easy to find out if we look into this, you know."

* * *

**(Music – The Spirit –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVA8xVf5-xY>)**

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow…_

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion_

_that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity,_

_With the **birth** of the Death Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to **freedom** and new power…_

**_DEATH (XIII) RANK UP! RANK 1_ **

**(Music – Butterfly Kiss –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xq-f4FrEX8>)**

“Alright, that’ll be all for now.” Takemi smiled. “I would advise you to go home for now - especially before someone figures out you're missing, and you have to come in with an explanation better than 'I was given pills, and took them'.”

And indeed, she did. Yukiko wasn’t in the mood to go help out Sojiro either; her stomach hurt _way_ too much for her to be effective. Or see food without thinking of Swedish kusaya, and retching.

* * *

**(No Music)**

**(Ambience - Crowd Murmuring -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zu1ITuYpMV4>)**

_May 2 nd, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Auditorium – 8:14 AM_

The day of the teacher conference came, without fanfare. Which was also poised to be the day Yukiko, Chie, Ryuji and Mishima would be expelled.

Which is _also_ why the sudden announcement to gather for a special morning announcement was so out of left field.

_“What’s with the sudden assembly?”_

_"Ugh, I bet it's about the girl who jumped the other day."_

_"They don't have to tell us to not commit suicide."_

_"Who was she, Shiho? Ugh, she was_ such _a loser!"_

The peanut gallery of gossiping girls not bursting into flame right at that moment was probably proof neither Ann nor Yukiko could not yet channel their Personas into the real world.

 _Oh,_ so _sorry a girl_ attempting to kill herself _is an_ inconvenience _for you, assholes._ Yukiko thought, sourly. _I'll be sure to tell_ that _to the_ _next depressed_ rape victim _to choose a time and place more convenient to scheduling._

Chie and Ryuji, from their glares, thought the same exact thing.

_"There was that weird calling card too, so I guess the teachers are freaking out?"_

_"Oh, c'mon, that was a bogus stunt, and you know that."_

_"Who do you think pulled it? Do you think it worked?"_

"Here's hoping, random student..." Ann whispered to herself.

Yukiko felt herself fidgeting at that. As much as she felt that they won, and Kamoshida at least still dropped the expulsion threat, she really didn't have much evidence either way. Today was the awful moment of truth, wasn’t it? No way of knowing until the end of the day.

Chie apparently noticed the nervousness. She felt her tension relieve a bit when she felt the tomboy squeeze her hand, much to her relief.

Principal Kobayakawa, already standing at the speech desk, cleared his throat, the speakers amplifying the gesture into something unmistakable, causing the audience to immediately hust down.

“Let's begin the school-wide morning assembly.” Kobayakawa began, businesslike in his tact. “As you may have suspected, this meeting is about the tragic events of the 15th.”

 _You could bear to sound like you_ aren't _reading off a memorized script, you know._ Yukiko thought, as the peanut gallery rolled their eyes in recognition of the lecture.

"Thankfully, we have been informed that Shiho Suzui has pulled through, but it will take time until she recovers." Kobayakawa continued. “Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore you to rethink the importance of life and - “

**(Ambience Abruptly Stops)**

_*kreaaaaaaaak*_

“…don't turn out like... me...”

The rest of the speech was suddenly cut off by the very loud squeaking of the opening doors to the auditorium.

Everyone turned and gasped upon seeing a familiar face, one that was only barely visible due to being hunched from the sheer amount of _shame_ written all over his face. Yukiko felt her hands ball up in fury upon recognizing this man, her eyes leering at the very person who has proven responsible for so much pain and suffering. From the looks of things, Ann seemed to feel the _exact_ same way.

"M-Mr. Kamoshida!" Kobayakawa cried out, his neutral, placid expression breaking. "What's the - "

“I… I have been reborn…” Kamoshida choked a little, seemingly suppressing some sobs before inhaled. "That is why... I will confess everything to you all. Stop it... happening again..."

 **(Music – Regret –** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>)**

As both faculty and students began to murmur in surprise, Kamoshida walked up to the front of the auditorium, all while voices buzz around him.

_“No way… is that Kamoshida?!”_

_“He hasn’t been present for school for almost a month… what’s with him?”_

_“Did he say 'confess'?”_

_“Did the volleyball team do something?”_

“M-Mr. Kamoshida?!” Kobayakawa cried. “A-Are you sure you should be here after - ”

“Please, Principal.” Kamoshida raised his head, his eyes brimming with tears. “I need to make my amends.”

 _Amends? Did it... did it_ actually work…?! As Yukiko saw the solemn Kamoshida take up the microphone, her jaw agape, she noticed the 32-year old coach’s voice waver significantly, all his characteristic smugness and confidence gone and leaving nothing but a hollow emptiness, with only guilt and shame replacing it. It wasn't long before Kamoshida took the microphone, and began to speak, murmuring abuzz as he confessed.

“I… I have _repeatedly_ done things unbecoming – _shameful_ – for a teacher.” Kamoshida’s voice cracked, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. “Verbally abusing students... physically abusing my team... and... and...”

Kamoshida gave a shuddering inhale, before looking down. “…sexually abusing female students. _I_ am the reason Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!"

 _“What…_ what?! _Kamoshida… he…”_

_“That can’t be right… Kamoshida seems like such a nice person!”_

_"...what rock have_ you _been living under!?"_

 _"Wait, if he sexually abused... oh._ Oh."

_"Holy shit..."_

As the auditorium slowly came to realize exactly what he was saying, Kamoshida slumped on his knees. “The entire time I've been here... I've thought of this _entire school_ as my own castle. There were even students I threatened to expel, simply because I didn't like them - and to blackmail one of them into being a replacement victim for Suzui.”

Yukiko felt her mouth twitch in bitter vindication. 

"I will, of course, rescind those. I am... truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such pain..."

_“Oh, my God… what the fuck is wrong with him?!”_

_“That bastard… how could he?!”_

_“What a piece of shit…”_

_"Wait, didn't the rumor mill say it was Satonaka and Amagi being threatened with expulsion?!"_

_"Jesus... no wonder she was so hostile..."_

As the faculty continued to look on in shock, Kamoshida began to break down in sobs, collapsing into a heap. “I… I am a horrible, arrogant, shallow, and... _shameful_ person… no, I’m _worse_ than that…” Kamoshida continued to sob uncontrollably. “Therefore… I will take responsibility and kill myself for it!”

_“Is he actually going to kill himself?!”_

_“Holy shit…”_

_“What the fuck’s going on?!”_

_“This is so crazy!”_

Kobayakawa ran over to the coach at a rate one would not expect the portly man capable of. "Uhhh... Mr. Kamoshida is... not well! Please, ignore what he's saying! _Mr. Kamoshida, please get off the stage!_ Everyone, return to your classes, while we - "

Ann had other ideas. _"DON'T YOU **DARE** __RUN, YOU PERVERTED **FUCKWIT**!”_

 _“SHIHO'S **STILL ALIVE** , AFTER ALL THE THINGS YOU **DID** TO HER! **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ESCAPE THE KIND OF SUFFERING**_ **YOU** _ **INFLICTED ON HER**!_” Ann screamed at the top of her lungs, pure _fury_ in her voice. **_“ YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO RUN FROM THIS!”_**

 _"AND YOU CALL_ **ME** _A COWARD!"_ It was Chie's turn to cry out, her almost as angry as Ann. _"YOU FEEL REAL GUILT FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND YOUR **FIRST IDEA** IS TO _**MARTYR** _YOURSELF!? WELCOME TO THE FUCKING REAL WORLD, HERE'S WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A_ **CONSCIENCE! _EVERYONE ELSE DOES!"_**

 _"And you have the nerve to_ still _hide your crimes, you absolute **cretin!"**_ Yukiko added to the enraged heckling, despite being measurably more composed. _"Own up to what you've done, and **face the consequences**! Don't you **dare** run away when you haven't even told everyone how you were grooming Yoshizawa!"_

In the first-year section, the already-stunned redhead gasped, suddenly remembering how very _close_ she was to Kamoshida when discussing her particular plan for PE.

As the three finished their rants, Kamoshida sniffed on his snot and tears a little. “Y-You’re right. You’re _absolutely_ right… I... I was using Suzui as a pawn to force Ann into sexual relations... and I sensed that Yoshizawa was easily manipulated. So I was scouting her out to... have similar relations to her... I-I don't deserve mercy...”

_“Wait, **what?!** Sexual relations?!”_

_"She's **fifteen** for fuck's sake!_

_“Disgusting!”_

_"Rapist asshole!"_

_"Pedophile!"_

_“Unbelievable. What a piece of shit!”_

_"...wait, isn't this just like what that calling card said?"_

_"Does that mean... are the Phantom Thieves **real?!"**_

_"C-Come on. There's... there's no way you can steal a heart. It just... it just got leaked..."_

_"...you have no idea who Kamoshida is, do you? He'd fight it tooth and nail."_

_"Yeah... scumbag..."_

Yoshizawa said nothing, simply collapsing against the wall with a dull expression. "I... how..." _That... That **could've** been me... That nearly _**was** _me..._

Kamoshida appeared to regain enough of his coherence to look up. "As of today... I will resign from my position as instructor, and turn myself in to have charges processed against me."

The composure vanished. _"Someone, **PLEASE! PLEASE** **CALL THE POLICE! PLEASE!"**_

As the faculty grabbed a kicking, screaming and _sobbing_ Kamoshida, all that was left was big, bulging eyes and tears streaming down his face with snot and drool as he began _hollering_ in agony. A teacher quickly rushed into the center of the crowd, looking almost as panicked.

 _“_ _This assembly is_ over!" The teacher began, loudly. _"Please, r_ _eturn to your classes immediately!_ _”_

As Kamoshida was dragged out of the auditorium, Yukiko felt a chill go down her spine as she heard Kamoshida shriek.

**_"I DESERVE TO SUFFER! PLEASE, TAKE AWAY MY POWER! NOBODY DESERVES IT!"_ **

Even after the doors slammed shut, Kamoshida’s sobbing screams and near-incoherent shrieks echoed throughout the building. As chaos overtook the auditorium, the wails of regret would haunt the school for a long time.

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_May 2 nd, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Auditorium – 8:32 AM_

After chaos in the auditorium finally dissipated, Yukiko and her friends stood in the empty auditorium, stunned. Almost as much as Kawakami, who had briefly stopped by them to dully inform them that if they needed time to process, they were excused from class - even for the Phantom Thieves not in her class.

Ann was the first to point to speak. "His heart... really _did_ change." She said that quietly and almost in a _hollow_ voice, having fully processed it after her rage burned out.

"Seems like it, I guess..." Ryuji said. "I... I dunno how else to put it... doesn't it feel..." 

"...yeah. I was expecting him to confess, but... I... I wasn't expecting how extreme, it'd be." Yukiko spoke gently, still a bit stunned in the wake of his last sobs becoming deafened soon afterward. "Maybe... _too_ extreme..."

There was a long, long silence, as all the Thieves thought about the implications having this power bore. But it wasn't long before somebody spoke up.

“Was… was this really the right choice…?”

Ryuji, Ann and Yukiko turned to Chie, who shook her head as she continued. “Look, I... I know how horrible Kamoshida was, with everything he did. And I _know_ that there was no other way to do this. But isn't this... someone completely new entirely? Like, we made _that_ Kamoshida suffer while the real abuser died when his Shadow returned to himself?"

“Wait...” Yukiko paused. "Can you explain...?"

“Yeah. It’s just… the Kamoshida on the stage was so _different_ compared to the person who we _knew."_ Chie shook her head, looking guilty. “He’s... now a good person now, isn’t he? Everything he was... it's _gone._ Coach Kamoshida vanished with his Palace, and the guy walking around _has_ his memories and name, but he _wanted_ his last moments as a free man to show how rotten his true self was. Despite what the other teachers tried to do, he...”

Yukiko caught on. "...he's completely different. A stranger who has his memories."

"Yeah." Ryuji sighed. "Honestly... it's good that he got it, but it's way too fast. I hate the guy as much as the next person, but it feels like making _him_ suffer than the person he originally was, y'know? Like - "

"Um... guys?"

There was a cough from behind the group. Everyone turned to face the familiar blue hair of Mishima - though this was the first time they saw him up close without bandages or bruises.

He was also leading two other students, both popular girls.

After a moment, he inhaled, and led the two in a bow. "Takamaki, Sakamoto... we're sorry."

Ann raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

"The three you see before you... we were Kamoshida's rumor-mongers. I leaked information to them, and they'd spread it around school," Mishima said, carefully. "We all knew... but pretended we didn't..."

The tall student inhaled. "I had both of you all wrong... even though I was so close to the truth, I never realized - never _wanted_ to realize what was going on." She said, looking away.

"And I was just... stupid." Her black-haired friend said solemnly. "I really thought Kamoshida was just protecting us... I don't know how many levels of denial I was in..."

"I'm sure there's a ton of other people who want to apologize too, you know." The tall girl finished.

Ann gave a sad smile, before sighing. "It's okay. The same goes for me, too... and I knew what he was."

"Still though... thanks a lot." Chie said with a much happier smile. "It'll be nice not to be Chie the Liar again, I guess..."

"Yeah. We'll make sure of it." The black-haired girl bowed. "Well, we'll see you in a bit..."

The two walked off, leaving Mishima.

He sighed. "I can't apologize enough for what I did to all of you. And _delaying_ it so long... truth was, until now, I didn't think Kamoshida had reformed. I thought it was some sort of weird mind game..."

"Hey, you had a gun held to your head for _years_ by that point." Yukiko said with a comforting smile. "I have no idea what kind of crap he pulled on you. The fact you even manned up and told us what was going on - it doesn't excuse you, but I'm more than willing to accept your apology."

He nodded, looking slightly less pensive. "...thank you. But, I swear I'll make it up to you. Someday..."

With that, he walked.

"Looks like Kamoshida wasn't the only one who had a change of heart." Ryuji said, mildly. "Admittedly, he _wanted_ to, but... yeah. Looks like those rumors aren't gonna go away."

Ann shrugged, looking far, far more relaxed than at any point Yukiko had ever seen her. "My thing really doesn't matter, honestly. We made Kamoshida apologize about Shiho, and admit his crimes. As long as he suffers the consequences for once in his life, that's good enough for me."

"That, and we finally broke the hold he has over everyone in the school." Chie agreed, happy. "Even if everyone still views me as some sort of manipulative gossipy witch, better _that_ than the actual sexual sadist being king of the school - and even better that nobody's able to cover up what he was." She smiled. "So, if nothing else... that was a reason to take out his Palace."

Yukiko thought of something. "Hey, Ann? Why don't you tell Shiho that?"

Ryuji nodded. "Exactly what I was gonna say. We'll cover for you."

Ann smiled. "Yeah. See you in a bit."

It wasn't long before everyone left. It was only Yukiko and Chie left. Chie sighed.

"...sorry if I sounded like I was giving Kamoshida leeway, Yukiko." Chie said, smiling apologetically. "I know we made the right choice. My mind tells me that... but... you know..."

Yukiko nodded sympathetically. "I'm definitely not faulting you. If anything, I'd sooner give the consequences of his actions to the original Kamoshida than the stranger bearing his name and face."

"Yeah..." Chie nodded, before forcing a small smile. "Anyways, let's catch up to the others."

Yukiko giggled. "Good idea."

It wasn't long before the others moved onward to the future. A future without Kamoshida.

* * *

**(Music Playing - Break it Down (Elp Version) -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>)**

**(Ambience Playing - Rooftop Ambience -<https://youtu.be/vAN7N1TFrqw?t=14>)**

_May 2 nd, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Rooftop – 12:21 PM_

Another silver lining, such as it was, was that the police arriving meant classes ended fairly early. Really, it was more for the teachers than the students; it was quite clear none of the faculty had any idea what to do now that things had derailed so spectacularly. 

Thankfully, the fact that the man who just had a "nervous breakdown" was not really fighting back meant the school was not a crime scene - well, most of the school. The gym and teacher's office had some bright yellow tape decorations on it. But the roof was still open.

Chie sank into her chair. "Not gonna lie, that was freaky."

"You said it. I thought 'change of heart' meant he was just gonna admit he was an asshole, not go full-scale 'for the sake of the world I must suffer'." Ryuji agreed, shuddering. "Still, he's still functional... kinda. His mind didn't break into a coma or anything, so A+ on not messing him up permanently."

"I saw him coming in." Morgana said, having come out of Yukiko's bag. "Yeah, I'm really not going to lie; I was caught a little off-guard too. Still, he didn't undergo a mental shutdown - apart from what his newfound conscience is going through, he doesn't seem brain-damaged or anything. I'm going to guess part of it was that we convinced his Shadow to surrender the Treasure; his subconscious wasn't being pulled in two directions."

Ryuji and Chie looked at the not-a-cat strangely.

"I think he means since Shadow Kamoshida _wanted_ to change, we didn't pull out Kamoshida's desires with his distortion." Yukiko guessed.

"Pretty much, yeah." Morgana agreed. "We almost certainly would have caused one if we actually killed his Shadow, but since we got him to go back to his real self peacefully, his Palace collapsed without taking the rest of his cognition with it."

Ryuji nodded. "Good to know in case we encounter someone with a Palace who we actually don't hate, right?" He said with a grim grin. "Looks like we can get 'em to confess with no bad stuff, so hey, works for me!"

Chie puffed out a cheek. "...well, except for the mind-shattering guilt, but hey. He can come back from that, and probably was for the best of everyone not him, so eh. I'll call it a win on the whole."

"Not that I'd call it anything else if he _did_ die." A familiar voice said. "But hey! Can't fault a completely clear conscience!"

Even as she turned to face Ann, Yukiko could tell she was a lot more cheerful than she had ever known her to be. There was a spring in her step that wasn't before, relaxed hands, and a lack of a tense furrowed brow.

"Though, seriously..." Ann winced, before sending an annoyed glare at Ryuji. "Do you _have_ to be so loud? I could hear you from the door..."

"Seriously?!" Chie winced. "Wow. Our bad."

"Eh, it probably can't hurt if there aren't that many students around," Ryuji said. "But point taken." He paused. "So, uh... how'd it go? With, uh... Shiho?"

_"She woke up!"_

Everyone sat up at that.

 _"For real?!"_ Ryuji shot up, rendering all questions from the other Phantom Thieves redundant.

"Yeah! Well, uh, for a little while, at least..." Ann continued, her good mood vanishing. "But she's... but she's coherent when she comes to. Enough to be aware, so, she's probably recovering..."

Yukiko picked up on a problem with Ann's mood in relation to the news immediately. "...what's wrong?"

"...it's stupid, and petty." Ann admitted. "For... for one... she apologized to _me_ for being used by Kamoshida. I think she figured it out..."

Morgana gave a comforting felid smile. "She's wrong. Kamoshida's the one at fault..."

"I know, I know." Ann said, recovering her composure. "I'm just really upset because... her mom's thinking of a transfer after she recovers."

There was a long beat as everyone processed that.

"...I so sincerely want to say she is rushing her decision, and you should try to talk her out." Yukiko began, downcast. "But I can't. That's... entirely fair..."

"Yeah. Take it from a victim of the peanut gallery; after all that, people are going to label her as the 'depressed girl'." Chie said, sadly. "Even in the best-case, nobody deserves that hanging over them... to say nothing of the trauma after two years of hell..."

"If anything, it sounded like Shiho had the idea during her last conscious spell." Ann admitted. "And I think it's for the best... but it still hurts..."

Ryuji shrugged. "Yeah. It's gonna get lonely - but on the bright side, she's still _alive,_ and it's not like she's going to be going _that_ far. You can see her anytime!"

That sentiment seemed to cheer Ann significantly, though she was still downcast. "Yeah. But, I need to change too... I can't just be so _spineless_ when a teacher's involved anymore..."

"Uh, I don't think lack of _spine_ is the problem, given how you made Kamoshida's Shadow piss himself into a mistake even when he was as tall as the room." Yukiko said, mildly.

"That, and as much as his fate is worse than death, I still think you were being kind when you spared him, Lady Ann." Morgana said. "It would have been easy to toy with him and then kill him, make his last moments the worst in his life. But, no matter how much he hurt you, you didn't have the will to torture him. You just forced him to understand you."

"Though, really, after what he did? I think the moral revenge was the _sweeter_ one." Chie said with an abnormally malevolent smirk. "Not only did it get him and _force_ him to regret, it made everyone in the school realize how _shitty_ they were being..."

Ryuji whistled. "Holy _shit._ Yuki, if I ever piss these two off, please kill me before they find me. I'll even help you hide my corpse."

The inn maiden gave a less abnormally malevolent smile. "Mm. Can't hold me to that. You'd have likely made _me_ mad too..."

Ryuji shivered. "T-That aside... was Kamoshida the only one with that Metaverse side? I didn't see any other Palaces, castles or otherwise, in the view from his..."

"That's because a Palace is its own world in the Metaverse, I'm guessing." Morgana explained. "Those other Palaces didn't exist to Kamoshida, so they don't exist in his version of the Metaverse. But, his opinion on whether Palaces exist doesn't matter to the opinions of other Palace owners. Any heart warped from distorted desires can form one - heck, even hearts that aren't so distorted as to form their own worlds have their own Palace, they just share one - it's where the Shadow versions of non-Palace owners live."

Yukiko turned to him. "Really?"

"Yep! It's called Mementos - wanna check it out?", he said, conspiratorially.

"Eh..." Chie made a "kinda" gesture. "I think we ought to lay low for a bit - we have those tests coming up, and besides, if they don't have Palaces, they can't be as bad as Kamoshida, right? No massive distortions from trying to justify themselves."

"You'd be surprised, honestly. But I digress." Morgana said, ruefully.

"That's... alarming." Ann blinked owlishly at that sentiment. "But yeah, it might be practical just to lay low - there's weird rumors of you guys going around, like you blackmailing and threatening Kamoshida into confessing..."

"The _hell?!"_ Ryuji said, sounding mildly offended.

"Well, it's not _that_ far from the truth." Yukiko said, surprisingly _less_ offended by comparison. "Still, that calling card _was_ pretty blatant... if another card and theft hit so soon, it'd be pretty obvious _something_ linked to us was going on... though I doubt the rumor involves being able to go into a dimension made of thoughts..."

There was a brief pause, before Ryuji brought up his phone with a devious grin. "Anyways, we oughta see just how much an Olympic medal goes for..."

Chie rose an eyebrow. "Uh, isn't that still selling stolen items on the black market?"

"Ryuji _does_ have a point." Yukiko spoke, flatly. "Just because it's us doesn't make it's any less stolen - if anything, it's the only thing that can be traced back to us."

Chie ruminated on that. "...yeah, point taken. And frankly, the objection was based _purely_ on the fact fencing that stuff's a crime - I was planning on throwing it in the sea, if anything else..."

"Hey, might as well get something nice after all that trouble the asshole gave us! After all, the search says..." Ryuji's smile vanished, suddenly looking irate. _"Thirty thousand yen?! That's it?! These things are only given out every four years, and it's barely worth a new phone?!"_

"I suspect it'd be more valuable if people knew the story attached to it, but you'd have to auction it off - and that'd attract attention." Morgana said with a strange rolling motion Yukiko assumed was a shrug. "Truth is, it'd probably be a lie too - the actual medal he won is likely still in its case, this is a clone produced by the Palace. So, it'd likely be worth even less, because it's not an official medal - just worth it for the gold."

Ann seemed to think for a second, before her grin turned her own shade of devious. "And it's a shame, given how there's some compound interest from middle school..."

Ryuji sputtered. "You _remember_ that!?"

"You asked me in the middle of the line home! It's kind of hard to forget when a near-stranger goes 'hey, I need 500 yen to not walk home, can I borrow some' in _that_ getup!" Ann rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking for _all_ of your share, just to pay for me at the celebratory dinner or something."

That got Chie's attention. "We have celebratory dinners?!"

"Well, I figure we gotta blow this dirty money _somehow,_ and nobody really bothers to keep track of it if it's spent on food, so I was wondering if we could have a sign of hands to eat at the Wilton Hotel buffet. Shiho and I were saving up before the... everything, so it only makes sense."

Chie's hand was already up at the word 'buffet.' The rest quickly followed.

"I don't see the problem with that at all!" Ryuji said, grinning. "It'll get my mind off cramming, too!"

Yukiko furrowed her brow. "...cramming? That's never a good study strategy... but, yes. I don't miss being stuck at the inn, but I do miss the quality of the food sometimes. Though, I suppose we could get some really good ramen instead..."

"...I have no idea if you're joking or not." Ryuji said with a raised eyebrow. "But... wanna do it soon, like tomorrow?"

"Why don't we go on the last day of the holidays?" Ann replied. "That way, we can be energized for school and face the study week with a store of energy."

Chie hummed. "Does the 5th, on Children's Day, sound good? It's currently Golden Week, anyways."

"It does, honestly." Ryuji said, before smiling voraciously. "Though uh... who sells this crap in the first place?"

"You can leave that to us." Morgana said, inclining his head at Chie and Yukiko. "I think we know a store that will buy anything..."

Chie paused, thinking. "...yeah. I mean, I don't think Iwai really deals in stolen goods... but if this is a copy anyway, and it's not like we stole it. More like... existed it."

Yukiko chuckled. "It does break the first law of thermodynamics, but I think physical theory violations are misdemeanors. I'll see what he thinks of it - though in the future, you really should pay people back in a week, Ryuji."

Ann nodded. "Do you still have that dolphin, anyway?"

...transporting the medal to Iwai suddenly did not seem like the most important thing.

"...'dolphin'?", a completely baffled Chie said.

Ryuji paled. "Uh... oh, crap, look at the time, I gotta help mom - "

"I think she'll forgive you for being so kind as to clear up the confusion of your friends." Morgana, almost as interested as Yukiko, said that with a devilish grin.

Ryuji glanced around, before blushing and sighing. "Okay... what happened was that I had five hundred yen for the bus fee..."

"Uh-huh..." 

"And... I may have seen a narwhal plushie in my mom's favorite color," he mumbled.

Yukiko snerked. "Oh? O-Oh, okay, that's-"

 _"Ooooh."_ Ann nodded, finally understanding something. "I thought you lost a bet or something."

Immediately as she said it, she blushed, suddenly realizing how much of an embarrassing moment she revealed.

A merciless Yukiko turned to Ryuji expectantly, valiantly keeping a straight face.

"...the plushie may also have been a giant one meant to have been worn as a hat, and I didn't bring my bag." He continued, turning red. "And my mom's favorite color... is lavender."

The mental image of the giant purple horned dolphin plushie hat around on the high-school Ryuji's head, in full delinquent getup, manifested in Yukiko's mind.

The next sound was either her breaking into hysterics or her chair hitting the ground as she fell out of it. She starting laughing at about the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what a chapter this was! Sorry for the wait, all. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter something quite well! Next up: the aftermath!
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 11  
> Chie: Lv. 11  
> Morgana: Lv. 11  
> Ryuji: Lv. 10  
> Ann: Lv. 10
> 
>  **Yukiko's Current Stock**  
>  Agathion, Bicorn, Hamsa, Silky, Berith, Selkie
> 
>  **Yukiko's Confidants**  
>  The Fool (Igor): 1  
> The Magician (Morgana): 2  
> The Hierophant (Sojiro Sakura): 1  
> The Lovers (Ann Takamaki): 1  
> The Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): 1  
> The Victory (Chie Satonaka): 2  
> Death (Tae Takemi): 1


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida was finally dealt with, and the worst was over. But… now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all of you fine readers! I hope 2020 was good for you, and I wish you a better year in 2021!
> 
> Apologies for not having touched this in quite some time. I do blame the fact I was caught up with Sporting Hopefuls (my Danganronpa rewrite if you don't know) on the whole, and that with Christmas festivities means there wasn't a lot I could've gotten done. But I'm here still, in the flesh!
> 
> No use delaying it any further. Enjoy, my fine readers.
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 11  
> Chie: Lv. 11  
> Morgana: Lv. 11  
> Ryuji: Lv. 10  
> Ann: Lv. 10
> 
>  **Yukiko's Current Stock**  
>  Agathion, Bicorn, Hamsa, Silky, Berith, Selkie
> 
>  **Yukiko's Confidants**  
>  The Fool (Igor): 1  
> The Magician (Morgana): 2  
> The Hierophant (Sojiro Sakura): 1  
> The Lovers (Ann Takamaki): 1  
> The Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): 1  
> The Victory (Chie Satonaka): 2  
> Death (Tae Takemi): 1

**(Music Playing – Alleycat -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIm5T2HpwLk>)**

_May 3 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 10:20 AM_

As it turned out, Ann had a _really_ good idea by delaying the celebration a bit.

To explain to Sojiro that no, Yukiko really had other priorities today apart from helping out with the shop would involve some awkward questions about those priorities. 'Selling a mystically duplicated Olympic medal' didn't seem exactly within the terms of her probation, and Yukiko was in no hurry to test that theory out.

So, dishwashing and cooking lessons it was. Besides, it let her have a chance to study. Of course, awkwardness could not be avoided when a rather distinct volleyball coach came up on the news, and the Fall from Grace segment - a special report on Shujin and Suguru Kamoshida.

Sojiro watched in utter silence as the news explained exactly what it was Kamoshida had confessed to - and which school he was in.

As the segment (and to Yukiko's mortification, a couple interviews with other female students who had been touched by him) ended, the cafe owner took a long inhale.

"…son of a _bitch."_ Sojiro said this with a bit of a growl sticking to his throat. "And they had the nerve to do _nothing_ about it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And on the abhorrence of his actions, on that we agree." Yukiko said that with a curt, dark resolution - and _before_ she effectively realized her mouth was moving. 

After a second, Sojiro realized what that implied, and looked at her with alarm.

No way around this, then - Yukiko planned her response a bit ago. "…in case you're thinking what I think you are - no, he never touched me, but he was _planning_ to." She bit her lip gently. "And… he was making _damn sure_ I wouldn't be able to tell on him. Not that anyone would have believed the delinquent…"

It took a few seconds for Sojiro to process that, before he simply sat down and hit his head on the table. "…goddamnit. I'm sorry for all of this, kid; you think you're going to somehow be able to get a miracle - and then it turns out the school has a _literal rapist_ running things. I bet that's a _great_ incentive to trust authority figures more…"

Yukiko eyes shot up, and she quickly spoke. "Oh, no, no! You aren't responsible for what the school does."

"I know, it's just, well…" A long pause; Sojiro sighed bitterly. "…between you and me, I'm beginning to wonder if there's sort of Cartwright curse I'm under."

Yukiko blinked. "…I beg your pardon?"

"Err, well…" Sojiro scratched the back of his head. "Well, let's just say that there's plenty of young women in my life that seem to always end up being screwed over by fate. It's a miracle he _somehow_ found a conscience before you ended up just as bad as the rest!" He looked up at the sky, slumping back on his stool. "What's with this, huh?! I'm okay if you fuck with _me,_ but what did _they_ do?!" 

Yukiko looked on, unsure of how to parse that. "Umm… may I ask what - "

"...no, thank you. I don't want to talk about it." Sojiro's response on that was as automatic as it could possibly be. "It's just, well…" He slumped down, sighing. "…well, twice is a concidence, three times is a _pattern._ I'm internally debating if this counts as three times yet." Another long sigh bereft of joy. "…look, if you want a transfer, I can look into what I can get out of the parole board."

Yukiko didn't want to put Sojiro on the spot like that, and she quickly interjected. "Actually, no, it's okay. Now that he's gone, I have some friends who… would like to transfer, but really _can't."_ Yukiko said with a smile. "That, and I'm not sure how well it'd work to begin with. Still, thank you."

"Yeah. Hoo boy, this was _not_ what I wanted to start the day with." Sojiro shook his head. "Still, good on the dishes."

Yukiko visibly sagged with relief on seeing the way out of this conversation, but she still broke into a smile. "Thank you! If nothing else, I will make this cafe a refuge from germs!"

"…I so sincerely wish I was a regular here. There are so many comments that just aren't funny unless you know me."

A taller woman in a black business suit with gray hair - naturally gray, as opposed to the bleaching of age - stood on the front mat, the door swinging shut.

"Welcome." Sojiro said, not missing a beat. "If you look closely, you can see absolutely nothing moving under its own power, due to the lack of germs."

The serious expression of the woman twitched a little before she shrugged and sat down, looking at the coffee jars and inspecting them intently.

After a moment, she cleared her throat. "I overheard that you were a Shujin student. Out of curiosity, are you a part-timer here? This place didn't look like somewhere that could afford one."

Yukiko blushed. "It's, uh… complicated. Can we not talk about it, though? We'd be here all day."

The woman shrugged. "Fair enough. Really, I'm asking more because of the school. Someone I know goes there, and I wanted to see it from another perspective, help develop a picture of the events surrounding it."

Her expression had somehow become even more intense in the process. More... professional, almost. Not cruel, but quite clearly obsessed with getting from Point A to B as efficiently as possible. Yukiko found herself becoming a little unnerved

"…you sound like a detective." Sojiro said with a bit of distrust, with a slightly furrowed brow. "What's this about?"

"You're close." In that moment, the woman flashed a badge. "…Sae Nijima, public prosecutor. I'm here to ask a few questions."

 _…oh, great. More lawyers who are likely completely certain of my guilt._ Yukiko thought glumly. _Why the hell must I be dogged by people like this…?_

"As for why I'm here - I'm actually here a day earlier than I thought. Someone pulled a favor, asked me to examine the school a day ahead of schedule." Sae said with a curt shrug. "I don't mind - there really wasn't anything else today - but I'm making a stop on the way to inspect the school. I figure if there's a potential witness, I might as well ask."

Yukiko frowned. "I appreciate the police's involvement," ( _It_ took _you long enough, though…_ she sourly added in her mind), "but isn't Kamoshida something of an open and shut case? He confessed."

Sae's brow furrowed. "…it _is,_ but I have a colleague who's wondering if it's linked to the psychotic breakdown incidents." Sae sat down. "…listen. He pointed out how people undergoing those events seem to become suddenly different people. Almost like they aren't the same people, all at once. A teacher who has been sexually predatory for over a decade suddenly going into a complete fit in public and making the state's own case against him? It's… certainly a better outcome than flying into a manic state or dying, but I agreed that it's pretty similar. It might be a red herring, but since it doesn't strain the police budget any and the fact we were already investigating Kamoshida, I figured it couldn't hurt."

_…shit, she knows. This is not going to be fun..._

On the one hand, this sounded more like a hunch than anything actionable - given the prosecutor had simply taken a detour and seemed to be doing it on her off-time, she probably didn't even know the calling card existed yet, let alone the Phantom Thieves. On the other hand, it was a _good_ hunch, "yet" was the operative word there, and any police attention was probably Not Good for her record. Even coincidental attention.

Still, given how Sae seemed more interested in the blends then Yukiko, and the distinct lack of grumpy-looking Special Assault Teams surrounding Leblanc, it probably wasn't worth panicking about. 

No good reason not to make a good impression on the woman who might be drafting a sentence for her someday, though. "Mm. Still, good to see the authorities are taking both him and the shutdowns seriously." Yukiko lied with a smile and bow. "What will you have?"

Sae rose her eyebrow in bemusement at the bow, but nothing more. "The house blend. Thank you, Miss…?"

"Amagi, thank you."

* * *

 **(Music Playing – City Ambience –** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws) **)**

_May 4 th, 2016 – Shibuya Station – 1:19 PM_

Of course, after that incident, meeting with Iwai on the same day was out of the question. Even now, Morgana was sticking his head out of his bag to check for gray-haired tails as she made her way to Untouchable, and on his advice, taking a somewhat longer path to the airsoft store.

Which led to one of the most strange events of her life as she passed a small crowd.

To be honest, while Yukiko did expect some knock-on effects from Kamoshida's arrest - in fact, she was on her way to do one of said effects, and pawn off the medal to Iwai - the scene before her was not one of them.

“...teachers abusing their students, the mental shutdown incidents - there has been far too many incidents to ignore! Please, I urge you to listen closely!"

Soapboxing politicians mentioning things she personally caused.

The inn maiden stopped in her tracks as she heard that, turning to face the speaker - a portly, somewhat short man with a prominent nose and thick eyebrows, in a fine suit and a green sash with a motivational message on it - out of curiosity.

“We’re living in a time where apathy is widespread!” The chubby man continued. “We _cannot allow_ our youth to become complacent to a system that cares little for the common person! We _all_ need to rise up together, a pave the way to a brighter future! Living not just for a country that survives, but can give birth to a brighter future!”

Much to her own surprise, Yukiko found herself listening to the man. It was a rather better speech than one would expect out of a guy standing on a box outside a rail station.

He _also_ seemed slightly familiar - enough for her to stop and try to resolve where she was sure she saw him before.

Morgana noticed the lack of motion, sticking his head out to see what the hold-up was - before snickering. "…I didn't take you for someone who cared that much about politics, Miss Yukiko."

"Truth is, I'm not. Which is why I'm standing here…" She whispered back. "He's making it easy to do so."

"We adults _must_ refine our mission!" The portly man continued. "The lines of what are considered right and wrong in our society have been blurred. With common sense no longer our guide, we make decisions based on passing, selfish desires and wants. This has resulted in a deluge of self-centered people who delight in taking advantage of the weak…"

Morgana blinked, before smiling a bit more genuinely. "...huh. That's why."

Yukiko cocked her head. "Huh? Why what?"

"That speech - it's really nuanced for a politician." Morgana mused on the subject with a stroke of his furry chin. "He not only believes what he's saying, he's _thought it through_ and has become _sure_ of it. And he's managing to make it easy to understand. That's a rare trick, and it's even rarer to find people who want to use it."

"…huh. That's… actually a good point." She blinked before smiling. "…actually, listening to him, he's not using any buzzwords, isn't he? And he's actually _imploring_ people to do more than just vote, and there's some deep problems. Kind of… refreshing, from normal pundits."

"Yeah, I've heard the ads about the upcoming election." Morgana said that with a wince. "What I would give for them to shut up…"

"A world where the young exist to be exploited… is a world that must be changed!" The portly man continued. "We - "

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

The man's speech was cut off by an older woman loudly sighing. "Easy for him to say... old-timers like me have their hands full taking care of themselves."

A younger man shook his head. "He's making some good points, but he's a no-name… hell, he isn't even part of a party any more… Nothing's gonna change even if he does win..."

The politician blinked, sweating. "Er… I-if I am chosen to represent the will of the people, I - "

At that moment, several tough-looking men in jackets with an unfamiliar logo on the back came by, suddenly pausing as they saw the scene, before the leader's smile split into a nasty grin.

"Well, well, well…" The leader started with a widening grin. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Hey, how's the _eighth_ consecutive failure coming along, No-Good Tora?" A weedy companion of his said, joining in the heckling.

'No-Good Tora's' eyes widened, before he slumped over, crestfallen. "I… I think I'll be going now…" He said in a downcast tone, picking up his box.

"That's what I thought. You throwbacks run along now - the United Future doesn't need _leaks_ like you." The leader of the thugs said, making a rude gesture at the retreating man. "This country's got enough holes in its hull for a slave of the establishment who can't see the _real_ way forward." Chuckling he and the others walked off to whatever event thugs enjoyed.

"…wow." Morgana suddenly looked angry. "Jerks. He's literally a guy on a soapbox, he doesn't need _hecklers_ to make him feel worse."

"Yeah, seriously…" Yukiko said with a snarl. "You heard that other guy - apparently he's not even a member of a party. Some 'establishment' he's a part of."

Before Tora vanished into the crowd, defeated, the inn maiden came up to him.

The portly man gave her a _sad_ look, apparently expecting more abuse.

"Um, for the record?" She began, carefully. "That was a good speech before the thug squad showed up. Nice shot at it, I think more people would have come in if they didn't bullrush you."

The look on Tora's face was perhaps the happiest heartbreaking expression Yukiko had seen, because from it, Tora was outright shocked someone praised him. "T… Thank you, young madame." He said that quickly, before he actually did vanish into the crowd.

"Well, if nothing else, he recognizes your face now." Morgana said. "Who knows, that might come in handy? Besides, he needed the pep talk!"

"Yep. So, back to our - "

_*bzzt-bzzt-bzzt*_

**(Music Playing – Alright (Elp Version) –** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDKVkpggpIs** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDKVkpggpIs) **)**

“Hm?” Yukiko turned to her smartphone before smiling. "…snrk. Well, whaddya know?"

 **steak trash:** yo yuki, how’s finding a buyer going?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I haven’t gotten to Untouchable _yet_ , Chie.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** But I am going, yes.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** oh hey, yukiko

 **DanishWeeaboo:** hi! d=(´▽｀)=b

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Hi!

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Today’s the day Shiho’s supposed to be released from the hospital, right?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** How’s she coming along?

 **DanishWeeaboo:** oh, great! im with shiho right now, tho we gotta do some final checkups, because yknow…

 **DanishWeeaboo:** …unprotected intercourse and STD check-ups

 **Ry-yee-ji:** …man, its understating this, but seriously, fuck Kamoshida

 **Ry-yee-ji:** im sad that hes now a good person bearing his past self’s crimes, but fuck, i wouldnt have it any other way

 **Ry-yee-ji:** let him _s u f f e r_ for what he's done

 **steak trash:** asdfghjkl totally

 **steak trash:** …ughhh, gdi just thinking about what he did makes me want to kick somebody

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Please don’t, Chie. We already looked kinda suspicious with the calling card stunt we pulled… _right, Ryuji?_

 **DanishWeeaboo:** adkdk

 **Ry-yee-ji:** ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯

 **Ry-yee-Ji:** dont shoot the goddamn messenger, thanks'

 **Yukiko Amagi:** …that forthwith implies you're in any way a competent messenger.

 **steak trash:** Pbfftttttttttt-

 **Ry-yee-ji:** i

 **Ry-yee-ji:** yknow what, ill just stop talkin now

 **DanishWeeaboo:** _s u f f e r_

 **Ry-yee-ji:** ╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮

 **steak trash:** sapodklla apowdl aldaw;l

 **Ry-yee-ji:** stop keysmashing, bottom

 **steak trash:** gh

 **Ry-yee-ji:** _Perish._

 **DanishWeeaboo:** wtf am I to do with you guys gdi

 **DanishWeaboo:** but yeah, mange hilsner! wassup, Yukiko?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I'll assume that means "hi" or something in Danish.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** But yeah, I’m aware Shiho’s doing fine physically, but, umm… how’s she doing mentally?

 **DanishWeeaboo:** …oh.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** well, she’s putting on a brave face and all, but… god.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** Well, for a better lack of a word, she’s been traumatized. she'll hopefully get better, but… yeah, she's not in a good place. at all.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** i won't comment on much of it, but she genuinely finds trouble even going outside without feeling a panic attack coming on. not to mention she just… doesn't want to be touched, is cleaning herself thoroughly… fuck, i can't even _imagine_ what it's like for her

 **Ry-yee-ji:** …christ and kami above

 **Ry-yee-ji:** i’m really sorry, ann

 **steak trash:** Yeah, same…

 **steak trash:** I mean, she was a good girl. And with her being hung over her head for it…

 **steak trash:** Crap. I don't blame her for wanting to leave, if that's the right way to put it. No offense.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** none taken. and it really wasn’t any of our faults this happened.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** i… i need to tell that to myself every day just to keep moving on. it fills me with such rage that I just wanna make kamoshida suffer death a thousand times over. there's NOBODY i hate more than him.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** i genuinely hope he suffers an eternity in Hell for what he's done. both alive and dead.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** …can't blame ya one bit, honestly.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** like, i think the rat bastard had it coming to him, and i felt bad about letting the new kamoshida suffer for the old one's crimes, but… this is the best possible outcome, looking back on it.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** yeah… i know.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** …actually, i need to ask you guys something.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Anything, Ann.

 **steak trash:** ^^^^^^^^^^

 **DanishWeeaboo:** Don’t… please, don’t mention anything about Kamoshida to Shiho. It… may trigger her.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** When you see her tomorrow, she may look happy, but… Christ.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** She’s really been destroyed by this.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** ill take your word for it.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** …holy fuck, this got dark

 **DanishWeeaboo:** yeah, agreed. we should probs change the subject.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** yukiko, how’re you?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Good, good. Going to Untouchable now. Planning to sell the medallion.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** oh… i see. ( ^_^)／

 **DanishWeeaboo:** um

 **DanishWeeaboo:** i… need some time alone.

 **DanishWeeaboo:** guys, im really sorry i killed the mood like that

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Don’t be. What’s important is that Shiho’s safe. That’s all that matters to me.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** totally agree there, hehe

 **Ry-yee-ji:** i mean, we kicked shadow kamoshithead’s ass and took the crown AND looked like an absolute badass doing so!

 **Ry-yee-ji:** so chin up. youre giving yourself too little credit

 **steak trash:** what ryuji said

 **steak trash:** you can always count on us, ann

 **DanishWeeaboo:** everyone… thank you

 **DanishWeeaboo:** srsly, fuck, i dont deserve you guys

 **Yukiko Amagi:** You do, though… and if anything, you deserve better.

 **Yukiko Amagi** : Never lose sight of that.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I honestly have my doubts we’ll ever go into the Metaverse for whatever reason, but take it from us, Ann.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Friends stick up for each other. ヾ(^ิ∀^ิ)

 **DanishWeeaboo:** …thanks, guys

 **DanishWeeaboo:** ily all so much

 **steak trash:** aklss the feelings mutual!!

 **Ry-yee-ji** : infuckingdeed

 **Yukiko Amagi:** ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 **Yukiko Amagi:** …well, anyway, I gotta sell this medallion. Seeya guys.

 **steak trash:** adios, hermano

 **Yukiko Amagi:** …herman ** _A._**

 **Ry-yee-ji:** …fuck

 **steak trash:** here lies senor ryuji sakamoto

 **steak trash:** he died failing spanish for all eternity

 **DanishWeeaboo:** …you should stick to japanese, ryuji

 **Ry-yee-ji:** OH SHUT UP, VIKING GIRL

 **DanishWeeaboo:** …

 **DanishWeeaboo:** OH NO YOU DID NOT CALL ME THAT YOU DELINQUENT FUCK

 **Ry-yee-ji:** YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET A HORNED HELMET, YOU PASTRY

**_DanishWeeaboo is typing…_ **

Yukiko vowed that the mountain of obscenities that followed would never be repeated, for they were too vulgar for public viewing.

* * *

**(Music Playing – Layer Cake –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQ77kdlx6dM>)**

_May 4 th, 2016 - Untouchable - 1:25 PM_

Iwai blinked from his seat as Yukiko carefully closed the door behind her. "…there something botherin' you, kid?"

"…to be blunt, yeah." She realized a while ago that admitting this was pretty crucial overall, as she casted a glance at two men who stood out like a sore thumb in their fine suits against the dusty corner Untouchable was in. "So, uhh… I'm going to make this quick."

She came up, slamming the former Treasure-turned-medal on the table. "…please tell me how much is this worth, and if can I sell it now-ish? I need the money by tomorrow, but it's not critical - I _will_ have to scrounge a bit and apologize to a friend if I don't get it by then."

Iwai gawked at it for a sec, before picking it up with a completely bemused expression. After a second, he bit it, apparently to make sure it was actual gold, then glanced at the shine before checking the message etched on it.

"…you know." Iwai said after a long while. "We don't generally deal in stolen or fake goods here. I don't _think_ this is fake, but - you know what, I'm not gonna ask." He shook his head. "Goddamn, though. Who lets go of an _Olympic_ medal?"

"Its previous owner doesn't want it any more. Too many regrets attached to it." Yukiko said, telling the best kind of truth (a technical one). "And frankly, I don't want it either. I'm not asking to haggle, just market value - probably worth more once you know its full story. I'll be happy to tell you, it's just, well…" She glanced at the guys outside.

Iwai followed it, before his eyes widened. "Those reckless pieces of - okay then." He pulled out a doggie bag that had been taped shut. "Listen. I'll buy that it was donated, and the medal for 30,000 yen, if you take this with you and bring it back next time you come here - _undamaged."_ Iwai punctuated his statement with a harsh glare. _"Believe me,_ I'll know if it's been tampered with."

"…I guess I shouldn't ask what's in here, either." A somewhat pale Yukiko said owlishly, before taking it.

"You guessed right. It's nothing directly illegal, but yeah - could land us _both_ in some very choppy legal waters. You can check when you're far away from here, but you gotta get out first. But I keep my promises." Iwai spoke hushedly, quickly counting out the yen before slamming it on the table, swiping the medal. "And you may wanna get out of the way."

**(Music Stops)**

Yukiko blinks. "Huh?"

"Out of the way, kid."

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

The person behind her didn't need to tell Yukiko twice, as she scurried to the corner before the two men barged in like a battering ram. 

"Munehisa Iwai." the man in the tan suit said in a polite but firm voice. "There are some matters we'd like to discuss with you today. Do you know why we're here?"

"I dunno. Looking for evidence?" Iwai said with both a smirk and in a jovial voice that seemed quite at odds with his focused nervousness a moment before. "You tell me, Detectives."

 _So they_ were _cops. Just not after me,_ Yukiko thought as she felt the tension sag out of her. _…wait, why would Iwai know them by face?_

The black-suited detective slammed the counter, leaning in aggressively. "Watch your attitude!" He barked. 

Iwai shrugged, obviously not taken in by the forming good-cop bad-cop dynamic. "Well, you gonna search me? Do what you gotta do."

"…what was that?", the rude detective said, seeming suddenly less certain.

"An upstandin' citizen's got to cooperate with the cops, right?" Iwai continued, having way too much fun with this.

"…you're sure that lead was legitimate?" The polite detective said, having caught on to Iwai's confidence.

"I could've sworn it was…" The rude detective grumbled, before snapping out of it. "…show me your tapes. Now!"

"As you wish." Iwai shrugged, before walking over to let them behind the counter and presumably the security room. "Though… I notice you weren't flashin' warrants first thing. What's this about?"

Both detectives promptly winced, and with that, Yukiko's sympathies went to Iwai. _Do they even know why they're here, or are they just wasting the department's time in hopes of a bonus? The magistrate certainly wasn't convinced enough to give them the right to his records…_

"…hey, you!" The rude cop said, turning to face Yukiko. "What's in the bag? Show me!"

For a moment, the inn maiden nearly reached out -

Then she realized exactly why Iwai had mentioned their lack of warrants, despite him happily letting them look at his cameras. Without warrants, they couldn't search his customers either.

"I'm sorry. I'm not involved with this." Yukiko said, trying not to grin at the frustrated rage on the face of the detectives. "I'm just a customer. A completely normal customer who came in, pawned off an item, and got this in the process. I'm sorry I'm not able to help you."

With that, she turned around, but as she did so, she mouthed _thank you_ at Iwai.

He nodded, before clearing his throat. "And if you need further convincing, I'll be happy to show you the video…"

Yukiko didn't hear the rest, because she had exited as quickly as possible, not especially eager to hear sudden questions about the particular item she was pawning.

* * *

 **(Music Playing – City Ambience –** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElU8g7xi6ws) **)**

_May 4 th, 2016 – Outside of Untouchable – 1:32 PM_

“Wow… _that_ was strange…”

"You said it." Morgana said, after making sure that yes, the detectives had no plausible line of sight to them. "Why is an airsoft store being turned over by cops? It's literally extreme paintball."

Yukiko shrugged, then looked at the bag. "Whatever's in this, I guess."

Both of them stared at it for a second, shortly before Morgana began to paw at it.

"…you're impatient." Yukiko said, bluntly. "We're barely out of sight of those guys, and you already want to take a look at contraband?" 

"There's no harm in a little peek." Morgana said, shamelessly. "You heard the man - we can check so long as we don't break it. Besides, if we're committing a felony by holding this, I'd like to know what we're holding."

…with that legitimate point made by Morgana, there were no objections on Yukiko's part to that.

Careful not to damage the tape, she peeled it open and -

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

_"A real gun?!"_ Both of the lookers hushedly exclaimed such in unison.

Nothing less than an American Desert Eagle, slightly worn by the weather but otherwise in pristine and working condition, glinted in the air. Terrifying as it was to the Japanese teen holding it, the pistol was a beautiful gun, the silver chamber glinting in the afternoon light, the hammer gently curved and almost delicate, the battery pack-

Wait.

Yukiko peered a bit closer. And there it was - a pair of tiny batteries, slotted into the gun's handle. It was subtle - there were screw holes for what was presumably a battery cover, and if it was colored anything like the handle, Yukiko would probably not have noticed it - but the inn maiden somehow doubted that most actual guns were powered by electricity.

"…actually, false alarm. This looks like another airsoft gun." Yukiko said that with relief, in turn visibly relaxing. "…phew. I did _not_ need to add arms dealing and illegal possession of a firearm to my crimes."

"Still, this is impressive!" Morgana said, whistling. "Our guns are pretty real-looking, but this thing? You could threaten people in the real world with this. I'd bet it'd cause some damage in the Metaverse too, given how it looks real already." He paused. "Still… I wonder why he's afraid of an airsoft gun being examined by the police. You could threaten people, but shooting them with a bead isn't going to kill them…"

"Maybe he's counterfeiting actual guns?" A pause, as Yukiko realized how that sounded. "…actually, it's probably is better than selling the real thing, since less people tend to die around these." Yukiko flushed. "Though… I wonder if he has a spare he won't mind me buying..."

Morgana grinned cheekily. _"Exactly_ what I was thinking. A flamethrower version of something like this? Shadows would melt, probably literally. We'll talk about this when we get this back to him."

"That we will!" Yukiko said with a lot more genuine cheer in her voice. "But, for now? Post-victory party!"

"Heck yeah!" Morgana beamed happily. "What's the point of being a thief if you can't enjoy the spoils?"

* * *

 **(Music – Life Goes On** – **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp-1oFWnsxs>)**

_May 5 th, 2016 – Shibuya Station – 11:19 AM_

It certainly wasn't much longer before one particular spoil that had nothing to do with hedonism presented itself. In fact, it was _before_ the party itself.

Shiho Suzui, looking somewhat recovered, gave Yukiko and Chie a small, slight smile, though it was clear she was leaning on the wall - even a short coma meant that her body was weak and unused to motion so soon after she came out of it, nevermind the cast on her leg that was now a fixture of her body.

Ann did not mind. "Well. I guess we'll be having a guest today! Don't worry, I'm paying for it - really, it's a miracle she was able to attend at all."

"Aww." Morgana said - or to Shiho, meowed. "I kinda wanted to talk about Thief stuff. Not that I mind the reason why I can't - kind of a quick turnaround from, y'know, coming out of the coma."

Ryuji got Morgana's implication, deciding to translate it. "Sure you're okay with this? I mean, after… everything, I - "

"T-Thanks. But… it's okay." Shiho said with her best smile, as Ann helped her fully to her feet. "Doctor… says this is fine. I just… have to watch my intake."

"No worries, I can eat for the both of us!" Ann said with a cheerful grin, before realizing retroactively how that sounded. "…err, well, more than I already do, really. I'm just glad you're on the mend, Shiho."

"I think that makes four of us!" Chie said, with a relieved smile. "You had us worried overall."

Shiho's smile quivered. "E-Everyone… thank you… you're all so nice to me…"

 _Plus one not-a-cat who we can't admit exists…_ Yukiko thought. "I can vouch for that. So, you want to share the table with us?"

Shiho… froze.

"…um, Shiho?" Ann tilted her head, looking more than a little concerned. "Are you - "

"Um, a-actually…" Shiho said, face slightly reddening. "You… You think Ann and me could h-have a private table? I need to… talk to her about something."

There was a bit of silence at that.

Slowly, Chie and Ryuji turned to Ann with a strange look - somewhere between surprise, understanding, and annoyance with themselves for having not seen it sooner.

"O-Oh! Of course!" Ryuji said with a wince. "Y-You two keep on your, um, day together!"

"Yep! We'll just, uh, leave you alone!" Chie said with a blush.

Yukiko, to her own amazement, did not crack up into a full fit of laughter upon realizing exactly what was going on, managing to force herself into a coughing fit.

After the disguised giggles died down, a straight-faced Yukiko looked up. "So… ready to make the Wilton wonder why they allowed it to be all-you-can eat at the buffet?"

* * *

**(Ambience Plays - Diner -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY0GEpbWreY>)**

**(Music – My Homie** – **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ergzVAkszi8>)**

_May 5 th, 2016 – Wilton Hotel, Buffet – 1:23 PM_

The Wilton was pretty much exactly as decadent and ritzy as advertised.

This was probably not very good for their profit margin, given how the locust plagues in human form known as Chie Satonaka and Ann Takamaki were launching a two-pronged attack from different sides of the buffet, with Ryuji Sakamoto providing support. 

"Umm…" Yukiko blinked as the mountain of meat Chie was carrying was gently set on the table, right next to Ryuji's slightly _(slightly)_ less extreme pile. "Is that healthy?"

"I work out plenty, and even if I didn't, this is a once-in-a-decade experience. Of course I'm going to try everything!" She grinned back at Yukiko. "If nothing else, it's healthier than Ann..."

"That's… not exactly a high bar to clear…" Yukiko grimaced, watching a significant portion of the sweets table migrate over to her and Shiho's table.

"She eats that regularly, and remains a supermodel…" Morgana marveled with frivolous intent. "Lady Ann is truly blessed by the gods of beauty and metabolism…"

"That… is an honestly good theory." Yukiko said, whistling. "It'd explain some things."

"I don't mind. Between her and Chie, if she went after the meat, there'd be none left for me." Ryuji shrugged. "Though… seriously beginning to wonder how big girls' stomachs are."

Yukiko hummed. "…I'll let you know at the end of this dinner. We only have a little more than an hour and a half here, and…" She peered at the plate Ryuji got. "…uhhh, what's with all the beans?"

"Wasn't sure what you wanted, so, yeah. Beans." Ryuji tried his best to grin despite the awkwardness inherent.

"There was also some weird stuff there, so I asked Ann what you might like - she added some fried bananas, preserved eggs… also some kind of beans!" Chie said with a smile. "Kind of had to mix it a bit to fit it all on, but it should be still good!"

Yukiko shrugged, reaching for her fork - before being blocked by a paw.

"No. Nuh-uh. Absolutely _not."_ Morgana shook his head. "This fine dining is not going to be all... _beans!"_

"Really? This looks pretty good - I've made curry that looks worse."

Both Morgana and Ryuji looked at Yukiko with absolute horror.

"…yeah, no." Ryuji said bluntly, pushing away the plate. "You're following Mona's lead on this."

"Seriously!" Morgana added. "You need a course in… _food._ In general."

Yukiko shrugged, letting Morgana into her pack. "I don't see what the big deal is, but sure."

"Excellent!" Morgana said, as Yukiko got a new plate. "First up: fish dishes!"

"You know, for a not-a-cat, your tastes are awfully feline…" The inn maiden said this with an amused grin as she made her way over. "I bet you'd prefer it if this was raw too, huh?"

"Yes - er, _no!"_ Morgana quickly corrected himself upon realizing his slip, ears flattening in embarrassment. "Fish totally tastes better when burned and with gross vegetable spices on it - er, _tasty_ spices!"

Suppressing a smirk, Yukiko began to spoon out her entree -

_"Have you heard my dear? The news about that Kamoshida fellow was absolutely dreadful."_

Both Yukiko's and Morgana's heads shot up at the mention of Kamoshida's name.

_"Ah, right. That teacher at Shujin Academy, caught doing such indecent acts. Shameful, really."_

The two speakers were a pair of women who radiated "spoiled offspring of the rich all grown up" in waves, who were blocking the table from the other side, completely lost in their conversation.

_"And they still haven't managed to solve those horrible psychotic breakdown episodes, have they? I wish that they wouldn't be distracted by such a tawdry scandal."_

_"Perhaps it's a sign of how peaceful this country is. I honestly pity those poor Shujin students, though."_

Yukiko finished off forking out her fish, and left, eyebrow having climbed significantly at how a _serial rapist of children_ was apparently not worth the media's time.

"Sounds like the Kamoshida incident is the talk of the town…" Morgana said, humming thoughtfully to himself. 

The two women looked up at the sound of, what was to them, purring.

"Ugh. Who let a ragamuffin like this in here?" One of them said, frowning. "She is well-groomed at least, but in those clothes? She almost _certainly_ bought some thuggish paramour with her. I prefer my meals to remain _hooligan-free_ , thank you."

With that, both women walked off, noses literally held up.

"…there is a phrase I could use to describe you two, you know." Yukiko growled under her breath. "Since this is a formal setting, I will mind my manners, and simply compliment the highly rarified breeding of the most _consanguineous_ degree that produced you."

"What's so bad about kids enjoying a buffet? We're paying customers too…" Morgana agreed, looking more than a little annoyed likewise. "Wonder how other people are reacting, though. Might as well listen in when getting more food."

Yukiko nodded, doing so.

Her already somewhat fouled mood from encountering the gossips didn't exactly improve.

_"Yeah, who cares whether or not these 'Phantom Thieves' are a real thing. It gets clicks, and that drives up ad revenue."_

_"Really, we didn't even have to break down Kamoshida's indiscretions into simple words for the lowest common denominator like we do with most scandals. We just had to describe some of what he did, and watch the ratings soar."_

_"Ugh. Why'd we have to get saddled with investigating some washed-up coach? I joined this campaign to help the country, not run damage control for schools who can't control their employees."_

"So. Apparently, along with food, with have a wide variety of _assholes_ as well." Yukiko said as she threw a meat dish onto her plate with great force. "What is this, the Monthly Rich Jerk convention?"

"Yeah, not a lot of the adults here seem like nice people," Morgana said, depressed. "I know we wanted this to be a celebration, but… yeah. Maybe we should start eating, that'll cheer us up."

"Good idea." Yukiko said, marching back to the table. "I swear, the family inn didn't get _this_ many snobs. It got more than a few, but not an entire _eatery_ filled with them."

"Probably because you don't cater to the elite specifically." Morgana guessed. "You have a smaller pool to draw from. Including the gunk at the bottom." 

* * *

**(Ambience Plays - Diner -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY0GEpbWreY>)**

**(Music – Confession/Secret** – **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ergzVAkszi8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY))**

_May 5 th, 2016 – Wilton Hotel, Buffet – 1:31 PM_

"Ooh, this part has cream cheese!"

Ann was glad at moments like these she could afford the calorie intake, what with being a model for a magazine; she hardly doubted that her manager would be _horrified_ by the sheer amount of sweets she was woofing down, but as long as she was with Shiho, she honestly didn't care. The miniature mountain of confections continued to be eaten while Shiho herself was helping herself to some expensive sushi and tofu from the "traditional" foods section… Ann was glad to see that Shiho can at least look healthy given… everything…

Regardless of the unpleasant context for which 'everything' implied, Ann shook her head and smiled at Shiho, who was eating rather daintily. "…I'm really glad it's just you and me for once, Shiho. It feels like we couldn't really talk on the same level we have before… well, you know."

Shiho paused to smiled back. "…y-yeah. It's good to be with you again too, Ann. I, um…"

Shiho lowered her head and shook it. Ann frowned in response.

"…Shiho, you don't have to hold back anything with me anymore." Ann smiled. "He's _gone._ You'll never see him again as far as I'm concerned."

The former volleyball player froze and bit her lip. Nervously touching the corrective knee brace on her right calf, she looked down. "…what I did was really stupid, wasn't it?"

Ann winced instinctively at that. "…Shiho, don't you ever say that about - "

"…no, please, Ann. I literally jumped because I… I wanted to _escape_ from **_him._** I d-didn't want to even see or _feel_ his presence all over me like he did to _me,_ and _could've_ done to _you."_ Shiho said with subtle despair. "Now, because of what I've done? I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to volleyball again."

Ann grimaced… especially upon realizing she didn't have a good retort to that. "S-Shiho…"

Shiho felt tears swell up in her eyes. "I… I thought if I died, you didn't have to worry about _me_ bringing you down anymore. Because that's... t-that's all I ever was." Shiho felt herself seize up as her breath hitched in her throat, tears swelling up in her eyes. "A s-substitute to him. Nothing more, n-nothing less."

The half-Danish model looked personally hurt by that. _"That still doesn't change anything about - "_

 _"About what? The fact I'm a_ coward _who looked for an easy way out? Thought it'd be_ better _if I died in order to free you of his obligation of him, when I just wanted to_ escape?!" Shiho sobbed; tears were streaking down her cheeks. "Face it, Ann, _I'm no better than him!_ I'm ever bit as _selfish_ as him for bringing you down!"

_"Shiho, Kamoshida doesn't - "_

…Ann realized the slip as Shiho looked _pained,_ before briefly hyperventilating. "I-I need to t-take a breather, please Ann, I - "

"Shiho, please - "

 _"It's all_ my fault _why you suffered for so long - "_

_"SHIHO!"_

Ann's words cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Ann's hands placed on _both_ of Shiho's shoulders, and the volleyball player instinctively flinched and seized up as a result, tears swelling in her eyes and threatening a rapid downfall of waterworks. Shiho hiccupped and shook, while focused baby blue eyes met dark brown.

"Shiho, listen…" Ann bit her lip. "I… I still love you. I love you more than _anyone,_ damnit! You're my _friend,_ and I… I'm _not strong enough without you!_ You can't just say it'd be _better_ that you were cut loose, because I _care so much about you!"_

Shiho grimaced. "A-Ann, please, I… I'm not worth it - "

"…if you weren't, I wouldn't have helped the others in trying to take down Kamoshida."

Shiho's eyes widened as Ann blurted that out, her suddenly realizing just _what_ Ann meant by that. "Y-You mean you - "

"Y… Yeah. I have my ways." A sad smile. "But that's not the point, alright? Look… just know you're _completely_ worth it, Shiho. You're my best friend, and I… I don't want to live in a world without you!"

Ann felt herself tremor with sobs as she hugged Shiho, the latter's entire form shaking. "A-Ann…"

"S-Shiho…" Ann cried. "I love you…"

Shiho pulled her tighter, sniffling her own tears. "Ann, I - "

**(Music Stops)**

"Can't you two harlots go somewhere else? This establishment hardly has use for overemotional rabble such as yourself."

**(Music Playing – Suspicion -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>)**

Ann nearly felt herself burst a blood vessel, looking directly at the voice who said that. "What did you say, you little - "

…Ann's eyes widened at the man - and assumingly his staff - who was walking by.

Ann didn't feel on the market for _any_ men after Kamoshida, but the bald, muscular vision of a man with tinted orange glasses coming up to him in a suit and formal jacket almost looked every bit as smug as Kamoshida was, if not _more_ so. His goatee was transfixed into a little growl, a clear condescending glance at the two teenagers readily apparent on her face - he especially didn't seem to take kindly to whatever insult Ann was about to concoct.

"Sorry, didn't realize harlots apparently _don't realize manners."_ The bald man spat. "Can't you save perverse rutting for a proper husband instead?"

"E-Excuse me?!" Ann flushed, apparently _not_ expecting those implications.

Shiho shivered, paling, but drew to her feet. "P-pardon me. But if you m-mind, we were - _OOF!"_

Before Ann could realize it, Shiho was sinking to the floor, winded from an elbow jab from one the black-suited men with sunglasses.

 _"Mind your manners, you damn whelp!"_ The man who elbowed her spat. "You're in the presence of people far beyond the likes of you! Now stand aside!"

The bald man in the middle looked ready to leave. "…let us move, gentlemen. Oh, and…" A brief glance at the two girls. "…if you're going to be two useless _dykes,_ at _least_ use it as practice before finding - like I said - _a real relationship."_

With that, the bald man waved his left hand and walked off. The two girls looked _furious,_ and promptly looked at each other.

"…he isn't getting away, that son-of-a-bitch." Ann _hissed_ as she suddenly stood up, when the men were out of earshot. "Shiho, wait here," she said at she glanced down at the prone volleyball player. "I'll tell Yukiko."

Shiho looked more than a little shaken by the encounter and still catching her breath, but still smiled. "…o-okay…"

And with then, Ann ran over to Yukiko's table. _Who the hell does that_ asshole _think he is?! And why even call me a dyke when I don't… like… uhh…_

…it's telling Ann deliberately categorized that train of thought under "Urgent: Fix Cognitive Dissonance _Later"_ as she rushed over to the others.

* * *

**(Ambience Plays - Diner -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY0GEpbWreY>)**

**(Music Playing – Tension -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4>)**

_May 5 th, 2016 – Grand Hotel, Main Entrance – 2:13 PM_

_"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"_

Chie was naturally the first one in the bald man's face, outright shoving past the wall of bodyguards to the extent she could. _"She was having a dinner! What'd she ever do to you, huh!?"_

It took a second of bafflement before the man caught on, grimacing in annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And now they're traveling in _packs._ This day has been one irritant after another…"

Ryuji, for all of his school troubles, knew that word. "H- _Hey!_ How do you think _she_ feels after your _thug squad knocked her flat on her ass?!"_

The man glared through his orange glasses. "That is a bit of an ironic statement, coming from _you."_ The bald man sneered. "And if I understood correctly, it was _she_ who _threatened_ me. Here in the real world, I consider that being a competent guard - _if barely."_ He finished with a growl, glaring at said guard.

"Sir, I really must apologize - "

"I do not pay you to make _excuses,_ I pay you to _do your job!"_ The man hissed. "Be grateful that it seems the day itself is my enemy today - I am in a more tolerant mood towards well-intentioned incompetence today."

 _Wow, this guy's a real peach…_ Yukiko thought, sourly. _Even when he's forgiving someone, he's insulting them. Though… something's not right about him…_

"Yeah, after you _spat in her face, you asshole!"_ Chie said, still trying to get past the guards. "Seriously! You see two women and you _immediately_ assume - "

"Even if they aren't that _passing fashion_ some overly paid, ivory tower academic calls homosexual - they were intruding on important matters and interrupting some important business of mine." The bald man interrupted, archly. "Unless the Wilton has indeed opened a day care, then next time I would advise them to bring some degree of manners and decorum to their next outing here - or more accurately, a similar establishment, given how I fully intend to have you _blacklisted."_ He sniffed. "And people wonder why I have no time for the degenerate youth of this country…"

"D-Degenerate?!" Yukiko said, more bemused then offended.

"Since you apparently weren't paying attention in middle school Japanese - it means lower, fallen from grace, self-centered, no respect for their elders, effete, and above all else, _decadent."_ He crossed his arms. "I am not your dictionary, so I'd advice you pay attention in whatever elitist, overly sentimental garbage they are calling a curriculum tomorrow. What is it about schools today, anyway? As if I didn't have enough problems with being roped into covering other people's asses..."

"Hey, since we're talking about _asses,_ it'd be nice if you _paid attention to someone who's talking to you!"_ Ryuji growled. "Oh yeah, I bet you're a _real_ tough guy, calling me all 'effete' like you're some kind of goddamned body builder. You look like you haven't lifted anything heavier than a pencil!"

**(Music Stops)**

The man whipped around. _"…excuse me?"_ His tone was spoken very, very quietly.

"You heard me! The closest thing to a workout you've had in your life is a giant clipboard!", Ryuji said with a savage grin, realizing he got at something that got under the man's skin.

There was a very long pause. Yukiko swore she could feel the temperature drop. 

"…there aren't any cameras nearby, are there?" The bald man asked after a brief pause. "And we're out of sight of any cellphone wielding gossips?"

"I believe so, sir." A bodyguard to his left replied curtly.

In that moment, the man burst into, contrary to his attempts to look cultured, a downright _savage_ grin.

"Excellent." He spoke curtly. "Now then - "

**(Music Plays - Desire -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>)**

Yukiko didn't see him move.

All she knew was one second, Ryuji was standing up, and the next, he was on the ground, with a newfound black eye.

"R-Ryuji!". Chie called, rushing over to him.

 _"For the record."_ The man said with a genuinely _angry_ but satisfied growl, slowly withdrawing his left hand from the uppercut he delivered. "I was, and remain, an avid boxer. Before I settled on my true calling, I considered becoming a professional in the sport."

He crouched down to look Ryuji in the eye, and grinned, quite possibly the most evil expression Yukiko had ever seen. "When I say _effete,_ I happen to _know_ what I am talking about. And if you are the caliber of future criminal this country is producing, I think decadence is a critique that sticks. In the future, _watch your tongue._ You know what they say about loose lips and ships, after all."

With that, he flashed a mocking peace sign, before standing up, with a businesslike expression. "Come along, gentlemen. After today, I believe I need a trip to the club to help ease the memory of today. And people wonder why I overdrink…" He said with a hiss, walking off.

Yukiko released a breath she didn't know she was holding, suddenly realizing she was paralyzed. "I'll… I'll call Dr. Takemi! It's probably fine but - shit! I'll help you carry him!"

It was only halfway to the clinic that Yukiko suddenly realized something else -

The man punched with his left hand.

_Just like…_

"Just like that drunk who grabbed with his left…"

* * *

 **(Music – Confession/Secret** – **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ergzVAkszi8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY))**

_May 5 th, 2016 - Yongen-Jaya, Takemi Medical Clinic - 2:30 PM_

Dr. Takemi, for all her normal black humor, was extremely serious on the job.

"Open your mouth - good. Lot of blood, but nothing's loose." She said, looking up from Ryuji's bloodied mouth. "It should heal in a few days, but try not to speak much. That punch forced you to bite your tongue, it's been cut and swollen."

"Don' haff ta - _OW!"_ Ryuji said through his busted and novacaine-numbed lip, quickly realizing why.

"Still, whoever that was - that was quite the punch…" Takemi said, swabbing medicine over Ryuji's swollen eye. "He knew _exactly_ where to strike, and he put a lot of force into it. I've seen this in other cases of violence; this is the kind of punch to make if you want to seriously injure someone for a long period, even life. Be glad he missed your nose or teeth, they'd likely end up being broken."

Shiho winced, rubbing her torso. "…and I just got the bodyguard…"

Chie shook her head. "Seriously, what was that guy's _problem?_ Shitty day or not, I don't go around looking to start fights!"

"My guess? He was more angry that kids showed up at the Wilton at all than there being two gals being pals - though I suspect that he was trying to be an asshole about _that_ too…" a depressed Ann said. "Just… fuck all, y'all, as Ryuji might put it."

"A bit crasser than I would put it… but not inaccurate." Yukiko sighed. "I'm sorry everything went so… sideways."

"It wasn't your fault, Yukiko…" Shiho sighed. "It was mine. I shouldn't have - "

 _"Shiho."_ Ann said, getting up. "If we're going to lay blame for provoking him, I deserve it more than you. I'm the one who actually yelled at him."

Ryuji nearly spoke again, then remembered his tongue. Instead, he pointed at his phone, which Dr. Takemi handed over; in place of his speech, he texted.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** seriously, it'd be more me tbh. i literally got in that asshole's face

"And _he's_ the one who decided that, apparently, insulting his muscles was worth a punch to the face!" Yukiko said. "So, no. Nobody here is to blame, because _he_ started it, and _he_ decided to persuade people with punches."

Dr. Takemi nodded, wincing. "You said this happened at the Wilton, right?" A sigh. "…unfortunately, I doubt this will even be reported."

 _"What?!"_ Chie said.

"From what you said, the man sounds like a regular, if not an outright important." she said, a cynical frown on her face. "Not only would censuring him invoke massive retaliation, it's likely most people at the hotel know him - to disrupt the normal order of the place would come off as a bigger social transgression than him making some unwelcome teenagers clear on being unwelcome. Without private documentation, it's likely they'll pretend nothing ever happened…"

Chie gaped in disbelief. "But… _why?!_ Where's their sense of _justice?!_ No, actually, where's being _polite?!_ You'd think high society would care if one of their own was slightly more of a thug than the average yakuza foot soldier!"

"Take it from someone burned by an in-group before." the punkish doctor said, bleakly. "In society, the one who stands out is always in the wrong. If they're right, then it was a necessary evil on the group's part."

Yukiko thought back to her trial. "I think I know what you're talking about…"

Ann nodded, sighing. "Add 'looks different' to that list too..."

A long pause occurred. But Ann soon raised her head as she looked at Yukiko.

"Hey, um, Yukiko?" Ann inquired with a raised eyebrow. "When you have the time… can we just be alone for a bit? I need… advice."

Yukiko blinked, before smiling. "Sure. But after everything's settled for."

"Thank you." Ann sighed, drearily. "I've just been… thinking."

Shiho cocked an eyebrow as the air _that_ particular euphemism left, but decided to drop it. Meanwhile though, Ryuji began texting.

 **Ry-yee-ji:** yeah, what am i, chopped fucking liver?!?!

 **Ry-yee-ji:** fml, wat am i gonna tell Mom!?

A paused. "…I can serve as witness." Yukiko said after a brief beat. "Tell her you told off a jackass for bullying a friend, and he didn't like that." She paused. "Though now _I'm_ wondering what I'm going to tell Boss. _I'm_ the one pissing off an authority figure might lead to bad things down the line."

That hung in the air for a second.

Then, Chie had an idea.

"…actually, why don't I be the witness? I don't think he'll be too mad if he gets what was going on…"

* * *

**(Music Continues)**

_May 5 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 3:39 PM_

Sojiro could tell something was wrong when he saw the downcast faces of Yukiko and Chie at the door. Not the least because the "all afternoon" party they mentioned didn't even last until the evening.

"…something go wrong?", he asked, hoping his question was rhetorical.

"…there was a fight." Yukiko admitted with a wince. "Some douchebag of a guest at the Wilton basically made homophobic comments at Ann and Shiho. It escalated, and, well, Ryuji's in the hospital now."

"…oh, fucking hell." Sojiro said after a couple seconds of silence, before he sank into the chair.

Right on cue, Chie stepped in. "It wasn't her fault, she wasn't even involved - "

"Huh?" He looked up. "Why would you think it would be?" He frowned. "You didn't _tell_ him to throw the first punch or anything?"

Yukiko blinked. "Uh, no? That guy did after Ryuji insulted his strength."

"Wait, _he_ did? Oh thank heavens above…" he said, visibly sagging with relief. "That means you can put it in your journal, and I'll point out that you didn't have anything to do with it. That didn't need to be your _second_ near-violation, after your first day."

Chie blinked. "Wait, you _don't_ need proof?"

"Why should I? She came clean about it, and hell, wasn't even her fault. Even if it was her fault, can't write her up for honesty. Don't want to, either." Sojiro said with a shrug.

Yukiko gave a small smile. "…thank you." _Well, there's the silver lining for today. I know for a fact I can be honest about these things with him._

Chie blinked. "Well. Huh. I wasn't expecting to not need to back up the story…" She paused. "…or at least, not here. I'm going to go over to Ryuji's before his mom strangles him. Though, uh, can we meet later today over FaceTime or something?"

Yukiko shrugged. "Sure. See you then."

"Bye Yuki!" She said, running off to help explain to Ms. Sakamoto that no, it really _wasn't_ what it looked like.

After she left, though, Sojiro sighed. "Lemme guess. Nobody helped you, or ever recorded it."

Yukiko gave her own sigh, shaking her head.

"Let that be a lesson - people don't like it when their normal lives are disrupted. _Especially_ when it's someone out of place." he said, rubbing his temple. "It's a bitter one, but next time you eat out, try a nice sushi bar or something. Not a place crawling with upper-class twits."

"I agree with that!" Morgana cut in.

Sojiro blinked, looking at the bag. "…and who apparently bring their pets to a buffet." He said, wrly.

"Hey! I'm not a pet!" Morgana shouted back, somehow looking even more embarrassed at Yukiko's giggle.

"Don't worry, he was on his best behavior." Yukiko said. "…also, Ryuji said I should take cooking lessons as soon as I got back. Maybe we can use that to get my mind off tonight?"

* * *

**(Music – Nighttime Ambience –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPMojig7oOE>)**

_May 5 th, 2016 – Café Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya – 8:00 PM_

_*bzzt-bzzt-bzzt*_

_“Hi, guys!”_

Yukiko had to admit it, Chie was a master smiler. Despite everything that had happened, she wore a wide grin over her face cam, and Yukiko, Morgana, Ryuji and Ann couldn't help but join in – as much as Ryuji could anyway, given how his eye was still swollen and his mouth a slightly-less bloody mess.

“So, how did everyone’s evening go?” Chie said without a hint of insincere cheer. “Good, I take it?”

“After you showed up.” Ryuji muttered through the pain meds making his tongue wound bearable. “Mom downgraded to giving me the second degree instead of the third. Still not going to get my games back for a week and going to have to watch my tongue. Not that that's hard right now…" He winced.

“Shiho’s staying with me for the night.” Ann said. “Said she needed to be near someone she trusted, and we should at least finish the conversation without rich jerks. Out like a light - kinda cute..."

“Speaking of, you guys _really_ need to go to sleep…” Morgana said with a wince. "This can't be healthy…"

“It's not really critical we all go to bed at the same time, _every_ night." Yukiko said with a groan. “But enough of that. Chie, isn’t there a reason for scheduling a meeting at this time of night?”

“…so that I was sure everyone was here,” Chie said as she turned serious. “Ever since Kamoshida, I was thinking about this… and today’s events made me make up my mind.”

Everyone glanced at Chie as she took a deep breath and spoke.

“I… I think we should continue the Phantom Thief business.”

**(Music – Swear To My Bones –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTQlTOjabH8>)**

_“What?!”_ The group cried out in shock.

“Yeah, you heard me. I know what we do is morally dubious at best and illegal at worst…” Chie gulped, her voice quivering with fear and hidden courage. “But… I was really thinking about it. Turning Morgana into a human again, that's worthy enough. But after we met that… _thing,_ today, seeing as how he was able to turn the whole place into his playground… I realized it wasn't any different from Kamoshida.”

She held her head, and shook it. "You saw him. He knew perfectly well no matter what he did… nobody would stop him. Nobody would even _care._ People like Yuki, Ryuji, _me -_ we don't have anywhere to go to. People with power can just _ignore_ the law when they want to. So, a lot of the time… if the only way to stop people who the law serves is to remove their desire to break the law, that's what we'll have to do."

Chie’s voice shuddered a bit. “And… I wanted to look away, and I was afraid of breaking the law… but now all I realize now is that more people will be hurt if we don’t do anything about this. So that’s why I was thinking: why not make the world a better place? For you, me, Yukiko… and Morgana.”

“You…” Morgana looked ready to tear up. “You remembered, Chie...”

“Of course, if there’s any objections in mind, I’ll abstain immediately.” Chie nodded. “So… you still want to do this, guys?”

Everyone paused for a moment, deep in silence. Ever the troublemaker, Ryuji gave a toothy grin, somehow made even more intimidating by the slight red tinge.

“After what that bald piece of shit, did? It made me think there’s plenty of people who can’t take a punch like me.” Ryuji nodded. “We need to fight those people, no matter what. I’m in.”

“After what Kamoshida did to Shiho, it made me realize, some people can only _survive_ if they're helped…” Ann looked downcast, before nodding resolutely. “I want to help those people. Count me in.”

“No offense, but all I want to do is become human again.” Morgana nodded, before smiling. “But… helping people feels nice. Imagine all the people we can help along the way! I’m _so_ game for this!”

“Chie…” Yukiko nodded. “When I saved that woman, I was expelled and put on probation. I know that my life is always going to have its ups and down, but even so… I’ll still try to help people, no matter how many times I’m put down. Besides." She said, with a more sardonic grin, "I think punching people who very much deserve it is going to be rather therapeutic. So I’m in.”

“Guys…” Chie looked ready to cry. “Thanks… this means a lot to me.”

An awkward silence passed between the group, but Ann decided to break said silence.

"So, um, first of all... what was that Mementos place? I think we should at least know what, er, everyone's Palace is before we accidentally stumble into an army of Shadows."

Morgana grinned, obviously in his element. "You don't have to worry, Lady Ann! Mementos is only in one location, and should we meet anybody whose heart needs to be changed but hasn't formed a Palace yet? That's where we'll find them."

Yukiko caught on. "Oh! So, it's basically the mother Palace? Every other Palace is a broken-off piece of it?"

"Eh…" Morgana thought. "Kinda. It's more like the default, with every Shadow that has a potential Treasure getting their own room, but not much more. When the Will Seeds fully sprout and the seed becomes a full Treasure, the room vanishes, because that Shadow's no longer a part of it." He frowned. "Still, those weird vines that grow everywhere look a lot like Will Seed vines… I'll show you tomorrow, when we go there."

"Even if we don't find any shitheads to take the piss out of down there, we've got a big training ground!" Ryuji beamed. "Though, uh… what do we call ourselves? I mean, we're the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, but uh, why not also a code name? Just to hide us a bit better?" 

Ann’s eyes began sparking. “Ooh, how about the Diamonds?! Tough, cute _and_ resilient! I love it!”

Yukiko giggled. “That’s great, Ann… but as the leader of the group… well, I had a name in mind.”

Everyone glanced at Yukiko’s face cam.

“Well… alright. You’re the boss, after all.” Ann smiled. “What should our group be called?”

Yukiko simply gave a small, mischievous smile.

And so, the Phantom Thieves’ of Hearts – the Suzaku-Kai – were born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short (by our standards') chapter, we just wanted to get this one done. Either way, happy new year to all you guys! Hopefully 2021 will be great going forward.
> 
> I've made a few revisions to the scene, namely me wanting to give a lot more time relative to Ann and Shiho by themselves than getting them hooked up by the end of Kamoshida's Arc. Shiho's a rape victim, after all, and it's probably better not to rush things. I also really appreciate Leliel12 for making the changes he did; you're truly wonderful dude, I just spruced it up.
> 
> With that said, see you all next time!
> 
>  **Party Levels**  
>  Yukiko - Level 11  
> Chie: Lv. 11  
> Morgana: Lv. 11  
> Ryuji: Lv. 10  
> Ann: Lv. 10
> 
>  **Yukiko's Current Stock**  
>  Agathion, Bicorn, Hamsa, Silky, Berith, Selkie
> 
>  **Yukiko's Confidants**  
>  The Fool (Igor): 1  
> The Magician (Morgana): 2  
> The Hierophant (Sojiro Sakura): 1  
> The Lovers (Ann Takamaki): 1  
> The Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): 1  
> The Victory (Chie Satonaka): 2  
> Death (Tae Takemi): 1


End file.
